Forgotten
by You May Call Me
Summary: Bella is a vampire. She was "born" the same year as Carlisle. What will happen when Bella comes to Forks? What if the new vampire changes the Cullen's lives forever. But will she be a ally or enemy? What lurks beneath her pretty face? Who will she let in?
1. Welcome to Forks

********

This is my first story, I know it might not be as good as some of the Twilight fics out there but I hope you enjoy it as much as I will!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Forgotten**

**Welcome To Forks**

I shouldn't be here. I should NOT be here... That is what I thought as soon as I walked through the doors of Forks High School.

I didn't belong there, but then again, I have to ask myself; where did I belong? Since I sure as hell haven't found everywhere I fit in. Vampires aren't supposed to fit in anywhere they are sick disgusting creatures that should not even exist!

I bet you are wondering why in God's name am I babbling on about mythical creatures. Well, the truth is.. I am a vampire. Yes I said it vampire. I don't want to be one but unfortunately I am... As the saying goes- That's life!

I don't have a life, I lost it to the 'men' who changed me into this thing. And that thing, me, feeds off blood and all that appetising stuff, I don't drink human blood though, not anymore. Sure, it smells...Wow. But I opted out of the human blood thing a long time along... I do NOT want to be Dracula!

I drink animal blood. Sounds disgusting; surprisingly tasty! Normal vampires do drink human blood; I am an outcast- a freak among freaks! I'm not just any vampire though; I'm "special". I can read people's thoughts and my mind seems to be off limits to any other vampire with mental gifts. It's handy; I have never met one single soul whose thoughts I cannot read. My mind-reading ability was a complex thing. I can see people's memories as well as their thoughts. In effect I know everything that has gone through someone's head in a matter of seconds. Scary though, for the other person!

The scent of sweet blood hit me as I walked through the office door. Ignore it, Bella. I thought. They didn't do anything to deserve a monster near them so don't kill them..

_Wow. _A surprisingly annoying male voice spoke out on top of the rest of the humans in my head._ Another one. But SHE is sooo much hotter than them._

What did that mean? 'Another one.' Could there be more than one vampire? No! That's impossible. No other vampire values human life.. except one..I've never met that other vampire and I have travelled around the globe.

Veggie Vamp- that's what 'normal' vamps seemed to call me; the rest of my kind seemed ashamed of the fact I disown my nature and resist.

The awful voice was right, I was hot. I mean what vamp isn't! I'm not trying to sound pig-headed or anything but I was beautiful; flowing hazel hair that seemed to go on forever that curls at them bottom. Golden eyes that could make any mortal bow at my feet. Actually, I'm pretty annoyed that the stupid voice just called me "HOT". Children these days; no respect for their elders!

In my day, I would have gotten better compliments than just being hot. "The sun does not hold the smallest shine compared to my beauty." That's what I have been told before by a man who wished to take my hand in marriage; the sixteen hundreds were such a polite time...

I should explain more... I was born in London, seventh century. A time were vampire-slaying was all the range. My father was a pastor, though he didn't care for me much as my mother died giving birth to me like many women of that time. The only person who really cared for me was my half-brother it still hurt to think of him.

As our father grew older he passed down the family trade to my brother. He wasn't very good at it, then he went and got himself killed. That's what they told me; I hoped that maybe he just ran away, unhappy with the life Father chose for him. Maybe he went to find love, I'm a hopeless romantic.

After my brother's disappearance, my father died and I went to live wih my Uncle William; he was old and had no use of his legs; he, two servants and myself went one last time in search of the vampires, Uncle Billy had hoped to revenge my brother's untimely death. I was just there for moral support and I had my first and only tantrum when he said I could not follow him. I got lost in a forest, then I felt pain surging through my neck into my veins; I screamed bloody murder and the men stalked towards my dying body...

I was brought out of the awful memory by an red-haired middle-aged woman who looked like she wished to be away from the school . "Dear, how may I help you?"

"Oh. I'm Isabella Swan."I said with a smile, "But please call me Bella. I am the new arrival."

She seemed to hyperventilate with my smile. _My Gosh. She is Beautiful._

Why thank you, old lady!

"Okay Bella." She said, "My name is Ms. Cope." she fiddled around with paper on her desk trying to not look at me. "Get this sheet signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day." I turned away to leave the office. "Oh Bella, welcome to Forks!"

I spent the morning classes trying to get away from every single boy in my classes. I found the name of the annoying voice; Mike Newton. The kid won't take a subtle hint. He kept asking me if I was free on Friday night. Which I would be for the better half of forever...

Some more boys are trying to get in my pants. A lanky boy called Eric Yorke showed me around the periods we had together which was helpful. Two spiteful little girls called Lauren and Jessica seemed intimated by my 'total prettiful-ness' or something. They invited me to sit beside them at lunch which I had to accept since I was polite and it was the way I was raised...I hate the fact I was raised to be nice to total bitches whose necks I could snap in 2 seconds flat.

I sat there while they ate, wanting to hurl at the smell of the "food"; I'd prefer deer any day.

Jessica spoke to me in a too-sweet voice, "Bells." Ugh. I have a nickname now... " What are you going to have?"

Oh God. Did I have to eat that stuff?

"Erm, I have a strict diet that I don't eat at..erm..lunch." Actually, I don't eat. At all..

I smiled slightly "I'm on a diet!"

I quickly formed a story in my head.

"OhMiGod!" Jessica squealed "That's, like, totally the same thing I tried to do last semester.." She started to tell me this long story about how her cousin and herself had tried to go on a diet and failed; miserably I might add...

Enter more babble here...

I just nodded my head and said 'yeah ah-ha really? Oh my!' throughout the story. One shy girl called Angela caught my eye as Jess and I sat down. She looked sympathetic. This is clearly normal for Jess. Lauren, that spitefully girl who was a friend of Jessica's, just glared at me the whole time, which didn't bother me all that much; worse things had looked me in the eye than some jealous little seventeen year old human.

The door opened behind me. I froze in shock. I had smelled it all day but took no notice of it. The scent was so sweet and concentrated. It was the scent of vampire...

I turned round as quick as humanly acceptable. A coven of vampires. They shouldn't have been there! They could kill everyone! Well, so could I...but there is more chance of them killing all the humans! I'm over 360 years old. I can control the hunger! They-

The small black, spiky-haired girl stare right at me._ She could be soo good for us-_

_The vision was of a boy with bronze hair pushing a fuzzy figure against a wall and kissing her senseless..._

What the hell was that?

The girl started to sing 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor in her head I tried to get out of it.

"Alice!"said the most beautiful boy I had ever seen; it was the same boy from the vision.

"Yes, Beloved Brother?" said the girl apparently called Alice so innocently.

"What was that vision you just saw of me... and kissing... girl...wall" He started to mumble. Could he read minds too? I turned around to be careful none of them look my way.

"WHAT!?!" said a scary-looking muscular boy who resembled a bear. "Edward will finally be gettin' some!"

A beautiful blonde girl head-slapped him, "Shut up, Emmett." She said with an eye-roll.

Which made me chuckle cause her to spin around and stare at my back. Her eyes widened; I saw them widen from the mind reader, Edward's, mind; he seemed to be in a state of shock.

Alice, the small girl, and this girl were the only ones to see me yet. _What is going on? She is really pretty. Not as pretty as me but a close second... I could live with that... Edward seems momentarily frozen. _The girl looked at Alice who was looking at me still.

I turned around as soon as Alice saw me but thanks to the mind-reading thing I knew what was going on.

"Rosalie, will you accompany me to walk over there?"

"Why yes Alice, I think I will."

Another boy appeared not as bulky as Emmett but more so than Edward. He automatically started following Alice. I could not see his face through Alice's eyes and the other girl, Rosalie, was too busy staring at her reflection in the glass pane of the window to notice the conversation.

"No, Jasper. Bring Edward to the bathroom. He doesn't look well after that crap you made him eat this morning."

He nodded as Emmett and Edward walked out of the room; Emmett laughing at the memory. Jasper?!?!?.. But?! Could it be Jasper, Jasper as in my Jasper?!?

I let out a breathe, that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Who the _**HELL**_ are you!?" Rosalie asked accusingly which made me spin around in my seat to face her.

Everyone's eyes at my table widened as she spoke.

"She _means_ Hi! I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Alice spoke with a bright smile.

"I'm Bella Swan." Then I said too softly for the humans, " Nice eyes."

Their eyes were black; meaning they were clearly hungry. They are exposing the humans to their hunger; that was very irresponsible on their part, I mean, they could simply bite and everything would go to hell...

"You too." Rosalie said with a smile. My eyes were fine. They were bright golden colour; I hunted last night.

_Bitch's got attitude. I like her sass and spunk! She is like a young, not as beautiful but still quite beautiful version of me!_

"I like your spunk too, Rosalie." Her eyes narrowed then widened, Alice's did the same.

"I can read minds." I didn't tell them of my other gift; I liked to keep that one on the down low. I didn't tell anyone of it not after what happen in the South..

"No freakin' way!" Alice said excitedly. Okay, I'm going to guess whatever this girl does it's going to be excited... " That's cosmic! I should have seen this coming!!"

"Our brother is a mind reader too." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice. "And Alice here can see the future."

"Yeah, Edward, wasn't it. He is the one who can read thoughts, too." I asked.

"Yes!" Alice bounced slightly too quick for the others around."I would love to know more about you, Bella!." No you wouldn't.

Rosalie spoke before Alice, "You should come meet our family after school, so we know you aren't a threat."

Family? " You mean Coven, and the only threat you have right now is the fact you haven't hunted in so long, that's dangerous especially as you have such a big one at that!" I was still quite annoyed at that. They should be risking something so important. Lives were at stake!

"Okay, enough with the protecting the innocent shit! Who are you Superman? If we don't bite, they are fine." Rosalie said, she glared at me. She thought back to her change. Not the smartest move on her part.

"Do you expect me to believe that you don't worry about that? I know you do Rosalie Hale. I just learned everything about you in the space on a nano-second. If you bite one of them- I'll bite one of you, got it?" I smiled menacingly at her.

_Edward can't do that!?_Alice thought.

She smiled back," You'll get along with my _family_ fine." I smiled more nicely at her, she was nice once you get passed the I-don't-care-demeanour she had going on.

Alice started talking into the conversation again, "Bella, you said you know everything about Rose now do that mean you do more than just read thoughts." I nodded.

"I will have to explain it another time, ladies." I stood up.

The bell rang.

"That was really weird." Rosalie said.

"I agree, it must be weird if I think so!" Alice agreed.

"Give me directions to your home and I'll explain stuff, see you guys after school." I sighed, this was going to be a long day..

"No, Bella. You'll see me in Gym!" Alice squealed.

"Great!" I said.

We spoke louder so the humans could hear us again.

"Bella, I just know we'll be best friends!" then Alice hugged me. The last time someone did that to me was 360 years ago.

"Yeah, we'll be really good friends, Bella." Rosalie nodded and they both walked away.

"WDF,Bells?" Jess screamed. "YOU KNOW THE CULLENS?"

THE WHO?!? And what does WDF mean?

* * *

**Is this a good start to the story? Please tell me what you think! I need some feedback to see if it is good enough! Thank you!**

**~YMCM**


	2. The New Girl

**The New Girl**

_**Edward PoV**_

"EAT IT! EAT IT!" Emmett chanted. "WHOOP! WHOOP! That's what you get for losing a bet, Eddie-poo!"

I growled at him. "What did I say about you nicknaming me?"

"You said that I shouldn't do it." He said.

"So why do you insist in calling me that?!" I yelled.

"Come on, Edward! Calm down," Jasper said and put a hand on my shoulder, so of course he made me feel calm again.

"You know I hate you both, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah, of course we do!" Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"It's okay, Edward, it's just a little bit of the disgusting, grotesque, human food that will around your stomach all day!"

"Yeah, it is nothing to worry about, there, _Edward_!" Emmett made sure to sound out my name and smile at the end.

"That sure will make someone want to swallow that crap, Jazzy…" Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes._ Jesus, Edward, why you being so gay about this, it's only bread.._

" ONLY BREAD!" I yelled, "YOU AREN'T THE ONE HAVING TO SWALLOW IT!"

"Edward, don't be mean to your sister." Esme scolded in a dismissive tone." Emmett, Jasper, don't make you brother do something he doesn't feel comfortable with."

"But, Mom!" Emmett and Jasper chorused.

"Esme," Alice said, " Edward lost the bet so he has to. Besides, I've have seen this happening!"

"Fine." I said grabbing the 'food' and swallowing it whole, knowing that I'd regret it fully later.

Emmett said, " Edward you know the rules, you gotta' keep it down 'til the end of school."

Alice froze and stared off into the distance. I got a glimpse of the vision.

_There is a girl sitting across the lunch-hall staring at us. She sees Alice and gasps.._

"Well, that was interesting.." I mocked still choking down the bread.

"Oh, shut up, Edward. Have fun trying to keep that down before Biology!" She giggled and then started singing a medley of Queen songs in her head..Joy.

"Hurry up!" Rosalie said, "School's starting soon."

"Why so eager to learn, babe?" Emmett asked her.

" The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home."

"And party all night long!" Emmett winked at her causing Rosalie to head-slap him.

It was something that she was doing a lot recently.

Emmett's thoughts started turning not-so-PG-13 so I quickly tried to jump out of his mind.. I love Emmett as much as I tell him I hate him and all but it is really annoying when he starts thinking about Rosalie in sexual ways... which is the only way he thinks about Rose. That and about how beautiful she is and how she made his life whole. It worries Jasper and I sometime...

We all ran to the car and got in without a word, I drove as normal. As soon as I got near the school I started hearing allthe humans buzzing around thinking of this new girl. Isabella Swan.

"Have you seen her yet?" asked Mike to Tyler who nodded."Isn't she hot?"

Tyler replied "Hotter than hot! She's smoking! I saw her walking into the office and I swear to God I nearly died."

"I'm going to ask her out!" _and after she says yes, I'm going to.._

I grimaced, Great another girl for the male population of Forks High School to fantasize about..

"Is there R-rated thoughts, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes, supposedly this girl is a goddess our something.."

Rose said sarcastically," I'm sure she is." _I bet she isn't as pretty as me! What is a human compared to me… _Rosalie's voice trailed off in my head as we walked to our own classes. That girl really was insecure..

_Edward._

I looked around to the owner of the voice; Alice. I cocked my eyebrow slightly, but she noticed.

_Is Jasper okay? We haven't gone this long without blood. I see…Bad things…_

I checked on Jasper, who was next door to Alice and I.

He was staring at his classmate's neck but didn't seem to act on his hunger.

I nodded my head ever so slightly but again, she noticed.

I went through the morning reasonably unnoticed, well Jessica and Lauren stared at me with glassy eyes and lustful, indecent thoughts, but that comes with the territory of vampire…

The bell rang signalling lunch.

I waited on my family so we could walk in together as we usually do.

As soon as I got to the door I smelt a vampire's scent.

Rosalie gasped. "Is it the new girl, Edward?" I nodded; I search for the owner of scent.

"Is she dangerous?" Jasper asked. I closed my eyes and tried to focus and Isabella. She was sitting beside Jessica. I saw that much from Jess' own thoughts. But I got nothing from the mystery girl. I heard nothing.

"I-I can't hear her." I was shocked. It shook me; the first person who I couldn't hear...

"Maybe if you see her it will be easier?" Emmett asked, he was kind of dazed aswell that I couldn't hear her.

Alice stayed quiet, thinking of Jasper; his lips on hers… I quickly stopped listening to her. She smiled and opened the door.

Alice stared at something._ She could be soo good for us-_

_The vision was of Edward pushing a fuzzy figure against a wall and kissing her senseless..._

What the hell was that?

Alice started to sing 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor in her head I tried to get out of it straight away.

"Alice!"I said. I would never do something like that! It is indecent and degrading to women and-

"Yes, Beloved Brother?" said Alice innocently.

"What was that vision you just saw of me... and kissing... girl...wall" I murmured, I wouldn't do that ever!

"WHAT!?!" Emmett bawled. "Edward will finally be gettin' some!"

Rosalie slapped his head, "Shut up, Emmett." She said with an eye-roll.

I heard a distinctive chuckle, though I couldn't see whose it was.

I couldn't even hear anything in my head anymore. My stomach started to churn…

"Rosalie, will you accompany me to walk over there?" I think Alice said..

"Why yes Alice, I think I will."

Jasper started to follow.

"No, Jasper. Bring Edward to the bathroom. He doesn't look well after all those things you made him eat this morning."

He nodded as Emmett chuckled as I glared at him.

After the content of my stomach, ahem, was gotten rid of. Jasper asked could we hunt; of course Emmett and I agreed. Jasper was the newest one to our 'special diet'.

We ran to the forest nearest to the school and let our instinct take over. It's one of the only times I let my monster out. It's hard to be so tight all the time. It was hard to handle the hunger…the urge to kill.. It disgusted me. I didn't wish to be like this.. I just was chosen to..

"Hey." Emmett said after we fed, picking his teeth after with the toothpick he has in his pocket. He didn't even need to use, it was just for show."What was with Carlisle this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"He seemed uptight this morning?" He then chuckled. " Is that contagious, Edward?"

Jasper started chuckling with him until he felt my emotions.

He coughed, " Yeah, he felt…Depressed?" He thought, "Edward, what was he thinking?"

"He was blocking me again." I sighed, "Same thing last night."

"Do you think it has something to do with work?" Emmett asked.

"No!" Jasper said, "He loves helping people."

"Now that I think of it, this happens every year around this time." I pointed out.

"But he never slips in his thoughts what he is think of?" Jasper asked me.

"No. He is too controlled. Well sometimes I get glimpses of London and a young girl."

_Do you know who it is? _Jasper thought to me. I shook my head.

"Yes, Edward. We know you love him.." Emmett burst out laughing at his own joke.

"Dude?" Jasper said.

"What?" He said.

I shook my head again; Emmett always had the ability to not take ANYTHING seriously..

"We should get back, now?" I asked ten minutes later.

"No. Let's ditch!" Emmett said excitedly. He was nearly as over-excited about ditching school, as Alice is over-excited about, well, everything!

Jasper checked his cell. "Alice says it's fine, but tell Esme we have a visitor that is a vampire- the new girl at school and not to tell Carlisle."

"That's smart, seeing as he is all depressed and stuff." Emmett said. We started running the short distance to our home.

"What are you doing home early?" Esme scolded us as we walked through the door.

"Edward had a tummy ache." Emmett joked.

"Yeah, he wants you to kiss it better, Mommy!" Jasper joined in.

Esme heart swelled. She loved when any of us called her mom and joked with each other.; acting like real siblings."Edward, are you unwell?"

"I'm fine now. We fed straight after school."

Emmett and Jasper started walking over to the T.V. and their hundreds of video games.

"Oh. Esme, Alice said we have a guest coming." Emmett said.

"And don't tell Carlisle.." Jasper said as they became engrossed in their game.

"And who is the visitor, Edward?" Esme asked._ Is it a vampire? Are they vegetarian? Is it a _girl?

Esme had her heart set on my "getting of the girl".

"Yes. I don't know..Yes." I sighed.

She squealed. " I better clear up this mess of a house then!" She then started dusting and humming.

I sighed. Nothing will ever happen with this Isabella, or Bella as she likes to be known. She had corrected every person who called her Isabella or Izzy.

I walked over to my piano. I ran my fingers over the keys. It had been so long since I had played it. I began playing 'Esme's Favourite'. Esme stopped dusting a vase and listened to my playing before continuing dusting another vase..

"Yeah, Edward." Emmett mocked, " We all know you are Esme's Favourite." He and Jazz laughed at the pun.

"I love you all the same, Emmett, you know that!" Esme said.

"We love you, too, Mom!" We all choursed.

"Now, try and beat my score at 'Super Mario Bros.'" Emmett.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I picked up the control. Who knew 'Super Mario Bros.' was so addictive because soon after I won the fifth time in-a-row, I heard my Volvo's engine growl through the driveway.

Two seconds later, exactly, Alice and Rosalie walked through the door..

Here comes the Spanish Inquisition about the New Girl..

* * *

**I don't think I'm that good at doing Edward's PoV, to be honest, I've never really tried to to anything in a male's view before. Don't worry. I'm working on that! Tell me your opinion. It is very important to me.**

**~YMCM**


	3. The Cullen Girl and The Newbie

******Here is a new chapter. Enjoy. It's pretty long but there will be longer chapters, you have been warned..**

* * *

**The Cullen Girl and The Newbie**

_**Bella PoV**_

The bell chimed loudly in my ear. That's of the crappy thing about being a vampire, the super-sensitive hearing- everything becomes louder and if you are a...err...Non-active vampire like I am, you start hearing things you don't want to hear at night...

"Bella?" Angela said my name. This was the first time she spoke to me, I knew that she was very shy. "Would you like me to show you to Biology? I'm there now as well."

I knew where it was. "Sure! That'll be great!" I lied. "This school is a lot smaller than my last school, but is a lot more confusing!" I smiled brightly.

We started walking slowly, "Really? Where was your last school? You never said before." She asked curiously, I'm sure it was more out of common courtesy than anything else.

Oh no, this was actually my first time attending a high school, I had been to college before to study medical science and a few other night courses but never high school. It never held anything thing I want to learn academically but now I see that you don't go to high school to _learn_, you go to _socialize_.

I hesitated momentarily, I never really thought through a decent back story for my being in Forks, it's always really been- 'my uncle lives here.' And that's it.

_Say Phoenix, Arizona. _Alice's voice stated confidently in my head.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I said smoothly to her but to a vampire I'm sure it sounded like a question. Why would _I _be in Phoenix?

"You don't look like you are from Arizona..." She shyly smiled as she eyed my pale white skin. She did have a point.

_That's because I was born in 16__th__ century England, where it rained... a lot._

"That's because..." I stalled by dropping my books, right in front of Mike Newton.

"Oh, hey, guys!" He greeted us brightly.

"Hello." I greeted him dismissively, not caring what he thought of me, to be honest, Mike kind of creeped me out.

"Hi, Mike." Angela replied. "I was wondering if you two gals would want to see a movie, with me and the guys this weekend." He asked us staring right at me, might I add, I saw Angela's grimace and the polite rejection form in her head, I thought I chip in.

"We can't." I said hastily.

"Why not?" He asked shockly, Angela looking quite surprised too.

"Because I'm not allowed to date and Angela is not available anytime in the near future." I stared at him, trying to make him look away from my bluff.

"Says who you can't date?" Mike looked outraged.

"My dad, " I thought up quickly then I sighed dramatically. "Yes, Daddy said not to date before I was ready, that was before he died. I want to honour his memory by doing as he said, and Mike, I'm not ready to date anyone yet." I looked up at him with my irresistible innocent eyes.

"Gee. Bells." Mike began scratching his head, " I'm really sorry. If you ever need _anything_ I'm here."

"Thank you, Mike." I mumbled sadly.

"But... I'm still not ready for a relationship right now..." I sighed, "AND if you could tell people that would really help." I said in a normal voice.

Angelina spoke, "Don't worry, Mike will tell Jessica and it'll get around by next period."

"Thanks! That's a real help." I said brightly walking into the classroom.

So, I'm actually good at this lying thing!!

"Hello. You must be Isabella Swan, right?" Mr. Banner asked. I winced slightly.

"Yes, sir. But I prefer to be called Bella."

"Okay, Bella. I'm Mr. Banner." _She is breathe-taking..._

Eugh.. Disgusting teacher now has crush on pretty vampire...great. "Hello, sir." I tried to be formal but he just started to have disgusting role-playing games which I featured in ...A LOT...

"You will be sitting beside Mr. Cullen" he looked around, "But he has seemed to be absent."

Cullen. Why did that name have to be so popular and common... even in my day? Not to mention the only Cullen's in this school happen to be vampires.

"Right class, everyone take their seats." He spoke to the class. I tuned out of the lesson; Edward Cullen was not here, I learned earlier that he and Alice were both posing as juniors and rest were seniors. I wondered where he was, unless they all had moved away from Forks in the matter of while ten minutes or so, though I doubt they'd be scared of a single vampire compared to their whole coven, I mean _family_, of vampires.

I learned everything on the subject Mr. Banner was talking about in the matter of two months by reading numerous books. There is nothing the man could teach me now. So, I thought of the Cullen's again, it was hard to say the name. Though I promised I would never bring myself to think of the memories that name brought, the pain and the happiness..

I changed my thoughts to something else, though it still brought me pain- my mother.

Renée..

Renée, the fun, witty French girl and Charles, known to his friends as Charlie, the serious pastor Buffy the Vampire Slayer had nothing on. Everyone one agreed: A weird pair. The only memories I have of my mother are portraits and the stories my family told.

She was born in France in 1636 but grew up in Southern England, she arrived in London with my father, who had being visiting friends around the coast of England. They instantly fell in love though Father was still cared very much of his late wife, Anne.

She was only a small number of years old than my half-brother. People told me that even though we weren't that rich, we were no commoners. Renée had tea parties with her friends while Father who was quite a bit older than my mother, had drinks on the balcony with his brother.

My mother died giving birth to me, it has been said that I had her chocolate brown eyes and hazel hair and Dad resented me for it. He never could look me straight in the eye, I couldn't blame him. I took away his wife.

People say the life in his eyes died when Renée did... I caused that. I have my father's personality: I am serious and intense. I don't take things lightly. Uncle William once said to me, _"Isabella, you are the type of young lady that will only give her heart away once. You will only fall in love with one man. Make sure he is worthy."_

Uncle has nothing to worry about this is no one I would want to give my heart to. My still, cold, lifeless heart was destroyed along with each member of my family. I chuckled lightly. When did I become so depressing? I certainly not like this in Italy..

A long time after my change, I went to Italy. A vampire I passed by in the South once told me that if I wanted to find out about my existents, to go to the Volturi .

Aro expressed a great deal of interest in me. He told me that some vampires possess special powers. He then told me what he thought mine was: A mental shield. I am able to block people from trying to get into my mind. My other gift came after a few decades, I began hearing people's thoughts and memories; it was because my mental shield was growing stronger.

Aro asked if I would join them. I rejected. I didn't _want_ to be a monster, not to mention other things that I had left in the South. The only reason I think Aro wanted me because I could block him, Alec and Jane. I supposedly was the strongest person there...Mentally, anyway.

Felix, the physically strongest Guard member, told me of a man that fed on only animal blood. Drinking the blood of a human was dishonourable and made me feel great displeasure.

I tried this special diet. I actually found this more honourable. Many years later, I heard of a vampire war breaking out in the South. I was still strong from my new-born days so I thought maybe I could see that was happening and maybe learn to fight properly, I was very cocky...

I came across a woman called Maria, at first I was wary of her because of her thoughts of the killings. She told me her story, through her thoughts and words. The Volturi came and destroyed everyone. She was deeply upset, she said there was one vampire that she grew very fond of, his name was Jasper.

Eventually I found this Jasper person by pure luck, I met him with two others; Peter and Charlotte who were mates. After a few meetings with them, Jasper asked me if he could join me, I of course agreed. He told me his story. I remembered it as if I_ was _Jasper...

Jasper Whitlock was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to his extremely charismatic personality, he ascended through the ranks quickly. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 by Maria when he was 20 years old. As a vampire, he gained the ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him. Recognizing his high rank in the army, Maria decided to change him into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. Jasper's responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful. After decades of this, he grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Jasper left them soon after he did not wanting to feed on humans because he could feel his prey's emotions as they died. He showed me his scars, the images flashed in my mind, I felt pain when he showed me that was his doing..

Jasper Whitlock _could_ be the same Jasper, Alice was talking to earlier. That' a _**VERY**_ big could...I thought, though it is unlikely.. There are many Jaspers in this world, though the name is now uncommon..

The bell brought me out of my reverie.

Gym; why did gym have to be compulsory in this god-damn school- Gym means Alice, Alice means questions, questions mean more lies, lies mean confused Bella...

"Hey, Bella!"Alice said perkily, she was waiting right outside my classroom door. I muttered a reply to her.

"Don't worry," She said casually when she saw my less than perky expression, "I'm not going to ask you any questions except one." How did she know that I was worried about questions? I didn't want to answer any question because I knew they'd be about my past. No one would want to know my past...

We began walking, my interest heightened slightly, "And that is?" I asked, I held my breath waiting, I don't know why I did it. She said it was an easy question.

"Do you like shopping?" She asked with the biggest grin on her face, but I saw the curiosity behind them.

That question shook me. Why would she need to know _that_? "I guess, I never re-" She cut me off quickly. Oh no..

"GREAT!" She clapped her hands. "I've decided we are going to Port Angeles next Friday."

"What is Port Angeles?" I was getting really confused with Alice, how could someone be so... Happy?

"It's the town next over! _Silly Bella_!" she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me more about your family.." I asked innocently after a few second of comfortable silence.

"Nope, Bella." She said popping the 'p', "Not until later."

"But Alice.." I whined. Alice already felt like a good friend to me, like I could act myself around her. I think I was getting hooked on Cullen.

"No, Bella. It isn't fair on the others." The black spiky-hair girl looked seriously at me.

Then she smiled again but it seemed more mischievous."Speaking of the others, I assume you mean your family..." she nodded, " I think I sit beside your brother Edward, is it?,"

She nodded again, then finished my sentence. " In Biology, yes, I know." She grinned cheekily at me. We reached the gym's double doors.

"What are we suppose to do here?" I asked genuinely puzzled. She looked at me again,

"You don't know?" I shook my head. She then whispered one word into my ear.

"SPORTS?!?" I yelled, I suspected that her family all around the school could hear me, hell the humans probably heard me too!

"Yes, Sports.."She seemed sad for like the first time ever. "_** AND **_we have to wear these ugly little shorts..." she winced in horror.

We have to run around and hit things with sticks and our feet for an hour while young boys and girl sweat and whine all around us and all she can think about is CLOTHES?! "Oh no! Whatever will we do?!" I mocked.

"Ha-ha."She said, not amused. " Wait, until you see what we have to do..." She sighed and dragged me through the doors.

"Coach Clapp" Alice said, "is a pervert. He makes you bend and stretch right in front of him!"

"Isn't that what he is there for? To see if we do it right?"

"Awh sweet, innocent Bella," She cooed." I'm going to take an educated guess and say you're a virgin, right?"

"Yes, it is inappropriate to do such activities, unless married."

She laughed, "Wait until you hear Emmett and Rose! You ears will burn." _Then again my husband and I aren't quiet either.._

"No you did not just think that!!" I put my hands over my ears as if to block out the image.

She continued what she was saying before she started mocking me," Coach Clap actually-" Alice got a vision; she started giggling and thought of something else before I could see it.

"Watch!" Alice pointed over at Lauren, who I had to 'good' fortune of having in my class. Lauren bent over her side, showing a 'nice' view of her.. assets.. and Coach Clapp eyes followed her behind.

_Nice.. Let's see the small Cullen girl and newbie._

"Oh no!" I gasped in horror. Alice was about to ask me a question when she had a vision showing us bending over, looking very uncomfortable, I might add, and Coach Clapp watching us, having very indecent thoughts I imagine.

"Bella!" Alice said with fake worry as soon as he walked over, "Play along!" she whispered at only a level vampires could hear.

"What's wrong?" Coach asked.

"Bella, here, looks awfully pale, sir!" I chuckled at the irony; Alice gave me a quick smirk.

"Are you alright, kid?" He asked us. He did not just call me a kid after thinking all that stuff.

I shook my head, "I haven't felt well for a while, I feel really cold and I haven't been eating food recently.." I moaned, Alice nearly laughed aloud.

"Maybe I should bring her to the nurse. The flu is going around you know, sir." Alice chimed in fake-trying to be mature and serious, then smiling at him.

He looked Alice in the eye. "Yes she should." He seemed dazed by her. I guess all humans were dazed by Alice, the strange creature that she is!

We walked out into the changing rooms. Alice was a very good actress. "Ugh." Alice began. "I'm glad that was my first and only Gym class."

"What do you mean 'first and only Gym class'?" I asked as we changed at vampire-speed.

The only thing she said was "I have a doctor's note." She laughed aloud at her own joke. I kept getting confused around Alice; I wonder will that ever end, I guess she was about to explain then decided against it, "Never mind," She sighed, "look where are you staying?"

"I staying at the old police-chief's house." I replied. Charlie Swan was a descendant of my mother's sister; He was my great-great-great-great-grand nephew or something.

"Isn't that the old icky one?" She looked offended by me staying there.

I nodded, with slight annoyance, I used to live in that icky old one.. "Why?! Bella! Why?!?!" Alice's face was scrunched up and still managed to look pretty.. How is that fair?!

"You _have _to stay the night at ours!" I heard Rosalie's voice in front of us. I was about to answer no as they knew me less than a day but a thought stopped me; Alice already had me feeling like she had known me for years.

I raised an eyebrow at Rosalie as if to ask how she got out of class. "Alice texted me." She replied to my looked causing me to nod.

_Bella, Rose likes you! She never would do this to Tanya! _Alice thought.

"Who is Tanya?"

"A cousin." Alice jumped into the conversation before Rose could reply to me, sighing once more and saying, "I said before, we'll explain later."

_I have a good feeling about you, Bella._ Rosalie thought to me after watching me for a moment.

"As I you, Rosalie." I smiled at her.

"Call me Rose." I nodded my head once. Alice seemed to burst with satisfaction, well that's what her thought indicated!

"Oh, you guys! This is great!!" Alice brought us into a big hug. I was right!

"Is she always the happy?" I asked Rose, while we were being squished.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Rosalie replied.

Rosalie started talking to me as Alice as I changed back into our normal clothes. "So Bella, are you really a virgin?" She asked casually. Alice chuckled.

"Rose, don't be mean to her just because she hasn't had se-"

"STOP IT!?!" I yelled, "Please, if you value my sanity please, shut the hell up!"

"Did you just swear, kind of, Bella?" Rosalie joked, "I put you down as a nun- clearly I miscalculated!" She sniggered.

"Rose!" Alice said," Trust me, Bella, isn't going to be a choir-singer or a nun when she meets the boys!"

"And what is that suppose to mean, Alice?!" I spat.

Alice realized that I thought she meant something different to herself. "I mean, that you'll be comfortable and you worry be stuck in the fourteenth-century or whenever you were born."

"I'm not that old!!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, well start acting like a teenager then!" Rose said, "Alice means that you will be brought into this century with us around!" She chuckled, "You both ready yet?"

"Yup!" Alice answered and skipped through the changing rooms and out the back exit to the school.

"It does get easier Bella, less confusing." Rose said and smiled at me as we followed her sister.

"This is Edward's Volvo." Alice explained to me as we walked through the parking-lot.

She pointed to the sliver car in the corner; it looked like it was the most expensive thing in the school.

"If you EVER want to see the light of day, don't touch the car."She added seriously. "Seriously, Edward is a freak about safety and all that crap!"

"If I'm not to touch it how am I to sit in it?"I asked innocently.

Rose laughed. "I'm using that next time he gets all bitchy about his 'Baby'." She got deadly serious, "But seriously, don't touch the car. It took me a whole day to tune this machine to being actually capable of driving over the speed limit."

"Yeah! God-damn safe cars!" Alice mocked and guided me into the back seat and sat beside me.

Rosalie appeared in the driver's seat and began driving, one hand on the steering-wheel one hand fixing her make-up, eyes at the mirror, checking her reflection. "I don't see the point of having a car with child-lock, if you are a vampire with lightening reflexives and basically un-breakable."

"It's Edward, though. He is, seriously, an old man. I wish he would at his cover-age and get a girl-friend, Tanya is certainty interested!" Alice joined in with poor Edward's mocking. Again with this Tanya character, I really do wish to meet her to see why Alice and Rose don't seem to like her! Alice looked at me and saw my expression of confusion. That seems to happening a lot around these two!

"Edward is the 'oldest son'." She thought a moment, "Well the oldest at the whole vegetarian thing." She sobered for a minute, her thoughts didn't explain why, I didn't try to reply.

"How long have you been... like this?" Rose asked me after two minutes and forty-three seconds of silence. She was thinking back to when Alice said I was from the fourteenth century.

"NO BELLA! DON'T ANSWER THAT!!!!" Alice screamed before I could even open my mouth.

Rose swerved the car. "Alice? What the hell?" Rose yelled.

"I told you not to ask questions until we get home that way she won't miss anything out!" She whined.

"Alice," Rosalie said softly, "sometimes, no make that ALL the time, I just don't know what is going on inside your pixie head!" Rose's driving returned to normal; gradually getting faster and faster...

"That's why you love me" She smiled then turned menacing, "but don't EVER call me a pixie again..." She looked sort of scary but really cute at the same time.

Rose laughed, "Honey, I'm not Emmett; your cute little threats don't work on me."

Alice joined in too, causing me to laugh with them at the hilarity of it all.

"Oh God!" Alice gasped as we pulled into the police-chief's house.

"Bella, someone put a pile of red junk in front of your house!"

Rose gasped too, "What the hell is it!?" I rolled my eyes, which seemed to be contagious..

"Guys, that's my truck." I looked at it.

"Why do you have a truck?" Alice asked, she looked like she couldn't even say the word truck. They really had a weird family and I haven't even met the rest of them.

"You know why, Alice, to get around in." I told her like explaining it to a first-grader.

"When did you get it?" Rosalie asked her face contorted into horror as I told her:

"1957. I just saw it and just had to buy it." I smiled at the memory.

"Oh Lord," Alice sighed dramatically, "it's nearly older than Emmett." We ignored her.

"Was it _new _when you inquired it, Bella?" Rose pushed.

_Maybe I can modify the engine that makes it go a little faster and a little smoother... No. Just buy a new car, Bella..._

_I bet it doesn't go passed sixty..._ Alice's thoughts were bemused and disgusted by the thought.

I looked shocked. "Yes, it was top of the line, when I bought it." I put my hands on my hips, "Now would you two stop mentally-dissing my truck!" They looked shocked and then laughed their pretty, rich heads off. I turned and started stomping my way through the jungle, which was a garden about thirty years ago, to the door.

Rose whispered to Alice, knowing full well that I could hear her. "Edward will not be pleased with the death-trap she has."

"First thing to go the truck then her wardrobe!" they cackled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled slamming the door. They walked through the door, having no sense of decency or politeness... Kids...

Alice bounded up the stairs and went straight the clean wardrobe. Rosalie sighed and pulled up with her to where Alice was.

"Okay Bella I see what we need." Alice spoke in a trance as she stared at my clothes.

"Is she okay?" I asked Rose who was lying on the bed I'll never use, flicking through some car magazine she always had in her purse.

"Yeah, she's fine." She said in an off-hand-ish voice, "Alice likes to do this before we go shopping to see what we'll get."

"Bella, I think, blue is your colour." I nodded seriously at Alice's expression who looked pretty pleased with herself. Rose just giggled again.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said with a salute causing Alice to glare at me.

"Come on, Rose. We have to get home. The boys are playing video games and Esme is going to crack if another TV is smashed by your love!"

Rose shook her head. " That ass never learns, bye Bella. See you soon."

"Ciao, Bella." Alice hugged me, "See you at six thirty-two!"

"Bye guys." They were such an odd pair. I wonder if the rest of the... Cullen's... are like that?

* * *

**Was it okay? Did you like it?**

**~YMCM**


	4. The Change

**How is the story so far? Okay? Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Change**

**_Rosalie PoV_**

Alice and I sat in companionable silence, I was still mulling over Isabella Swan. She will be good for our family, just as Alice said, now that I have met her and spend time with her, I now know that I'll won't have to kick her skinny ass because she would be getting to close to my family.

Alice was probably thinking about clothes or Jasper or the sun or something… I didn't have to be Edward or now even Bella, to know that; the pixie is just too damn readable.

I pulled into the driveway and heard Esme's sigh: the boys must have annoyed her, if that's possible. I gently stopped the Volvo; know full well, Gayward would be listening to it, that Poof is such a pansy. Alice and I ran to the door, I knew we would get the Inquisition; Jasper would be asking questions like is she dangerous. Yes; she seems cunning and likes to THREATEN people; as in ME!!

Emmett would ask if she was stronger than him. No; have you seen her stick arms? But instead of strength she has THREATS to make for all that lost strength. Esme would ask if she was nice; she wants him to hurry up and meet the girl (or boy, knowing Edward.) of his daydreams. Yes she is nice; when she wasn't threatening me- I wasn't over that yet. Edward would ask some shit about well... nothing; Edward doesn't really care about... anyone.

"Coming from you, Rose?" Edward laughed out loud and kept laughing for a good thirty seconds.

_Okay that's over-exaggerating it, Edward... I'm not that shallow you jackass!!_

Esme was by the door waiting for us. Emmett and Jasper were playing some cartoon game and Edward was beside Esme in a flash.

Stupid, fast, piano-playing, fruit...

He glared at me and scathingly said, "Love you, too, Rosy.". I hissed at the nickname.

"Love you more, Eddie!" I shot back. He was about to reply but Alice hit Edward and me on the head simultaneously. Hey! That was my thing! BITCH!

"Stop it, you two!" Esme's voice was strict and go-on-I-dare-you type of tone.

Esme turned to Alice and pulled over to the sofa. "Tell me all about this girl!" Here we go...

"Well, her name is Isabella Marie Swan, call her Bella thought, she hates her name and the many nicknames you can get from it." Esme nodded her head in concentration and Edward mumbled "Tell me about it." in the background.

"and…." Alice froze.

I chimed in ever-so-helpfully, "Alice didn't allow me to ask questions," I explained _my_ lack of knowledge of Isabella Swan, "So that is all we know about her, I think." Alice hmphed and ran to Carlisle's study and brought down a book. Strange. Then again it is Alice we are talking about so..

"Are you serious?" Emmett came over while this happened and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You guys talked to her all day, and the only thing you know about her is her name?"

He started laughing hysterically making Me. Emotional absorb it all forcing us all to deal with the aftermath of the giggle fit, Jasper made us all want to join in to so by the end of it Alice was practically on the floor laughing.

"But being practical," Esme breathed out in desperate need of air, "What will we talk about to her."

"The thing, Rose does best: talk about herself!" Jasper stated. They all began laughing again; even Esme fought to keep her face serious.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I glared at all of them, "Make fun of Rosalie, I bet Bella wouldn't laugh at her friend like that." That'll make 'em shut the hell up! They all froze except Alice, of course.

"Rosalie has a friend?!?" Edward asked looking like someone winded him. "Like an actual person, who is real?"

"Yes and I don't see how that surprises you!" I spat.

"Oh no, dear!" Esme began consoling me; "It's just that you always had a wall around you so it is very hard for anyone to get close to you."

"Yeah, it took you four years to accept me as your brother and not just some boy that happened to live in the same house as you." Edward explained.

"It took us two years to being able to have an actual conversation with you!" Alice added, pointing at herself and Jasper while he nodded in agreement.

"You saw me and knew I was the one..." Emmett said all soppy…

"Dude kill the mood why don't you?" I scolded him. He and Edward could run away to Pansy-Land with all the pink gay girly shit that comes out of their mouths.

He looked like a young boy getting told off by his mother and still so hot- I'll make him a man later on tonight-Edward was glaring at me and practically choking at the things in my mind right now..

"Anyway..." Alice said exaggeratedly.

"It just surprises me that this Bella has been able to break down this wall and you have been taken by her so quickly?" Esme said, "I'm proud of you, Rosalie Hale!" She looked like she was going to dry-cry or worse- venom-cry, yeesh.

Oh dear Lord..."She hasn't!"

"Yet!" Alice sang.

"Shut up, Alice!"

She began to retort before she froze and her eyes went glassy. We knew she was having a vision so we stared at Edward, who had a frustrated expression on his face. "What's happening?" Jasper asked directing Alice to the seat.

"She is blocking me…" Edward sighed. Then there was a growl coming from outside: Bella's thing.

I checked the clock, 18:33. She was late!

**BellaPoV**

I sighed as I heard the Volvo speed away. I looked out the window minutes later and there stood my truck; Rose said she would bring it back to this 'house'. I think the word she used was hellhole but still.

Alice asked me what would the neighbours think if my truck was parked at the school all night and I went to the home of blood-thirsty vampires; my reply was well maybe those vampires should hunt and they wouldn't be Blood-thirsty would they? Alice rolled her eyes and said I had no hope- that's what I have been told the last... 360 years but it hasn't brought me down... yet.

I check my watch. 18:25, my eyes sub-consciously glanced at the date: September thirteenth. Great.. How did I not know that before? I guess vampires don't keep time very well; or maybe that's just me.

I was surprised that I was at Forks High School reasonably early today. Its funny how I'm one of the only people in that school who don't need to sleep but yet I'll probably in dention a lot this year because of my crappy time-keeping skills. It's not like I have a truth excuse "I'm sorry, Miss. I was late this morning because I was too busy feeding on your towns wildlife?"

So yeah; the date put me in a very bad mood: God help the Cullen's.

Damn! September thirteenth... The day Hell opened up and gave Earth the spawn of Satan himself.

I could run but what if someone sees me? I have to keep up my human appearances, even though they can be a pain some times. I ran to the truck and tried to drive as fast as the truck could: which is not very fast.

Alice told me the directions to the Cullen's house in between talking about how the 1920's style will come back out in three years time and how the world would be a better place without shoulder-pads or something...

Come on Bella! I thought as I drove through the practically invisible drive-way. I could hear five thoughts running through my head, none of which were mine. How many Cullen's are there?! I thought there were six Cullen's; the 'children' and two _parents._

_WHERE IS SHE ALREADY!!! I SAID SIX THIRTY!!! SHE IS EXACTLY ONE MINTUE TWENTY-EIGHT SECONDS LATE!!! _Alice; she was being calm I see.

_I can't believe they think it's impossible for me to have a friend and where is that friend exactly? NOT HERE ANYWAY!!_ Yep that's Rose!

_Why would Alice block Edward from entering her mind again? Does this have something to do with this Isabella, I mean, Bella? _This person voice was very calm and well... motherly. I could tell- this was how I imagined my mother's voice would be.

_Can't wait to see what trouble Bella can bring to the mix!!! I guess that this was Emmett; from what Rose told me about him (which was a lot.) he was excitable and good-natured._

_Why do I feel nervous, depresses and familiar? _I gasped; so similar but it couldn't be him... he is dead! I saw it with my own eyes!

I exhaled unnecessarily. Show time. I stepped out of the car; I tried to seem not frightened at the fact I was walking into the unknown right that second..

"BELLA!!!!" I heard Alice before I saw her, naturally. She ran straight to me and enveloped my into a big squeeze of a hug.

"Hi Alice." I mumbled into her spiky hair.

"Swan!" Rose yelled from the door. "You're late."

"Hi to you too, Rose." I went over to her. Her mind was battling with itself to hug me or not; I stopped the fighting and gave her a big squeeze.

"Sweet! Girl-on-Girl! Ow!" A low booming voice said. "Ow! Jazzy that hurt!" I barely noticed that voice; I pulled away from Rose to see a grin on her face.

I heard a gasp from inside. _No one calls her Rose except us! _A surprisingly motherly and sweet tone said. _AND she let her _touch_ her!_

"Come on, Bella!" Alice squealed in my ear, pulling me along, "Meet the family!"

Rose grabbed my free hand. "I need proof that I'm not that much a bitch!"

"But you are, Baby!" A big booming voice called for the house followed by a slap on the head.

"Thanks Mom!" Rosalie said sweetly.

"Mom?" I squeaked. "You have a mom?" I stopped half-way towards the door.

Great, now I'm meeting the parents... Hello bad memories how've you been? Haven't seen you in like awhile! "Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked concerned stopping us at the closed door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous, you know?"

"Actually," She thought for a second, "I don't, do explain." Alice looked curious.

"Shut up, Alice. Go annoy someone else for a second." Rosalie said which made Alice glared.

"Seriously, guys." I said, trying to prevent the fight just waiting to happen. "I'm good."

"Fine!" Alice sighed, she dragged me along again.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting." Rose spoke softly.

_ALMOST everyone. Jesus, why couldn't he just get off work for like five minutes to meet my friend? Great 'dad' he is._

"Who is a great dad?" I blurted out, I stopped again Rosalie looked shocked.

"Sorry, I forgot." I said, "I won't do that again, your thoughts are private."

"At least _**SOMEONE **_thinks so..." Alice chuckled, we arrived at the door. What was that supposed to mean? Oh, the brother, Edward who could read minds...

I breathed out again. "Open the door, Alice." I said in a serious tone.

"You'd think someone was dragging her to be murdered or something..." Rose murmured.

Alice giggled and opened the front door; revealing the Cullen's.

"Ta-dah!!!" Alice said doing jazz-hands towards me. "Introducing Isabella Marie Swan!" She said in a voice-over impression. They chuckled at Alice's antics, I just shook my head.

"Bella, correct?"A woman with a heart-shaped face said to me.

_So pretty. _She thought.

"Yes." I replied shyly.

"I am Esme Cullen. Mother of the family." "It's lovely to meet you, Esme." She smiled as if I just given her my kidney and I smiled back, a genuine smile.

Alice clapped her hands. "This is Emmett, Rosalie's husband!"

"Husband?!"I asked. "We can get _married_? How didn't I know that?" I asked rhetoricallt to myself, but of course, I got an unwanted answer.

"Maybe because you are single..." Alice whispered though everyone probably heard.

"Yeah, that's for the reminder of lonliness.." I shot back at her.

"That's what I'm here for." She grinned at me.

Emmett sighed, "How long now, Rosy?" "Too long, Em." She joked, slapping his head, this made the rest of us laugh.

"So you are single then, Bella?" Esme started asking me; she thought about _my_ wedding and grand-children. Did no one tell _her_ that we can't get pregnant?

"Okay who is next?" Alice looked around, but there wasn't anyone there. I heard someone's thoughts but they were all directed towards Alice: if she was safe. Was I a threat?

"JASPER!" She screamed in my ear... very loudly.

"A little warning next time, Pixie." Emmett smiled.

"What did I say before?"

They all replied, "Not to call you Pixie."

I laughed at them but suddenly couldn't look anyone in the eye. A figure ran downstairs and was at Alice's side in split second.

"Jasper meet-" Alice began but couldn't finished as I was looking into the eyes of a dead man.

"Swan?" Jasper asked shocked. I finally looked at him properly and was able to speak.

"Whitlock?!?" I hugged him.

"I thought you were dead!" He said angrily in the hug.

"No..." I said. "I thought you were dead, I saw you _dying_!" Everyone looked very confused.

"Bella was the vampire I told you about, Ali." Jasper explained.

"Bella is_ THAT_ Bella?!?" Alice replied.

"What Bella?" Emmett looked at me for help.

"I introduced Jasper to the animal diet."I said before hugging Jasper.

"Excuse me but the wife is getting lonely." Alice said accusingly.

So I pulled her into the hug.

"I missed you, Darlin'." He said in his Southern twang.

"I missed you too, J."

"Yeah, I'd miss you too, if I knew that you were the Bella who helped my Jazz!" Alice said quickly.

"Seriously Alice, some girl is all over your dude and you are all "I'd miss you too", that's messed up." Emmett said shaking his head. Rose slapped his head... again.

On this day, September thirteenth, I found old friends and made new ones.

"EMMETT, YOU'D KNOW WHY I'M HAPPY, IF YOU SAW WHAT I SAW!" '

A picture slipped through my head. I saw my brown hair and someone's hand. "What did you just see, Alice?" A voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice. So this is Edward Cullen...

"Ugh... Hi, Edward..." Alice looked flustered. "Meet Isabella!" She pushed me in front of her right to where Edward was standing. I looked at him, really looked at him.

He had bronze hair that twisted around his head as if he pushed it in frustration: something I did frequently, his eyes were golden, like his family, but his seemed to go on forever and they were different; they were...I couldn't describe it: Pained? Yes, definitely pained but more than that, surprised, confused, frustrated, angry, hot. Wait, what?!? Angry.. Hot?!? What the hell?

Jasper's thoughts reflected that. _God... Control your emotions will ya'll?_

"Hello." I greeted as normally as I could.

"Hi." He replied. I tried to get through his head but I couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Bella Swan." I stretched out my hand after my momentary freeze-frame.

"Edward Cullen." I winced at his surname..

He didn't catch that though; he took my hand and shook it. I know this sounds corny but electric ran through my arm and I didn't let go, to my surprise and well pleasure; neither did Edward.

Emmett coughed. _You are whipped, dude..._

What? "What does whipped mean?" I blurted out once again. "I did it again didn't I?" I looked at Rose.

"Yep!" She said popping the 'p' at the end. I couldn't take it take but I still covered my mouth as if it was possible to stop the crap that goes through it and I'm not talking about blood. I wasn't used to this; talking to other people them knowing I knew what they thought and being able to _see _their memories and desires..

Emmett burst out laughing.. then froze. "You just..."

"I already told you she read minds, dummy!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Er.. Alice, we actually forgot about that..." Rose corrected. _Forgotten... That's me..._

"Oh..." Alice said, "I totally forgot about that for a second!" she playfully slapped her head.

"Silly Alice." I mocked what she said to me not that long ago. The pixie glared at me but said nothing.

"Alice, how could you forget to mention that important detail?" Esme asked sweetly. I guess Esme couldn't do anything_ NOT_ sweet.

"Rose forgot too!" Alice said like a child.

"Hey! That's not fair! You said not to say anything SO I didn't!!" Rose glared at her.

"Back to the point." Jasper said.

"You already knew Jasper, couldn't you have told your family?" "Bella, I didn't know you were you!"

"There isn't that many vampires called Bella Swan though."

"Nor there is many Jaspers."

"Touché, my old friend." We still could play like siblings.

"Can someone explain to me?" Emmett asked, "I'm really confused."

Rose sighed, "Bella can read your mind, idiot!"

"Oh..."his eyes got bigger, "OH!"

"Yeah..." I said.."Actually Alice it's a bit more than that-" I couldn't explain Emmett shut me off.

"Well, as nice as this has been.." He grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her upstairs to their room I suspected.

"That's disgusting..."Alice said as soon as their door slammed. Esme shook her head and sat down on the sofa quickly followed by Alice and Jasper.

"the whole point they wanted to go upstairs anyway was?" Jasper asked, "I felt the lust off them all night. It was the reason I locked myself in my room so I wouldn't but why?"

"Emmett was thinking of Bella's ass." Edward informed.

"You didn't have to tell them that.." I squeaked. I sat down on the loveseat which Edward had sat down on a second earlier.

Jasper and Alice's thoughts were taking a turn for the worst.. in the lust kind of way. Jasper was getting the soaked up version of Emmett and Rose's.. _Passion_ and was emitting it to his wife.

"Enough! Innocent minds here." I looked at Edward, "Sorry they both told me your deep dark secret of celibacy!" He chuckled and smelt his breathe..smells... really good...

"What does whipped mean?" I asked Jasper again.

He laughed. "I think you know what it means, Bella."

"No, I don't." I countered.

"Alice explain.. In girl-talk."

"It means when a man likes a woman, or vice versa, he or she thinks he or she could might possible like-_like _the other person and would do anything for his or her other person and would eugh.." Even Alice looked confused.

Esme stepped in, "It means that if someone has strong feels for another person, they would wish to act on. They would..." She tried to think.

"Okay.. Forget I asked."

Esme smiled she kept replaying Edward and my encounter much to my displeasure, "Bella," I looked up at her, "I can't wait for you to meet my husband but sadly he had to work."

I had my Cullen-confused face on again, Alice explained, "He is a doctor. He should be here soon. Good Luck with that!"

Jasper and Alice stood up. "We are going to hunt."Jasper said, "Bye, B." Jasper called from the door, waving to the rest and Alice quickly winking at Edward and blew a kiss to Esme.

"Is it always like that around here?!" I asked Edward. "You hear the voices too, right?" He laughed, he has a nice laugh.

"Yeah," He said, "It doesn't get easier."

Esme stood up. "I think I have to finish some plans." She quickly kissed my cheek, I smiled up at her, she walked away after she gave Edward's shoulder a quick loving squeeze.

"Oh, Bella thank you so much for coming!" She said as she ran upstairs.

"Is she okay?!" I asked, I when to get to check on Esme but Edward grabbed my hand and quickly froze.

"Sorry." He said, dropping my hand gently, I looked in his eyes and saw the silent plea; don't leave me.

"It's fine." I muttered.

"Sit down." He asked gesturing to the loveseat. I accepted, I'd do anything for Edward Cullen, sitting down in sort of a daze.

"Bella?" Edward asked at some time, "What are you thinking?"

"You don't need me to tell you." I looked at my lap.

He laughed hesitantly... Such a wonderful voice..."Actually, I can't read your mind.." I looked up.

"But you should have already known that because you can read mine." He continued, getting slower with each word. Why did he seem so perfect?

"Actually_, I_ can't read yours." I replied.

"Really?" He asked with his eyebrows creased slightly in the middle.

"Yeah, it could have something to do with my mental-shield."I mused.

"Your mental-shield?"

"Yeah, I can block mental attacks. I could be blocking you now, not by choice thought."

"True. But why can't you read mine?"

"I have no clue what-so-ever, maybe your heads weird." I joked.

"It probably is." He agreed, laughing, "So your mind reading gift; how does your work?"

"Well, mine started off just being a shield then slowly over time I started hearing peoples thoughts; I sure Jasper thought I was a lunatic, but then again I was hanging around him." We chuckled together for a moment, "Then that started developing into more; I started seeing things like wants and desires and memories." and then we sat in a comfortable silence.

"And yours?" I asked after a certain time.

"I can just hear thoughts but I can see though their eyes at the time and I can hear about from here to the Highway."

"Impressive!" I smiled at him, "So, I guess, you are wondering what happened to me, how I was changed and all that?" I asked after sighing deeply.

"Actually, I was." He ran his fingers through his hair, that soft bouncy, L'Oreal- worth hair.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" I comprised.

He looked like he was thinking about it for a second then said, "Sure, you first though."

"Fine," I inhaled unnecessarily, "It all started in London." I chuckled."Everything started in England for me..." He smiled as if telling me to continue, I inhaled slowly. "I was born in London, 1639. My father, Charles though known to his friends as Charlie, was a pastor and resident vampire-slayer, ironic right?

"He didn't care for me much. My mother died giving birth to me like many women then and this made him resent my very being, though he still loved me, every father does love their child in some way. As my father was too busy drinking himself to death, my brother, Ca-"

I still couldn't say his name even after all this time. Edward grabbed my hand, causing me to freeze; I smiled at him thanking him. "Charlie eventually died, growing old, not the drinking, I might add. Before his passing, he taught my brother the family trade, he wasn't the best though, and that made him vulnerable toward our kind. My brother died a few months before my father." I closed my eyes; my soft English accent was fighting to come out. I could hear it; I had forced it back so it wouldn't remind me; I adopted the American accent soon after I came here.

I chuckled darkly and looked at Edward. He was the one who was in shock. I have no idea why though, this wasn't even the bad bit yet. By this time Jasper and Alice were back, their eyes light gold after a fresh hunt. Rosalie and Emmett had also joined us, their smiled were blinding and their "after" glow was evident, Esme had sat down on the sofa across from the seat I was sitting with Edward. They all had the same expression: shock; I didn't even try and go into the minds; I was too enraptured in my own story.

Jasper hadn't even heard this far into my story, I had only told him I was English and I was changed; bare minimum, I had never had the courage or I guess, the support that the Cullen's were giving me. I continued nevertheless, they were a strange family. Yes, I could tell that they were a family, not a coven with a leader but a family with a dad; who I've yet to meet.

"Well, that's what they said to me. I hoped that maybe he just ran away, unhappy with the life Dad chose for him. I would have been if I were him, I knew he wished to travel to the New World, the Americas were an exciting place at this time."

I looked at Jasper. He looked disappointed with himself for some reason. I got out of the trance of the story and looked into his mind but all his thoughts were, "Why didn't I see this?" The rest were just blank; maybe I was blocking their thoughts? Or maybe I just wasn't trying hard enough...

Okay? Something is up and they weren't telling me then again I'm just the weird vampire girl who had just moved in to town. I gave up trying I was too.. Exhausted..That's the only word I could think was close. I quickly got back into the tale. "Maybe he went to find love." I laughed without humour, "Then again, I've always been girl who likes a happy ending. After my brother's disappearance, I went one last time in search of the monsters, Uncle William hoped to revenge his nephew's death, I went onto his care after my immediate family died, I was an orphan, the Forgotten child." I closed my eyes. It was coming..

"I was just there for moral support for my uncle's sake, he was dying just like everyone else.. After some time, I sent William home, he was too sick I ignored his protests. I stated that I was an independent young lady and that I was of age to leave the house without an elder companion. I was a cocky little bitch.." My eyes opened with a small smile on my face. Alice chuckled beside her self and the situation. She said sorry soon later.

"That's when it happened. It was a group." I sighed shutting my eyes, trying to rid myself of the memories. Memories that should have faded long ago but would haunt me until the day I go to the Volturi and beg for my death.

"They were all '_men_'" I spat the word, I heard a hiss coming from Rosalie and Emmett's sweet nothings in her ear, "They took turns hurting me, I was at death's door and I knew it. I quickly said my final prayer; begging for forgiveness. That clearly didn't work. I then begged my attackers to kill me, to make it painless I asked God to protect me." I chuckled, "Now I ask myself; why did I pray to God, asking for protection from Him? What had he do for me before? Look what he made me?!" I yelled at the end. Alice had her arms around my shoulders in seconds.

Esme quietly sobbed tearlessly. "They didn't listen, they enjoyed my pain, and they enjoyed creating each bruise on my body. Each cut they'd make; made them stronger. Reason I didn't know until my own lust for blood. Finally the leader of the spineless fools came up close to my face and said, "This might hurt just a bit." The rest of his gang were in raptures after that. Then he bit." I rapped my arms around my body; as if to hold it together. Rose came then she sat at my legs; rubbing my calf up in down trying to calm me down.

"I screamed loudly, very loudly. He stopped; saying things like "I like my women feisty" and "She's going to be a beau." I didn't even know the meanings of the things he said; I do now. I screamed every profanity I knew.. and there was a lot. The pained and the heat soon died down I could_ feel_ again. I could hear that they had stayed with me, say that they would make me theirs in every way possible- they were going to rape." Rosalie started shaking; of course she would, I knew what her fiancé did to her, I grabbed the hand that was rubbing my leg and just held it and Alice did the same with Rose's other hand.

I sat up straight and smirked at her; she would like the next bit- I certainty did, "I killed every last one of those bastards. I didn't leave thing. I just knew I had to rip them up and watch them burn! All this before my first feed. I was quiet the newborn." I laughed at the end and looked at their faces once more.

Alice looked amused slightly; she hadn't been excepting the ending. Rosalie looked at me with a new found respect and she already liked me before; she looked like if she could she would have tears in her eyes. She and I are alike in more ways than one. Emmett looked like he had just seen for the first time and liked who he saw there. Jasper looked sad and disappointed as if he didn't get something before. I had told him this story before, well the edited version, but still.. I wondered what was wrong with him. Esme looked like she was going to collapse and cry into the ground and also looked like she was going to burst with pride. Edward looked enraged and... Yeah, just enraged...

"There you have it folks, that was The Change."

* * *

**Was it good? Give me your opinion on it! Greatly appreciated.**

**~YMCM**


	5. The Fates

**The Fates**

_**Bella PoV**_

_She was so young. _Esme's thoughts made me feel so innocent and sad, Edward grimaced with me. He didn't like her thoughts, either. I truly felt sorry for Jasper; feeling all those emotions must have been hard for him. It was easy for Edward and I, we just get the mental image of people's frustrations but Jasper was 'lucky' enough to feel how others felt and to make them feel just as he does. He really never had privacy. With me in the beginning, when I left Alice kept him busy telling him what he was about to say and then with Edward. And now all three together!

Jasper catching my sympathy, smiled. "Esme, I was considered a fully-grown woman, no, I_ was_ a fully-grown woman when I changed."I sighed, "My friends were all engaged to be married by the time I was changed."

"But now, I'm going to act my physical age. I don't want to be the dead corpse I was supposed to be. I'm going to 'live' this soulless existence to the fullest."

Edward's voice spoke softly. "Were _you_ engaged?" I would have blushed if I still could have. Smart Bella... bring up your love-life to the family you just met...

"No, I was not." I didn't elaborate on anything, very complicated.

"Bella, would you like to be married someday?" Alice was very serious all of a sudden. I looked down- Why do they ask such strange questions? I shouldn't have the right to get married...

"Maybe we should leave this conversation alone, Ali." Jasper said, sensing my discomfort.

"No, Jazz. I want to know."

_Alice always gets what she wants, Bells. It better just to answer. Emmett_ spoke through his thoughts.

"I don't know, Alice. Possibly if the right vampire came along.." I trailed off, not really wanting to continue this conversation.

Alice's serious gaze shot to Edward for less than a second though I caught it of course, I started choking on the venom that had come up my throat at that moment, Esme's maternal instincts spiked, "Alice, why do you want to know?" She asked one eyebrow rose.

"Just for future reference." She looked innocently at her mother-like figure.

"But why would you need to know that, Alice?" Rose asked getting interested in it.

"In case I see something.." She muttered.

"Something like what?" Emmett asked this time, his eyes dropped into slits.

"What is this pick-on-the-pixie-day?" Alice exclaimed throwing her arms above her head.

"Alice, you don't like to be called a pixie."I stated then she glared. She looked away then pouted in my direction. I was getting the full Alice-attack. Her eyes slightly rounder than usual, her bottom lip pushed out ever so much. I have to be careful with this one, I tried to look away; to look at anything else other than her puppy-dog eyes. Dammit! I couldn't tear my eyes away from her childlike eyes.

"Oh no.." Edward mumbled, seeing that I was the little bug in his favourite sister's Spider's Web.

"Bella?"

I asked in a daze, "Yes Alice?" My voice started to sound different; like a trance had taken over my body and voice. All I could see was Alice's face. It was heart-breaking, "Will you go shopping with Rose and I please?"

I sighed. _Here is comes..._ Emmett thought, then all of a sudden, I could think again.

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'. Edward burst out laughing. Nice..Then he was joined by everyone else except Alice.

"What?" Alice said shocked.

"She said no, Alice." Jasper said trying to hide his laughter in, her thoughts were blank: She was in shock! That made me laugh harder, which made Jasper laugh harder, which made everyone else laugh harder.

"Shut up or you'll all pay!!!" Alice shouted in my ear, I might add.

"You have nothing on me." I stated, she laughed menacingly, which actually scared me more than earlier when she did it in the Volvo with Rose.

"You have no idea, Isabella Marie Swan." _Cullen. _She said the last word in her head. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen- my name before the change. She knew but how? I didn't tell them, did I? I stared in her eyes, looking for answers but received none. She knew, and she kept it from me. I froze. She knew everything of me, I gasped, turning myself into stone. That means she knew of my terrible past, "I'm sorry, Bella! I shouldn't have, I didn't kn-" I cut her off.

"No! I'm fine.." I sighed, "I just never knew that _you_ knew." She was hugging me in a second again.

"Wait, what's going on?" Emmett said exasperated, he growled, "I'm sick with Edward and Alice's conversations but now Bella can join in too! What's with that?" Emmett was angry, I would have been scared if I wasn't too busy being squashed by a pixie.

"Alice. I don't understand either." Edward's velvet voice sang. You just said one word. It makes no sense."

"You'll understand soon." She said it to Edward but I knew she was talking to me.

_Jasper was keeping something from me. _Alice began thinking. A _woman thing-you know how it is, Bella, so I asked Edward. He said he saw a girl with brown curly hair. I was hurt, Jasper was reminiscing about a girl who he had known in his past.. I kept jumping to conclusions.. An ex-lover I soon thought you were. And to be honest- I was jealous and angry. But soon I found out you were just like a sister to him and that he missed you. You don't want to know how I did it- a long, boring, task. I was about to ask the Denali's about you- they are awful gossips- but I got a vision of you. I saw that you were coming here, I could tell that you didn't know Jasper was here though or that he stayed with our diet. You once said to another vampire that this small gloomy town had extraordinary pull that had you coming closer and closer to it._

I remembered that, I had the conversation with a young vampire called Maggie while I was in Ireland. _I know what that pull is Bella, it's - _she broke off in a vision. _It was of Bella and a man, Bella looked shocked at seeing this man and then turned around angrily at me-_ the vision stopped-Alice blocked me! I looked at Edward. He looked just as frustrated as I felt. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. Emmett still looked angry and confused. Rosalie was becoming less and less patient; I heard in the others thoughts that she had a **very** short fuse and what I had seen from her memories. Esme just sat there not really paying attention to us. She was thinking about wallpaper. Why? I do not know, maybe she wishes to keep something from Edward. "She is having a vision." I said finally.

"And?" Rose pushed with venom to her voice. She was getting testy about Alice being so secretive about her recent visions.

"She blocked us." Edward growled at Rosalie, being slightly protective of me though only knowing me less than two hours and I liked it. Alice gasped, I tried to search her thoughts but she was singing every Abba song in her head, at the same time, in German, I got confused so stopped trying and just out my head in my hands.

"Alice what was your vision?" Edward asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Alice.." He said as a warning.

She changed the subject, ignoring Edward altogether. "What is the time Esme?"

Esme looked startled. She had been trying to keep out of the conversation. She glanced at her wrist. "It is ten o'clock dear."

"Ten?!?" I shrieked jumping up out my sit; I was supposed to leave hours ago.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked.

"I just have to go." I said sitting backward towards to door.

"Go where?" Jasper eyed suspiciously. He was such an older brother like-

"You know the date, Jasper..." I said still backing to the door. I opened it and went straight into someone's chest...

_**Carlisle PoV**_

"Good-night, Dr. Cullen." An unnaturally husky voice said. Oh dear Lord, save me...

"Good-night, Nurse Jameson. I hope you have a nice evening." I replied, trying very hard to be courteous and then walked away.

"Sooo sexy..." I heard her mumbling. What did I do to deserve this?!

I sighed. Today was not one of my "Good Days." As it was the anniversary, the anniversary of _Her _birth. I can't even think her name let alone say it. I broke a promise in the days coming after this particular day in 1655, sixteen years after her birth, my little sister. Every year when it comes around the time of the thirteenth of September, I go into a sort of trance. I work, I seem normal to my children but Esme knows what has me so troubled. I try and keep my thoughts normal, the way a parent should when their son is a mind-reader, I thought of Alice and Rosalie mostly. They remind me so much of her, but sometimes I slip. I keep give Edward glances of her. He is always confused but also in awe of my sister, many people were. Edward had been checking with me all day to see if I was well. I felt a big burst of pride well up inside my body. He was the oldest of Esme's and my children. But he is always cast off as the youngest because of his youthful face and the fact he does not want to find a person to spend the rest of his life with. He is incomplete without even knowing it.

I was about to enter the men's locker-room, when I received a text message from Alice:

_Carlisle, _

_GET HOME RIGHT NOW! THIS IS A 911 MESSAGE! FORGET ABOUT YOUR PATIENTS FOR A SECOND AND GET HOME! BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS TEXT YOU _**WILL**_ BE IN YOUR CAR DRIVING ONTO THE ROAD!!_

She was right; I was in my car driving onto the road. I chuckled, 911 message, they were probably fighting or something again. I thought a moment. No, Alice wouldn't send me a message to get me out of work..Why would she want me home quickly? Something terrible must have happened! I pushed hard onto the accelerator, I wanted to get them, Alice doesn't bother me at work unless something happens; I was nearly home. I couldn't go any faster; I daren't look at the speedometer as I know I would be ashamed. The pull to be home was getting greater now. I could sense something had happened, but it didn't seem bad. I don't know how I knew this but I did. I pulled into the driveway, almost silently. I should have ran, I know, but leaving the car at worked didn't seem the best thing to do and Alice did say to get into my car. I quickly assessed everyone's breathing rate; normal except there was an extra person in the room whose breathing seemed to be irregular; worried or stressed- maybe it was the new girl Alice had been talking about for weeks; she was a vampire I assumed as there were no heartbeats in the house.

"Alice..." Edward said. I knew that tone of voice. Alice was not sharing her visions with Edward.

I heard her flippantly dismiss him but otherwise ignore him. "What is the time Esme?" Both voices were not anxious or scared- nothing bad had happened in my absence today; good.

Esme... "It is ten o'clock dear." She said in her perfect voice but I could tell she was not paying attention to Alice in the slightest, which rarely happened. Something had not happened but why was Esme worried?

"Ten?!?" A young girl's familiar but totally different voice called. It was the new girl, I stopped outside the door to listen to the voice again; I just wanted to hear it once more, though I didn't know why.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked her.

**Bella?!? **No! There shouldn't be more than one Isabella.. It seemed wrong; this could not be my sister, Isabella. This will be hard, if she was accepted by the others. So she is the reason Esme is fretting. "I just have to go." The voice stammered; I heard _Bella_ walk towards the door. Her footsteps were oddly graceful even as a vampire; well that's how they sounded anyway.

"Go where?" Jasper asked suspiciously. He sounded fine, too, so things were definitely fine. Thank God. "You know the date, Jasper..." The smooth voice said. The date: 13th September. The birthday of _my Bella. _The door flew opened and a small body banged into my chest. I steadied her and looked into her eyes...Oh Lord, What have you done?

_**Bella PoV **_

I was just going to thank the person who just caught me, but my thank you stuck in my throat. I gasped and looked into his eyes; this is the person I have been wishing for since the day he left me by myself.

"C-Carlisle?" I gasped.

He looked just like he had in my fuzzy human memories; golden curls that he always had pushed back, the smile was the same just a little bit pushed up when he was amused, and something he had always been doing with me. I remembered his eyes; they weren't the sea blue circles I had known long ago but a deep golden yellow that glistened in the moonlight. I had always been jealous of his eyes now they were exactly the same as mine: A monster's. He looked shocked but he was also searching my eyes, as if I were a ghost and could float away at any time, maybe he was looking for the differences in me, there were many, I never was a great beauty though he said I did not see myself clearly, which I had always replied that he suffered from the same illness.

"Isabella? Is it really you?" my half-brother's silk voice replied. I just nodded. "But how is this possible? When? Who?" He asked expecting me to answer straight away, I couldn't, I was too mesmerised in his face looking very much the same but unquestionably more exquisite. His voice took on a menacing tone when he asked me the last question.

"I could ask you the same thing, brother, though I think I know _when_." I said bitterly.

"_Isabella.._." He said softly.

"My name is Bella, Carlisle, even after all this time I'd thought you'd remember." I said quietly.

"I know your name is Bella, I have thought about the name I gave you for the past three-hundred and fifty-five years." He brought me into a bone-crushing hug, which I just had to give back.

"Now what is going on?" Rosalie said, she sounded fed up; well she isn't the only one. I think I'm getting sick of her ruining my moments, I thought sourly, but we ignored her and continued to stare into each other's eyes.

_She has changed so much; she isn't my sixteen year old sister anymore. _I heard Carlisle think, he was like Esme in many ways; they were perfect for one another.

"Actually, Carlisle, I will be your sixteen year old sister forever, I will never be seventeen." I laughed without humour, Carlisle looked devastated.

"How long was your change after my disappearance?" He glared into the night, he couldn't look at me when he was feeling so mad, it always was the case, I always made him smile for some reason.

"I think it was about six months, maybe. I can't really remember; I was nearly in a comatose when you left me, I kept thinking, '_He didn't want me. My brother didn't want me.' _I was very unresponsive for a while." I slipped out, I hadn't meant to mention that, I didn't want to but for a moment my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

Carlisle then looked mortified. "Bella, you know if I could, that I would have stayed with you but you know it would have been dangerous for you and for Uncle William."

_And for the whole town... _his thoughts were so ashamed.

"It was dangerous for the town anyway, there were Nomads everywhere. I found that out shortly after my change." I shivered at the memory of the vile creatures the Nomads truly were, they treated humans like fridges they called them snacks.

"Do you know who did this to you?" he had his eyes closed as if he kept them close long enough, he could make everything change.

I closed my eyes too and thought if Carlisle knew the truth, he would on a self-destructive rampage; I knew my brother well, "No." I said meekly, hoping Alice would have told the others to lie for me.

After I said my silent, ironic, prayer, I looked at Alice, I noticed that she looked a mixture between happiness and worry but nodded slightly probably knowing what I was thinking.

"I can't really remember much before my change, just you mostly." I looked back to Carlisle and he opened his eyes and had a small smile on his face.

I kissed his cheek and said, "Come introduce me to my sister-in-law formally!"

He chuckled and led me back into the huge house by tugging at my hand. As Esme saw me holding her husband's hands, she got slightly territorial though she knew who I was; I let go of my brother's hand so she wouldn't feel bad. "Esme," He looked at his wife with adoration, which made me want to shout for joy, he had always been a quiet, lonely person and I had always imagined Carlisle marrying someone motherly and tender; exactly like Esme. "This is my little sister Bella."

She smiled which made me smile back. "It's lovely to meet you, Bella." She put her hand out in front of me which I accept then pulled her into a hug. "I can't wait to get to know you." She whispered into my ear, I knew she was going to sob soon.

"How..." Jasper shook his head, "How is this possible?" I really didn't know how to answer his question, I didn't know how it was possible that we both were changed and both moved to the crappiest town in the world, which Forks was...

"I don't know, Jazz." I answered him. Carlisle was confused how I knew his nickname knowing Jasper was a very private person. "I knew Jasper during the War." I explained to my brother.

"You were _her_?" Carlisle asked, I smiled, "My Isabella and Jasper's Bells were the same person all along. How could we not have worked this out?"

Alice chuckled, "Our Bella here has around..." I revelled in the fact she said '_our'_, so did Carlisle, Esme and Jasper.

"Wait, wait." Emmett said, "So, Bella is Carlisle's sister-" Carlisle answered, "Yes."

"-And Jasper's BFF from years ago-" Jasper said, "Yes."

"And Alice is going to make Bella and herself best friends, because she is a new mannequin for her to dress-"

"Yeah." Alice sang.

"- And Rose doesn't mind Bella as much as Tanya-" "I guess, she seems more tolerable." Rosalie answered, clearly bored with where this conversation was going.

"- And Edward had got the hots for-"

"Time for Emmett to shut his trap." Alice warned him intensively while Jasper put a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder. I didn't know what they were all on about, I just wanted Emmett to finish what he was about to say..

Emmett continued on, relentlessly, "AND Bella and I are going to play video games later, right?"

I giggled, One-track mind much? "Yes, of course I will, Emmett."

"Sweet!" He yelled, coming over to me and ruffling my hair while I eyed him up dangerously.

_Edward, do you like my little sister? _Carlisle voice rang through my ears; his voice was very protective but amused in the same way. _My first child finally had found someone, and that someone happens to be my sister who is more like a daughter to me... Wow. She is the right match for you, son._

Edward looked mortified, his finger-tips pinching his nose. This seems to be as good time as any to tell Carlisle about my powers, I thought. I addressed Carlisle. "Erm, Brother who is more like my father to me, can I tell you something?" I smiled innocently at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked shocked but played along, "Yes, darling sister."

"I just wanted to inform you of my special ability; I can read your mind!" I chuckled; "By the way, your assumptions are kind of strange. I'm his match, really? For only knowing each other a couple hours, that's quite a strong accusation." I winked at my brother, Emmett and Alice burst out laughing; Carlisle froze like a statue Esme and Rose looked amused.

Jasper whispered to Carlisle, "Sorry I didn't warn you, Dad. I didn't think you'd do that."

Edward's hand covered his face in pure horror, Carlisle snapped out of statue-mode. "Awh, Eddie, to be embarrassed, do you want Bella to come and make it all better?" Emmett mocked.

"She'd be happy to do so." Jasper muttered begrudgingly.

Carlisle, Edward, Esme and I froze at the same time, all for different reasons. Esme was in pure joy. Carlisle was just shocked in a brotherly way. Edward was... freaked-out but in a good way?

I was mad. Boy will die... I thought, I knew that Jasper felt my pure anger and rage radiating off my body, it didn't take his little ability to see that.

_Darlin', I'm sorry. _He thought.

Nuh-uh. That wasn't going to work on me! I was out for blood, no pun intended. Does he not remember my short-fuse with teasing? Doesn't he remember what happened last time?

_Please, Bella, whatever you are thinking. Stop._

I saw in his head that my eyes had turned into slits and my face contorted into a mask of pure anger. "Bella," Alice said trying to change the conversation away from her husband's impending demise, "It's nearly eleven o'clock; maybe you should go home… and rest?" She said the last part as a question.

I glared at her, so did Carlisle. "Bella, I have just got you back, I will not let you go away from me now. You will stay here." Esme and Emmett looked hopeful as he said this.

"Carlisle, I really have to go, there is somewhere I need to be right now." I gave him my innocent glance. He tried to look away, this was different from Alice's pout; Carlisle couldn't resist mine!

"Bella…"

"She's good." whispered Emmett to Jasper, knowing full well everyone heard him.

"Very.." Edward sounded, Jasper hissed.

_No! Edward, don't! This will end badly! Please no! _Well, he certainly changed his tune- Stupid, hormonal, teenage, vampire, older brother. Edward looked distraught at Jazz; I knew he truly would never do anything against Jasper's wishes if Jazz begged him so.

"Bella, please stay with us!" Esme pleaded, how could I disappoint Esme?

Alice saw me falter, "YAH!!!!" she ran at me and squished me to her.

"Guys, this is great and all, but I still need to go, I need time to.."

"I know, Bella." Carlisle said.

_Happy Birthday._

I gasped, he remembered. Edward looked straight at me with confused eyes, I just grimaced, I didn't like to remember my horrid birthday.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said shortly. "I will be here after school, I will no longer need to stay at the ex-police chief's house, I will explain to the owner that my…" I thought, "_Uncle_ Carlisle lives in town with his family and I have decided to join him instead of wasting my _mother's_ money on property."

"Nice story, Bells." Emmett congratulated me on my quick-thinking, I shivered again; I hate that nickname…

"Goodbye, All." I nodded at Carlisle as he was the head of the house; suddenly my manners from the seventeenth century came back, to my horror. It had been such an awful boring time; everyone was so _cold_; I preferred everyone's rudeness and warmth today.

I shivered involuntarily, "Goddamn, prude family that I hated! Why the hell was I born in the 1600's?" I grumbled as I walked out the door.

I heard Emmett's booming roar come from within. "Things are going to spice up now that Bella's here!" I heard him rub his hands together in excitement, earning him a head-slap from Rose.

I ran to the nearest lake and sat down at its side, I did this ever September 13th, to commemorate my mother, the woman who died for my life, it's sad to now that her efforts were wasted and put into a monster. I began sobbing tearlessly as soon as I kneeled down to the bank side, I hadn't done that in awhile and I needed to let everything out; Carlisle the immaculate, the favourite, the one who has done no wrong had been changes into a life-destroying monster. Where is the justice? How could that be right? Where was God when that had happened? The Fates truly hated me..

After a few hours, I needed to get back to the police-chief's house and change; but I closed my eyes again. Wishing for sleep. I wanted to stay there. Stay there and remember my fuzzy human memories that seemed to start disintegrate, to mull over meeting Carlisle and Jasper again in one night and to see the possibilities that where to come. Then my dreams were shattered. I couldn't be a dreamer; that was impossible for me to do now that my soul has been sold to the devil. I would never tell my newly found friends and family that, they can think what they like when the deal is to be done, they can believe whatever they want for they will never be told the truth. _I shall never tell them of my past, they don't need to know of the monster inside me.._

My eyes opened again shaken by the morbid turn my thoughts had taken, I saw that it was light outside, which means my second day of school will be starting soon! I was excited yet nervous. What would the Cullen's do when they see me? Will they treat me as their own or will it be like yesterday were Rose and Alice avoided all questions? I ran as fast as I could back to my residence, up the stairs and into my room, nothing was unpacked so I didn't need to pack anything up. I fished through all my boxes in a matter of minutes, I changed into a navy blue top and black faded jeans. I checked my watch; it was nearly time for the learning to begin.

I sped down the stairs and outside the door, slowing down dramatically as soon as I opened the door; there could have been people outside, I locked the house. I walked a bit too quickly to my truck and inside it, I drove of at a speed the truck shouldn't be able to handle but I had it tricked out a couple of months ago. I arrived at school with a quarter hour to spare; I really need to work out the timing right next time, but then again I wouldn't need to if Alice had anything to do with it.

"BELLA!?" Jessica Stanley called from her car across the lot, she strutted over to me moving her hips, not subtly at all.

"Hi Jess." I said back.

"So how are you?" She asked too casually. _TELL ME ABOUT THE CULLENS? _Her mind screamed at me.

I chuckled, "You want to know about Alice and Rosalie, right?"

"Yes!"

I moaned internally. "Well, actually they are my uncle's foster kids, I guess."

"U-uncle? As Dr. Cullen is your uncle, as in you are his niece?"

I fake-chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't even know Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme lived here, I was wondering why my mom and her husband sent me here, and besides, Phoenix isn't my scene, too sunny."

"Really, too sunny? Is that possible?"

"Apparently so. So that's why Rose was soo angry, she didn't know I was visiting so she was pissed. They never really knew me before and that's why Alice said we would be best-friends."

"Wow, that's major.." Jessica started looking for similarities between Carlisle and I; there were a few not including the eyes and the beautiful-ness. "So what do you think?" She asked winking.

"I don't understand the question." I told her, confused to no end with what she just said, what did I think of what?

" Of them? I mean, hawty-alert, much? They are all nice but Edward..oh Edward!" She swooned; people all around us stared strangely at her, "What do you think of _him_? Do you like Edward?" She questioned.

I paled, if possible. "Erm, he is very nice looking..." I evaded, not really knowing if the Cullen's were in hearing distance yet, I really hope not.

Nice? _Did she just say nice? He is not nice, he is _hot _and_ sexy!!! _And maybe nice.._ Jess thought.

"I mean" She said like explaining simple maths to a toddler. "He is hot and is single. I don't get why he doesn't date, I mean what guy doesn't want to date, " _me_, She thought silently. I had to admit she was so full of herself, "Is he gay?" She asked as if that was the only answer to her question.

I burst out laughing. "No, I don't think he is! Look, Jess, I have to go." I walked away before she replied, I saw her huff and walk into the school's main office. I stopped when I heard Alice's squealing laughter and Emmett's booming chuckles; they were close to school now so they probably all heard that. A red BMW swerved into the driveway, I'm going to guess that's Rosalie's? A sliver Volvo followed, Edward's as Alice and Rose told me before. They stopped in their normal parking spaces and Alice ran out as fast as humans could.

"Cousin Bella!" Alice yelled as she walked quickly over to me, I was still sniggering after Jessica's comment.

"Greetings, Alice." I choked out as she squeezed my tightly into a hug, and didn't let go, "Alice, I need to breathe, you're going to have to let go sometime."

"But Bella.." _You don't NEED to breathe._

"Can someone get the crazy-chick off me?" I called out to no one, I looked around at the Cullen's and singled one out in particular. "WHITLOCK!" I said far too quickly for human's ear to notice.

"Oh, hey, Bella, I didn't see you there." He smiled sardonically while walking over, "Sorry about Alice, she is really excited to finally meet her cousin after all this time." He said louder than his last sentence, it was loud enough for the humans close by us to hear easily.

"Why thank you, Jazzy." I winked while doing my best Southern-bell accent.

"You're welcome, Darlin'." He replied. Emmett, Rose and Edward walked slowly over while talking to each other, I think Emmett was teasing Edward by the look of pure annoyance on Edward's pretty face and the mischievously look on Emmett's.

"Hey, little cousin!" Emmett hollered as he came over.

"Say it again, child and I'll destroy you!" I whispered so only immortals could hear. Alice and Jasper laughed while Emmett whimpered and Rose and Edward looked shocked, they didn't think I could threaten people, did they? Their mistake.

"She isn't lying." Alice said sombrely.

"Hello Bella." Edward greeted politely with a small smile, Rosalie muttered a greeting to me.

"Hello Edward, Rosalie.. Child.." I replied to them, glaring at Emmett as I spat the last word.

"Hey Bells! I'm older than you!" Emmett said; feigned hurt.

"Not in real time, kiddo." I said walking away as the bell rang.

Alice chuckled, catching up with me, "So did you like the family?" She was clearly amused.

"Yes, why?" I asked. Alice smiled at me, "No reason.. Who is your favourite?"

"ALICE?! Of course I don't have a favourite!"

"You don't need to lie, Bella! I've seen you tell me!"

"So why are you asking?"

"Humour me.."

"If I say you, will you quit it?"

"Nope! 'Cause you'd be lying.. again."

"Eugh.. Jasper?" "Lie."

"Carlisle?" She shook her head, I sighed, "I give up Alice, who?" "Bella, think…" Alice whined.

"You know what, Ali?" I said, starting to get fed up with the whole thing. "I. Don't. Care."

She pouted. "Doesn't work, toots.." I stopped so did Alice, "Go to class."

"Fine." She sighed. "See you at lunch!"

"Bye." I said as I entered History, I chuckled beside myself, why would I need to know about history when I was there during most of it?

* * *

**How is it so far? Good? Please review.**

**~YMCM**


	6. Nothing Better To Do At Night

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who have taken their time to read this story and a special thank you to those who have Favourite'd and StoryAlert'd and last but not least to all my wonderful reviewers, you are the reason I'm updating this as much as I do. Thank you all very much. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Nothing Better To Do At Night**

Tick tock, tick tock.

I tapped my pen on the desk as the clock clicked around the face of said object. I had seen many bored teenagers do this so I thought it would be fitting since I had already learned advanced Spanish. This was the first time in my existence that I thought it was possible that I could go to sleep.. EUGH!?!

This was the last period in the morning before lunch, I could barely keep my nerves at ease; I could see the Cullen's next. I didn't know why but even thinking their name, no my name - _OUR_ name- gave me butterflies into my unused stomach; I still couldn't understand what was going on! I had to keep myself from forgetting that the name Cullen was originally mine, well after Carlisle of course. I could always remember the past, my human past was blurry now but once it was still there.

The bell chimed loudly in my ears- the worst invention of mankind was the bell; especially if you are a vampire with super-sonic hearing and you sit right under the bell."Class dismissed." A sternly voice spoke in English; my teacher had tried to test me on my knowledge of the language and soon discovered that I was clearly more educated in Spanish than she was- as I 'supposedly' lived in Spain for two years when I was a child.

I sighed as I packed all my books, which I would never open again this year, away; I stood up and walked slower than every other body in the classroom; I knew one of _them_ would be waiting. I let Jessica walk on in front of me; she had started babbling about Mike shortly after the bell rang which I soon tuned out and said goodbye to her as I was meeting my family for lunch; she had mumbled something in response..

I breathed in as I walked through the door; why was I so nervous? I am older than most of the Cullen's and more experienced in fighting than most of them too, was I threatened? I shook the thought from my head, what had I to be threatened about? Carlisle and Jasper would never do anything to harm me; maybe I was getting paranoid in my old age...

"Hello." A male voice said; I had closed my eyes and pointed my head towards the floor just in case I could say I missed them or something. My dormant heart stuttered slightly. I looked up to see Edward casually leaning against the Spanish classroom door; he looked heavenly.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out; why did this boy make me so nervous and keyed up? Of course I knew the answer, I just tried not to accept it..

"Would you mind if I walk you to lunch?" He straightened up swiftly; I managed that he would have been acting like one of my suitors that I should have been courting as a young girl in England; I wondered why he was being so formal.

"Edward, of course I wouldn't mind; it is a free country as you Americans keep telling me." I said half-formally/ half-I-so-scared-that-I'm-making-jokes... He chuckled and seemed to relax instantly.

"Do you want me to take your books or something?" He seemed generally confused; he must have done this before. He also seemed nervous, it's not like I would reject his invitation. Who would ever say no to anything Edward asked; my guess would be no one, or maybe I'm just too far gone to realize anything..

"You don't need to but if you like." I trailed off.

"Erm okay?" He put his hand throw his hair and took my many books, I laughed at the hilarity of it all.

"What?" He looked bemused.

"Nothing, just we are being so awkward around one another; I just find it funny, i guess." He laughed with me. We walked to the lunch-hall doors; we both stopped taking in the noise of the actual room and the minds_ inside_ the room "Come on, Edward." I said grabbing his free hand and pulling him closer to the cafeteria's doors and then, as corny as it sounds, what seemed to be an electrical current shot up through the hand holding his and into my whole body making me sway slightly but I quickly diverted an embarrassment by stay vertical, I had much of said embarrassment as a human; I was very clumsy...

I saw Edward didn't feel this shot of energy because I quickly glanced up at him as this all happened and he had the same amused expression as he had before I had touched him, much to my disappointment; this infatuation was clearly one-sided- great, I didn't except anything more. Before we had even walked through the door to the lunch-hall, I heard an ear-popping squeal I suspected Edward did too as he winced as the loud noise. "Alice." He explained.

_Of course._ Edward let go of my hand, I nearly whimpered at the loss of contact, and went behind me and pushed me through the doors; I hadn't known that I was resisting..

"**BELLA!?!"** Alice yelled from the Cullen's normal table at the very back corner of the large room, causing the whole of that room to look around to the direction of the sound and where its destination was.

You know even as a supposedly confidante predator, I was still very shy and self-conscious. I didn't like being the centre of attention; which I had been for the last day and a half."Alice." I greeted her from the doors; I knew she could hear me.

She ran slightly faster than you'd expect a girl of her size to and threw me into another lung-destroying hug. "You don't know how boring the morning had been without you!!"

"Em.. Alice?" I tried to pulled at her grip which was surprisingly rigid, "You do know I've only been here a day, besides I'm not in any of your morning class; so it must've been boring before I got here." I breathed.

Somehow she understood my squeak and whispered, "Not for long, I'm going to be in most of your classes as the school will be getting a letter from '_daddy dearest'_ and a sizable contribution to the school's funds!"

Edward chuckled; I had nearly forgotten that he was there though it was next to impossible to forget Edward Cullen- Okay.. I admit it; I was _smitten. _"Actually _Carlisle_ thinks you will do fine, Bella,** BUT** _Alice_, on the other hand.." He let the sentence lie open..

"Oh, Edward you are always spoiling my fun!" She told him off.

"Alice!" I whined, "No spending money on me! No big or small the cheque is!" I stomped my foot slightly, Edward looked at me as if to say 'did you just stomp your foot?'

"But Bella-" I cut Alice off.

"_Shut up_, ALI! Ask your husband or Carlisle; I hate surprises and getting money spent on me!"

"No, Bella." She crossed her arms, "**You** shut the hell up! I will do whatever I want with my money for whatever reason I want, so deal with it!"

Edward cut into the conversation, trying to be the peacemaker, "Bella, the thing is she really does spend her money on anything she wants- which is _everything_, anytime she wants- which is _all the time_.."

I could feel my eyes widen. "It's better not to resist the killing force that is Alice." Alice chimed in.

Edward cocked one of his eyebrows, "Third-person, really?"

She nodded and started walking away, though it seemed like dancing, towards their table- our table, I mean. The crowd of people standing waiting for their lunches seemed to break apart from each other when Alice passed them creating a walk-way for Edward and I, we were a few steps behind; walking in sync looking at each other with small smiles on our faces. I could hear people starting to whisper and decided to block their thoughts before they start speculating.

When we reached the infamous Cullen table I was, once again, thrown into a bone-crushing hug- this time with Emmett. "S'up, Belly-Welly?" Okay, I think I like 'Bells' better than 'Belly-Welly'...

"Nothing much, Emmy-Bear!" I hugged him back; I had been taken by him so quickly, as with all the family. "What's with the Belly-Welly thing?" I asked when we sat down on our circular table; somehow I managed to get put between Alice and Emmett- not good and straight across from Edward, who was still smiling at me, I automatically smiled back. Emmett just shrugged in response to my question. I saw that there already was a tray full of food on my area; I noticed that for my size that there was far too much food on the tray.. I guess I'll half to teach these guys how to act human.

"So, Bella." Rose, who was beside her husband bent forward to look at me and spoke. "How were your morning classes?" Jasper, Emmett and Edward all looked kind of shocked that Rosalie would consider talking to me as they had told me that Rose was the most..._hospitable_ person you could meet. Alice knew from yesterday afternoon that we got along well.

"Good, I guess." I mumbled.

"Good?!" Emmett gnawed, "I heard people talking about how you schooled your History and Spanish teachers!" He laughed, "Schooled?! Get it?!?" The other people at the table shook their heads and Rose rolled her eyes, I lightly patted his back to say 'it's-okay!'

"What?" I exclaimed, finally understanding what he had said about three minutes after he even spoke.

"Yep, and supposedly Mrs. Fergusson went into the bathrooms and wept afterwards," Rosalie finished.

"My history teacher _cried_ in the bathrooms after I explained some things about the Renaissance? _**Really?!"**_

"Yes darlin'." Jasper's southern accent said, "maybe you should cool down on the, you know, knowledge for a while." "No!" Alice said, "It's not your fault that you have photographic memory and you like to read...alot." She says this as if that were a bad thing!

"That is actually true!" Rose joined in.

"Well it's not like there is anything better to do at night.."I mumbled.

Emmett roared laughing. "I can think of some things." He winked at Rose.

"Eugh, you know you shouldn't be corrupting my young sixteen year old mind with your dirty eighteen year old filth." I covered my eyes and ears to try and stop the mental image coming into my mind, courtesy of Emmett.

"You only think its filth now but when you are eighteen.." Jasper mused, everyone's thought that I could hear were getting off PG-13.

"She'll never be eighteen, dipshi-" Rose barked.

"Gah! Enough with this conversation..." I said cutting of whatever profanity Rosalie was about to say; I had a good idea about what it was.

"And all your lovely thoughts.." Edward finished, shivering slightly. I would have blushed if I could; he was thinking the same thing as me! Wait, I'm not some infatuated teenager, I shouldn't be like this.

"Young, sweet, sweet, innocent Bella and Edward, you have much to learn." Emmett cooed. Edward put his head in his hands and I started banging my head against the table. It was okay for Edward he was just getting the 'things' they were thinking about then but I was getting memories of more 'things' and even more disgusting 'things', my own memories came, not ones of the Cullen's but of other things as in people and their memories.

Jasper feeling my drastic mood swings asked, "Bells, you okay?"

"Of course," I lied, I stopped banging my head then because their thoughts turned acceptable for me and Edward again. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just that-" Jasper began.

Alice cut him off, "No reason, Bella." She looked meaningfully at me..

"So what do you guys do here?" I asked, changing the subject swiftly.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Emmett asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You all know that I've never done this thing, school, before."

"Really? You seem to be handling the_ need_ well." Rose said in admiration.

"That's because I'm centuries older than you.." I mumbled. I didn't like being the oldest, it was intimidating that I was the oldest mentally yet I am just a child in their eyes because I was changed so young.

"Yeah, but you'll always be a baby.." Emmett teased, putting me into a headlock and ruffling my hair. I considered ripping his throat out for a split second.

"You would regret it, Bella." Alice said; she saw a vision of me throwing myself onto Emmett and trying to bite him.

Jasper chuckled at my anger towards his brother. "Maybe not in years time but you would definitely regret it... sometimes in the distant future."

"Fine, just tell him if he does not refrain from his incessant teasing, I will inflict intense pain onto you then slaughter you." I said menacingly.

He growled at me which made me automatically snarl back at...

Wait... did I just threaten him? Oh no...

I blanked out of my woeful threat and began sobbing for forgiveness.

"I-I'm sorry, Emmett, I should not have said such r-repulsive things to you!! I vowed never to do such hurtful things again; I never wanted to be such a people. Father would be disappointed." I whimpered. _I shall never tell them of my past, they don't need to know of the monster inside me. _I remembered what I promised myself only last night. I was all about promises and deals and vowing myself to things, when will I ever learn?

"What? Bella, I have no idea what you are talking about? You said some things, so what? Rose, Alice, Edward and Jasper threaten my life all the time. Come to think of it everyone does it! Esme included!" Emmett said grabbing me into a tight embraced.

"That is a lie! Esme would never say such a thing." Rose said and then saw everyone's 'Are-you-retarded?-expressions and their faces and my distraught one. "Oh.. You were making her feel better... Oops!" She smiled sadly at me, "Sorry, Bells."

Alice joined in the hug, "Bella, there is no reason to feel this way, its heart-breaking to see you like this, and IF YOU DARE LEAVE US, I SWEAR YOU WILL BE THE ONE GETTING SLAUGHTERED!!"

It was true I had even figured out my plan on leaving; I didn't think they'd care, Carlisle hadn't seen me in three hundred years give or take a few decades I knew it would be enough for him to know I was alive and had been giving the same fact bestowed upon him. "Bella, you must never leave... us." Edward begged, he looked like he was in pain at the thought of me leaving, which made me imagine what I'd do if he and his whole family left me, I shivered at the thought, I would become torpid or go into a comatose, even though I knew most of them about a day, they would always be in my heart.

"Of course I won't leave you Edward," I heard how it sounded, "I mean your family." _Not now anyway_, I mentally corrected myself. What they don't know won't hurt them as much as the truth.

I saw Jasper's rueful smile, it was slightly sad, he remembered my naivety while we were in a coven of our own which made me instantaneously felt guilty for everything I had done to him, I had abandoned Jasper when we were in the South, _they_ had been tempted into the clutch of the Volturi.

"Bella don't be sad about that again, I told you before that you were forgiven for that, you came back to me after and that is all that matters, Darlin'." It was Jasper's burst of tranquillity that made me stop sobbing. I had gone back to him, begging for my forgiveness telling him how much of a fool I had been; he had told me to 'shut my pretty mouth' and gave me a hug.

"But Jasper can you not remember how I looked and what I told you? I _am_ a monster."

In all the tension, Emmett made everything lighter by saying, "Anyone else lost here?"

"Jees, Emmett you are such a spaz.." Rose tsked, sighing and smiling at the same time, she knew that he purposely lightened the mood.

"Baby, I've never denied it!" He winked at her, despite their constant bickering; it wasn't hard to tell that they were together and that they were very much in love.

Alice started clapping, "Well done, Emmett, at least he didn't use a double negative this time!" I chuckled quietly at the scene in front of me. How did I deserve this, however short that the time I will have it shall be?

"Back to your original question of what do we do here, Bella, the answer is... this..." Edward said to me, I looked down away from his piercing gaze.

"And fake eating and fidgeting and smiling and acting like a total bitch once a month for the ladies." Rose continued.

"Babe, you are a total bitch 24/7, you don't need to act!" Emmett teased which made Rosalie slap him square in the face.

"Baby, I've never denied it!" She mocked him.

Everyone else at the table was laughing at them. The bell rung, signalling the end of the lunch period, all the humans started moaning and getting up of their seats, clearing things away, while we sat there slightly longer. With a sigh, I stood, "Are you coming, Edward?" I remembered Alice telling me that he was in my Biology class.

"Actually, I have to go to Alaska for a couple of days," He looked disappointed by this, as was I, "Tanya has been whining about something." He shrugged.

"That über-bitch is probably moaning because you won't jump her bones when she asks you to visit." Rose helpfully suggested the idea. I dislike the 'Tanya' greatly...

"You know I don't have romantic feelings for her." He glanced at me momentarily. "Beside I don't like blondes!" He winked at me then.

Rose and the others chuckled then she finally caught the joke. "Hey!"

"Since when did Edward tell jokes?" Emmett asked startled by this new news.

"I don't know, Emmett." Jasper played along with him, "Maybe he is catching a cold!" They started messing with him, putting their hands to Edward's forehead and pretending to check his pulse.

"Emmy- Bear, you checking his pulse with the wrong finger." I said.

"How do you know, Belly-Welly?"

"I went to night-classes at Harvard a couple of decades ago. I am a qualified doctor."_ And lawyer and designer and.._

"You went to med-school?" Edward stated, "So did I."

"Ah.." Alice yelped, "You have something else in common! That's so cute.." She put her head on Jasper shoulder and sighed in happiness, Jasper, chuckling, had to drag her out of the lunch-hall.

"Well then maybe we could, you know, talk about it sometime?" I asked causally.

"Yeah, we could and then we could, maybe if you want, hunt or something afterwards?" He asked back just as casually.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I guess."

"Did you just ask each other on a date?" Rose questioned. "In a really weird kind of way.."

"No!" I yelled.

"Sure sounded like a date to me, right Rose?" Emmett joined in.

"Definitely did, Em."

"No, we were just discussing the possibility of having a conversation and going hunting as well!" Edward defended.

I thought of something, "You could come too. I mean you could come listen to us drone on and on and science and the tell each other of our lonely sex-less lives." I smiled for good measure.

"NO!" They both screamed.

"Oh, okay. That's fine I guess. Maybe some other times guys." Edward acted all hurt.

I giggled. "See you guys later on." I said running to my Biology class room, without Edward.

* * *

**Was it good? Did you like it? Please tell me! Thank you once more.**

**~YMCM**


	7. Traditions and Plays

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Traditions And Plays.**

Tap, tap, tap.

That's the sound my pen made as I mentally strangled myself to no avail. For the, what seemed to be the, millionth time I questioned why I even decided to go to High School. I mean I'm happy and all for being here and getting the chance to meet my family but I could have met them while pretending I was on a holiday or that I was like twenty or something.

Bell ring! Please, just ring already, I beg of you! I thought to the bell, trying to will it to hurry up and end this torture. Maybe it would be a better class with Edward here to keep me company, the thought made me slightly giddy, Edward was going to be sitting beside me in a class we both know everything on, and he was going to be soo close to me for an hour!

I am such a teenage, human girl, it is unreal!

BELL RING... I thought once more. Gah! How much longer can I sufferer through this hell? Why didn't I just go to hunt or something..

The bell then rang. Hallelujah! Oh wait.. Gym...

Groaning and mentally wishing I didn't wish so fool-hardily for the bell to ring, I picked up the bag at my feet, with my books already in it; Mr. Banner had let me 'sit-through-a-lesson' today to get my ready for the next topic he had picked, I probably already learned that as well.

I quickly got up at walked straight out of the class-room, I think I had never been so eager to get out of somewhere in my existence. I walked straight into Alice, who'd been standing waiting for me. She steadied me, I was about to fall; even with vampire strength, I can fall. "Follow me, Bella!" She said as she pulled me down the hall in the opposite direction of my gym-class.

"W-what? Where are we going?!" I asked as she trailed me in the hallway.

"We are going home," She grinned and she then fastened up slightly. She was excited, "You are going to love your room, I knew there was a _slight_ possibility that it was going to get a new tenant and I saw the small chance that we would be getting a new sister but I never knew so it is not perfected _yet _but I spent all last night with Emmett and Esme fixing it up- I can tell you Rose and Jasper weren't happy that we were busy last night. You should have seen them this morning!"

"Oh." Was all I could say after all that.

"Come on!" She whined, "See for a vampire, you are really slow, Bella." She observed.

"I'm just processing, I guess." I mumbled. She pulled me through the front door and looked around for a second then she checked her visions to see if anyone would be watching us and ran over, at normal vampire speed, pulling me along straight after her.

"Get in the car Bella." She gestured to the Volvo.

"But my truck I can't-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

She cut me off before I could finish. "Car. In. NOW!" She pronounced each word clearly.

"Fine," I sighed and grudgingly got into Edward's car.

"So, Edward has left already for Alaska, he ran. And Esme and Carlisle are at the house, Carlisle took the day off. Emmett, Rose and Jasper will be home after school."

"Are we ditching right now, because I don't want to get in trou-"

"Bella, I have never got into trouble in my life, well, from what I can remember, anyway, so stop complaining!" She sighed this time and appeared into the driving seat and drove off, "God, you better not be like this when we go shopping, Bella..." I scowled at her. She continued despite of my unhappy deposition, "You know, if you keep scowling at me like that your face will face like that forever and besides, it isn't becoming on you, sweet Isabella." She said to me, I tried to ignore her for quite some time, I was in no mood for pleasantries, but I could never stay annoyed at anyone for a long time and Alice was my friend- no almost like a sister- so I would not be angry at her.

I sighed; I couldn't stand the eerie silence that was in Edward's car as Alice drove along the road. "So," I said, fed up with the quiet. "When will Edward be coming back to Forks?" I twisted around in the passenger seat to look out the window so Alice wouldn't see my sad face, though_ I_ could see through the window's reflection that _Alice's_ expression was amused.

"I actually don't know how long he will stay up there, sometimes he doesn't come back for weeks- he and Tanya are..." she whispered the last phrase as if to emphasize it, "_very close_."

"They are-" I could see that she was trying to get to me and I knew that I couldn't let Alice Cullen win. "Oh really?" I said in a bored tone, turning my body around to face her again, "Then why does he not marry her then?"

"Why, Bella!" She gasped theatrically, "How could you ask such an intimate thing that has nothing to do with _moi_?!" She winked at me and I just smiled sweetly at her... she was such a _bitch_, "Yeah, anyway," She gave up her façade, "Tanya is always over him like a lost puppy so he will probably be back surprisingly soon."

"And what is this Tanya one like, may I be so bold in asking?" I questioned.

"Oh you know, beautiful." She sighed, "But that comes with the job description."

I nodded, but the dent I was slowly but surely not trying to make, but failing, in the seat of the car. "You okay, Bella?" Alice asked in concern as she drove into her house- OUR house I have to start remembering that.

"Yeah, I just.. you know.. Stuff like that..."

"What?" She said clearly confused, "Yeah, I just... you know... stuff like that? That makes no sense what-so-ever." She shook her head, "And they say I'm the freak." She mumbled as she stopped the car and was out of it in an instance.

I also got out quickly; I had gotten excited about my new room during my fits of jealousy. I touched the top of my breast-bone, wishing for the sliver that used to shine from there. I looked down at my hand were my father's ring used to be and imagined the ring's outline along my bone-white fingers. "Why do you do that?" Alice asked, noticing my actions.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"The thing with your hand and your neck, like there is something missing where you put it."

"Oh..."I sighed, "I guess old habits die hard, right? I had a necklace, a pedant type thing and a red ring of my father's.. They had my families crest on them, but I think the pair was stolen or lost a couple months before... this." I gestured to my body and to say my complete transformation.

We walked inside the household; Alice sped up the stairs and was down in a flash right before my eyes. "Like this?!" She seemed to get excited again.

She had thrust something smooth into my hand; I examined it thoroughly. It was a long piece of black and black ribbon with a round crest in the middle with a detailed decoration around the side; it was the Cullen coat of arms! It was my coat of arms. I nearly choked. Carlisle kept up the family tradition..

"This one is mine, I didn't wear it the last few days but I normally wear it all the time. Rosalie has a big locket around her neck right now and Esme has a bracelet with the insignia and an engagement ring, all the boys, but Carlisle, have a leather wrist band and other things with the crest on it, Carlisle has a plain sliver ring with the coat of arms encrusted in it." I remembered his; I picked it out and the engagement ring, Ems's ring, I joked to him about 'this is the ring your wife will wear'. I smiled slightly at the distant thought.

Alice continued, "I was going to get one made for you but now I'm not sure.." She looked off into the distance; searching her visions but found nothing. She shook her small head.

"Don't do anything on my account."I reluctantly handed the necklace back to her but continued to stare at it. "Remember I'm not a Cullen anymore; I'm .. a Swan." I fought back the sobs. I had always loved who I was and the family I had come from; the Cullen's had pride and were well-known in London; Uncle William was quiet wealthy and always giving..

"Bella, a Cullen is what you are! You have always been one." She hugged me tightly, "You were separated with the Cullen name for a while but now it has invited you back; you have come home now Bella."

"You know, sometimes I don't understand what you say but this time I think you might be right Ali." I hugged her back.

"Now," She said finally, "Enough of the drama! Let's inspect your room." She giggled slightly in anticipation.

"I had to think carefully around you and Edward so neither of you would see it." She said this full of pride and started pulling me upstairs with my right hand.

"Why would you need to think carefully around Edward?"

"Because, "She said like it was obvious, "Bella, I want you to be the first one to see this masterpiece!" She started walking slightly faster now.

"I actually can't wait to see it Alice," I said genuinely, "I'm getting more like you all the time!"

"Isn't that great?" Alice joked and then went abruptly serious. We had stopped at a door.

"This is it, Isabella." She looked really uptight about this now. Why was she worrying? I would love anything Alice would do, I suspect.

"Close those pretty gold eyes of yours!" To make sure I did this, Alice made a scene as she jumped onto my back and covered my eyes with her hands.

"Ready, Bella?" "I've been ready for the last two minutes but you are kinda holding the whole process back a bit, Alice." I sighed as I searched for the handle of the door. I pushed it back and entered the room; still not knowing what it looked like.

Alice inhaled slowly then removed her hands and jumped of my back and grinned at me. "So what do you think?" With this I tackled her to the floor with hugs. My room was perfect. The walls were a sky blue colour and the floor was an off-white colour like the rest of the house. By a wall there was a four-poster double bed that's headboard and skeleton were a black-grey metal colour with roses atop of the sides. There was a big wooden bookcase with all my favourites in it and there was a cd-player and television on the wall opposite the bed. The whole room looked like it belonged on a manor from my time. "Wow, Alice!" I gasped, "I mean... it's just..." I searched for the word, I leaned on my back.

"_Right."_ I said; pushing my weight onto my left elbow to face her.

"Is it not too, I don't know, not you?" She leaned onto her right one.

"No, Alice it's perfect, just like you! You know how much I love you right now?" I asked her grinning at her.

She pretended to think. "Why, no I do not think I do!" She smiled; was that her impression of me?

"I love you more than Jasper does and that didn't seem possible until now!" I grinned at her.

"You know Bella, you say weird things but they are the nicest weird things anyone has ever said to me; including Jasper!" She attempted to hug me but failed as we were still on the floor so we just laughed at each other.

"You like it then, I take it?" Esme asked from my door, taking in our current positions on the floor. I saw her perplexed expression, which made Alice and I laugh even harder.

"Yes, Esme. I love it!" I got up and sped to the door and hugged her tightly, to show my appreciation. This was the first time I had started the hug. She knew this and hugged me just as tightly back.

"Well, now someone can at least show some gratitude towards Esme and my masterpieces; the others just mumble 'thanks' and tell us to get out of their rooms." Alice said as she stood up as well, "It's a self-esteem-plummet-er." She sighed, feeling sorry for herself.

"Alice, we all know your self-esteem is in perfect order now, don't we?" Esme said, to which I nodded.

"I guess so, Mom." Alice looked up at her with innocent eyes.

Esme nearly choked with satisfaction. I smiled, knowing Alice would do anything to make Esme feel like a mother. The action would warm the coldest of heart, no pun intended there, "Well, your siblings will be home in a few moments and I'm sure you both have homework to do, so I'll leave you." Esme said as she left and closed my door..

"I actually have no homework, she had no reason to leave." I said moving to the bed; it was a habit of mine- sitting down that is.

Alice joined me, "She just wants some time to herself to.. Reflect on some aspects of her human life."

"Oh.." was all I could say. I knew of Esme past; I had seen it as soon as I walked through the front door of the house the first time I came. She had attempted to commit suicide as she lost a baby; Patrick and had run away from an abusive marriage with a man called Charles Evenson.

"Anyway, more important relevant things to worry about."

"And they are?" I asked her.

She smiled, "You forgot to explain the mystery that is your power. I can't wait." She said, "You'll be in trouble if you leave anything out!" Don't I know it...

"Of course I will tell you everything about my power but shall we not wait until the rest of the Cullen family is here including your brother who has yet to return from Alaska." I said formally.

"No!" She whined, "He'll be away for at least a week; Tanya will probably beg him to stay longer. Girl doesn't take a hint..." She mumbled the last sentence. I stared at het, "What? I didn't say that I don't like her that much, did I?"

I giggled at her as I shook my head, "I'll tell you when Carlisle gets home and the others are back from school."I said hoping that Carlisle would be working later today.

Alice grinned at me. Oh no "Carlisle took the day off today, remember? He wants to talk properly with you and you know sibling bonding and stuff." Great, that's just what I need...

"And where is my beloved brother?" I asked fed up.

"He is out buying camping equipment and then he'll be giving it to a charity shop in Port Angeles. He'll be home just after Rose and the boys! It's that just perfect timing!"

"Yeah, I wonder who timed it all, Alice." She grinned at me once more.

"Come on! School is out now! The kids are home!" Alice said jumping off the bed. "Hurry up, Slow-poke!" She teased at my slow pace at getting reluctantly of the bed.

"Did you just call me, a vampire, slow? That's like saying Einstein was mentally-retarded!" I took her comment as I challenge and ran down the stairs and stopped right before the door.

Esme was there, "I like to greet my children as they come home from school, my mother did it for me usually with a something to eat, but I doubt that my children would want me to bake them some cookies or give them milk." I wrinkled my nose at that; Esme noticed my reaction and chuckled.

"And I don't think they'd want you to get them a deer or mountain lion either, Esme." Alice said behind us.

"I won!" I smiled at her.

"Only because you cheated!" She crossed her arms above her chest like a child.

"Did not!" I defended

"Did too!" She replied.

"And how did I do that, Twinkle?" I teased her.

"Because you didn't even say go!" She thought, "Did you just call me Twinkle?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Actually.. No! But why did you call me that?"

"Because I never hear you enter a room unless you are talking, you have a bright personality and you _sparkle_!" I giggled like a five year old when I said this.

"Yeah so do you!" "I know I do but do I look like a Twinkler?"

"No you do not, Bella!" Emmett said as her opened the door, "You know, you both fight about the most random things... You're like me and Jasper!"

"Yeah because that's such a great compliment.." Rose muttered as she pushed Emmett away from the door he was still standing at. Jasper walked in behind her and smiled at Alice and shook his head at me at our antics.

"You know, you are just jealous you don't fight like Jasper and Emmett!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm _soo jealous_!" She huffed, "Actually, I am pissed at you right now, Alice!" She looked at you, "You too, Swan!"

"Language, Rosalie!" Esme said as she hugged Emmett and welcome him home.

"What did we do?" I asked her.

"You left me in school with these two bone-heads! I had to listen to a whole conversation about Mario Cart on the Wii in the car; I thought I would literally wring one of their heads." Rose complained. "And then they moved the subject of video games onto Gaelic." She put her hands in her head, "Do either of you even know the rules of Gaelic?"

"Actually, no. They use sticks.. That's all I know.." Emmett said. Rose muttered something about her marrying a moron.

"Whatever." Alice said shaking her petite head and moved over to Jasper to embrace him.

I moved out of the way and into the living space and sat down on the loveseat and was soon followed by Esme, Emmett and Rose. "It's nice to see you fitting in so well, Bella." Esme said as she sat down on the couch. I smiled shyly at her. Emmett was sitting in an armchair, that wasn't there the night before, with Rose on his knee. Rose was playing with his hair lovingly- I looked away; I felt as I was invading a personal moment between the two of them.

Another car came up the driveway- Carlisle. Esme sped to the door; she must have been waiting for Carlisle all day. It was nice to see that he had found someone he loved. Alice and Jasper came in. Jasper sat on the couch Esme had just sat in and Alice sat at his feet, facing me in a position a child would be in if you were to tell them a story. I shook my head at her and she smiled knowingly at me.

I then noticed that all the furniture was facing my direction- Thank you Alice- it clearly was story-time. Esme and Carlisle walked into the room hand in hand; I smiled at them. Carlisle instantly beamed at me; he was still so glad, relieved that I was living. As I him. They both sat on the couch beside Jasper.

"GO!" Alice said.

"Go where?" Emmett asked, they didn't know that I was to tell them of my powers.

"It's story-time again, Emmy-Bear." I said.

"Sweet, Bellsey-Wellesy. What's this story about?"

"About Bella, of course!" Alice said. "Now.. As I was saying- GO!"

"Fine!" I huffed. "Right, so you all know that I can read minds like Edward?" They nodded, "Well, actually I can do more than just read minds." I said. "I have a mental-shield."

"What is that?" Esme asked.

"My mind is kind of off-limits to powers such as Edward's and Aro's, from the Volturi." I chuckled, "Like my mind is on an AM frequency and everyone else in the entire world in on FM. My brain is messed-up, for a lack of a better word."

Carlisle started speculating, "You can block people's powers? Only mental powers though... Jasper's powers work though?"

"Yea, that's because his powers physically change my mood; he needs to touch me for it to have a proper affect."

"Interesting." He mused.

"And we all know Alice's works; you never shut up about 'the new-girl' for weeks!" Emmett joked; we all chuckled.

Alice cut in. "Actually Bella isn't finished!"

"There's more?" Rose asked, I nodded.

"You never had this much power during our time as companions, Bella."

"It evolved." Was my simple answer.

"When?"

I sighed, "When I went with Jane and Demetri to Italy, I guess."

"Why is that now?" Carlisle asked.

"I have no idea, maybe it was the diet I had there." I looked down.

Esme gasped, she couldn't even imagine me with red-eyes. "How many, Bella?"

"A day? Fifteen; give or take a few" I choked out.

Rose gasped then, "Fifteen humans in a day everyday; how long were you in Volterra?"

I looked at Jasper, "I lost count of the days.."

Jasper answered Rose's question, "She was gone six months."

Everyone could do the math...

"Bella.." Emmett looked disappointed. Everyone's thoughts echo that.

"DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled, "Don't you think I feel worse than possible all those lives; it worse for me than it is for Edward and Jasper; I see them.. I see what they think- I see the memories of their families. You know when people say your life flashes before your eyes when you die; I can confirm that.."

"Y-you can see memories?" Rose stuttered.

"Yes, I see memories and their thoughts at that time all at once.. I truly have it worse than you." I sobbed. No one even tried to comfort me- I don't blame them; I am a monster amongst monsters. And the worst thing was that I enjoyed it- I enjoyed it so much; Aro started calling my sister and ranking me higher than Jane.. She was pissed..

"You must want me to take my leave now, Carlisle." I said standing up, "Father always loved you more; not that I minded at least his favorite tried at being human." I started to move.

"No, Isabella Marie Cullen you stay right there!" He yelled leaping from his seat and over to me in less than a second. He had said it...

I remember every time he was mad at me his voice would go like that and he would say my full name.

"Swan, my name is Swan." I resisted.

"Bella, you've always been a Cullen- one of the original models." Emmett said, standing up as if to restrain one of us.

Jasper did the same but moved closer to the door to stop me getting through.

"Alice where is the book you brought down here last night?" Carlisle asked her calmly but still stared angrily at me.

Alice rushed to one of the many bookcases in the house and picked out a book and flew to Carlisle's side and handed him the detailed covered book; I saw the title- it was a book of the play The Two Noble Kinsmen by William Shakespeare. It was my favorite play of Shakespeare and Fletcher, when I was human. "Tis pitty Love should be so tyrannous." I quoted. It had always been my favourite quote from that play.

Carlisle smiled at me, "You remember."

"Of course I do! I still think it is one of the greats.."

"Of course you do.." He shook his head and sighed, "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"For what, Carlisle?"

"For taking this.." He closed his eyes and stretching out his right arm and put a sliver chain into my left hand. I gasped; it was my pendant. I stared at the fire-breathing lion; the background was a deep purple, it had, surprisingly, stayed intact and had not rusted at all over the years, the familiar loops around the oval crest in the middle; I traced the outline of the coat of arms.

"You were the one who took it.." My English accent was coming out now; Strong..

"I knew something terrible was going to happen; God sent me a dream.." Carlisle's accent was also hinting around the edges of his voice.

"GOD?!_ God _sent you a dream?! Are you insane, Carlisle?! God doesn't exist?!" I spat, "If God existed we wouldn't be monsters! We wouldn't kill. WE WOULD HAVE DIES LIKE WE WERE MENT TO!"

"Bella, God had a purpose for you as thi-"

Eugh, He _still _believed that crap...

"SHUT UP! I WANTED TO DIE, CARLISLE! I WANT TO BE STUCK IN THE GROUND SOMEWHERE; I WANT TO BE A ROTTED CORPSE!" I shrieked in his face.

"Bella, never say that." Carlisle said; shaking his head.

"Carlisle, you can't even prove me wrong- We are _stuck_ like this! We won't ever die!"

"ISABELLA!" My brother yelled.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked at him, I was starting to crack, I already told them half the things I wanted to keep to myself. It seems my plan to stay quiet went swiftly out the window.

"Stop being a dramatic little girl for once and calm down!" Carlisle said.

"No, Carlisle. You know what the last thing I did was when I was human; I prayed.. I prayed that I wouldn't get turned into what I am now. How could He let me suffer a fate worse than death?" I sobbed falling to the ground.

I was in Carlisle's arms soon after; sobbing into his crisp white shirt lying on the carpeted floor. "Bella, you were to come back to me; we were to be a family again. If I wasn't what I was I never would have found Esme.. Many people would have died if I wasn't a vampire."

"Many people would have _**lived**_ if I wasn't this _thing." I _sobbed, "I was never supposed to be like this, Carl. I don't suit Good."

"You are hardly evil, Bella." Jasper spoke up, still standing in front of the door. "I know you. You are good; you saved so many people in the South when the building collapsed even though you hadn't hunt in weeks; you saved them all, you weren't even on the animal diet then."

That meant nothing to me. I felt guilty for them. I couldn't take the memories they were showing me any longer so I got them out. "See, Bella." Carlisle cooed. I finally stopped after a good ten minutes of dry-crying. I looked around the room. Emmett looked so scared for me and he was scared of me slightly.. He still didn't think I could destroy so many lives and then save some months later.

Esme looked like she had been sobbing with me; I had briefly felt her rubbing my back and arms and shushing me to calm down. Alice looked paler than usual; she hadn't seen it turn out this way. She felt sorry for me; I felt it through Jasper. Rose looked slightly disgusted with me and wanted to shake me for the murders.. I couldn't blame her, but she felt just as I did; she had prayed during her last human moments of consciousness. Carlisle wanted to wept, he felt like he had failed me when he left. He also felt happy that I was in his arms and not running half-way to Canada. Jasper felt confused and angry at me for me wanting to be dead; other than that his emotions varied through the rest of the people in the room. I was ashamed at me outburst; I had kept my burning anger for my brother's swift departure from my life, so many years ago, deep down inside me and I was bubbling through the years until he mentions GOD, of all people, to me. There was no God..

"I'm sorry." I whispered it's all I could say without sobbing again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please! Did you like it? Anything you'd like to see in this story?**

**~YMCM**


	8. The Accidental Kiss and Deflowering

**This is a long chapter. I think I'm spoiling you with this long of a chapter! But anyway please enjoy it and all my hard work on it!**

* * *

**The Accidental Kiss And Deflowering.**

By Friday I was perfectly comfortable with things, although, I tried to avoid Carlisle as much as I could whenever I was at home and stayed quiet when the Cullen siblings chattered to each other. Jasper was getting concerned for me but I tried to shake it off. Alice and Rose did drag me to Port Angeles on Friday and bought me half of the department store; I even got to have some say in what I was going to were. As Alice 'predicted' I have a lot of blue in my new closet. I complained until Rosalie let me off my metaphoric leash to let me go to a book and music shop- I was getting bored during the night and I needed books and a c-d player to drown out the noise.

Then the weekend came and passed without any more of my past getting revealed, I vowed to myself to never say another thing about my dreadful time... I was going to look to the future and let go of a mishaps that had happened to me. I then was bogusly happy to Esme when she asked me if I was well and if anything was wrong. On Monday morning before school, I had asked Alice if I could sit with the human people who had been so kind to me the first few days. I had noticed the Cullen's lack of social skills and decided I could give them a free lesson on "being human" while wallowing in my self-pity.

Of course, Alice accepted; she and Rose wanted to be able to talk to other people without fearing for the humans' lives. I had become an expert on all things human when I lived by myself. You have to learn quickly if you want to have some resemblance of a social life. The one thing that seemed normal to me was the rain. Even in September, I smiled idly at the thought.

I stalled slightly before jumping out of my big rusty truck; I was comforted by the smell of worn-down leather and leaking oil. I smirked as I parked into Edward' parking-space. Emmett said that he hated anyone stealing it. Too bad, he wasn't here though. His shiny Volvo was not far behind. He was still in Alaska- 'Miserable' Alice had said he was. Edward had been phoning Alice every night. I didn't ask the content of those phone calls. It wasn't my business; but it was nice to see a brother and sister getting on so well.. It reminded me of myself and Carl-

_STOP IT, BELLA?!_

Did I not say that I was not going to look back on the past? And besides, I was still ashamed and humiliated from my outburst, few nights previous. People greeted me in the parking lot. Did I know them? Are they not supposed to be afraid of me? I am the cousin of the infamous Cullen's. They didn't talk or even look at my face last week when I was with my family. I seemed to be approachable by myself. That's a good thing! I waved and smiled back; knowing in the back of my head that my 'cousins' were watching closely.

I felt the slightly change in the air- it was getting colder. The tell-tale signs of snow.. Great, though the rain didn't bother me much. Snow is what I hate. Everyone falling; more accidents mean more _blood_ equals more temptation. I cringed slightly before sitting in my usual seat in English- the back. I found it fun watching the teacher squirm at the front of the class-room when someone asks him a question he didn't know the answer to.

Strangely, Mike built up the courage to sit beside me and tried to start up a conversation but 'sadly' the bell rang and class had begun. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights; I was smiling through the whole test remembering when the book was first published and I recited the first five chapters in my head. In other words; the test was straightforward- very easy.

I was starting to become accustom to High school now. It wasn't about the learning side it was about trying to be normal. I was becoming comfortable; more content than I thought I would ever be. I knew something bad was going to happen to ruin my contentment. Or maybe I'm just being cynical here?

When I walked out of class I saw tiny crystals form around me and heard many people scream and yell excitedly about the snow.. GREAT..

"Wow! Snow!" Mike exclaimed coming to my side. No, really is it?

It started to swirl around my head; it started coming down faster and heavier. I groaned, "Ugh." I sighed, Bye-bye Contentment; it was nice knowing you.

"Don't you like snow, Bells?" Mike asked surprised.

"No. You slip and break things. And if you haven't heard- I'm not so hot on my feet."

_No but you'd be really hot on my bed.._

I groaned again. I really set myself up for that one.

_Groan again Bella.._

I then stopped. Disgusting male, "Erm, I'll see you later, Mike."I said, "Before I get too wet." I realized what I said and walked swiftly to my next class before I heard Mike's next thought.

The rest of the morning went well except for, you know, the snow. Everyone kept talking about it; which I kept my mouth shut about. Why were they so excited about frozen water? I never knew humans were amused so easily. I was on high-alert while I was walking from Spanish to the cafeteria. No one was by the door today, thankfully, as I told the Cullen's to stay away today and just observe.

Jessica threw a snowball at me which I caught and crushed with my hand. I gave her a deadly glare then remembered she really was afraid; I then joked about not getting my hair wet. She took the bait and totally agreed pushing through the rest of the teenagers playing in the snow. Mike caught up to us as we walked through the door; laughing about the snow and telling us his heroic adventure getting from his last class to our current location. Like I said, easily amused.

I silently grabbed Jessica's sleeve and walked to the lunch line. I glanced quickly to my family's table and froze when I saw that there were five people at the table. Edward was home! Why did that make me feel so happy? I mentally fought with myself to go over there and ask him how his trip went but decided against it as I was teaching his siblings how to be human.

"Hello? Earth to humanoid Bella?" Mike called. Did he just say humanoid?

"Eh w-what?" I said not looking at him, still staring at the table, though I could sense him following my gaze.

"Oh." He said it with a knowing tone.

"What? What's with the 'oh.'?" I looked up at him; he looked like his heart was just ripped up.

"Nothing , Bella." He said sadly. Did I do something?

"What's wrong Mike?" I asked.

"Really." He walked on to his table with his tray that he just received.

I looked at Jess. "What did I do to upset him?"

Jess just looked at me disbelieving. "You honestly don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" I grabbed a soda from the selection.

"Every boy in this school wants you every girl wants to be you." She took her food, "You not eating?" She asked nonchalantly.

I shook my head. "Why do you say that?" I asked as we walked in the direction Mike went.

"Really?" She suddenly said. She didn't understand how I didn't know.

"Yes, tell me." I pushed. I was showing my family how humans get answers out of people. Not just smiling and showing my teeth slightly.

She sighed, she didn't want to admit what she was about to say, "1. You're beautiful." I looked down waiting for the blush that would never come. "2. You're_ always_ respectful, polite and sweet." How would anyone know that? I never talk to anyone. And respect and polite behaviour was kinda drilled into my young brain when I was a child. "Boys wouldn't be ashamed to bring you home to their parents. And 3. You're in the Cullen family."

I knew what she meant; I was the available one, the only one who would talk to humans. I act human as well. I wouldn't want any boy to bring me home to meet their parents as I might eat them. Being a Cullen was just the bonus of being me 'apparently'. As Carlisle is loaded I could buy my beloved anything they would want that's why they like me.

"Bella tell me, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being in their house." I laughed lightly at this and carefully brought the soda to my lips pretending to drink it and setting it down again. I saw the look of horror in Alice's eyes through Jasper. I chuckled again.

"It's like a normal house; they are just a normal family, everything _**NORMAL**_!" I emphasised each time I said 'normal'."

"_Think you said normal much?"_ I heard Emmett said after his booming laugh came from across the room. I looked over at them to see the other's reaction. They were all laughing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their hair entirely covered with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away from the boys so Emmett shook his head at them consequently soaking them as well. It seemed like they too were enjoying the snow- only they looked like a scene from a movie compared to everyone else. But I could see their curiosity coming out. I looked at each one closely as if to imprint in my mind. Sub-consciously looking at Edward the most; studying his expression and perfect skin. He looked healthier and happier. Courtesy of Tanya perhaps?

I frowned at the thought. "Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked, intruding my thoughts. For once thankfully. I looked at her following my previous gaze. Why everyone did keep doing that?

As soon as Jess said that , Edward's eyes flashed over to Jessica's then suddenly moving to mine. My breathing quickened slightly. I waved at him; which he returned. I then looked down at the table. I couldn't face his staring for much longer. I didn't understand how Edward made me feel nervous and unsure of myself. Okay, I did know why. I just didn't like admitting it. I certainly wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.

"Shut up!"

Yet she continued despite my request, " Isn't that kinda weird though? You're like related!"

"Jess. "I sighed, "We aren't actually related and STOP THINKING LIKE THAT?!"

"Like what you're single, he is single.. Why not? And I wasn't the one who jumped to that conclusion!" She giggled at my expression. I just got out-smarted by a little girl.

For the rest of lunch, I very carefully avoided any Cullen related topics with my peers and stared at my table as much as I could possibly stare at plastic. I didn't really want to walk with Mike; he still seemed a bit upset about something- I still didn't know what I did- and everyone seemed to hit him with snow. Luckily, I started hearing the tapping of water falling on the roof halfway through lunch so the thought of the snow getting washed away made me perk up a bit. I also wanted to talk to Edward; only to ask how Alaska was... not for any other reasons what so ever..

The lunch bell rang and I heard the unison of moans admitting from the students who had walked out first through the door. "I am so going to get Tyler back for hitting me with that ice-ball!" Erik said to me animatedly.

"Oh, it's a damn shame." I said sarcastically as Erik started swearing at the snow then he saw my expression of disgust at his words and stop immediately with a small 'sorry'.

"Awh Crap?!" Mike said, "Where is the justice?!" _I've lost my girl and now the snow! How unfair?!_

He lost his girl? He couldn't mean Me.. could he? Mike kept up his string of complaints up all the way to building four. I just happily nodded and 'hmm' whenever he stopped and looked at me.

Once inside the classroom I saw that my desk was empty, like it had been the last week. Edward and I have never had a class together yet. Maybe he wasn't going to be coming to class. My heart fell as I thought that. I sighed and started drawing random shapes on my notebook. There are ready was an arrangement of doodles on the front cover of the book as I kept drawing them during Mr. Banner's boring lectures about Onion root and Compost. There's only so much a girl can take?

I hear very clearly that someone moved the chair beside me and suddenly I was smiling brightly while still doodling. "Hello." His musical voice greeted me. It seemed like I hadn't heard it in so long. I looked up to face him. My greeting stuck in my throat. Had he been this beautiful before he leaved. He faced me as well. I noticed idly that his chair was angled towards me; he wasn't planning on learning in this lesson. His perfect bronze hair was messy and had droplets sitting on top of in. He was smiling fully showing his teeth mirroring my smile.

It seems he was waiting for my reply. "Hello, _Edwin_." I said and looked down; breaking the invisible tension around us.

He laughed, " Haha, _Bells_."

"Touché, my friend!" I joked. "How are you?"

"I'm very well. And you?"

"So am I." I replied, though I feel a lot better now you are beside me. Did I just think that?

"It's been all lonely and quiet around the house without you, Edward."

"And how would you know?"

"Esme was thinking.." I left the sentence open.

"Yes, I have heard that Esme can think." Edward mocked.

"What are you; a comedian now?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm just naturally funny." I went into a fit of laughter which I could hear echo through the school because Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose were laughing too.

_When did he get a sense of humour? _Emmett thought.

"You're right. You are funny." I was still giggling even though class had started and Mr. Banner was passing out microscopes. Edward glared at me and then looked out the window. He seemed to be waiting for me to comment about something.. I knew exactly what that something was.

"So..." I said.

He turned his head around to me. "Yes." He knew it was coming.

"How's Tanya?"

He glared at me again. "She is good. She thought she would have to come and visit Carlisle's baby sister." It was my turn to glare.

"Oh, is that the only reason, Ginger wants to come for? Not for a certain vampire that is single and male."

"No, of course not." He said. He seemed unhappy by that fact.

"Hey, cheer up!" I nudge him. "You look like someone run over your dog or something."

He stared at me. "I tried to let her down gently but she doesn't get it. It's really difficult." He shook his head.

"I'm sure it must be hard to be the centre of someone's attention." I mumbled.

"One word- Newton."

"Tanya." I countered.

"Erik." He shot back.

"Jessica." This was becoming a fight.

"Tyler." He narrowed his eyes- there were no more boys I knew probably in the school.

"Lauren." I spat with a grin on my face.

"**JASPER**!" He whispered loudly. I gasped. How did he know about that?!

"What about him?" I coughed.

"He thought about it." He grinned at me.

I bit my bottom lip before exploding, "One kiss!" I exclaimed, "Why must he always bring it up? I'm sorry I'm an immortal sixteen year old girl! What am I supposed to do if I'm feeling teenager-y."

"I can't blame him.. you are pretty beautiful." He looked away from me.

"I guess I have nothing against ginger vampire either.. She has good taste in companions." I looked at the chalkboard while I said it.

"Get started!" Mr. Banner said. We were to work labs.. Great. Partner work.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"That's pretty sexist, _Partner_." I winked at him when I recovered from his smirk.

"Do you want to go or not?" His smile faded slightly.

"Fine!" I held my hands up.

I gazed through the microscope for a second. "Prophase." I said with confidence.

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked seriously as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me. I felt it again. The current rang up my hand again and into my heart. He seemed to feel it too this time.

_I'm sorry. _

He pulled his hand back immediately. But he still reached for the microscope."Did you say something?" I asked, still trying to gather my jumbled thoughts.

He looked at me confused, "No, I was about to ask you the same thing actually."

"Strange.."

"Indeed." He said as he examined the slide for the same amount as time as I did. "Prophase." He muttered as he wrote it down on the sheet. He had nice writing, he then switched the slide for a different one and glanced at it. "Anaphase."

"May I?" I challenged after slipping out of the trance his hand writing put me into.

He seemed to find this funny. "Sure." Damn he was right.

"Disappointed are we?" He asked.

"Slide three, Tough Guy." We continued this process and bickering throughout each slide; learning things about each other whenever we weren't nagging each other, I avoided my past and history as much as possible but I wanted to know about his, "I'm sure Alice showed you what I said, Edward. There is no need to ask." I said when he brought it up.

"But I want to hear it from you." He said.

"You did! Through your family!" I complained. "Fine, only if you tell me yours."

"Chicago, 1918. Spanish Influenza. Carlisle." Abridged version really?! Well, two can play at that game, mister.

"You already know!" I said, "I told you before!" He grinned at me..

"Again?!" He looked me in the eye with his lopsided grin.

I sighed, "London, 1655. Innocent...Ashton."

"But you said you didn't know his name." He stated.

"I lied." I whispered. "Please don't tell Carlisle. It would...destroy him." I begged.

"Of course I won't." He smiled at me. I knew I could trust him. You know when you get the tightening feeling in the pit of your stomach? That's the feeling I had when I was around Edward. I knew I could trust him with my life.

I couldn't keep up with Alice's chatter as she graciously picked me up from Biology and took me to Gym. I hoped she wasn't listening to Edward's comment about her husband.. If she did I was totally screwed.. but as soon as I stepped out of the class-room and saw Alice's expecting look, I knew that Jasper and I had a lot of explaining to do once we were home.

Other than the first meaningful look she started with her constant talking, that was so typical Alice, throughout the walk to Gym. And as soon as we gave Coach Clapp our "Doctor's Letter", noting the dismay on his face; and most of the boy pupils of the class, she chatted about random things; the weather, hunting spots that were good, music, holidays that were coming up, her family and not surprisingly shopping; though she didn't seem to be _in_ the conversation.. I suppose neither was I but whenever I did have a conversation with Alice, it was usually me getting _words spoken to me; _I barely got a word in edge-wise.

It was making me nervous.. I think I would have preferred her tearing me to pieces.. Anything would be better than this; her flipping off the small statement; I didn't think she would rip me apart for A MISTAKE! She wouldn't... _**Right?!**_

But then again, it was only one tiny little kiss. Jasper and I pulled away from one another as soon as it happened! It's not like we did anything wrong, and it was Before Alice so she has nothing to be mad over.. Anything that happened B.A. was in the past, the distance past, thankfully. She had nothing to worry about. So why does she seemed anxious. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that. Maybe I was over-reacting. I wasn't surprised that she made me wait for the others to get out of their classes, making us both squirm.

She made me stand in front of my truck waiting for her siblings.. THAT WOULDN'T BE EVEN DRIVING WITH ME?! She sat on the hood of my car beside me arms folded swinging her legs like a child, pouting slightly she was irritated and it didn't help that she had a vision of Rosalie, who would be kept in class longer as the teacher was moaning on about honour and polite-behaviour, to her whole class. The bell rang inside the school yet still chimed loudly in my sensitive ears. "Finally!" Alice exclaimed, jumping from the lid of the truck.

The next thing I noticed was Emmett running at a human pace from the masses of students pouring from the main doors. He basically threw Lauren and Ben out of the way. I giggled quietly at the sceptical in front of me; Emmett was rushing out for the front seat of the show that was about to enfold in the Cullen residence. I shivered at the thought. Alice yelling in her pixie voice at Jasper and I, who both look ashamed and quiet scared and not even getting to defend ourselves.. That's how I saw the confrontation to go like. Emmett reached us with a, I don't normally say things like this but, shit-eating grin on her round face. I glared at him.

_OHH! Bella's gots' explainings to do! _His mental voice said in a childish accent. He was so immature, I glared at his thoughts.

"So, what cheer, Alice, Bella?" He said nodding to the both of us.

"What did you say, Em?" Alice said, it came out a bit exasperated. Oh no..

"It means 'what's up?' in Old-English. We are studying The Tempest in English Lit." Emmett said proudly. Alice nodded, blankly staring into space thinking about the lyrics to a song I had never heard before. Maybe she wrote song lyrics?

Wait, I was thinking about Alice's possible musical past-times while she was probably contemplating my eventual death. I shiver involuntarily again. Edward and Jasper were the next ones to leave the main buildings; Edward with an amused expression and Jasper who looked scared witless. Edward was probably listening to Jazzy's thoughts, which were very comical thinking about the accidental kiss and the events prior to it.

When they came up; Jasper bravely went straight to Alice's side. Emmett mumbled something to Edward about 'a stronger man than me' which caused Edward to erupt into a fit of laughter. Rosalie then stomped down the parking lot; clearly in a bad mood, she avoided everyone's gaze until she came closer glancing up and slowly her walking down to watch our positions carefully.

Alice was at the far end of my truck with Jasper basically drooling on her shoulder; they hadn't spoke two words to each other yet Alice didn't even look at him. Edward and Emmett stood as far away from Alice closer enough to hear the argument waiting to happen but far enough so they wouldn't be dragged into the conversation. And I was just in the middle at a loss where to go. I certainty wasn't going to interrupt Alice's stellar performance at ignoring Jasper and I wasn't going to stand beside Edward just in case Emmett started to grief me so I was just in the middle glances back and forward between everyone.

"Good luck, you two!" Rose just said to me and Japer as she, Emmett and Edward –who were cackling still- slid away carefully from the Tempest herself-Alice- so they won't get pulled into the calm before the storm and towards the sliver Volvo.

Alice huffed and danced in the same direction as her three siblings. Jasper hesitated a second staring into my eyes; he was nervous and confused and genuinely scared. He loved Alice _so _much; he didn't want her to be mad at him. His greatest fear was Alice leaving him. I wanted to console him and tell him that she loves him more than he knows and would never dare leave him for more than an extended shopping trip.

Then after our silent conversation, he stalked away, head bowed down, hands in pocket. I sighed and jumped into my truck and waiting until in rumbled to life; watching the sliver car speed away with an obvious awkwardness in the vehicle.

I thought back to the night Jasper and I did kiss.. And shivered at the awkward memory.

"_Bella?! Bella?! Please answer me, Bella?!" I heard his panicked calls from outside the burning building. He was trying to calm down the mother outside crying for her boy, with a wailing baby girl in her hands._

_I couldn't just leave all these innocence there! I couldn't! Not after Jasper and I had drank from innocence just like them!_

"_Help.." The young boy croaked. The last one! I searched my senses for when the child was. I couldn't smell him; the fire, it was filling the air with smoke, it was too uncomfortable to breathe and it didn't help that I had to be careful as I was flammable._

"_Someone.. Please..Save me." His small voice choked out again. I grabbed my petticoat and threw it to the ground and sped into the space where I thought his voice was calling from- I couldn't be sure my senses were too preoccupied with the fire. I saw a small hand twitching under a beam of wood. I concentrated harder and heard the weak beats of his heart. I gasped in the discomfort of the air, choking slightly._

_I threw the beam of him- no! I wouldn't let him die! He had a younger sister who needed him to care for him; a mother who needed him for love._

_I nailed through the rest of the debris around him- something was holding him down; I didn't was to be too rough with him just in case I break him. I finally got the last of the rocks and wood off him and he crawled into my arms and then fainted._

_I quickly inspected his unconscious body- a rib out of place nothing serious. I hugged him close to me, careful not to bruise him, ducking his head down, I sped out of the flaming building just in time as it fell down as soon as I jumped through the upstairs window, I landed behind the building, no one would have seen me jump that far. I breathed out in relief, he was alive! All seven of them were alive, the whole family. _

_When I inhaled again I stilled, the fainted boy was bleeding.. My black orbs eyed his neck and then his bleeding wounds. The boy transformed into a dark figure, I couldn't remember who it was, what it was. Everything else just sort of blacked out smudging into the darkness. All I saw was the neck, I imagined the delicious, hot, pumping blood running through the veins.. _

Yes... give into the temptation_.. My less-human monster whispered in my mind. _Just one... it's been so long..

_I lowered my head towards the limp shadows neck. "NO! BELLA DON'T?!" A familiar voice bellowed, flying over to me. Bella.. Is that me? Who am I? Who was this person, so familiar, a voice I could recognise anywhere. _

"_Bella?" He whispered to me again as he grabbed the body away from me, when he did that it transformed back into the little boy who I had just saved. I gasped. "Did I just.." I asked, voice breaking. He nodded sombrely; he checked that he was still breathing and he checked for anymore broken bones._

_The mother of the boy came running over to us, sobbing carelessly, taking the boy from Jasper's grasp and graciously thanking us for all we did. More people came also thanking us while we just stood there silently, not moving, not breathing.._

_Men took him away to where the doctors were, to get him check out, everyone left with them, leaving Jasper and I alone; along with the remaining fire-men who were still extinguishing the fire._

"_Bella-" He took a step towards me, I step further away from him._

"_Don't!" I said putting my hands up as a warning gesture. " I need to hunt and I need to go.. Go away from here." He grabbed me and squeezed me tightly; he was quicker than I was back then._

"_I thought I would lose you, Darlin'." Then he said that, I started dry bawling into his shirt, grabbing hold of whatever I could; his waist-coat. He gently rubbed my back and shushed me until I came down._

"_P-please.. Jas-per." I whimpered jumping away from his embrace, "I-I need to leave here, now."_

"_Not without me, Isabella." He said, which made me sob again, "Bella." He looked like he would cry if he could too. I closed my eyes and went into hug him just as he was going to hug me but I felt an odd pressure against my lips. Realizing what it was, my eyes shot open, when I did I was staring into Jasper's own black eyes which were uncomfortably close for my liking. Shivering, we both jumped away from each other- WE JUST KISSED!_

"_Eugh?!" I said, wiping my lips, looking over to where Jasper was; behind a tree. _

"_Yeah, eugh." He whispered._

"_Why did you just do that?!" I was outraged. I touched my bottom lip in disbelief._

"_Me?! I didn't do anything!" He defended himself, he walked straight up to me, "You were the one who- "He shivered, he couldn't even finish the sentence. _

"_I DID NOT?! I was going to hug you, you idiot. And the next thing I felt was your lips.." I choked at the thought. "That was disgusting- never do that again!" I started walking away from him and towards the hospital, where we would hunt. We wanted them to have a choice; we only fed on people who were already at death's door- Jasper and I just speed up the process._

"_Don't worry! It will NEVER happen again!" He said catching up with me; we didn't need to rush, people would be dying anywhere we go so it didn't matter if we got there by running fast._

"_Jesus- I feel violated now. I hope you're happy now, Jazzy!" I nudged him playfully._

"_What?! I d-didn't- I mean." He saw my expression and slapped his head with the palm of his hand. I chuckled; I loved this- teasing Jazzy. He was like the brother I had lost long ago. I felt like I had meaning again, when I was around Jasper._

I chuckled as I got out of my reverie, Jasper did remind me of Carlisle in many ways. But he had a complete contrast to him in many ways as well.

Sighing, I looked around the parking-lot and noticed it was empty and was nearly getting dark outside. They must have left ages ago! Oh no! Alice is going to freak!

_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_ I kept chanting in my head as I raced into the Cullen driveway. There was silence inside the household; mental or otherwise. No one was talking or even thinking. It made me quiet apprehensive. I tried to calm myself before I crept into the building like a scolded kid. I suppose I had nothing to worry about, it was only Alice, for crying out loud. Oh God! It was ALICE! She would find some way to destroy me if things didn't play out well.

We should tell her the story like it was- innocent. Nothing happened except two people's lips touching for, not even, one second! _It will be fine!_ I tried to convince myself. "Bella." Alice greeted me coldly at the door. For one second I thought out laughing- the whole tense situation was hysterical to me- but smartly decided against it.

"Alice," I tried to smile but I was sure it turned into a grimace, "I'm sorry I was late; the truck was slow." I shrugged. I looked inside the room to see Edward, Rosalie and Emmett's concerned expression. It was a drastic changed to their previous faces when I last saw them. Jasper just looked terrified; I sensed he was still fretting over the prospect of Alice's leaving him. Once again I wanted to comfort him in some way but, as before, thought it was best if I refrained from it.

Carlisle had the same cold demeanour as Alice. I was sure he thought my innocence was taken or something, by kissing Jasper. I shivered at the thought, kissing Jasper was like... I couldn't even think of a good descriptive simile. Esme kept looking around at all her family's faces and clenched her fist to her heart; she was worrying over everything.

I carefully slid past Alice, before she bit my head off, and walked into the living room where everyone else, except Jasper, was sitting. "I see it is story time again." I joked and earned a high-pitched hiss; I wonder who from.. _I try to lighten the mood and that's what I get- nice._

"Please Bella, take a seat." Esme said courteously, "There are some matters we wish to discuss." She smiled warmly at me to try and disintegrate my growing discomfort.

"Of course." I said and then sat down on the couch before I got stuck beside Alice who grudgingly danced over to the single arm-chair.

Jasper then sighed and walked over to me with a grim face on. I was going to tell him to get the hell away from me and go to his wife, before He made things worse for us, but I then grasped that Alice sat the furthest away from us for a reason. "So when did you and_ Jasper_ first meet, Isabella?" Carlisle directed the question to me and ignored his 'son' completely, spitting Jasper's name as he said it- he thought we 'did something naughty'.

They were going to interrogate us.. **Great. **And use full names... **even better.**

"Erm.." I said. I was never good at tests or questionings or anything like that- I always froze up and couldn't think properly.

"We met while I was with Peter and Charlotte." Jasper said, saving my ass. Carlisle glared but nodded at him.

"And you immediately followed Bella like a lost puppy?" Rose asked from where she sat in between Edward and Emmett; I could see that she was enjoying this- they all were. I caught the beginning of a smirk on her pretty little face- I wish I had the nerve to smack it off.

"NO! He did not _immediately _follow me around!" I defended him; nearly jumping from my seat.

"So he eventually followed you around like a fool!?" Alice questioned us, crossing her arms over her chest.

"YES!" I thought for a second, "No! I mean NO!"

_Great Bella, make things worse for us why don't you._ Jasper thought sarcastically.

"EXCUSE ME!? I wasn't made for interrogation or taught how to manipulate people, with my powers, _Jasper_!" I shouted at him standing up and staring down at him; I then remembered that I was in a room full of people who looked utterly confused. "Sorry." I mumbled and shrank back down into the comfort of my seat.

"Bella, this isn't a questioning. We are just trying to understand things." Esme tried to console me; louder than normal so I could hear her over Emmett's roaring laughter. Alice stared angrily at him to tell him to shut up, and he then slouched over to be closer to Rosalie.

"Did you have any sort of 'relationship' during Jasper's stay with Peter?" Esme asked politely, getting back to our 'story'.

"What do you mean by 'relationship'?" Jasper asked him quietly.

"Esme means did you _bed_ my baby sister?!" Carlisle inquired, he scowled at his son.

"**Brother!**" I was livid, "Jasper and I have never..." I couldn't say it "...So to answer your _Inappropriate _question- No he has never _'bedded me'_ as you so quaintly put it." Jasper was retching at the end of my sentence; I had trouble keeping upright myself as soon as Carlisle had said that.

"Father would ashamed of you thinking such a thing, Carl!" I yelled at him.

"That's disgusting," Jasper said; "you thought we..." he shivered.

"I didn't mean what my husband thought, children, my apologise." Esme smiled; again she had to speak, not only Emmett's laughing but Rose's and Edward's cackles as well. This time I glowered at them; they quivered as they tried to right themselves.

"What did you mean, Mom?" Alice asked sweetly to her. It was nice to that she didn't want to strangle _someone_.

"I meant, did they know each other properly, like they do now." Esme was mentally flying in the sky because Alice called her 'Mom'.. Suck up..

"Oh right!" I said to them, "No, I bumped into the trio a lot before I even spoke to Jasper- he intimidated me." I looked over to him," The scars. Scary." He chuckled despite the reason we were reminiscing.

"We were wary of you too, you were the oldest vampire we had ever run into- most of the ancients avoided the region for a good half- century before even thinking about coming back."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued by this information. Not just that none of them stayed but the fact he thought I was an _Ancient_- it was quite an achievement! He nodded.

"Peter was able to sense 'age'. It is his gift." "That's really interesting, why didn't he tell me?" I asked him.

"He didn't trust you and you didn't really ever talk to him. You ran away a lot- still do!" He chuckled darkly, we seemed to be getting lost in the past before we even noticed- Jasper and I did this a lot..

"Back to the point." Emmett said he was frustrated because he was waiting for the juicy details- Ass.

"Well, about two-three years later, I met up with them again, by chance, and Jasper asked if he could come with me wherever I was going next." I said.

"I could see that Peter and Charlotte wanted their privacy and I was...Well like Edward is now." Jasper imputed.

"Depressing?" Emmett asked.

"Annoying?" Rosalie joined in.

"A prude?" Alice asked finally; which made Jasper's face glow with happiness that she finally spoke to him- kind of.

"All of the above." I said earning a chuckle from everyone minus Edward who was glowering at his siblings.

"We went around America for awhile but eventually ended up back in Texas at the end of the forties." Jasper said and then he sobered instantly and looked at me. I looked down.

I continued with the story, "It was New Year's Eve, 1949. There was a party at a suburban home, near our own house." I sighed, "There weren't many people there- just the neighbours; we, ourselves, had got an invitation."

"Of course we didn't go. This was before either of us knew about Carlisle's diet. So we drank like others of our kind but we didn't enjoy feeding from humans, innocent people so we only fed from people who were at death's door and who gave us permission to _kill_ them." Jasper explained.

"I was just sitting aimlessly in our small house just waiting for something to happen, Jasper was out hunting, so I was by myself. I didn't go with him to feed; I wanted to try to see how long I could abstain from blood. By ten thirty-three all the children from the party were sent home and the 'real party' as the adults called it, began. Later when it was closing in to twelve o'clock, a small fire started in the house of the party, caused by an electrical fault, I found out later. Most of the people got out in time before it turned too bad but the family inside- the children who were upstairs sleeping and the parents who were fixing their guest's drinks- they were trapped inside. I stupidly went out to help- _why?_ I don't know. I just_ had_ to help. I suppose you could say it was about not having blood being spilt so close to where we lived but at the time I wasn't even thinking about blood I just had to help."

There was silence in the room; I barely noticed anything else which was happening in the family because I was transported back to the house. "The house was, for a lack of a better word- _bad_, beams of wood everywhere; the ceiling was starting to fall down. I got the parents, who had been knocked out because of the smoke, first and then I got the newborn baby out because- well she was a newborn.. she was at the highest risk of dying of the smoke!"

I was starting to panic thinking back to the horrific event. I felt a hand rubbing my back and at the back of my mind prayed it wasn't Jasper as his wife was probably wishing the term 'if a look could kill' was true. "But the boy.. I was _nearly_ too late. I didn't even know he was there, everything was a blur, all of a sudden the mother was squealing for him Jasper, who had come home in the middle of this chaos, tried to calm her down but she was freaking out; can you blame her? I was just checking if the baby girl was alive when I heard his meek cry for help." I stifled back a cry.

"Bella found him and brought him to safety but he was bleeding and, as Bella said she was 'off' blood at the time." Jasper picked up the story. Esme and Rose both gasped, Carlisle and Emmett looked between Jasper and I for some word of reassurance; we said nothing. Alice just looked at me with sorrow in her previously furious eyes. Edward didn't do a thing because he knew the punch line already. "I got there right before she bit. Once Bella become conscious of what was going on she gave him to me and froze like a statue never looking at the boy or even breathing. She had perfected her restrain years before I knew her. Someday I wish to do the same." Jasper looked at me, I felt as if I was blushing but of course that could never be the case. Alice started fidgeting and was becoming quiet restless.

"After medics took him away, we just stood there for a good hour, not speaking just staring." I said. Alice kept twisting her fingers together, crossing her legs over before she finally broke.

"Just tell us about the kiss all ready!" She nearly screeched at us.

"_We are!"_ Jasper said, "just wait until we start retching at the memory and then you'll know its coming, okay Darlin'?" Alice looked shocked at him. It seemed to be the first time Jasper raised his voice to anyone. And the fact he did it to his _wife_ of all people made it even more frightening. That's what everyone's thoughts reflected.

I coughed, "Any way, after awhile I kind of collapsed, sort of. I just was in hysterics; crying and everything. Jasper comforted me-" Carlisle frowned at something then I saw what he was thinking, "NOT LIKE THAT, PERVE!" He put his hands up in defence. "He hugged me and calmed me down as best he could." I shivered slightly at what was coming next.

"Then because _it's Bella_ we are talking about, she thought she should leave me and go to the corner of the world and sulk for a couple of centuries." He stared down at me and I shrugged embarrassedly, "I told her that she couldn't. She is the closest thing I had to family then and I would never let her go."_ That is until Bella heard that the Volturi wanted her to 'come home'_, Jasper thought bitterly_._

"Then" I mocked Jasper, "because _it's Jasper_ we are talking about, he thought he would hug me while I was going to hug him then-" I choked.

"It's coming!" Emmett said excitedly earning him; a 'shut up', a head-slap and a glare.

"SHE KISSED ME!" "HE KISSED ME!" We said the same time.

"Wait, who kissed who?" Rose asked. "Edward, translate their stupid into English please."

Edward sighed and explained properly, "From what I gathered from only Jasper's thought, since I still can't hear Bella's, that it was an accidental kiss which no one initiated-just kind of heads getting caught by each other." He looked confused- I supposed they all where, "They broke away as soon as it happened and started retching- kind of like the way they are doing now." He nodded.

Edward was right we were _retching._ And _shivering_, and _choking_ at the memory.

"So no one made the first move?" Emmett asked.

"That's what Edward just said, Dummy!" Rose nudged him.

"Well, that's a crappy story!" He complained, "I wanted some hot making out in it and Alice going native on Bella's ass. I'd like to see who would have won!" Rose slapped his head but otherwise agreed with him before going outside saying something about hunting but everyone knew what they were really going to be doing.. Unfortunately.

"So nothing really happened?" Alice asked, I had never seen her so insecure before; she was really heart-broken to think that Jasper had lied to her about ever having a thing with me. But she seemed relieve to know that he wasn't really lying.

"No Ali, of course nothing happened." Jasper consoled her, "I told you before you are the first and only woman I have ever loved or wanted." They then hugged which made me want to jump for joy.

"I'm sorry I thought anything of it you guys." She said, "I was so Rosalie-like, bitchy and cold, towards you Bella and I'm sooo sorry! Come shopping with me and I'll make it up to you!?" She pleaded.

"Sure but can I actually buy something I want.. or need this time?" She looked unsure about that but reluctantly nodded her head.

"Ali, I'm sorry too." Jasper confessed to his wife.

"For what, Jazzy?"

"For shouting at you, it's just Bella is like my sister and I didn't like that you thought we did anything. I don't want anything bad to be put to Bella's name. And everyone's emotions where making me go over-board."

"Speaking of siblings, I think I'll go talk to mine!" I said leaving them to their own devices. "Carlisle William Cullen! Come here right now!" I yelled unnecessarily, I just wanted people to know I was mad.

"Yes, Darling Sister," He smiled innocently. Esme and Edward came over with him; I supposed they were there to keep me from tearing him to pieces.

"You and I have to talk." I glared. "How could you even think I would let Jasper touch me like _that_!?" The things he was thinking about were revolting, "Let alone do any of those things you were thinking about! You are lucky Father is dead or he would have KILLED you for that! I have one thing to say to you, Carlisle, you are disgusting! Really disgusting! I don't even understand how you have such a vivid imagination; thinking all those disgusting things." I continued my rant relentlessly, "Honestly, Jasper reminds me of you, Carlisle. He is like a brother, and I don't think I'd EVER do whatever those things, which you thought I did with my _mouth_! The only thing I'll ever _drink_ is blood, thank-you very much, Carlisle," I sighed, "I really don't want to say this but I have to say it so you will stop going about all this crap! So here it goes: **NO ONE HAD DEFLOWERED MY VITURE YET! I. AM. A. VIRGIN****!"**

"Oh and yes, I did say crap!" I concluded. I could hear Emmett and Rose laughed from wherever they were in the forest and Jasper and Alice's small chuckles from their bedroom. Esme looked shocked and Edward looked really uncomfortable.

"No one had deflowered you.. yet." Carlisle thought out loud, really out of all the things I said _that's_ all he got. "That means you plan to give away your innocence to someone in the future?"

"YES!" I yelled, "I don't plan on living like a **GOD-DAMN** _Nun_ for the rest of eternity! As I don't have a mate yet, I don't plan on any '_Deflowering Activities'_ but if I am with someone; then yeah. Nor do I plan to talk about this subject with my older brother any longer!" I yelled. "God sake you are disgusting.." I mumbled as I walked away from him..Why on earth did I end up with such a dirty-mind family?

* * *

**Please tell me you like it! I'm tired after all that! Phew...**

**So was it up to standards?**

**~YMCM**


	9. A Lot To Think About

"**NO ONE HAD DEFLOWERED MY VITURE YET! I. AM. A. VIRGIN!" **Emmett choked out at our lunch table while I banged my head against Edward's shoulder.

"Why? Why did he have to hear that?" I complained in Edward's ear getting a chuckle from him. Edward and I had bonded last night once everyone else went to their respected rooms, we had nothing to do so we talked to each other until we parted at the start of school.

"I think half of Forks heard you." He whispered back to me, "You have a really high-pitched scream. I thought my ear-drum was going to burst." I nudged him in reply. I noticed clearly that we were practically hanging on to each other; staring into the other's eyes. I liked it a bit too much, a lot more than I know I should have.

"Yeah, Bella." Emmett joked, "You have a nice set of lungs on you." He looked at my low-cut top(Thank-you Alice.. not). I immediately covered my chest; he was looking at me as if he could stare through my top. It wasn't that see-through, _was it?_

"You are an asshole, you know." Rose said to him as she playfully punched him repeatedly, with a smile on her face. At least we avoided a fight there.

Alice and Jasper chuckled as them came and sat down beside me and put a tray by me. "Thanks for being late.. again." I said to Jasper, who had a happy smirk on his face, you could just tell that the boy got some lovin'!

"Sorry, we were.. _Busy_."Jasper chuckled to Alice who was still fixing her buttons on her blouse, "Don't worry, Young Bella, we came bearing gifts of disgusting food!"

"And we thank you." I said. "And what did I tell you before; I'm older than all of you probably put together." I did the mental calculation. 147+109+90+76+75=573.. Damn! Only two hundred and eighteen years older than me put together. Jasper looked at me triumphantly; he did the addition too.

"Hey, Bells-kizzle?" Emmett and I had moved on from Baby names to Gangsta-poppin' gang names.

"Yes, Em-dawg?" I replied to 'my home-boy'.

"Why aren't you sitting the mortal-freaks today?" **Yeah, the humans are the freak..**

"Why don't you want me?" I asked innocently pouting slightly.

_Whose better, Bella or Alice, at getting people around their little finger? _Rosalie asked in her thoughts.

"Bella." Edward answered Rose's question , it made me want to flush and sulk at the same time. I wasn't my fault I knew people's weaknesses, if Alice was as old as me then she'd be an unstoppable force of nature.

Emmett ignored our silent conversations and replied to me, "It's not that. _They _seem to miss you. When I say '_they'_ I mean the boys." He winked at me but his thoughts were indicating that he was annoyed by this; I was already like a baby sister to him, just as he was already another older brother.

"Oh yeah, Mike was weird-ing me out yesterday so I thought I'd come back to the sane people. Or not-so-sane people- whatever way you look at it."I shrugged and then said, "I can go back if you don't want me."

I dramatically stood up with a sad expression on my face and was about to walk away when a hand leaped out and grabbed my forearm pulling me back down to sit beside him. "Stay with us, please." Edward asked.

"Of course." I said back. The rest of our family stayed quiet at our encounter, silently giving each other promising looks that I didn't understand. The lunch bell rang out ten minutes later and Biology passed quickly with Edward and I doing labs again, but I don't know it seemed different, like something was about to happen and we were in the calm before the storm. At Gym, Alice and I decided to wait on Rose; so she wouldn't shout at us again.

Once the final bell sounded, we met up with the boys who were waiting for us outside of the front office of the school, "We'll see you at home, Bella?" Edward asked me as we all walked to the two cars that were four cars apart from each other.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, "Well, it might take awhile for me to get there." I chuckled. "The truck doesn't like snow."

"Or rain; or sunshine." Rose commented into our conversation.

"Ha ha." I spat, "Just remember to respect your elders and their vehicles!"

"I don't get it, one minute you tell us that you hate us treating you older than us and now you say respect you." Emmett scratched his head confusedly. "Make up your mind woman!" He exclaimed causing most of the student body to turn around to him and gawk.

"Ah the joys of contradictions!" I smiled at him.

"Hey did you know that your car is nearly older than Rose and Emmett!" Alice inputted, "So it is nearly your elder too, Rose!" They laughed.

"Yeah, smart." I sarcastically said, "Tease the most experienced fighter here. Gang up in the one who could kick ALL your asses. Great move!" Sarcasms in one of my many strong points!

"I could take you, Bella." Emmett started to flex the big balloon that was inside his arm. I must say it was pretty intimidating.

"Dude," Jasper laughed at his antics, "you _so_ couldn't beat her." The rest of his siblings agreed, including me.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Emmett contradicted playfully as he and Rose walked over to Edward's car.

"See ya' later, Darlin'" Jasper's twang sounded in my ear, I smiled at him. I really did love him like a big brother, or younger brother, oh you know what I mean.

"A lot later." Alice winked at me I scowled jokingly back. She and Jasper walked away from me, Edward simply waved at me as he followed them to the car. We had already said goodbye.

I kept watching my family walk away and was suddenly brought with a burst of fear as this wasn't the first time family had walked away from me, weather they were taken from me or walked away because they had to.. They all walked away. Everyone always walks away.

I was standing in the middle of the road, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the actions of my family had brought on when I saw it. Alice gasped as her visualization captured her; she solidified, not knowing what to do. Oh no.. I thought as I saw it. This was going to end badly.

I saw several things simultaneously. Everything slowed down noticeably; I was able to absorb things with a clarity that I thought was impossible- even for a vampire. Edward who had froze half-way of getting into his car, stared at me in horror, asking me to do something with my body but my muscle and bones had all gelled together in an act of pure fear, not for my safety because I knew I was going to be fine but for the people around me and my family. Edward..His face stood out from his siblings that had all locked together in the same mask of dreaded anticipation and shock.

The dark blue van skidded over the ice, tires screeching as they tried to unlock themselves, squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the parking lot. It was going to hit me. I was sure of it- Alice had seen it- it was inevitable. I closed my eyes waiting for the van to twist around my body- I couldn't move; even I had wished to, I still couldn't. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding to accommodate my unmoving form, something hit me, but not from the direction I expected, I was throwing onto the snow-covered ground, trapped between Tyler's van and a tan coloured car. Someone warm and solid was pinning me to it, their lips merely a inch from mine, breathing warm breaths of almost-honey-lilac-and-sun, much to my dismay- I wished to stay there..

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's low frantic voice called out to me, pulling my mind from its lapse in movement, of thinking, I just nodded to him, I was confused, and I was supposed to be in the middle of the van right now, "Bella!" His voice was suddenly full of relief and anger. "Why in God's name, didn't you move out of the way of Tyler's van?" I was lost for words, was Edward really that dense?

I laughed once without humour, "Don't you think if the human saw me as a life-size bowling bowl one minute and a blurry object zoom to the other side of the lot the next minute, a bit strange? I'm not that fast! It's not like they wouldn't see me fly out of the way of the stupid van!" I shouted at him though only he and his siblings could hear me. They stayed by his Volvo- THEY WERE SMART AND DIDN'T GET INVOLVED!

"_People!"_ He chuckled sourly, "You mean your fan-club."

I glared at him, "If it wasn't you, I'd think that someone is jealous, or something_! And who do you think you are?_ Coming out of nowhere, throwing me to the ground and preaching your self-righteousness while a swarm of romantically-deprived teenager girls are swooning over you- the Heroic, Mysterious, Mystical, Alluring Creature that Edward Cullen." I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold from around my waist. He slid as far as way from me as he could. I looked at his mad yet concerned expression and was disoriented by the force of his round eyes. Why was I anger at him again?

And then the crowd of people who were just frozen in horror finally reacted, mostly with tears streaming down their faces, screaming and shouting at each other and us to see if we were okay.

_Say your arm is sore, Bella._ Alice's concerned voice. _You couldn't have survived that without at least one injury. Don't worry. _

I looked over at her; she was talking rapidly to the others, telling them what they were going to do. "Don't move!" A teacher instructed us.

"Is she okay?" Another asked Edward.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" Someone else shouted. There was a flurry of activity around us, I tried to figure out what injury you would obtain when someone slams you to the ground unnecessarily.

I went to get up, but Edward's soft hand pushed my shoulder down, "Just stay here until the humans get to you." His cold voice said. He was mad at me, well so was I.

I spoke loudly so the nearest human could hear, "But I think I sprained my wrist when you _threw_ me to the ground." I wouldn't call it threw, I'd call it harassment.

"Oh no! Bella's hurt! Someone call 991!" Ms. Cope's voice frantically called out to anyone who would listen. I was pretty sure someone called 991 two minutes ago.

Edward's eyes hardened, "Why make this difficult, Bella?"

"You heard Alice, I have injury." I said sweetly, and pointed to my right hand. The one I didn't write with; I thought it would be better if it wasn't.

"Fine." He whispered harshly to me then called out to Ms. Cope who was closest to our trapped bodies. "Ms. Cope, Bella said she doesn't want anyone to check her out except my father. She has a fear of ambulances." He smirked at me- WHAT THE HELL? Is that even possible? "I can get her out of here and bring her to the hospital myself."

"Well, Edward.."She was hesitating- she was flustered when Edward spoke. She had a crush on a seventeen year old junior... sick. "I think she should still have someone check her out here first."

"She said she was in pain and the EMT's won't get here for a while." His voice was sweet and calm, he was saying all this while glaring at me- it was gift of his.

"Don't take me to the hospital!" I whispered to him, he gave me a look saying' Shut up'.

"Okay, Edward. " Ms. Cope said, "Only if you can lift her up though. I don't want any other people hurt."

"It isn't like I'm obese or way a ton or anything! I'm offended." I whispered more to myself than anyone else. I was outraged! She thought he might hurt himself while LIFTING ME UP. He smirked at me before grabbing me in his arms fire-man style. I think I would have blushed if I could have. I cradled my right arm with my left to make sure it looked like it was in pain and put my head on his shoulder.

"I hate you." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back as he put my weight onto one arm and pushed the van away slightly so it would make a walk way for us with his other.

"Bella!" Alice called running over, human-speed. She was doing a good job as the worried sister/cousin. "Is she alright, Edward?" Her expression was priceless.

"I'm fine. Edward is over-reacting."I said to her. "It's just my wrist."

_Of course he is. It's Edward. Over-reacting is his middle name._ She thought.

I chuckled despite the situation. "Oh no! I think she is going into shock! Let's go to Carlisle!" Alice fussed over me in front of the humans. "Don't worry, Bella. Jasper and Rose will bring your truck to the hospital and Emmett and I'll come with you in the car." Edward gently put me in the front seat of his car and Emmett and Alice sat in the back, Edward drove as usual.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID DOING A STUNT LIKE THAT, EDWARD?!" Alice screamed at him as he drove out of the school grounds and left the chaos behind us.

"Me?! What about your beloved cousin! Scream at her!" Edward was putting this on me.

"What? How could you blame me for this? I was a victim here!" I defended. Alice had been lost in the middle of the argument as was Emmett who was just staring at us.

"Victim? What? You were going to squish the car! You'd have been fine!" Edward shouted.

"Yes, I'd have been fine. So why come traipsing in and being all heroic?" I yelled at him.

"It looks like Mommy and Daddy are fighting." Emmett whispered to Alice, she giggled despite causing Edward and I to start arguing.

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" Edward and I both screamed at him before yelling at each other again.

"Wow, they are made for each other." Alice commented. We both paused and stared each other for a second before ripping Alice apart- metaphorically- for saying such an idiotic thing that definitely wasn't true. Edward parked in record time, slamming the door before stamping into the hospital going to find Carlisle.

"Eugh! He's just so.." I couldn't find the words so I just screamed inside the car. I'm pretty sure Alice and Emmett were kind of frightened of me at this moment.

"Bella, are you okay? You seemed really bad back there." Alice asked me, trying to calm to atmosphere of the car down.

"I was lost in thought and I saw your vision.." I shivered, "The next thing I saw was Edward pushing me to the ground." I grabbed my arms, "I'm sorry if I caused your family any distress." I said formally before stepping of the car and went into the empty emergency room and went to reception. I went back to cradling my arm.

Alice danced to the receptionists. "Hi, Sandra." She smiled to the young woman behind the desk.

"Oh hello, Miss. Cullen. Are you looking for your father?"

"Actually yes." Her expression saddened, "You see, my cousin, Bella here. She had an accident at school. She nearly was run over.." She paused.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Sandra asked, I nodded.

"You uncle is in his office. The school rang ahead and said you were coming." She smiled at me, a nurse brought out a wheel-chair and made me sit down on it. "He will see you as soon as possible." It felt weird being in a hospital, I could smell blood in the far parts of the building but I was not thirsty so it didn't bother me. The nurse brought me to an empty room and was about to take my temperature when she was called to an emergency. I sighed out in relief. If she took my temperature she would figure out that I am officially dead. I took my chart and put in the correct times and temperatures just in case someone came.

There was flurry of people coming in, when I noticed a stretcher was getting put beside my own bed. I recognized Tyler Crowley instantly. The was a think gauze around his head, that's when I smelt it. He was bleeding. I covered my mouth and nose with my left hand, as my right arm was 'in pain'. He looked one hundred times worse than I thought he would be, he searched around the room anxiously. I quickly dropped my hand to my side and breathed in slowly. I was fine- it wasn't too bad.

"BELLA?! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" His voice shaking, like he was on the verge of tears.

I inhaled slowly again before answering, "I'm fine, Tyler, honestly. What about you? Are you okay?" He ignored my change of subject.

"I feel so bad, Bella! I thought I was going to kill you! I was driving too fast a-and.."

"Don't worry about it; I'm fine."

"H-how did you get out of the way so fast?" He winced as his nurse began unwinding the bandages on his head.

Because I'm a vampire.

"Oh, Edward pulled me out of the way." I said distastefully.

He looked terribly confused, "Who?"

"Edward Cullen- he was talking to me right before.." It wasn't exactly lying.. Just bending the truth.

"Cullen?" He asked curiously then he realized who I was talking about, "Cullen!" The boys in our year tended to use his surname while referring to him. "Is he okay?"

"I think so." He wouldn't be when I get my hands on him later though. I had enough of Tyler's babbling 'sorrys' and closed my eyes and slowed my breathing- Tyler was still bleeding.

"Is she sleeping?" A musical voice asked Tyler amusedly. My eyes flew open, Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking at my situation. Ass. I glared at him.

"Edward, man. I'm really sorry-" Edward cut him off by holding up his hand.

"Hey, No blood, No foul." He looked at me and smiled. Does he think he is funny?

He moved over closer to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but my arm still hasn't been checked by Carl." I said to him coldly but loudly enough for Tyler to hear. I was still mad at Edward. He nodded, as he did a doctor came around the corner and saw the striking blonde hair and knew exactly who it was. Ah, the Vamp- Doc Extraordinaire. I smiled at his worried face. He was a big softy.

Carlisle came straight up to me and close over the curtain so Tyler wouldn't see what he was doing. "Bella! You mother would kill me if she saw you like this." I know he was just saying that for the humans. I so badly wanted to hug him. I wanted my brother right now.

"I'm fine." I pointed at my right arm for him to get a strap for it. He searched the cupboard behind him and took out a tan wrist strap for me to wear.

"Now keep this on for a couple of weeks and you should be fine, it's just a sprain." He winked at me and gave me the hug I needed. "Don't worry me like that again, Isabella." He whispered to me.

"Sorry." I simply said.

He sighed, "We'll talk at home."

I moaned. "Is your arm hurting, Bella?" Carlisle asked sarcastically. I glared. I heard a chuckle and saw Edward's patronizing smile. I glared at him too.

"Can I go home now?"

"Yes, take it easy for a couple of days and you should be right as rain." He smiled once more at me before ruffling my hair. He looked at Edward, "Make sure she does stress herself out for a while, you are to look after her, Son." He had seen the frown I was giving his son so he thought he would be a comedian..

I stood up, "See you at home, Carl." I hugged him once more before opening the curtain once more and saying goodbye to Tyler just as Carlisle started to expect his wounds. I walked straight out of the room without waiting for Edward. He ran to catch up with me. "I can't believe you made me go through with that while you just walked off to go see Daddy-dearest." I complained to him.

"What do you mean? I went to tell him what happened."

"Like I couldn't have done that when he walked into the room to check on me?" I said sardonically.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me." I insisted.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" His harsh tone was back with the glare and set jaw.

"Thank you." I spilled out before walking away from him and towards Alice who was still stood beside Emmett in reception. She looked unhappy.

"Everything alright now?"

"Yes." My voice broke as I said it; Alice noticed and gave me a sad sympathetic smile.

"Come on, Rose has your truck outside." She linked arms with me and we waved to Emmett who said he was waiting on his brother for a hunt.

"I can't exactly drive one handed." I showed her my wrist. "I'm not going to be able to go around town driving for a while."

Alice lit up instantly, "Rose and I can drive you." I think if I could go white, I did pale.

"Erm, I think I can walk though." I smiled at her to show I was joking. She nudged me we walked through the main doors and saw Jasper and Rose leaning on the hood my truck, "Who drove?" I asked.

"He did, he wouldn't let me have a go. Can you believe it?" Rose answered frustrated.

"Actually I can, Jazzy, Thanks."

"No problem." He shrugged, "I'm going on the hunt with Emmett so I'll see you gals later." He kissed Alice's forehead and nodded to Rose and me before walking to Edward's car. He was worried about going inside the hospital; to smell the blood.

Rosalie had asked if she could drive my car home because Jasper didn't let her drive to the hospital. I was a bit wary about that. "Please, Bella! Please!?" She asked. I was torn, I didn't want to say no because she was part of my family but I couldn't say yes because... _IT WAS ROSE_! I had seen her drive and I'm pretty sure she was faster than Edward and I put together! But after seeing Rosalie beg; I had to say yes.

"Fine, but one question; have you ever driven a truck before?" I asked in a small voice. I was glad they had avoided talking about what happened in school.

She laughed at me, "Bella, I'm the mechanic in the family, if you haven't already guessed! I wouldn't hurt _the thing_!" Great, she called it 'the thing'. "I just want to see if it still runs as good as it did in its hay-day! Oh and yes! I did drive one...like sixty years ago... once." I was going to object but Alice had already stolen my keys from my school bag and threw them over to Rose who had just moved into the driver seat. Alice pushed me in between them both, as there were no back seats in the truck, and told Rose to go.

"I hate you both! AND drive at the speed limit!" I yelled at Rose as she tried to get over forty-five miles per hour.

"But!" Rose complained.

"No buts!" I interjected.

"Yes, Grandma!" She teased. Alice was in stitches watching us bicker; yippee for her.

"Hey!"

_**Edward PoV**_

"Can you believe her? She was MAD at me for pushing her out of the way!" I complained to Emmett and Jasper as we ran through the woods, towards our next meal. They both stopped and looked at each other and then to me and proceeded to rupture into hilarity in my face.

"I can kind of see her point, Eddie." Emmett said after he stopped laughing, "Bellesy-bo would have been fine. God, all you have spoke about is Bella for the last twenty minutes. You wouldn't have bothered interfering if it was Alice or Rosy!"

"Hey that's not fair; I'm concerned for my sisters as well." I mumbled. Playing with a twig I broke off a tree, pulling at its leaves, "You know, the nicknames you give each other are very creepy."

"No you aren't, Bella is also all you think about!" Emmett objected, pulling the twig from my grasp and threw it to the floor. "And the nicknames aren't creepy, they are endearing.. You wouldn't know anything about that sort of thing, Emo-ward."

_Dude, go slit your knees or something.. _He thought to me.

"I am not an Emo." I defended. I sat down onto a rock and was soon joined by my brothers; we always did this before a hunt, to relax. This was our 'man-time'. "I am concerned for Alice anyway.. Rosalie is a big strong girl, she'd probably eat anyone who would try to run her over.." Jasper chuckled and agreed whole-heartedly. I was glad they weren't taking it so seriously. I felt really bad for shouting at Bella.

"Emmett?" Jasper called mockingly to him after he finished laughing. He was going to tease me, I knew that tone of voice.

"Yes, Jasper." Emmett played along. I sighed knowing this was going to end up bad for me.

"Don't you think Edward has only started felling anxious on hunts since BELLA came to stay with us?" Jasper crossed his arms dramatically.

"Why, Jasper! I never noticed before but now you mention it!" Emmett joked, pointing his finger to the air, theatrically. "Dude, don't you see it? You are getting _really_ protective of Bella and you were getting rather close at lunch today.. Well until Tyler nearly ran her over, that is.." Emmett said and thought at the same time.

"Yes, because she is my friend and I fell like she is a sister to me." I said back to him. "And we weren't getting 'rather close' we were always that close! " It doesn't matter now... she hates me.

"No you don't feel like she is your sister, Edward." Jasper objected. "So you admit! You_ like _her!"

"I feel like I have to protect her from harm's way- in a brotherly way. Think of all the danger's she could have got into!" I shivered.

"Edward, _we_ think of Bella as a sister." Jasper gestured to Emmett and himself, " And, sorry if this is stupid to point out but she is the same age as Carlisle, she has lived with the Volturi before you were born, went away from the Volturi for a while, met me, when back to them and then begun her vegetarian lifestyle-," Jasper counted it off on his fingers and was about to continue but Emmett then cut him off.

"And she has survived the wrath of Alice Cullen," Emmett said earning a glared from Jasper, "What I think that's an achievement?!" I chuckled despite the conversation.

Jasper sighed and continued, "The point is- she is a big girl."

"She is a _sixteen year old girl_." I argued.

"She is nearly a _four hundred year old vampire_- Bella's fine. There is only one reason why you are worrying about her!" Emmett argued back. "So admit it! You_ like _her!" He repeated Jasper's earlier words.

"I like her... like a **sister**." I said finally.

"She isn't even your sister! If anything, she is your auntie, EDWARD!" Jasper shouted he was suddenly frustrated probably due to everyone's emotions including his own.

_I wonder if she'll let me called her Auntie B?_ Emmett thoughts idly as he walked away, Jasper sighed at me and went to find his prey.

_Bella is like a sister to me, that's the only kind of way I like her, right? _I asked myself.

Then I let my animal senses take over me and the monster erupted. Once we had finished our meal, we met up at the rock which we had been before; this was a tradition of ours. **"Edward and Bella in a tree, doing in things that they should be; first comes love second comes marriage third comes Carlisle in a golden carriage!" **Emmett sang as he and Jasper walked back to the place we always met once we hunted.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, "Bella and I are just friends... we wouldn't do anything in a tree!" I rushed out. I pinched my nose in frustration, _why don't they leave me alone and go annoy their wives?_

Jasper was laughing at my distraught face and way-ward emotions. "I'm sorry, Edward! This is just Emmett's way of trying to make you see the truth." He patted my shoulder. _You'll know soon._

"What truth?" I asked. I was getting more mystified by my two siblings every day. They always were doing something strange each day but today seemed to be 'Make-Edward-Want-To-Kill-Us-Day!'

"You have to figure out on your own, Man." Emmett said. Their thoughts gave nothing away.

"But we'll help out get there." Jasper assured me. What are they my Fairy-God-Mothers?

"You are confusing me." I told them simply. I couldn't explain it any other way.

"We know." They both said. And now they are speaking in Twin..

Jasper spoke first after a few minutes silence, "What was the first thing you thought when you saw Bella who is my closest and dearest friend?" I knew what Jasper really meant was, "What you think about Bella when you first saw her? If it's anything bad or about her breast or ass.. I'll kill you!"

"I thought about how I had seen her somewhere before.. Then realized I saw her in two somewheres before."

"Okay, that got us... nowhere. What about you, Emmett?" At least he stopped giving me_ The Inquisition.._

"I thought she had a really nice set of..." He gestured to his chest and imagined he was squeezing something.

"DUDE!"Jasper yelled at him while I hit Emmett on the head.

"WHHA-?" Emmett asked unashamedly. "She knows I did!" He tapped his empty-head to gesture her mind-reading ability, "And I told her earlier that her 'ladies' are big!"

_Did he just say 'Ladies'?_ Jasper thought to me. I nodded. _Why did Rosalie have to save him? _I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't believe the first thing you noticed about Bella is that she is well endowed!" I shook my head disbelievingly.

"Way-hell! Look whose using fancy-shmancy talk!" Emmett joked at me nudging with his elbow as he got out one of his many tooth-picks. Why did he need them? The answer is: He didn't.

Jasper laughed at Emmett, "The first time I saw her I thought, 'She going to kill me!' because we kind of attacked her."

"What did you noticed about her first, Edward?" Emmett asked innocently enough, so it seemed safe enough to answer.

"She smelled like freesia and strawberry but sweeter than that and she was very beautiful, more beautiful than any other vampire I had ever seen." I was kicking myself mentally for saying any of that.

_Now we're getting somewhere!_ Emmett thought.

"What else?" Jasper probed.

"That blue compliments her complexion very well." I thought back to Bella and imagined her in my head. All my other thoughts disappeared.

"And what did you think of her eyes?" I barely heard him but answered honestly.

"I felt like I was getting lost in them." I might as well dig a bigger hole for myself now.

"And her face?"

"Her face was perfect. Perfect straight nose. Small ears. High cheek bones."

"What happened when you first shook her hand, you seemed to hold on to her for longer?" Jasper asked sleekly.

"Sparks; they shot through my hand and into my heart, it felt like the dead organ had restarted and was pumping."

"What about her lips, Edward, a man always look at a woman's lips when he first meets her."

"Luscious lips. So round and welcoming, they looked so soft that I wanted to .." I stopped, I was getting ahead of myself here. I shouldn't share anymore.

"What did you want to do?" Emmett asked, getting excited. I had to tell them- they would keep going on and on and on..

"I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to taste her perfect red lips. I still do." I confessed, I ducked my head in shame when I recognized what I just said. _What a dishonourable thing to share.._

"Do you think siblings think of each other that way, Edward?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No..." I wittered to him.

"So how do you think of Bella Swan?" Emmett asked.

"I think that I might, possibly be in love with her!" I said finally as I ran away from them to the house. As soon as I got there I flew past Esme without a hello and ran straight to my room and started blaring whatever C-D was in the Player. Why did I need a C-D, you ask? To drowned out everything and concentrate on the words.; to calm me down from doing something rash.

I had a lot to think about... A lot meaning Isabella Swan...

_**Bella PoV**_

"I think if I was alive right now, I wouldn't be because Rosalie would have killed me with HER SHIT DRIVING SKILLS!" I yelled at Alice and Rose as we stood in the middle of the garage; I threw the wrist strap off me and onto the table- I would put it on in the morning.

"Sorry, Bella." Rose mumbled as she tinkered with the engine of my machine, "I really thought it would be easy to drive."

"You thought it would..." I repeated, "Of course it isn't! That's why I told you to be careful."

I began pacing, "Is it okay?" Rosalie was driving too fast for it to cope and she broke it.. She broke my baby!

"Bella, I think it might be dead.." Alice said, she put her had on my shoulder to try and soften the blow. Let me tell you, it doesn't help one bit..

"Maybe Edward could take a look at it, I think he is back home from the boy's hunt." Alice added, My immediate answer would be no...

Alice's eyes glassed over as her vision took her. I was too mad to listen to her, I know you are probably thinking 'so what? It's a car!'It is a car, it's MY car.. My thing.

This was just the icing on the cake of a shitty-bad day.. First some douche-bag tries to run me over, I have to have a fake broken arm, I fought with Edward and now Rosalie assassinated my damn truck.. I needed a distraction. "Actually Edward can't." Jasper called from the drive-way. This would get my mind off the car. Why was everyone always so evasive? He saw and felt my medley of emotions but something else he seemed anxious. "Something is up with you, Jasper."

"No, there isn't!" He spilled out.

"Alice, isn't there something wrong with him?" I countered on him, Alice would get it out of him.

"Actually, he seems fine to me." Alice squeaked, not looking me in the eye.

"Em-dawg in the hiz-house!" Emmett called as he walked through the open garage door. "S'up Bells-kizzle?" I growled at him.

"Whoa! Down, girl!" He said putting up his hands in defence. He smiled at me, but I saw that it was off. I tried to check their thoughts but got nothing; they had got a lot of practise at blocking them from Edward but- I'm not Edward...

"What are you three hiding?" I asked them all.

"Nothing!" They all answered together.

"That's why no one is looking me in the eye?" It was true they were all avoiding my gaze, looking at anything. Emmett's eyes were glued to Rosalie's back-side which was still hanging over my truck. Jasper and Alice were kind of having a silent conversation.

"Bella." Rose meekly said once she cleaned the oil stain of her face.

"What? Did you fix it!?" I asked excitedly, the boy's apprehension out of my mind.

"Bella, the truck.. it died out, even I can't fix it."

"Can't Edward take a look?" I asked hopefully, but I knew he would never do anything for me after the way I treated him. I was just a _selfish bitch_, but he was my last hope, "You said he was good with cars too." It was no hope, I knew that it was the End of the Truck..

"NO!" Alice said, "Edward.. Is doing something for me. In fact, Jasper and I have to go now so.." What she means is that he never wants to talk to me again.. That fact made me want to scream.

"Not so fast, Alice Cullen." I stretched out my arm and grabbed her shoulder before she tried to leave, "This is your fault as well, you are the one who took my keys and told her to go faster. 'Please! Let's see if it can go passed 60mph?'" I mocked Alice's voice.

"Sorry, Bella.." She said. And ducked her head in shame though I saw she wasn't really sorry. Rosalie and Alice never made secret their distaste for my lovely rusty red truck.

"And you Rose! You said you drove one before and now my car is dead! How am I suppose to get to school now!?"

"Buy a new one?" Jasper put out there."Drive with me.. or Edward?" Rosalie added. She knew Edward wouldn't drive me, why did she have to say it? "Run?" Emmett suggested.

"Ohh! If you buy a new one, let me pick it please, please?" Alice clapped her hands, "I have impeccable taste in all things material!" She had a full grin on her face showing her perfect white teeth.. I wanted to knock every single one of them out- who was I kidding? I didn't have to guts to.

"This was your guys plan all along! You both _**MURDERED **_my truck just so you could get me a new one." I wasn't exactly mad at them just stressed out.. Okay.. I was pretty mad at them.

"Oh please, Bella. We did not. It just so happened that the truck gave out so you can now get a car made in the last decade Rose helpfully imputed.

I just glared at her. "Well fine." I sighed, "But I am the one going to pick it and it will have to be safe because of the school thing."

"But please, make it fast, I don't think I'll be able to look you in the eye if you get one that hasn't got cruise-control." Rose pleaded.

"And I am definitely not going to be getting it now. Let me think about it and Alice can search through Port Angeles to see if there are any car-dealers." Alice literally jumped for joy.

"Thank you, Bella, you are the best Auntie ever!"

"It's alright- Wait, what did you call me?" I screeched at her. I was not in a good mood after the Tyler thing then the car thing and now she is calling me her..

"Well, Emmett said something while he was coming up the drive-way about calling you 'Auntie B' to Jasper so I thought..." Alice said sadly, "And it's not like you aren't actually our Aunt because Carlisle is our father and you are his sister therefore making you are Aunt!"

"Okay, whatever. Just don't call me that. It's weird if you do it since you are two years older than me, physically." I shivered, then Alice shrugged, "Oh and can you ask Edward if it's okay if he drives me to school because Rosalie is a lunatic and I don't wish to die.. Or un-die. Whatever." I asked her. Really doubting he would say yes.

She seemed hesitate, "Actually Edward's car is already full. Emmett could drive his Jeep if you really don't want to go in Rose's BMW.." She left the sentence open; did Alice see Edward say no? Is she just being kind to me? "So anyway, Jasper and I have to go look in Port Angeles now- I want to find a good car dealership for you."

"And Emmett and I are going to..." She clearly couldn't find a good excuse. "Somewhere that isn't here; you need to scream, I think." She said to me before running from where I was. Did I really look that tense? Had Jasper not try to calm me down? I sighed before running up stairs into the main house, passed Esme, who was dusting her antiques, without saying a word of a greeting to her; and sped straight to my room banging the door behind me. I went over to my iPod speakers and pressed play to whatever was previously playing, I turned it up the highest it could go, to stop the thoughts coming in my mind. I heard music coming from next door- Edward's room- it was on full volume. He was trying to block something out of his mind too. I was about to go check on him but decided against it. He probably didn't want to talk to me. To be honest I'd rather stay here by myself and not talk either..

_**Alice PoV**_

"What the hell did you idiots do?" I whispered rapidly to Jasper and Emmett who were hiding behind a tree beside Rosalie and me, in the middle of the woods.

"Nothing.. Much!" Emmett whispered back, we were wary that maybe either of _them_ could hear us though I already confirmed that _they_ both were breaking poor Esme's ear-drums with their bad taste in music..

"Don't give us that crap!" Rose nearly screamed at the two spas we call husbands. "Alice saw something bad happen after your little 'chat' with our baby brother! I swear if you were explaining the Facts of Life to him again..." I shushed her, she didn't want our family to be torn apart and if what I saw became true, I'm sure our family will be broken.

"What did you see, Darlin'?"

"It is not concern of yours! I hope it won't happen so I'm not going to talk about it, 'kay?" I scolded him. "Just tell us what you did. Rosalie wouldn't hit you or attack you in any form if it's bad, I promise." I smiled at them while Rose scoffed in the background.

"Well, we thought-"

"Oh God!" Rose sighed.

"What?" Emmett asked.

She ignored him and looked at me and said, "They said 'thought'. Say no more! My ears will bleed!"

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"Can we continue please?" Emmett asked the two of us.

Rose looked cautious, I knew I mirrored her expression. "Very well ." I whimpered knowing what they say will be the wrong thing.

"Well, we thought we could get him to admit that he feels something for Bella." Jasper began. "And after a good half hour of _him_ saying 'she's like a sister to me!', he finally gave in a told us that.." Him meaning Edward.

"Wait!" I said, I didn't want to hear the abridged version.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed in frustration.

"What exactly did he say about her!" Rose explained to their simple minds.

Jasper sighed, "That's confidential, we don't ask what you girls asks_ her_ do we?" Her meaning Bella.

"That's because we value our lives." Emmett muttered, Rose was about to head-slap him but calmed herself down before she did something she regretted. That's my girl!

"This is different!" She said, "What she says might have girly matters. Boys don't have girly matters!" The boys both shivered. Did they forget that Rosalie, Esme and I haven't had our monthly cycle since we changed? Maybe because neither of them knew us then..

"It doesn't matter!" I said, ending the fight, "Just tell us what _he_ said."

Emmett recited their last encounter with Edward _"Jasper spoke first, "What was the first thing you thought when you saw Bella who is my closest and dearest friend?"_

"_I thought about how I had seen her somewhere before.. Then realized I saw her in two somewheres before." Edward replied._

"_Okay, that got us... nowhere. What about you, Emmett?" _

"_I thought she had a really nice set of..." I gestured to my chest and imagined I was squeezing something." _

"EMMETT MCCARTHY!" Rosalie bellowed while battered him with her fists.

Jasper continued with their story. "Anyway..

"_DUDE!" I yelled at him while Edward hit Emmett on the head._

"_WHHA-?" Emmett asked unashamedly. "She knows I did!" He tapped his empty-head to gesture her mind-reading ability, "And I told her earlier that her 'ladies' are big!"_

"Happy now?" Emmett asked his wife.

"Oh because telling her that you think she has big boobs makes everything better!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"_I can't believe the first thing you noticed about Bella is that she is well endowed!" Edward shook my head disapprovingly._

"_Way-hell! Look whose using fancy-shmancy talk!" Emmett played nudging with his elbow as he took out his tooth-pick and stuck it in his mouth._

"Why do you need those things, Em?" I asked Emmett.

"They make me feel cool." He admitted. He is such a kid!

"_I laughed at him and at the memory I was about to admit to, "The first time I saw her I thought, 'She going to kill me!' because we kind of attacked her."_

"_What did you noticed about her first, Edward?" Emmett asked innocently enough, so it seemed safe enough to answer._

"_She smelled like freesia and strawberry but sweeter than that and she was very beautiful, more beautiful than any other vampire I had ever seen." _

"Awh!" Rose and I said at the same time while looking at each other knowingly.

"Why can't you be like that, Emmy?" Rose asked Emmett. He looked shocked at her.

He shook his head and picked up where Jasper left off.""_What else?" Jasper probed._

"_That blue compliments her complexion very well"_

"_And what did you think of her eyes?" Jasper asked him. Edward looked like he was in a daze to me, I think he was imagine Bella in his head.._

"_I felt like I was getting lost in them."" _

"Oh my God! I never knew Edward thought like that! He should write a poem!" I exclaimed_._

"You know, just because_ he _says some nice things about_ her _don't mean _he _is the next W.B. Yeats."Jasper said to us while we swooned.

Emmett ignored us and continued. ""_And her face?" _

_Edward answered. "Her face was perfect. Perfect straight nose. Small ears. High cheek bones.""_

"Bella does have a good bone structure." I said affectionately while Rose nodded.

""_What happened when you first shook her hand, you seemed to hold on to her for longer?" Jasper asked sleekly._

"_Sparks; they shot through my hand and into my heart, it felt like the dead organ had restarted and was pumping."_

"_What about her lips, Edward, a man always look at a woman's lips when he first meets her."_

"_Luscious lips. So round and welcoming, they looked so soft that I wanted to .." I stopped, I was getting ahead of myself here. I shouldn't share anymore._

"_What did you want to do?" Emmett asked, getting excited. I had to tell them- they would keep going on and on and on.._

"_I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to taste her perfect red lips. I still do." He confessed he seemed ashamed by this fact; like it was dishonourable being attracted to Bella."_

"AWWHH!" I shouted. "He wants to kiss her, I knew it."

"God help Bella.. I wouldn't want Virgin Lips on mine." Rose said haughtily.

Jasper continued quietly_.""Do you think siblings think of each other that way, Edward?" I asked sincerely._

"_No..." He said in defeat._

"_So how do you think of Bella Swan?" Emmett asked finally, we knew we had won._

"_I think that I might, possibly be in love with her!" Edward sighed before running away from us and towards the house. He didn't react to our calls- he just needed time to think."_

"YOU IDIOTS!!!!!" Rosalie screamed.

"What did we do?" Emmett asked.

"This isn't supposed to happen yet; Bella doesn't know how she feels." I yelled at them.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked we all turned to him, nearly forgetting he was there though I was always conscious of him, "I can feel what she feels and what she feels is.. _strong_ to say the least. It's over-powering when they are in the same room together. That's why I always pull Alice out whenever they just look at the other." I would have blushed if I could have.

"It doesn't matter." Rose said, "You should have let them understand this themselves, but _no_, you two jackasses have to get yourselves involved."

"Sorry, Rose, but we know Edward and he wasn't the normal depressed emo that he used to be. He was getting confused about Bella, we just wanted to help him out. You should do the same for Bella." Jasper defended their efforts; it was pretty hot when he did that!

"Don't you want them to be happy?" Emmett asked Rose with his bambi eyes that always made her weak in the knees.

"They have us, Rose!" I called to her as Jasper hugged me, "We are getting pulled into their scheme."

"I know," She replied breathlessly, "but for some reason, I'm not regretting it... one bit."

"I have to agree with you there, sister. We'll do recon.. In the morning." I said as left our hiding place.


	10. Trust Me

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was eighteen pages long on Word. That probably won't happen again...**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Trust Me**

No one seemed concerned about Edward, even though he hadn't left his room since he came home from his hunt with the boys- even when I asked them if he was alright- they all just shook it off like it was normal. Even Esme seemed fine with it! They all made it appear to a normal occurrence at the Cullen household. I wondered to myself why did no one care that their brother- or son- was stuck up in his room all night blasting Smashing Pumpkins on full volume like it was 1993. Much to my chagrin, I realized that the reason no one else was aware of Edward as I always was because no one watched him as I did. How pitiful. The only reason was that I felt so bad for shouting at him earlier on. That was the only explanation..

When we went back to school the next day it was only I who was surrounded by the continuous crowds of bystanders that day who were so worried for my well-being. I thought to myself,_ the only person they all should worry about is themselves, if it wasn't me, by someone else, I would probably have sucked them dry, but NO! The stupid van just had it in for me._ Edward was never suffocated by the swarm of teenagers that seemed to follow me **EVERYWHERE. **He kept to himself, only driving Alice and Jasper to school as Rose had practically handcuffed me into her BMV before I could even ask Emmett to save me. Edward didn't even talk to Alice! Edward's favourite sister is Alice! And he ignored her like everyone else. AND it's my entire fault...Me and my fat-ass- mouth.

At lunch, the Cullen's and the Hales, sat at their normal table, not eating juts speaking to one another. All were there except one. Me. I had decided, long before dawn came, to lessen the tension by sitting by the humans. Edward at least spoke to Alice this time, though not one of them, especially Edward or Jasper, turned around to look at me. This saddened me.

When Biology came, Edward sat as far as he could away from me; it seemed as if he didn't register my existence anymore. I choked up a cry. Only now and then, at the times of my sudden spasms of despair, he would ball up his fist and go rigid in his seat. He was so angry at me that he wanted to hurt me, is that it? If so, I wonder if he was quite oblivious as he appeared. I wanted to talk to him, to beg for forgiveness. To just hear his angel voice, I didn't care if he wanted to shout or yell at me, to hear his voice I would do anything. The last time we had spoke to each other, we both were furious. But overnight, the burn of my fury had defused and transformation into deep understanding and gratitude.

When I arrived at Biology class, he was already seated towards to window staring out at the forest. I had expected him to at least acknowledge my arrival but he showed no sign that he realized that I was there. "Hello, Edward." I said pleasantly, hoping he was willing to be civilized about the whole situation. He just turned his head fractionally without meeting my gaze and nodded minutely. "You aren't going o talk to me, are you?" No answer.

And that was the last time I spoke to Edward Cullen, though he sat beside me for one period a day, lived in the same house as me- right next door to each other, we went hunting together occasionally he drove me to school but we never spoke. I still watched him, how could I stop? Though in class, I gave him as much attention I was getting- _none._

Each of our family noticed my increasingly bad mood- I was miserable. Esme kept asking me how I was, despite my outright lies, my fake happiness that I put on for Carlisle and Esme alerted them to my truly foul mood. The only person who seemed to be enjoying this whole thing was Mike Newton, the only person brave enough to talk to me during Biology. Everyone else seemed to note the waves of darkness coming from my table in Biology. Mike was pleased at the obvious distaste I have for my 'cousin'. He thought, and I quote. 'That Bella would like the heroic type and stuff.' Each day he became braver, eventually sitting on my desk, swinging his legs, trying to act cool in front of me, talking to me before Mr. Banner came into class. He ignored Edward as Edward ignored us. It was all very childish.

The rain was constant, it was like an omen I couldn't avoid. I was getting sick of the same weather over and over again, I wished that there was at least SOME variety in Fork's weather..My wish was not granted, so the weeks passed without a word between Edward and myself. Jessica, who had taken it upon herself to be my 'new BFFL', had made it clear that another unavoidable gloomy event was arising- the spring dance. Joy.

"So you aren't going to ask anyone?" Jess interrogated me on our way to Spanish one morning. My family had stopped bringing me around the school between classes, in fact my family and I have had limited contact since Edward stopped talking to me. I was becoming more and more secluded each day. I knew the day were I would leave Carlisle would come soon if things didn't resolve.

"No." Was my simple reply, if I was being honest with myself, I would not be even talking to Jessica if certain events hadn't happened. I knew she disliked me- she wasn't my number one gal either- but she wanted to be in the It table, which surprisingly was the Cullen's table. Their atypical and elusive behaviour made them enticing.. I couldn't see the attraction..

"You aren't going to ask Edward? It's a girl's choice dance, you know." Yes I did know.

"No, I am not going to ask him. I'm barely speaking to him." I irascibly snapped at her. I was not in the mood to talk about Edward with some little girl. Nor did I want to talk about some stupid pointless dance. Scratch that! I just didn't want to talk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She smirked quietly to herself. Bitch. Thinks she's so.. "So you won't be asking Mike either then?" How did she get **Mike** from **Edward**?

Oh God no! "Erm, no. I won't be asking him either." I sighed at her, "I'm not going at all, actually. Family night or something. Carlisle wants me to take part." This was such a lie, I just didn't want to say something unbelievably stupid like I was going to Seattle for the day..

_Sweet more guys for me and Lauren! _Jessica thought to herself while imagining Tyler and Mike dancing with Lauren and , and people think men have one-track minds.

I tried to block the mental images coming to mind next.. It was just _so_ wrong! "You'll have fun with Mike!" I said enthusiastically yet finally as an end of the discussion, trying to get her to stop talking about the dance; for some reason I didn't think it was going to happen.

_Oh I know I will have fun. _The visions flooding into my brain were enough to make me tear, if it was possible, they were that disturbing. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have mind-reading as an ability, it's inconvenient at times.

Later on that day, Mike was unusually quiet as we walked to Biology. I wasn't in the right frame of mind for chit-chat but he would usually babble on about something; he was usually cheery all the time, a complete comparison to me. He didn't speak until I was sitting on my seat beside Edward, who wasn't facing the direction of anything in particular.. Again, and he was perched onto our desk.

"Jessica asked me to the dance," He began.

I tried to make my voice and happy and excited, but really I wanted to tell him to 'get out of my face before I hit it with a microscope o few thousand times.' See? I'm really a joyful person.. "Wow! Mike, that's great." Anyone could have told you that I was lying to him, I was barely there. I kept stealing glances at the side of Edward's head.. Such a beautiful head. "I'm sure Jess will have something 'fun' for you two to do!" I smiled at him.

"Well.. Actually." Oh God! He turned her down, didn't he? How retarded is he? Does he want a God-damned death-wish?! "I said that I'd get back to her."

I rubbed my forehead, "What possessed you enough to say that?" I asked him. He'd get back to her.. At least it wasn't an outright 'no'.

"I-I was kind of hoping.. That someone else might ask me." His big blue eyes looked down at me.. Oh sweet Caroline..

"You.. Thought that I was going to ask you, didn't you?" I started shaking my head. I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. I felt, rather that saw, Edward's head tilt towards me. He wanted to know my answer.. Snooping or what?

"Tell Jessica yes already, Mike." I said to him bluntly.

"Why?" He sounded offended. I saw Mike's gaze flicker to Edward. He thought I'd ask...

"Because I am busy the night of the dance." When was it anyway?

"C-can't you change your plans?" He demanded, I was getting annoyed with his tone, he sounded outraged that I was busy the night our school was hosting a party.

"Family stuff, okay?" I sighed at him, praying Edward didn't think that now was a good time to interact with us. " And besides, it's rude to keep a lady waiting for an answer. You should never make her wait and suffer. It's very impolite." I heard a slight tinge of British tone my voice as it broke when I said the last word. I hadn't been telling Mike that.. It was really directed towards Edward.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned towards his desk but he said, "Bella, did you live England for a while or something?"

Crap.. "My mom is from London, so is Uncle Carlisle, I was born there." Keep spinning the web of lies, Bella, it isn't large enough already. I thought wirily to myself. He nodded and went to his seat. Thank God, it was over. I closed my eyes, and wished once again for sleep to take over me, I started to rub my temples as if it would help in some way. I sighed in defeat, I was still wide awake, like I would be for the rest of my existence. I opened my weary eyes. I looked to my side to see Edward's enquiring gaze on mine equally curious expression. It seemed a long time since I looked into his eyes, so long since I felt happy. Why was it only Edward who made me feel like I belonged somewhere? Before I found Carlisle and his family, I was just wondering around the world, searching for something. I didn't know what it was but I knew I was looking for it. Whatever it is, I think I found it..

I was about to open my mouth to say something to him, anything, but I was cut off by our teacher. "Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner said to my lab partner for the answer that neither of us seemed to hear. I knew the answer though.. _The Krebs Cycle_.

"The Krebs Cycle." He answered perfectly. I smirked to myself; it wasn't such a bad thing being a mind-reader sometimes..

I tried my very hardest to not look up at Edward's enrapturing stare because I knew I would just gawp at him again. It was a very long lesson; I couldn't think straight for some reason. How could Edward have such an effect on me? It was pathetic.. No worse than that- it was unhealthy.. I would need therapy- if I could get some- after this whole thing with the Cullen's. When the bell eventually clanged, I turned my whole body away from Edward to pick up my books and bag; I expected him to whiz past me, too sick to be in my presence anymore.

"Bella." His voice sang, it was un-nerving how soothing his voice was to me. It felt as if I knew the voice my entire life and not just a few short weeks. I was hooked..

I turned around to him, slowly. I looked up at him to interpret his expression but it as unreadable. "What? Have you decided to speak to me again?" I raised one eyebrow at him. I noticed for a second the shadow of shame cross over his face but it was them replaced with a half-smile. I wanted to smack it off.. _–with my _hand_? Or with my _mouth_? I couldn't choose..-_ I blinked at the strange thought that passed through my head. _Did I just think something so crude?_

"No, not really." His crooked smile became more prominent, the urge to smack his face was still there but this time I definitely wanted to do so with the palm of my hand; just to see if it left a mark or not..

I gritted my teeth. I wanted to strangle him! I hadn't had those sadistic thoughts since I was in Volterra. "Then why are you bothering me? Don't waste my time." I was being impolite for a reason, I didn't want to get hurt again.

"I'm sorry." He sounded remorseful and looked full of regret, "I know, I'm being awfully rude to you, but it's the best way. It's a lot better this way, trust me."

"Cant' I decide?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, Bella. Trust me on this; you'd prefer this than.." He shook his head once more before walking away towards the door.

I do trust you.. Edward.

For the first time in six weeks, Alice met me in front of my biology class room. I saw before I reached the door the disapproving look she gave her brother as he hunched his back and stalked away from me. Her face swiftly changed when I walked up to her. "Hi, Bella!" Her voice seemed sad for some reason.

"Alice. Hello." After the bothersome conversation I just had with her brother, I was in no mood for pleasantries. I didn't even care that I was drifting slow back into my old-time London accent or the icy greetings I gave to people. Father drilled into both Carlisle and I that if we wanted to get anywhere in the world that we lived in- the English Civil War had just begun- that we had to be cold and collected. Carlisle had always been calm towards everyone but never formal. Carlisle was so loving; he was too passionate for such things. Myself on the other hand, I was the creation of my father, an array of maids and old women, I was the perfect doll. I never spoke unless spoken to, never had an opinion on anything unless Papa said otherwise. He didn't want me to be like this, but I was a woman. I was born for reproduction. I was to get married and be pregnant by the time I was seventeen. I never made the dead-line, of course.

She smiled at me but it never touched her golden orbs. I didn't bother smiling back, why should I? I wasn't supposed to. Each lesson of etiquette I had came flooding back to mind, I shivered internally. Damn you, English society for making me a cold-hearted bitch! "Don't worry about him!" She started walking, looking back to me to see if I was following her lead, "He is just being stubborn and not realizing that he is wrong for once." What is she talking about?

"I'm not worrying." I lied to her, avoiding her knowing gaze. "I was just confused about what he said."

_"I know, I'm being awfully rude to you, but it's the best way. It's a lot better this way, trust me." _What did Edward mean? Why did he keep insisting me to trust him? I knew long ago that I trust him with my useless life; he had nothing to worry about.

She nodded, "Yeah, I was pretty confuzzled too. I mean, I saw him say it and all, I was scratching my head to myself for a long time." She proceeded to scratch her head while she said that.

"Confuzzled... What?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Jeez,_** Auntie**_. Gawd, get with the times! You're so lame." She mocked one of the many emotionally imbalanced teenagers we learn with. I laughed at her, she was cheering me up. I loved her for it. In that instance, I decided Alice Cullen Whitlock was my best friend. She stood still, her eyes glazed over. I stopped beside her and waited to see what the vision she was having was. Her mind was blank, she was thinking of a black piece of paper, literally. She was debating with herself over the pros and cons of black paper. Is there any? Well now there is..

She was unbelievable. I shook my head, she was really weird. But she is my kind of weird! She jumped out of her premonition and advanced to jump into my arms, in front of the few kids who were dawdling leisurely to their next class. They were all staring at Tinkerbell, who was hugging my head like it was the Christmas present she had been asking for since she was a kid..

"Oh Bella, I knew it! I JUST KNEW IT!" Alice squealed quietly in my ear.

"K-knew what Ali?" I asked uncertainly, I was trying to tear her locked arms from around my head.

"I knew you loved me! Not as much as him, but you still love me!" Alice gripped my hair tighter. "You called me your best friend! I knew we were best friends, Bella, I knew it!"

"Not as much as whom? Alice what are you talking about." I was getting a weird uneasy feeling in the pit of my unused stomach.

She mutely jumped down from me; she looked like she broke a promise. _Rose is going to kill me!_

"Nothing. I said nothing. At all." She began walking stoically to Study Hall.

"Nooo! Not so fast, Alice Cullen." I grasped the sleeve of her pale yellow blouse. She had told me before the yellow was her favourite colour. Wait, where did that useful information come for? "What did you mean by that strange comment? And why would Rose try and kill you?" I put my other hand on my hip, I was going to get answers and I was going to be relentless about it. I knew that she knew it.

"Just.." She started looking around her to find something to lie about, "Jasper asked me to keep something a secret from you and other people.." Jasper? Why him? He was my guy best friend.

"Keep what from me?" I asked.

"I can't say! Bella, I'm shocked you would suggest otherwise." She put her dainty hand on her chest, she was faking disbelief.

"Alice." I said as a warning.

"Bella, it would be wrong of me to breathe a word of it. You will find out soon enough. I would never fiddle with destiny." She nodded her headed like a martyr. I just looked at her. Who is she trying to kid? Alice still had her _Qui? Moi?_ expression on her face.

"But I thought you said we were best friend, Ali?" I meekly said to her with big round eyes.

She looked distraught. "Bella.. I can't say.."

"Fine." I sighed, walking with her in silence would have been easier, but it would have felt wrong.

The school hadn't been happy with Alice and me not going to our last class since I joined the school so they made us endure Study Hall instead. Study Hall? Really? All Alice did in study hall was throwing spit balls at the people behind us, how they never figured out it was her? I know not. She then discussed with me in detail which is better at acting as Dracula; _B__é__la Lugosi or Christopher Lee?_ I was all for Béla- no, not just because of the similarities in our name but because he actually resembled Vladimir of the Romanian Coven, who kind of initiated some of the myths that surrounded vampires of Transylvania, I met him and Stefan once before while I was travelling across Europe. When we finally got released from the hell that is a free-period, we met Rose and she drove us home before seeing any of the boys. It was turning into a ritual, Rose drove me to school, see everyone at lunch (sometimes), Edward ignored me in Biology, Alice consoles me in 'Study-Hall-of-Doom', we get Rose and she drives Alice and me home. Simple. I like it. I avoid Edward and every single person in our school with a heartbeat. No one talks to me when I'm around my 'cousins', but everyone's all over me when I'm alone. It's sickening.

Speaking of family relationships...

"Alice?" I asked from the passenger seat of Rose's BMW. Rose was humming to herself and thinking about Emmett, I was seeing things I really didn't need to see. I shivered.

"Yes, Sweet Bella?" She smiled at me, she was also thinking about her husband in.. unnatural positions.

"I just forgot to say something to you earlier." I said quietly.

"Really? What?" She searched her vision and memory of our conversation in the hallway. I half-smirked to myself. Rose stopped humming and listened to our conversation. It seemed to her as if I had an evil twinkle in my eye.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME AUNTIE!?!"

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. A bit more light-hearted than the last chapter, no?**

**Please give me your opinions on this chapter!**

**~YMCM**


	11. I Need A Familiar Face

****

Here's a new chapter for you all, I skipped off homework for this! That shows you how much I love you all... or how much I hate homework.. Please Enjoy.

* * *

I Need A Familiar Face

_Bella PoV_

Rose said once that it would get less confusing and a lot easier for me. I think she has miscalculated that. Okay let's review;

1) Edward hates me.

2) Edward.. What do I feel for him? I like him yet I hate him, I want to touch him then I want to throttle him. Memories of him holding my frozen form to the ice floor in the school parking lot as soon as Tyler's van failed to hit me, lips nearly touching, I could still taste his breathe on my tongue..

3) Edward won't speak to me unless he wants to make me more bemused.

4) Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.

As you can clearly tell, the only thing I can think about right now is that him. And it is annoying me to no end; before my impromptu episode with Tyler's vehicle, Edward and my totally platonic relationship was going well and then I just kind of.. verbally attacked him when he saved my secret. No, _our _secret. I realized after the hit-and-miss accident that he didn't do it for me but did it for himself and his family.

I stared blankly at the ceiling as I thought this, it nearly made me want to cry. I had nothing to do, no one to talk to. Everyone was busy, doing things people who can't sleep do at night.. Except him.. Of course_, he_ isn't. Neither am I. It was going to be light soon, I could hear the early morning birds begin to chirp the incessantly happy song.. I wonder could I scare them away with my misery. Jasper is probably dry-sobbing in his room right now, my depression could get the best of people down and being an empath probably didn't help him when it came to my emotions. My head kept spinning with bewilderment. What did Edward mean when he said that it was better this way? Was it better if he didn't speak to me? Why was he always being so freakin' unfathomable?

My train of thought stopped once I realized what he must have meant. He wasn't speaking to me because he knew how captivated I was by his very presence. He knew that I was absorbed by everything he did. He was talking to me because he didn't like me back; he wasn't interested in Carlisle's baby sister. But then again, where is the surprise there? I mean, come on, he is _**Edward Cullen**_- he wasn't interested because I _wasn't_ interesting! I was boring and I wasn't exactly as pretty as Rose, but then again, I was no gargoyle. But, Edward...He was interesting, and smart and beautiful and kind and _good._ I was his creator's sister and his adopter brother's friend. That's all that joins us together. Well, it's fine then. Edward will get what he wants. I'll live him to his own devices. I won't give him any unwanted attention; I won't look at him with admiration in my eyes anymore. Just indifference. I was going to turn into a human, or at least act as one of them- their lives don't hold any excitement.

I sighed as I threw myself from my bed. Why did I have one? It's not like I'll be doing anything in it, it must have been just for show. I went into the adjoining bathroom and got ready for the most likely dreadful day of boredom. I walked slowly down the stairs, making no noise as I left my harem, careful not the bump into any of my family. And sat in the living room while I waited for Alice or Rose to come down from their.. Boudoirs.

Carlisle was the first one down stairs, as soon as he saw me, his face lit up like.. Well a Christmas tree. "Isabella, why are you up so early?" He smirked at me, frightful man. He was making fun of my non-sexual doings in my room; I wish the guy would make up his mind! Only a few weeks ago was he insisting that my erm.. V-card stays unmarked. Back and forward all the time, _jeez.._

"It's early? I never would have guessed with all that racket going on around the house, you'd think it was time to get up." I simpered back at my brother. It wasn't like any of his family was quiet about what they were doing; I was getting sick of my immense hearing abilities because it is truly a heart ache sometimes...

Carl narrowed his glance at me then plopped himself beside me on the sofa. "Are you okay?" I saw that we were being serious now.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I avoided the double meaning behind his question. I knew what he was implying he was talking about his son.

"Bella, you know what I mean." He looked at me with his knowing look that seemed to be his signature look when it came to me.

I sighed before speaking quicker than I normally spoke, rushing through my speech, "Like I said to Alice, I'm confused. More than confused, he doesn't like me, Carlisle." I whimpered, "Your son doesn't like me at all, how are we supposed to make you happy if we can't get along?" I complained to my brother rhetorically, I mean, how was he suppose to answer that sort of question?

"Isabella, you know that isn't the case! He is confused too about things concerning you, but don't you think that he dislikes you, little sister, you are impossible to hate." He wrapped his arm around my rigid form and kissed my head. That is what I missed all those years, the tender moments Carl and I shared; they were the majority of my memory of him.

I rolled my eyes at him, "When did you get all corny, Carl? It seems you matured over the years."

He chuckled, "That's what having children does to you." Children..I smiled back at him, I doubted it reached my eyes; of all the things in my possession and all the things I own, kids are the one thing I can't possibly have. Of all the things in the world- _God _took my purpose away from me; a woman's purpose to a have children.

Carlisle realized what he had said, "Oh Bella.. I didn't mean.." He knew that I never really thought about reproduction before it was taken from me but he also he knew what Esme and Rosalie thought on the subject.

"I know, Carlisle, I know." I whispered, it wasn't as if I ever truly wanted children, they were just expected from me, and I had no desire for them or had I no desire to not have them. If I was blessed with a child; I would have loved it greatly.. But that blessing won't ever be a reality now.

I smiled more fully, "We are becoming so morbid in our old age, we must loosen up." I giggled, "But I'm sure Esme helped with that last night, right?" I bit my bottom lip to stop the laughter flowing out especially when I saw the look on Carlisle's face.

He looked shook at me, "You, my dear sister, have spend too much time with Emmett!" He chuckled with me though.

"Merely getting you back for that little comment earlier, just because I spend my night-time staring at the ceiling.." I drifted off.

He chuckled, "Maybe you should take up an instrument or start singing again. You should get a hobby and not always waste your night away." Says him; the vampire-doctor.

"Ah... no." I shook my head, "The last time I sang a song was before the Battle of Gettysburg." He laughed at me.

"Bella, you strange child!" He ruffled my hair.

"Hey you are only six months or so older than me, in vampire-terms.. You slightly-older-than-me-child!" I mocked his calm, smooth deep voice as I ruffled his blonde waves.

We both laughed at each other. I heard movement upstairs. Esme soared down the stairs with her usually flare; she was truly the perfect woman, other half, for my brother. She came into the living space, held a hand out to me and helped me up before embracing me and kissing my cheek. "Good morning, Bella." Her sweet voice caressed.

"Good morning to you too, Esme." I kissed her cheek back. It was nice of her to still greet people the way she was taught, I could tell she was raised well and was a good-natured child before I saw any of her fuzzy childhood memories.

"How was your night?" She asked me politely, but she seemed like she truly wanted to know.

I smiled warmly at her, "Very similar to last night." She chuckled, she had started the habit of asking me how my night was and that was my usual reply, unless I was in a truly rotten mood.

Alice flounced rapidly, hands held with Jasper, downstairs. She had a great grin on her face. Jasper looked emotionless. I smiled at him receiving a wryer smirk back, like he was in on a secret. Actually they all had that same smirk on their faces whenever I saw the now. It was disconcerting. Edward was always stuck in his room until Alice and Emmett hauled him from it and made him drive them to school. I suspected today was no different; he probably had a quarter of an hour left or so until the attack. "Hi Bella." Alice said to me happily.

"Hello Alice, Jasper." I nodded to him. For goodness sake! I was getting so formal with the two of my best friends! How pathetic.

"Hey, B'." He still had that god-cursing smirk..

Alice ran and gave me a squeeze. "Guess what, Bella." She playfully smiled at me. Oh no.

"What, Alice?" I joked along with her. Even though I knew it was going to be something bad to do with my future.

She giggled and shook her head, "You are suppose to guess, Silly Bella." There's the nickname again..

I just looked at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll help you out.. Guess where you, I and Rose are going on Thursday night?" I thought briefly. Oh no! Please no!

The look of horror on my face must have told her I guessed, "Not Port Angeles? Please no, I beg of you... Let me be for one night!" I pleaded of her.

She flipped me off, "Bella, what were you doing last night? Sitting alone in your room starting at the ceiling?.. I thought so." She knew me too well.

"Fine, just don't go over-board, I actually have a conscience, I don't want something to be stolen or anything like that." I warned her.

"I don't steal. I have too much money to!" She said with pride.

"Really? Then how did you pay for that little yellow Coupe you took from the dealership, the last time you dragged me to hell, when the parking lot was 'too far away'? Cash or by card?" I smirked at her. She looked away sheepishly.

"Why would the parking lot be too far away? You could have run." Jasper asked.

"Well, maybe because I had a new leather suite with I and I didn't want to look stupid." She defended, she just made it up in her head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, the suite didn't fit in the car so you gave it to some second-hand store, isn't that what happened?"

"Maybe." She winked at me, I chuckled at her. Silly Bella? Freaky Alice, more like it.

"Carlisle, Your daughter's a thief!" I called to Carlisle who was in his study packing his briefcase for work.

"Oh, no. Whatever shall I do, Bella?" He chuckled at me. He seemed more laid back than he had been in previous days- it was good to see.

"Hey, that's unfair, Carlisle, because your sister is probably wanted in twenty-seven countries!" Alice yelled at Carlisle. I shrugged- it was probably true.

"I suppose you are right, Alice. What should I do about her?" He called out. We ignored him and started a battle of **finding their faults** and I was going to win...I was very stubborn and didn't like losing. She was 'going down' as they say now-a-days.

"Your eldest son is a war criminal..." I protested. Jasper. He didn't mind.

"Your other daughter is a murder." Alice took up my challenge. Rosalie. I heard a brief '_hey!_' upstairs it was then muffled by a moan.. Yeesh.

"You strongest, and youngest, son likes to kill endangered animals..." Emmett.

_Nothing wrong with that, Babe.. _Emmett thought from inside Rose and his bedroom. They were both chuckling.

"Your wife is emotional unstable.."Alice stuck her tongue out at me, Esme just chuckled at our bickering, she accepted the fact that she was emotion unstable when she tried to take her own life.. She wouldn't be unstable if she didn't..

Alice's eyes were full of delight, knowing I wouldn't find a fault in Edward.. He was too perfect.

I smirked at her; I took the test, "You first son hears voices in his head." Edward. Everyone chuckled at that.

"SO DO YOU!" Alice exclaimed and pointed at me; she takes things a little too seriously at times..

"Did I deny it?" I countered.

"Hmph." She pouted. She had lost the challenged.

"I am, once again, victorious." I bowed to Alice.

"You are such a sore winner." She folded her arms.

"Is that possible?" I tilted my head to the side.

She thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so.." She mused.

I chuckled at her craziness, and then spoke seriously, "So, maybe after school I thought that I could look around town.. **Alone**. Perhaps?" I squeaked out. She looked wary, so did Jasper. He had joined Alice as soon as I said it, Rose and Emmett walked down the stairs suspiciously looking at me too. Esme just smiled at her children's over-protectiveness, "What?" I asked them, tilting my head to the side.

"Where will you be going?" Alice asked.

"Who will you be with?" Jasper questioned.

"Why are you going?" Rosalie inquired.

"When will you be home?" Emmett probed.

"Out. No one. No reason. Don't know." I answered all at once.

Esme chuckled and said, "Bella, you can go wherever you wish. You are a grown woman, forgive them, they only wish to keep you safe."

"I know, I find it funny, they all have the same expression- Distrust." I chuckled.

"It isn't that they don't trust you, it's just they are worried about you." Carlisle said, " Okay. Well I have to go now." He hurried over to his wife and gave a chaste kiss on the mouth. "Bye, Dear." Esme replied to his kiss.

He moved towards me and pecked me on the cheek, "Bye Carl." I winked at him.

"Bye Dad." His children all said together, not quiet in unison but nearly.

I shook my head, walked out the door; mumbling, "It's like living with the Clone Troopers.."

School went by in a flash, nothing really happened, a lot of unbearable silences and awkward chit-chat between family members during the short amounts of time were I was with them. I still sat with Jess and her band of idiots.

I still thought about Edward during these times. During class I would try and reason with myself as to find out what really was going on in his head. Every meeting I had with him now confused me more. All this drama was making me sick and tired, I was getting more down and down every second just thinking about it, I needed to get away from the Cullen's for a bit, I need to think without Edward intercepting my thoughts every other minute, I need.. I need a familiar face. I knew someone who knows me..The **real** me. I need _Charlie_; I need my great-grand nephew.

One time, not in the distant past, I was searching for any remaining relatives of mine. I knew that any relative I once knew as a human would have died long ago but I needed a link to the past. Someone I could call family. I was desperate. It had been years since I left Jasper, thinking that he had been killed, and centuries since I was left by Carlisle, I had no one. No companion, no friends, no nothing. Just me walking the lonesome road. So I searched and I searched until I found a distant descendant of my mother, God rest her soul. A young man called Charles Swan, informally known as Charlie. I was so happy, maybe I could just met him! That's what I thought for months, but I knew I was deluding myself with a dream that could never be –A family, something I would never have the courage to succeed at; my brother had _made _one but I just had taken one too many lives to make someone into a monster, I didn't have that kind of will. After a couple of years of searching, I finally had deceived myself into going to the small town called Forks, in the state of Washington. I had informed the man I was meeting before I came, I didn't want to come unannounced, Charlie didn't mind. He was just a fun loving kid.

We got on so well, he started to become like a brother to me, yet I knew it couldn't continue for long. He aged, I did not. His chocolate browns eyes, so like mine and my mother before me, had started to crinkle, his face started to drop. He started finding the tell-tale signs of age, grey hair. I on the other hand, still had my youthful complexion of a sixteen year old. He started to suspect.

"_Bella, you are.. Normal. Right?" He asked on night as he made dinner for himself, I had 'eaten earlier'._

_I simply shook my head, knowing I could never lie to Charlie, "I thought so." His heart beat started to increase drastically. "What are you then? A monster? An alien?" He asked was I an Alien!_

_I chuckled, "Oh Charlie, how I wish I were something so exciting." I sighed. "Do you really want to know?" I asked him sombrely._

_He thought briefly, "No, probably not."_

"_Thought so." I smiled, "Don't you think it's weird how you've never seen me eat or drink anything? Or how I haven't been getting any older and my strange ice-cold, bone white skin? Or how about me never going on vacation to see Rennie with you?" Rennie was Charlie's partner; she hated Forks since the first time she went there to visit us, but she loved Charlie more than life itself. Charlie was attached to Forks and wouldn't leave it for some reason so they started doing to long distance thing that never seemed to work out, but for the police chief and the 'self-employed' woman; it seemed to be good._

"_Charlie I'm a-" _

_The man before me cut of my confession, "What is the thing you always say to me, Bells?"_

_I chuckled, "With you, less is always more." _

I loved Charlie like that, even though he knew I wasn't human, he still accepted me as a person. Wow, what an oxymoron. Charlie brought me everywhere with him, he started calling me his daughter and niece every chances he got, though I really was hundreds of years older than him. Once he brought me to a small town that was fifteen miles away from Forks, the cold beaches where so beautiful. I met his friends, I fished with him, I lived and laughed with him. But I saw what time was doing to him, he started getting stray grey hairs and a receding hairline. I couldn't watch him die so I finally put my foot down and told him to leave Forks to be with the woman he loved. I left soon after that not wanting to see him grow frail and decrepit; what pull did Forks have if my family wasn't there?

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of the last school bell. Alice was silent all during Study hall; maybe she knew I was reminiscing. Maybe she herself was doing the same. "Bella, I know, you are going off by yourself now, for awhile, but _please_ come home." Her large worried eyes and pleading tone caught me off guard. I soon realized that she thought I was going to leave them; she sighed and closed her eyes, "Take the Volvo to wherever you are going. Edward won't care." Of course he won't..

With that, she walked off in the direction of the red BMW that was parked at the very corner of the parking lot. Rose was waiting there, she smiled softly at me. _"Will she leave us or not, Alice?"_ Rose voice was barely a whisper yet I could hear it clearly.

"_I don't know, Rose, I just don't know." _Alice's voice lacked any sense of happiness._ "I can't see her. I can't see her!" _Alice opened the passenger's door and abruptly got in; Rose did the same on the driver's side, I couldn't hear anymore. Alice can't see me? How is that possible? Alice can see everyone, she must be wrong.

I stalked over to the sliver Volvo and shrugged into the driver's seat. Trying to let that small titbit of information to sink in. _Alice can't see me..._

I tried to breathe calmly; I hadn't noticed before but I was oddly nervous. I was going to visit a friend. That was okay right? I looked around me in the car for a second. It was the first time I had been in his car by myself. I inhaled deeply; it smelled just like him, it was like almost-honey-lilac-and-sun. It that was possible. It was delightful; I felt as if I could sit there all day and just sniff. Stalker-ish? I know.

I looked up, something small and white caught my gaze; a note. I picked up the note and read it: _**Be Safe. **_The writing was beautiful, I knew who it belonged too; of course I would know! I sat beside him every day after lunch. I smiled as I bended my head and breathed in the odour that surrounded the page. It was almost-honey-lilac-and-sun. I sighed happily as I ignited the engine; maybe there was hope for me in the Edward department after all.. Nah- who was I trying to kid.

The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store not far out from Forks, just to the right, I had seen it a couple of times when Alice and Rose kidnapped me for a shopping spree but never dared go in there just in case Mike happened to be there. I searched the cars to see if one of my admirers were there. Damn it! Mike's Surburban and Tyler's Dad's Sentra were both parked out front. I called them both every name I could think of before parking beside Tyler's car. I walked into the store unwillingly. Mike was the first one to see me.

"Bella!" He yelled running over to me; ignoring his current costumer. At least he was happy.

"Oh hi Mike." I said pleasantly, "I never knew you worked here during the week." You said you only worked weekends, why did you lie?

"Mom was short staffed, so I thought I would give her a hand. I'm saving up for this killer surf-board.." Insert boredom here.

"Oh that's great!" I said.

"Bella!" Another voice called. Joy..

"Hi Tyler." I said, once again, pleasantly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he joined Mike who was grudgingly looking at his friend for stealing my attention.

"I was looking for direction to another town not far from here. I used to go there with Uncle Charlie during the summer before he moved to Jacksonville." They nodded.

"Which town?" Mike asked helpfully.

"I think it's called the Reservation, La Pull? The Put? Something like that. I wasn't very good at paying attention when I was younger." No lie! Mike went behind the counter and starting scribbling something down.

"Oh, La Push?" Tyler asked. "It's such a weird name for an Indian Res. I mean, French? What's with that?"

I nodded, "It's a strange world."

"Here I wrote down a set of directions for you, Bella." He stuck into my gloved hand with a bit too much gusto.

I smiled happily at him, "Why thank you gentlemen. See you at school." I left the store before they started bringing up other things. Not that they weren't kind or anything just. I looked down at the paper; beneath the directions to La Push was Mike Newton's cell phone number. I tried to resist crumbling the page and kept up a string of profanities as I drove on down the road.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Tell me what you thought of it.**

**~YMCM**


	12. Vampires and Werewolves

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Vampires and Werewolves**

**_Bella PoV_**

Ah, I can smell the sea air already. I kept driving; it had been two years since I last was in the small town of La Push, I was visiting some Charlie's old friends with him. I was oddly excited about coming here again after a couple years, would _he _remember me? How has he changed? Will he suspect something was wrong with me because I look the same as I did the last time he saw me?

To be honest, I didn't care if he knew, I knew that the La Push people had a secret but for some reason I never found out what; it wasn't that I couldn't find out their memories or thoughts it just was something was stopping me from looking. Maybe I wanted to give them privacy. The people in the town seemed to be older than what it seems. Like it had been through many trials, I didn't want to know about them. The only other reason I was coming down to La Push, other than to get a chance to process the Cullen family, was that I wanted to get in contact with Charlie in some way I didn't have a way of getting to him. I never took Charlie's cell number before he left, I didn't know the address of his new house and I sure as hell wasn't planning on finding out; I was definitely not going to Jacksonville, I'd be too s_parkly_ there.

I turned onto the rocky road and into a driveway. Everything was the same; the red wood panelled house, the trees surrounding it. I jumped out of the Volvo, suddenly missing my truck, and went to the door. I rang the door bell; I heard the fast sound of two human heartbeats and movement inside the house, "Hey?" A boy with long black hair answered croakily, like he just over-used his voice, he blinked at the brightness outside and turned to look at me. Was this Billy's kid? Is this the one he always used to talk about?

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." His eyes widened and scaled my body stopping at any curve they saw, "I'm here to see Billy, I know I should have called first I just...." I said to him to try and get him out of his Bella-Body-induced-freezing, I trailed off my sentence at the end and smiled nonchalantly noticing that he looked puzzled when I first spoke to him.

"Oh, no that's fine, I guess." _She is really hot and looks sorta familiar, or something. But I can't ever remember meeting her. I definitely would remember _that_ body. She said she wanted to see Dad. Why would she want to see that old geezer?_ "Hey Dad? There is a girl here to see you." He called inside. I smiled at him politely. He scratched his head like I just waken him up from a nap, I saw the dark circles under his youthful eyes and came to the conclusion that I probably did wake him from snoozing.

"Who is it, Jake?" A deep voiced called out from a man in a wheelchair came rolling out of the room and into the hallway, his dark brown eyes looked up at me, "Bella?" I looked down to him, grinning like a mad woman.

"Hi, Uncle Billy." He made me came him that as soon as I met him, he had such a kind heart.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked grinning at me.

"I came to visit, I just moved to Forks a few weeks ago, so I thought I'd come see you."

"Ah, Bella." I hugged him, "You haven't changed a bit, how long had it been since I saw you?"

"Two years, last summer." I informed him, sighing as I did, "I'm getting old now."

He chuckled, "I remember now, how old you now, Bells?"

"I just turned seventeen a couple weeks ago." I told him. It wasn't really an outright lie just an evasion of the truth. I mean it was my birthday in September and it was October now so. And I'm playing a junior in high school they are normally seventeen.

"Well happy belated birthday." He chuckled at me, the boy beside Billy coughed, catching the attention of his father and nodding meaningfully in my direction. Did he know how oblivious he was? "Oh, Bella, meet my son Jacob. He's fifteen, only two years younger than you. Jake was visiting Rebecca and her new husband in Hawaii when you and Charlie came down during that summer. I guess that's why you probably don't know him."

I nodded, and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Jacob." I smiled at him once more. He grinned sheepishly back.

"You too, Bella." He nodded to me.

"So how have you been keeping Bella?" Billy asked.

"Good, I haven't been doing much though; I just was in Phoenix living with my mom when I decided to come and visit Forks, just to see how things were going. I think it left a mark on my heart." I chuckled at my lie.

He chuckled too, "Yeah, Forks usually leaves a mark doesn't it, but it usually pushed people away with the rain rather than draw ya back in." He laughed, "Come inside, Bella." I stepped into the threshold and got a whiff of a wet dog smell.

I wrinkled my nose, "Do you guys have a dog by any chance?" I asked Jacob.

"No," He looked at me weirdly, "Why?"

"No reason. It's just the smell." He nodded with a confused look on his face as he wheeled his father into the living room; football on their small TV. I sat down on the sofa and felt oddly out of place yet it was familiar- it looked like Charlie's old house. "Hey Billy, one of the reason I came here, other than to see you was to get Charlie's contact number? I lost it when he gave it to me, I'm very forgetful and he didn't give it to my mom; he knows that she'd just kept nagging him." I asked him.

"Sure." He looked at his son, "Go find my address book, will you Jake?" Jacob nodded and left to find it.

"Where are you staying now, Bella? You are staying in Charlie's place, right? How long you staying in Forks for?" He asked me as he took a slurp of Vitamin R- it was some type of beer they drank in Forks.

I was hesitant answering, "Actually, I have relatives living here, other that Uncle Charlie, so I might be staying here indefinitely. You see, Mom got married a couple months ago and I think she needs her Honeymoon Period with Phil, they were thinking of going to Jacksonville to see Charlie."

"You have other relatives in Forks. That's a coincidence. Would I know them?"

"You might." I avoided his question before sighing, "But they only have been living here a couple years. Moved in about the time Charlie and I left."

His usually rusty brown face seemed to pale. "Only one family moved in to town around then." He stated.

"Yeah, Carlisle Cullen is my uncle. He is my birth father's brother." I said proudly with a smile on my face, just talking about Carlisle made me happy.

"C-Cullen?" He choked out before chugging on Vitamin R.

"Yes." What was wrong with the Cullen family? Except for them being a vampire. I was a vampire and I was perfectly normal... Kind of.

"You live with them?" He croaked.

"Yes, they are very hospitable." I smiled at him, they are very hospitable, well that is if you aren't talking about Edward. He was less than welcoming to me anymore.

He took another swig of beer, "Bella, are you sure you are related?"

"Very sure," I said, "Carlisle lived with me and mom for a while after my birth father died, he looked after us while he grieved his brother, then Carlisle became a doctor and had to go away to medical school, and couple years after that he married his long term girlfriend Esme, she truly is a sweetheart. I think I'm saying a bit too much, aren't I?"

I'd think I'd know who my brother is, he nodded slowly, "B-but..." _they are..._

"What, Billy?" I asked seriously, suddenly giving up all pretences and lies and stared at him straight in the eye searching for the words he couldn't get out, he stared back at me, it was unfair that I was about to use my 'built-in-vampire-charm' but I think it was necessary.

"They are-" He sighed before being unable to finish his sentence.

Jacob cut him off walking into the living room, "Dad, I can't find it." Billy breathed out and smiled at me again.

"How about you and Jake take a trip down to the beach?" He asked me, trying to regain the colour to his copper complexion.

I seriously looked at Billy for a second before turning to Jacob and smiling, "Erm, sure. I would like that." He grinned back at me, if Jacob and I would know each other in a different life then I was sure he'd be my best friend, he just looked like he could take anything in his stride.

"Good, I'll find the number for you." Billy wheeled around into the kitchen.

Jacob and I just walked around the beach for awhile; he was surprisingly nice to me, just chatting about random things, never verging on anything personal like anything about me or my family, "So what does Billy have against the Cullen family?" I asked him as we walked along on the sand, he was wrapped up in a rain jacket trying to get warmth into his body, but I could feel the warmth radiating from him, he was warmer than Billy or anyone else I'd met. He must have had the flu recently. I felt out of place there, it was supposed to be freezing cold with the sea salt water splashing around us, but the water could be no colder than my hands, I wouldn't feel it anyway.

"Erm, it's really immature." He evaded the question, looking out onto the horizon.

"Why, what happened?" I smiled t him to try and persuade him to open up to me. I might be able to try some other tactics other that mind-reading to learn about Billy's obvious distaste for the Cullen family. My family.

"Did Charlie ever tell you how he and Dad had a fight once?" Jake sighed.

I pretended to think about it, "Yes, I think he said it had something to do with discrimination or something." I shrugged, "Is that what it's about discrimination?"

Jacob laughed, "Well that's the gist of it. Dad, well most people on the Res, doesn't really like the Cullen's. Actually they hate them." _I personally have nothing against them as long as I don't have to see those boys' pretty faces._

"Wh-what? Why?" I breathed in deeply, my nose tingled again the dog smell was back. We were quiet for a minute; he was thinking about how he could answer my question without sounding like a freak.

_Bloodsucker. There is a bloodsucker here. _Someone's thoughts were full of anger and almost animal-like. It wasn't like the thought was spoken just instinct nearly. I gasped when I heard that. Bloodsucker.. There is only one dangerous thing around that can suck blood.. Me. Who or what could know that? It didn't sound like another vampire, but the tenor was similar to one, a low menacing growl emitted from the direction of Billy's house, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jacob asked me strangely. I froze what could I say to him, '_Well, as I was trying to listen to your thoughts I heard someone saying something about my being a vampire...' _

I shook my head at him; I didn't know what the sound was it was much deeper than a vampire. So what could it be? I knew it was dangerous, just by its thoughts and the only thing that was endangering here was the humans in the area. Without a second thought I said to Jake, "We have to go, now!" The sound did come from the direction of the Black's house; Billy might be in trouble with something that knew about vampires lurking around.

"Wait? Why?" He asked me as I pulled him along the beach towards the Volvo and basically threw him into the passenger seat when I nearly ripped the door from its hinges. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" I ignored his question and looked at him firmly in the eye trying to be as honest as I could as I told him not to worry with my gaze.

"Y-yes." He breathed out in my face just as I inhaled. I tensed waiting for the venom to come up my throat but it never did, in fact as I rethought the scent it smelled quiet revolting, like a wet dog, just as I smelled inside the Black's house earlier.

I shook my head, "Good, you have to wait in car while I talk to your dad." I told him rudely and sped off in the car with him clutching to the upholstery. "Don't damage the leather; Edward will _kill_ me if you ruin his car." I smirked at him, trying to calm him down slightly.

"Jesus, Bella, slow down!" He kept saying which made me go quicker as his heart began to pound, reminding me that he was just a human that needed protecting.

I tried to think of other things so I began to babble about something, "You know you really are like your dad. He was very kind to me when Charlie and I visited him, I really hope nothing bad ever happens to him again, especially that terrible car accident with your Mom. That was a shame."

"H-how do you know about that?" He trembled.

I winked at him, "I know a lot of things Jacob Black, son of Sarah and William Black." I smiled at him and got out of the car. "Stay here." He sighed bemusedly but nodded.

I smiled at him once more, "Don't worry." His thoughts were scared for his father.

"I'm not." He lied, I smiled knowingly, he calmed down instantly.

"Neither am I." I said too. I closed my door and followed the weird damp animal smell to the back of the Black's house. I stopped, there was Billy there, I could tell by his heartbeat, but there was something else, it was much faster than a human's, even faster than Jacob's heart beat. What was it? I never heard something so fast before.

_"Sam! You just need to calm down."_ Billy's voice said oddly soothingly.

_"I can't believe you let one of those _things _cross the treaty line, Billy! It's against everything that we teach!"_ The voice was one of a young man, I _think _he was human, he seemed angered; it was at times like these were I wished I brought Jasper with me to calm him down.

"Sam, listen to me, you are going through something terrible right now especially since you are by yourself and own your own but you need to breathe and relax, it you don't it will only hurt more. So calm and it will be okay." I heard a blood-curdling yelp then a howl of an animal. My breathing stopped. They were all dead. Caius killed every single last one of them, I know he did.

"Billy!" I screamed once I got my head around what was going on, I walked over as fast as humanly possible to his wheelchair. "What is _that_?" The enormous black dog growled lowly at my voice.

_Blood Sucking Bitch._ The human voice of 'Sam' yelled in my head. That was where the lovely thoughts were coming from. But it didn't make sense. A werewolf only transforms during full moons and it was five pm in the evening and the moon was supposed to be a quarter moon tonight. He shouldn't be able to change, so how is he a Child of the Moon?

I stalled for a second trying to get my head around it, "D-did it just think that?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Billy said to me. "Think what?" I shook my head. Billy, I have to protect him from _that monster_. I pushed his wheelchair back behind me and I went into my hunting stance, confident that the werewolf wouldn't get passed me after my extensive training, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I really hope I don't disgust you by doing this, Uncle Billy." The monster growled again.

_UNCLE?! SHE ISN'T ONE OF US!_

One of us? What? That means Billy is a thing too, "I might not be able to control myself and keep your friend alive at the end of this." I closed my eyes, blood in my boiling with anger.

"You could never disgust me, Bells." Billy said strongly to me, how he could be so calm right now, was beyond me, I smiled weakly before making him go further behind me.

_SHE IS A VIRUS WHO NEEDS TO **DIE!**_

"I agree with you, Sam, that's your name right?" His mouth began to foam. "I am a virus, I should die."

_How did the leech know I was.._

"I can read your mind, Sam." I stated.

_Gah! Even more reason for me to enjoy killing you, Bitch._

"I'm the bitch? I think you'd find that I'm not the one who is the dog here. And if you kill me, my family will come after you and destroy every one of your kind, if there are more of you. My biological brother Carlisle doesn't usually get provoked but if you kill me... Let's just say Emily might not be safe." Billy gasped at my threat.

The dog barked loudly again. _HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT EMILY? IF THEY TOUCH HER...._

I sighed, "Please don't try to kill me, I don't drink from humans. I am many centuries older than you, I have the resistance. You have nothing to worry about, Sam." I tried to reassure him.

_STOP SAYING MY NAME! AND I HAVE A LOT TO WORRY ABOUT._

"If you don't stay quiet, Jake will learn what you are before he is supposed to; he'll turn into a werewolf before you are ready to teach him, you don't want that. I suggest you calm down and become human again." I said quietly, straightening my stance to one of surrender. He did as I said and tried to calm down, once he did; he started to transform into a human again.

"You are new to the changing thing aren't you?" I asked him.

"Don't speak to me like you know what I'm going through!" He yelled as Billy wheeled over to him and held out his jacket to him, Sam yanked it away from him.

"Your _niece _is a **vampire**, just so you know." Sam spat.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that, Sam." Billy looked over to me. "Does Charlie know about your.."

"Disease? Curse?" I offered.

"Yes, that." He said.

"He has known for a long time."

"What? And he didn't say?" He seemed shocked and saddened by that.

"Like you didn't tell him about your secret? I've seen everything now; it's a part of what I can do. I saw everything that happened in the past, Billy. You were supposed to be a werewolf but, for some reasons unknown to you, you didn't, right?"

Before Billy could answer me Same jumped in, "Tell her to leave, Billy, right now." He ordered.

"God, you are pushy aren't you?" I snapped at him. "I hope you weren't like this to Emily.. Or Leah."

"How did you..." He started shaking again, "Bat, leave and fly back to your swarm." Is that all he's got? Please, I've been called worse things than Bat.

"How about you leave and go run with your pack of pups.. Oh wait, you can't! You are the only one."

"Stop it, both of you!" Billy yelled, "Bella, we have to talk, but not now. I think you should leave and I'll talk to you somehow." He tried not to look at my eyes to see if they really were red. Of course they weren't.

"Fine, but Billy?" I said softly.

"Yes." He closed your eyes.

"You promised that you wouldn't be disgusted. Vampires and Werewolves have been linked in history since the dawn of time. We are one in the same." I laughed once, "Funny, I actually thought werewolves were a myth- How idiotic of me." I sighed as I heard Billy thoughts, "Don't worry, Billy. Jake won't ever know and despite what you both think I wouldn't dare touch him." I looked at the dog. "And Sam, I wouldn't touch the women you love dearly, it would be wrong, especially after what _you_ did to her. I was forced into this life; I won't force anyone into the curse." I smiled at them.

_I wouldn't force anyone else into this half-life, anyway._

What just happened?

I couldn't really comprehend what happened. I had to run back to Forks, not running very fast, I was in a daze of shock and.. Hurt? I think it was hurt. I couldn't imagine who I was hurt by; Billy, Sam, Jacob, the Cullen's? The first two were easily to understand; Billy told me to leave, he chose a pup over me- the girl he had known for years, Same; well that was a obvious one, we were immortal enemies, he growled at me.. It's rude. Jacob didn't have a clue what was going on, he is only a boy and right now he is probably still stuck in Edward's car.. Shit.. His car.. I'm soo dead. The Cullen's knew that their neighbours had tails and liked to chase them, and didn't inform me that they existed! How could _that_ slip their minds? I kept my walk/run to home. I stoically walked in the threshold and slammed the door to notify that I was back.

"Good evening Bella." Esme greeted me with a blinding smile of her heart shaped face. "How was your afternoon.." She trailed off when she saw my expression and probably smelt the stench of wet.. Thing on me. I could never wear the clothes I was wearing again.. Not that Alice would let me anyway. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She came closer but wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Don't come any closer." I spat out.

Rose bounded down the stairs, "What the hell is with the smell, Esme? Are you trying to cook for the homeless shelter again?" She froze when she saw me. _Oh no.._

"Yeah. That's right, Rosalie. '_Oh no'_." I snapped at her, "So, when exactly where you going to about the **WEREWOLF?!**"

"Oh.. We didn't think you'd go to Dog Country." She said offhandedly. Esme gasped and began fretting over me, I tried to shrug her off... Didn't really work.

"WHY? WHY WOULDN 'T I GO? DIDN'T IT OCCUR TO YOU THAT I COULD HAVE GONE TO LA PUSH?"

"No, what in La Push that isn't in the quaint town of Forks?" Rose picked at her nails with boredom.

"No! I was going to see..." Should I tell them? Would they do anything to him? I didn't want something bad to happen because I thought I could live in harmony with humans.

"See what, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Nothing. Forget everything I said." I stalked off.

"Bella.." Rose called at me. I turned around to face her emotionlessly.

"Are you okay? I mean did the dogs give you trouble?"

I was surprised at her concern, we hadn't really spoke to another in awhile, despite my unruly anger, I was glad that she cared enough for me to ask such a question."No, I'm not okay, my family forgot to mention that the things I thought didn't exist were actually real and that they lived in the next town over! And by the way, there only is one werewolf." She smirked and I walked upstairs into my room and straight to the shower. After I stopped smelling like a zoo when I took my shower and changed into the clothes left onto my double bed, courtesy of Alice, I leaped onto the arm chair Esme's recently bought me for my room, against my objection, that I used for reading. I just sat there, thinking, replaying the last two hours in my mind. Why hadn't there been Children of the Moon in La Push the last time I visited? Shouldn't Billy have guessed that I was a vampire, or 'Cold One' as they called us, surely Billy would have figured it out! He was the descendant of Ephraim, the former Quileute chieftain, for Christ's sake! I soon got frustrated with my head which was busting the seams with questions, whenever I found an answer it always brought more questions. I stood up and went over to my iPod speakers and put on whatever song it was on; it wasn't there to calm my down this time, just to blur out my train of thought. I flipped onto my bed, not caring if I was making a fool of myself and grabbed one of the pillows by the headboard and held it my face to muffle my exasperating cries. I stayed in the same position until morning, not caring if I went to school or not.

"Bella?" A high sing song voice called. There was knocking on the wooden door followed by low bickering. The door slightly opened, I was then jumped onto. "Guess who's coming over to play this week. Guess!" Alice said, having no times for pleasantries and getting straight to the point, but I wasn't in the mood for her guessing games. "I wouldn't tell you, if you don't guess." She sang.

"That doesn't bother me in the slightest." I mock sang back to her. She was straddling me and hit me with one of my used pillows. Jasper walked in to the room.

"Bella." She whined.

"Make her leave before I get serious, J." I told the midget's husband. His eyes widened slightly.

"Hello to you too, B," I glared at him from beneath Alice, he saw this and nodding, "Ah, Ali? Darlin'? I think Bella should stay by herself for a while." He grabbed her, trying to peel her of my body, the bitch wouldn't budge.

"No, Bella has to know about the tortuous thing that will happen." Alice said seriously to him as he rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her, straightening up my position throwing Alice off me.

"Hey! These are limited edition Louis Vuitton." She wiped down her pants.

"Tell me." I directed to command to Alice but warned Jasper with my eyes, he got the gist.

"Alice, tell her whatever you saw." He sighed.

"Tanya is coming to visit." Alice explained, "Won't we have fun?" Worse TWO Days.. EVER.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Tanya... first Jakey-boy, now Ginger Vamp.. Why must I keep Bella and Edward apart? Because I enjoy other people's discomfort? Their pain and suffering?... No.**

**Just following the order of events from the book..**

**Do you like the way Billy is the one who knows Bella. I do! I always thought Billy was a legend.. Just an unsung hero.. kinda**.

**Do you want to review! Yes, you do! Please do.**

**How do you like Crazy-Freak-Nice-Bella?**

**Oh and this is a slow ExB so.. yeah.**

**~YMCM**


	13. Acting Natural And Meeting The Denali's

**Acting Natural**

Tanya.. as in Ginger Tanya, as in Edward's Tanya.. Oh.. Okay.

"Bella?" Alice shook me; I had frozen when she said that Tanya was coming to visit. Why?! Why now? I couldn't handle external family right now. I had too many unsolved problems to deal with.

"B, are you alive in there?" Jasper called out from behind his wife. I was slowly coming back to the realm of the sane. The questions in my head were getting harder, but I was getting more determinate. Why did I care that some other vampire was coming to stay with the Cullen's for a while? It wasn't my business. It took me by surprise the hurt I felt when Alice started thinking about Edward getting close to Tanya, the girl that I had yet to meet. Why did it have to be Edward? Why was he the one I had to be attracted to? Wasn't I attracted to him? That's the weird feeling I get when I'm near him, even if he hates me. That's only physical attraction, right? I was confused, even more questions to join the stack that had filled up my mind to the brim. One thing was for sure, I had act like nothing was going on, even when my insides are hollow and in pain, I had to put up a fighting front; I had to stop making the Cullen's worry over me, I remembered how Emmett came to check on me during the night and how Rosalie ask me if anything bad happened to me. They both were becoming like older siblings to me, even though I was full of disorder, I knew that they were becoming very, very important to me and I'd hate to cause them pain. That is the reason why I was going to act like I was fine and normal. I was going to smile at them, I was going to converse with them properly, I was going to greet the visitors with the right amount of respect that I was taught so long ago- Old Bella as coming back, Very Old Bella. I was going to 'act natural' as they say.

I chuckled lightly, "Of course I'm alive, well..You know what I mean by that." I smiled at the young couple in front of me with their confused tilted heads and bemused expression, I chuckled again. "I'm sorry that I was so boorish earlier, I was just taken by surprise, please forgive my discourteous ways." I looked at them again, they looked even more bewildered.

"What just happened in that pretty lil' head of yours to make you smile and be polite to us, B?" Jasper's drawl rang in my ears.

"I am just trying to be gracious, practising for your guests." He didn't look convinced. Alice smirked at me.

"You are going to be the big man." She deducted from my explanation, with a knowing look on her perfect face.

"No!" I waved her off. "I'm going to be nice to Tanya. Is anyone else coming over to play as you said?"

She frowned at my question before shaking her head and answering me, "Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. The two latter are mates. Kate and Irina are Tanya's 'sisters'. They were the originals." She laughed, "Like you and Carlisle!" Jazzy chuckled too; I had to resist the temptation to glower at them I suppose Jasper felt my emotions turning quiet sour and stopped immediately, scratching his golden curls.

"That's right." I nodded, "When are they going to arrive?" I sighed, keeping up the charade of happiness was bringing me down..

Alice looked into the future, "A few hours or so. Irina wants to stop and hurt for a while but," Alice smirked at me evilly, "Tanya said she wants to hurry here and see Edward." I see that they were both trying to gauze my reaction to her snide comment.

"Really? Well, I think that the sooner they all come here the better. That way I get to meet more of Carlisle family." And hopefully get this ridiculous feeling I have for Edward out of my mind. Maybe Tanya will help with that.

A few minutes later, Alice threw Jasper out of the room and called Rose from downstairs to come to my room. Rose was there in a flash. "What the hell do you want, Pixie?" Rose seemed to be in a bad mood today. I couldn't figure out why, unless Emmett did something stupid.. again.

"Don't call me Pixie! Jesus, why does everyone like to bully me with weird nicknames?" Rosalie glared at her sister; Alice flipped her off, "Whatever, Happy. Say it again, politely." She followed her small and seemingly delicate arms across her chest and started tapping her foot.

I sighed, knowing that it would take a while for them to do whatever they want to do. But Rose, being the impatient and demanding person that she is, broke first. Meaning Small Alice was the winner, surprise, surprise.. "I'll ask again, what the hell do you want, **ALICE**?" Rose pronounced the name slowly and loudly to emphasis the word. I rolled my eyes at them.

Alice also rolled her eyes. This was the best Alice was going to get from her oh-so-respectful sister. "Oh Rose, as you asked so nicely, will you help me with my life-size doll?" Life-size doll.. Wait a minute..

"Life size you say.." Rose perked up drastically. "Anything for you dear sister."

Alice clapped her petite hands together. "Bella, don't scream or shout this time. It will be over before you know it." They both started to stalk towards me.

"No.. Please.. Don't .. No.. Not THAT!" I'm sure that would be all you would her from my room when Alice and Rose stuck their capable clasp in me, which was often.

I walked dizzily from my bedroom and down the stairs slowly. I was still disorientated, they 'made me pretty' very rapidly. I slouched onto the couch in the living-room, ignoring everything Alice commanded me to do. Some people would think that it was Alice from the sixteen hundreds not me, with all her rules and loopholes. Emmett walked through the French doors at the kitchen and proceeds to jump onto the sofa beside me. "Hey Little Kid." He ruffled my hair.

"Hey Big Kid." I greeted him back, "Don't mess the hair, your wife and sister will have your... teeth if you do that again." He nodded and took his hand from my curls; he took that advised very seriously anytime I was 'Bella Barbie' as he called it; no one was allowed to touch me for hours so I essentially became a china-doll that you would put on a shelf. It was fun..

"Judging by the noise I heard this morning, you know about the Denali's coming to visit." I nodded, "Don't worry. They only come for a couple of days and then we don't see them for months even years."

"How did I know I was worrying, Em?"

"Other that the racket? You have your distressed-face on." He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why was Rose in such a bad mood earlier?" I asked trying to get of topic.

He seemed to pale, "Eeh.. No reason.. Just some.. stuff."

"Way amazing answer. So did you not do something right last night in bed or something?" I asked generally curious with the way he took my teasing.

He coughed, "No, I never do anything wrong... in that department. She was just worried last night, we both were."

"Why?"

"Alice had another 'Bella-is-going-to-leave-us-forever-and-never-come-back-vision' again. Besides that, we thought her visions were on the blink or something. She couldn't see you yesterday."

I was shocked at the first part of what he said. Did I decide that I was going to leave? I searched my never-ending memory.. No.. I never even thought like that last night, I was too despondent. "You all thought I was going to leave..I would never.."

"I know, but still we worry. We worry because we are family and family worries about each other." He smiled.

"They do, don't they?" I agreed smiling back at his innocent face, you never would think Emmett could rip you in two, mainly because he really is a teddy-bear and those smiles that he gives you are so heart-felt and warming. But when Emmett gets mad, then everyone should duck and cover. He is very protective of his family, that's why he and Rose are so good together- they both want their family to stay close together forever.

We stayed there in silence for a while before Carlisle and Esme came through the front door. "Good afternoon, children." Esme greeted us as soon as she set eyes on us. She came over, leaning down hugging both of us tightly.

"Afternoon, Esme." We both said to her back. She sat down on the single white arm chair.

She looked at me, "Bella, you do look wonderful."

"Thank you very much." I thanked her.

"Rosalie and Alice?" She asked expectantly.

"Rosalie and Alice, of course. Who else would inflict such torture?" I joked with her. Carlisle walked through into the living room with a brown box in one arm, he came over to us, about to ruffle my hair. I started to warn him but was cut off..

"Don't touch the hair, Carlisle!" Emmett mocked me, "There are two big scary vampires upstairs who spent two whole minutes getting Bella looking this good.. Don't make them show you their wrath." He looked so serious. We all started laughing uncontrollably.

"Thanks for the warning, Son." He went to the kitchen and put the cardboard box on the island.

"Hey guys?" Rose called from upstairs, "We can hear every word you are saying."

"Stop eavesdropping and come down then!" I called back. They shuffled upstairs and came down with Jasper in tow. They sat down on the other available spaces.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked concerned. A surge of annoyance, anger and pain flew through my body briefly, Jasper looked at me strangely with my weird emotions.

"He is still hunting." Emmett replied, "For some reason, he keeps going out there and hunting. I have no idea why." Everyone's gaze flashed to me momentarily. It was disconcerting.

"Do you want me to get him, Esme?" Jasper asked his adoptive mother.

"No need for that." Alice spoke before Esme could answer, "He'll be here in five.. four.. three... two.." ..._one..._

Edward ran into the living room from the direction from the French doors. "What?" He asked everyone.

"Nothing." Carlisle answered for us all, looking away from his son's gaze.

Edward started to go towards his room but Alice blocked him. "And pray tell, where you think you are going?" She had something to say to him, to us all.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood." He said emotionlessly.

"I didn't ask you if you were, or not." She continued, "I asked you where did you think you were about to go." She crossed her arms.

He rolled her eyes at his sister persistence. "Alice, I really am not in the mood for games."

She yelled in frustration, "GOD! You aren't in the mood for playing games with me, Bella isn't the mood for playing 'Bella Barbie' with Rose and me! Why don't you just go sulk up a tree together or something?! **You are bringing me down**." I rolled my eyes at her performance. I was very surprised she was getting on like a three year old because her brother and I weren't speaking.

"Alice, you were going to say something..." I informed her, veering her off subject.

"Oh yeah, thank you, Bella." She winked at me. "So guys? Tanya and the others are going to be here in the next five minutes so everyone clean yourselves as much as you can. And don't forget to act natural. Like we actually all lover each other."

"Alice! I love my children! You love us too!" Esme defended herself, shocked that Alice would think they don't love one another.

"I said all.. Not everyone loves each other." _Edward and Bella._

"ALICE!" We both yelled at her at the same time. I frowned at him and swivelled over to face Jasper.

"Is your wife always this over the top?" I asked him

"I thought she was your best friend, you should know." Jasper smirked at me.

"Alice is your best friend? What about me?" Rose yelled at me. Was that why she was so mad today, except when she was doing my make-over with Alice.

"You are my other one." I said softly, looking at her gently in the eyes.

"Great! I am the 'other one'. Nice, and you have cheek to say that since you're leaving us!" She called.

"You are leaving?" Edward exclaimed. What was it to him if I was leaving.. Which I'm not.

"Who said I was leaving?" I asked. "Not like you care or anything, Edward, but I'm not planning on leaving my brother and his family." We started fighting again, yelling at each other, Rose started yelling at me too because she was so mad Jasper starting yelling at Rose as he was protective over me causing Emmett to defend Rose making Alice scream at Emmett for yelling at her husband. Carlisle and Esme just tried to calm us down. The door swung open showing five vastly different people but all equally beautiful- The Denali's. I saw us through their eyes- Edward and I in each other's faces froze in a yelling position, Rose beside Edward pointing her slender finger at Jasper and I, implying something crude, Jasper trying to stay calm but ends up yelling at his 'twin', Emmett pushing Jasper further away from Rose to tell him to back off and Alice jumping on Emmett's back because he shoved Jasper. Carlisle and Esme staying in the corner of the room rubbing their heads and talking quietly to each other, they gave up on calming us down minutes before the door opened.

Silence flooded us.. So this was us acting natural...

_Originally, the coven consisted Tanya, Kate and Irina and their "mother" Sasha. At one time in the distant past, Sasha secretly created an immortal child called Vasilii. And immortal child was a child changes into a vampire. When the Volturi found out about this, they came to kill the child and the entire coven, but only killed the child and Sasha, since her other "children" knew nothing about the child._ Carlisle explained to me in his head. He tried his best to tell me about the Denali's in the space of a few seconds because they were stuck in a moment of shock due to our scene of.. erm.. 'love'. _At some point in the last twenty decades or so, Carmen and Eleazar found the three sisters and began to live with them. Years later, they met our family accidentally and our two covens became staunch allies and close friends. That's basically it, Bella, I'm sure they'll love you._

I nodded to him, smiling. He winked at me before walking over to door and greeted his extended family with Esme's hand in his. I sighed at them and their love. I still couldn't get over how Carlisle could get such a wife as Esme. Hearing Alice jump from Emmett's back signalled that the fighting was over- Carlisle told me once that their bickering never last long, Alice hugged him from behind in an Alice way and Emmett threw her over his head so he could squeeze her in a very Emmett way. Rosalie huffed to Jasper, her way of saying sorry, Jasper scratched his head and muttered something under his breath- neither of 'the twins' were very good at apologizing or showing signs of weakness. Edward just walked away from me. Nice. Alice and Emmett took my arms and dragged me into the sitting room and Jasper and Rosalie followed well behind. Once we were seated, Rose started whispering something to me about their 'cousins'. The two girls formed a little huddle with me in the middle of the couch while Jasper and Emmett started playing World of War craft or some kind of computer game.

"Bella, I think you'll be fine with Kate but the other two.." She said shaking her head confusingly.

Alice joined in to our whispering. "Irina is totally depressing, she hasn't got a mate yet and is kind of sensitive because of that. Kate on the other hand, most of the time she plays it cool but I know that she's really happy about you coming to stay with us. She also doesn't have a significant other but doesn't dwell on that fact. "Also Tanya, I think she'll be a bit harsh because of Edward and you living in the same house and you both being single. Not to mention that your rooms are next to each other.." Alice smirked at me and my martyr expression. Rose rolled her eyes said something about Alice being a 'baka'.

"What about the other two?" I asked them.

"I told you before that they are mates, didn't I?"

"They are both Spanish so they are all about their family. Carmen is a sweet-heart." Rosalie said, "She is like Esme but for the Denali's." I nodded. Alice's eyes glazed over slightly before shushing us as Carlisle and Esme greeted the visitors.

"Ah, Tanya!" Carlisle smiled at the strawberry-haired vampire, "I am very sorry that you found our family in such an inappropriate way."

The girl's voice, which sounded like a bell, tinkled in laughter, "Oh Carlisle, you know this isn't the first time that we have walked in on one of the Cullen's arguments. They always end the same way, Alice and Emmett hugging each other, Jasper and Rose having a staring contest and _Edward_ walking off by himself to his piano. I find it very comical." I didn't like the way she say Edward's name the girl said it like it was a term of endearment.. She said it like they were bound by some unexplainable connection so this made me wary for some reason.

"So where is the newbie?" Another sweet voice rang out. "I want to meet her so is she nice? Does she have a gift?" She asked Carlisle. He just chuckled at her. I think that that was either Carmen or Kate, I wasn't sure.

"Can't we just see her and leave? I want to get back home early this time." A sweet but dismal voice sighed, I guessed that was Irina then I could understand that she'd be a bit depressed because she didn't have a mate but she shouldn't be so gloomy. "Being around people with mates is quite depressing."

"Why are you always so negative, Irina?" An exotic female voice scolded. "You are here to see family, be polite towards them." That was Carmen so the other voice must have been Kate.

"Whatever, Carmen." The bored voice, Irina flipped off the seemingly Spanish woman. Carmen.. the name reminds me of something. No, it reminded me of someone..

"So where is Edward.. and the others then?" Tanya asked my brother after giving him a tight squeeze and moving over to Esme to greet her. How infatuated is she with Edward? More so than me, I believe..

"I am not sure where he went but Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella are inside." Esme answered the woman while giving her a small hug. Did Esme dislike Tanya?

"Bella- is that the chica's name?" The Spanish woman asked Esme.

"Yes, it's short for Isabella." Esme said so lovingly, I smiled at her excitement. " Oh Carmen! She is just a joy to be around, I'm sure you'll all be taken by her very quickly as our family were." Jasper and Emmett scoffed as I hid my face in Rose's lap. Damn! Why did we have to have excellent hearing..

"Bella? A joy? Did Esme see her yesterday?" Emmett started saying. Jasper just kept laughing at Esme's declaration.

"Well excuse me! I can't be a pocket full of daisies everyday and besides. I was nearly killed by a freakin' werewolf, so I'm sorry if I wasn't my usual perky self." I spat at them shouting quite a bit above a whisper now.

I'm sure they hear me, "Can we see her now?" Kate asked Carlisle. "She sounds like a character anyway. I think she's my kind of vampire."

"Of course you can. And we have things to explain about the past involving Bella and I and Jasper. And You." He spoke directly to someone but I didn't know who. Everyone around me had the same confused expression of their faces. Including the All-Knowing-Alice. I didn't bother reading any of their minds besides my power wasn't exactly up-to-scratch right now. All vampires' powers are ruled by their emotions, we are like humans that way. When we are angry, we are considerably stronger and our gifts and abilities are more vibrant. When we are hungry, we are out of control but weak and are powers go into frenzy. Right now, I was slightly hungry and not in the best mood ever. Courtesy of Family. Edward ran into the room with an even more than usual grim expression on his face. I looked around my family and saw their faces; they had all a varied expression of boredom on their faces. They did not like these visits from relatives, I guessed. I felt like was a new puppy getting exposed off to the neighbours. Or like a secret being publicized. It was disconcerting. Jasper feeling my emotions put a hand on my shoulder and a reassuring smile. Emmett gave me a wink and Rose and Alice took either of my hands. Edward whispered something aloud about hell opening up again.

I chuckled at him and he looked at me_. I do not care that he hates me. I do not care that he hates me. I do not care that he hates me._ I kept chanting in my head and bit my lip before giving him a small smile. He stared at me for a second and after gave me his signature smirk. My dead heart leaped in my chest_. I wonder does this mean he forgave me. Or did I forgive him? Wait? What were we fighting about again?_ My head turns to stone anytime he looks at me, I really was becoming another boy-crazed teenager but I suppose it was about time I started liking a boy!

_Awh! I knew they loved each other! I just knew that Tanya would make them stronger!_ Alice was doing a victory dance inside her mind. I rolled my eyes before saying, "Shut the hell up, Pixie!" Only to find that Edward was saying the same thing at the same time.

Emmett was having a mental field day with everything happening to me today. He started singing like a child. "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree. F-U-C-"

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN!" Esme yelled at him cutting off his crude song as Carlisle opened to door to the sitting room.

"Sorry Mom." He whispered.

Jasper was metaphorically in tears leaning on the scolded boy for support. "You.. Sing.. That.. Again..Remember ... Edward... Face!" He cried out between breaths causing Alice and Rose to be chuckling too. They were thinking off something that happened in the middle of a forest. It was confusing.

"YOU TOLD _THEM_?" Edward screamed at his brothers. Told who what? I was utterly confused with this family. So many secrets..

There was silence in the room, tension drowned us."No, why I have no idea what you are talking about, Edward." Jasper defended them, suddenly sober after his laughing fest.

"You told them what I told you and they probably told.." Edward's face was scrunched up with anger.

"They didn't breathe a word." Emmett whispered. Rosalie and Alice nodded.

_Edward, I swear to you on Bella's life that we haven't told anyone. Not her not Esme not Carlisle._ Alice thought directly to him.

"Swear on_ my_ life?" I asked her softly. "My life has no big importance; therefore it isn't good to make promises on it."

"I forgot about your gift." Alice squeaked. "Sorry."

"It's more important than you think, Bella." Edward said hoarsely before walking over to Emmett and Jasper and whispering furiously in their ears. What was going on with them?

I shook off the whole scene and walked over to Tanya and her family. Smiling, I said, "I am Isabella Cullen-Swan. It's very nice to meet your family." Tanya nodded with a really confused face. I looked at each of their faces. Studying them discreetly with my little gift;

Tanya with her long strawberry blonde curls. You would have never mistaken her for a teenager as she was most definitely a woman. She was a little older that Emmett around the age Carlisle perhaps. She didn't know herself, in Slovakia thousands of years ago they just didn't care about ages, so she wasn't bothered by it. She lost her accent some years ago so she sounds very American now even though she was from Slovakia. She also thought herself as a Succubus, Edward said it to her once before that she was very beautiful and irresistible to men, that little comment was the beginning of Tanya's 'love' for Edward. _He is an idiot.. _I thought to myself.

Kate was an interesting one.. Her name was short for Katrina. She, Tanya and Irina all were from Slovakia. Kate thinks herself as passionate and determined, would rather fight until death. Like most vampires, she is graceful and beautiful. She also has hair that is long, pale blond and poker-straight. She is very laid-back. She is not as serious as her sister, Tanya, and rolls her eyes often, she is also very loyal, especially to those she considers family such as the Cullen's, and has a conscience. Kate has a special supernatural power- she can generate an electrical current over her skin in order to protect herself from physical attacks. She thinks would be very handy in a fight with the Volturi let's say. I smirked in my head, she reminded me of Rosalie a lot.

Irina was the most bitter about her mother's passing with the sister Irina or her sisters knew about. She is very fearful of the Volturi so she was wary at first when she met Carlisle as she knew that he once had been with the Guard. She had sliver blonde hair that reached her chin and was very beautiful as every vampire was. She, Kate and Tanya started the 'Succubus' legend. She and her sisters love men.. _All men_. Irina's name means 'peace' so she would do anything to give peace to her love ones and would give her own life to protect her sisters, unlike the time her mother was killed. She is the sister who most wants a mate as she feels her life isn't peaceful without someone to share it with. Looking inside Irina's mind made me see how much more than a depressing exterior. She truly cares for her sisters.

Carmen and her mate Eleazar came from Spain. They both were changed together by recruiters for the Volturi, but as she had no gift they left her in Spain and brought Eleazar to Volterra, but left to be with her. Eventually, they found the Denali Coven and decided they liked their style of life better so they have been together as a family ever since. She was a very compassionate soul and always thought that she'd eventually find a way to live without human blood. She is black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to her chalky complexion. She had the same gold eyes of all vegetarian vampires. Eleazar- I know him. I knew that she reminded me of someone. Her mate is that Eleazar! How comical, it seems I know everyone that Carlisle knows yet Carlisle and I never crossed paths until now.

He started at me, trying to see if I saw him properly. "Long time no see.. Eleazar."

"_Isabelle_." He bowed to me courteously.

"You know each other?" Esme asked us.

"Of course we do. As Eleazar was the first one to recruit me for the Volturi." Carlisle face went grim.

"Bella was my master, in a sense." He seemed ridged.

"What?" Tanya exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

"I was like the younger sister of the Volturi." I looked at Carlisle. "It seems that the Volturi like the Cullen's very much. Both siblings were in the inner circle. How Ironic." I smirked. Eleazar still was frozen in his bow. "Get up! There is no need for such greetings. We aren't in Volterra anymore, thank goodness." I smiled at him. "I'm not the same crazed vampire that I was back then. I actually am a nice person so don't fear me, please. It was only ever blood talking to you.

He nodded to me, "Abstaining from human blood gives you a sense of love and happiness, doesn't it?" He had a small smile on his lightly tanned face.

"Yes, it does." I looked over at Edward for a second to notice he was staring straight at me.

"How did you end up with Carlisle, Young_ Isabella_?" Carmen asked me.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Maybe we should all sit down and explain everything properly." I nodded.

"I hope this doesn't take long." Irina said to Kate as her sister roller her eyes.

"I hope it does. I like a good story." Kate smiled at the sliver haired beauty with the frown of her face as everyone sat down. Carlisle and Esme sat on my right side and Emmett and Rose sat on my left. Jasper sat on the armchair and Alice on his knee. Edward drifted to his piano and sat on the stool turning around to face me. Tanya, Kate and Irina sat on the other couch and Eleazar and Carmen sat on the loveseat.

"Bella is my biological half sister. She is seven years my junior but was changed half year after I was, sadly."

"B-Biological?" Tanya stuttered. "You are related." I nodded to her and continued.

"We shared the same father, but different mothers." I had a small smile on my face. "I thought Carlisle was dead, and went to live with my uncle. Our father died soon after Carlisle, you see. And my sickly uncle and I searched for vampires in a forest, stupidly. I was nearly raped and changed." I nodded. Carmen gasped. "Doesn't matter now though. The vampires... were dead after I awoke. Many years later, Eleazar and Jane found me travelling around Europe and brought me to Volterra. I possess mental-shield abilities. I can get into any mind but no one can get into mine." Everyone looked at Edward.

"It's true, I can't read her mind, but Bella can't read mine either, right?" Edward smirked at me.

"Yeah," I noticed how Tanya's eyes narrowed as he smirked at me. Oops. "Anyway, Eleazar finally got out on the whole Volturi mess to be with Carmen, I assume. And that kind of opened at gap for me to leave too. I started living like Carlisle does now and found Jazzy in Texas with Charlotte and Peter. A few years later, Jasper began to live with me but soon after we started to settle into life with humans, Jane and Demetri found me again and forced me back 'home'." I frowned. Carlisle's own frown grew more pronounced; he didn't like that I said 'forced', "But, I got out again and found Jasper again. Then something happened and I thought he was killed so I ran away."

_Like always.. _Jasper thought to me. "Quiet you!" I said to him.

"I didn't say a word." He smirked at me.

I glowered at him, "Then I moved to Forks and then I found them and then we are here right now." I grinned at the guests. "By the way, call me Bella. Isabella is such a stuffy name that only Carlisle ever uses."

"Hey!"Carlisle called out at my teasing as we all chuckled together. Actually these Denali people aren't that bad, why was I so worried before?

After our very stranger introduction to one another; Kate and I decided to get better acquainted by going for a hunt together. Tanya said she wanted to chat with Esme and Carmen for awhile and Irina went somewhere by herself. Alice and Rose were with Esme, Carmen and Tanya. And the boys were with Eleazar, "So what's with you and Eddie?" Kate asked me as we both ran through the forest side-by-side.

I stumbled a bit, shocked momentarily by the question. "N-nothing! Nothing is going on between Edward and myself.." I whispered quietly to her, scared that someone would hear us. Okay two someones- One: Edward. Two: Tanya.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Sure, Bella." She then winked at me.

"Why do you even want to know? I mean.. Why? Did you think something was going on because it isn't, okay? And you can tell Tanya that!" I stuttered out, not caring that it wasn't exactly attractive.

She started to laugh at me, "I wanted to know because you both seem _cosy_."

"WHAT COSY!" I exclaimed I didn't seem to keep my cool very well.

She ignored my outburst, "Yeah, I saw you two steal glances at each other earlier on and thought it was sort of a forbidden love type thing going on. Wouldn't that be cool?" She looked at me to gauze my reaction.

I just blinked, I tried to wait a while before I spoke, when I did I tried to be calm, "Edward and I are just friends. We were barely talking to each other up until today!" I bit my lip in frustration.

"You know, that's how everyone always starts out; just friends."

"Yeah, like you'd know, _Miss. Succubus_." I scoffed.

"Don't hate the playa', hate the _pleasurable _game." She winked, "And don't knock it 'til you tried it, Swan." She said my last name even though I introduce myself as Cullen first, which made Esme very happy.

"Yeah," I mused, "I don't think I'll ever try it."

"Why not?" She laughed once, "Are you saving yourself?"She laughed again then stopped when she saw and heard my silence. "You got to be shitting me."

"No, I am saving myself. When I find someone who I love and want, then I'll find out what a big fuss sex is all about."

"Fuss?" She scoffed at me this time. "Whatever, Swan." I guessed that that was what she was going to call me from now on, "Well,_ Eduardo_ better pull up those sexy socks of his.." She chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Shut the hell up,_ Katrina_." I stuck my tongue out at her and pushed her into a tree.

"Oh, it's on!" She said as she ran at me. I think I just made other friend!

As Kate and I walked back into the back doors of the house after our hunt, Rose and Alice basically attack us, "Hi, Bella." Alice grinned at me, "Hey, Kate." She had her hands behind her back and was swinging on the heels of her foot. She wanted something.

"What?" I asked her suspiciously. She had the Alice-gleam in her eye again.. Never a good sign.

"Oh nothing, right Rosalie?" She sang in her bell-like tone.

"Sure, whatever." Rose said it like she didn't want to be there but I saw the same gleam in her eye as well. What was going on?

"Alice, what do you want?" I asked her like talking to a child.

"Just to see how my favourite Auntie was doing." She smiled at me.

"What did I say about calling me that?" I screamed at her.

"Bella, breathe." Kate chimed in. I glared at her. _You are an auntie, cute. _The glare deepened, she smiled. _I love annoying mind-readers._

"So what were you talking about earlier?" Rose asked getting straight to the point. I loved her for it.

"Nothing." Kate and I both answered. Kate had said that she wouldn't tell anyone about my freaking out if I didn't tell anyone about how she lost in a fight.

"Yes you were talking about something." Rose sighed.

"No we weren't." Kate denied.

"Yes! You were." Rose's voice tightened a fraction.

"Pretty sure we weren't, right Bella?" She looked at me and I nodded.

"No, because Alice was being nosy and saw you talking about something." That little..

"Or someone.." Alice added. I could feel my eyes widen.

"And pray tell who were we speaking of, Alice?"

"Begins with an E."

"Emmett? Esme? Eleazar?"" Rose asked Alice, it seemed to be part of their act, Alice shook her spiky head each time Rose called out a name. Har har. They were so funny, "Then who, oh Great-Alice." Rose smirked at me as she did this I felt my glare coming back.

"Eduardo." She chucked.

"And why is it any of your business?" I asked them.

"Because Edward is our brother, you are our Aunt and Kate is our cousin." Rose pointed out.

"I am not your auntie!" I yelled but they all ignored me.

"So what if we were talking about him." Kate said.

"We just wanted to know, I mean, Edward and Bella are cute-looking together so.." Alice said it like it was obvious, Rose and Kate did nod their heads in agreement.

"Hello? I'm right here! So why is everyone talking to each other like I'm not beside you?"

"What about Tanya though?" Rose asked the other two.

Kate spoke, "Tanya doesn't see Edward as a mate, the reason she wants him is because he has this diet of ours and is single. Also you guys would get pretty protective of your men if Tanya started coming on to them and then we wouldn't be allowed back. That's why she likes him. Well, and the fact that he is totally _gorgeous_." Alice and Rose's face shaped in horror. I suppose Kate was right.. Hell.. He was Adonis.. He wasn't merely gorgeous.

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Alice screeched.

"You just have to accept that your little brother is a single grown man and is very handsome." I patted their shoulders, sympathetically then they both gave me a glare for myself. Kate chuckled.

Alice froze in her glare, she was having a vision but it came and went a bit fast so I didn't see anything. "Oh, everyone is nearly finished now from their hunts. They'll be home in a good twenty minutes or so."

"Weren't you both supposed to go hunt today?" I asked them as we walked indoors.

"Nah, we went earlier on before Kate and the rest came." She explained to me and then walked off somewhere with Kate to talk for a while. I went over to the sofa in the open spaced living-room/kitchen, and sprang onto it. I felt oddly drained for some reason. Alice followed me over and jumped beside me, "How are you Bella?"

"Fine," I said and then waited awhile for her to say something else, nothing came. "What are you up to now, Alice? You are never this quiet normally." I sat up properly on the couch.

"I'll tell you in a minute. By first, let's play a little game." She looked really serious despite her asking to play a game.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled with a sigh.

"If I ask you any question, will you answer truthfully?" I nodded to her, I was getting quite worried now, she was acting like a different person than normal. "Good!" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, now go." I said.

"Okay," She pretended to think for a second, I knew she wasn't thinking about the questions because I would have answered her already. "What do you really think of the family?"

"What sort of a question is that?" I asked rhetorically back. She just looked at me expectantly I just rolled my eyes back to her. "Erm.. I think that the family is a bit weird but really nice and good." I said finally.

"That wasn't what I meant. I should have said for you to tell me what you think about each individual."

"Is this you trying to figure out who is my favourite again? You know, that didn't work last time and besides, you probably know already."

"I still don't know who your favourite is, and besides, that isn't what I'm looking for." She huffed. "Start with Esme."

"Esme.. I think she was a natural mother when she was human, that why she is so compassionate and welcoming now. She is extremely warm and is full of love. Esme is everything I wanted my mother to be, she is everything I imagined my mother was." I whispered the last part during my explanation Alive kept nodding.

"What about Emmett?"

"Emmett is a big goofball. He is so funny and happy and so lovable. He seems really competitive and rash sometimes but he always makes a situation easier and lighter. I think Emmett would be the perfect big brother a girl could wish for: he is cool and strong and protective." I smiled the whole time I said it.

"And Edward?"

I sighed, "Edward is charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. Moving on."

"No, no! Continue, please?" Alice looked at me with her innocent eyes. I sighed once more.

"He is so smart and talented. The way he plays the piano is magical. I don't even know how long it has taken him to be so magnificent. The compositions and music he write himself are also amazing. He has read every single one of my favourite books, shares most of my favourite music as well. He is, as Kate said, gorgeous. I mean, he is more than that but I can't even speak or think properly because all I think about.." I stopped suddenly, knowing that I spoke way too much.

"Think about?"

"Nothing." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"All you think about is nothing? Sure." Alice rolled her eyes, "And I thought we were getting somewhere.."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked indignantly.

"I wish you'd figured out how you really feel for him." Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world though I seemed to be very confused.

"He is like a brother to me. No in fact he is my nephew as you keep saying." I stubbornly said.

"Get real." Alice stated, "And as you keep saying, you aren't our auntie."

"I don't know, I mean Edward's nice and all.." I trailed off in the end.

"Nice!" She scoffed and then muttered, "He isn't as half as stubborn as you are."

"And is that a bad thing?" I narrowed my eyes to slits.

"Sometimes, we you are trying to get someone to admit something." She looked up at me.

"Admit what?" I asked her.

"Something." She mumbled herself imitating me moments earlier, "HEY! I was supposed to be the one asking questions." I shrugged at her, not my fault she can't play her own game.

"How do you really feel about Edward?" She asked me quietly and very seriously as it was possibly the most important thing in the world.

My throat clogged up, I knew I was going to say the words I had been so harshly trying to avoid. "I-I.." I croaked.

"Yes?"

"_I..think_.. I_ might_" I closed my eyes. "Be _very _close to falling for him, possibly." I was whispering at the end, like admitting to murder. This was my confession, a very confusing bad one, but a confession none the less.

Alice grinned widely showing her full set of perfect white teeth. "That's all I wanted to hear." She said as she got up of the coach and walked away to observe Esme's flower beds that were out the house. I jumped up and ran to my room and slid down the closed behind me, banging my head against the wood of the door. What have I just done? Did I just ruining the perfect friendship that Edward and I just got back?

* * *

**Did you like it as much as I did? Please tell me if you did. Was this up to my usual standards? Hope so! ****So was this a good introduction to the 'cousins'? I hope so. ****I hate the way some people make Tanya as a freaky-ass bitch who only loves Edward when in Breaking Dawn she was pretty civilized towards Bella at the Wedding and the 'fight'. ****So I hope my Tanya is good. And Irina- yeah, I don't know much about her so I did what I could.**

**Please review.**


	14. Stupid

**New Chapter. Enjoy.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Stupid**

**_Kate PoV_**

"And then she said, "_I..think_.. I_ might_ be _very _close to falling for him, possibly." Can you believe it? She admitted it! Once again, Alice's plans go right, but then again, are you really surprised?" Alice said as she clapped her hands in joy, she was trying to stay quiet as she was sure Edward was still lurking around the forest where she dragged Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I.

"Oh yeah?" Rose started staring at her nails, but we could all see the happiness in her eyes, "that's good, and just to tell ya' Rosalie thinks Alice shouldn't speak in third person." Rose said to her sister rolling her eyes.

"Yes! This_ is_ amazing! I suppose it's about god-damn time though." The pixie mused, "And yeah, Emmett, I know you doubted my ability to get her to admit it, so ha, ha, ha."

"Sorry for doubting you, Alice." He mumbled. "No need to rub it in.."

"I don't think this is good, Darlin'." Jasper said to his wife, who was still clapping her hands. God it was annoying.. "I think we should have left it to Edward and Bella to figure it out for them, I mean, they aren't little kids and they can think for themselves."

"Yeah," Rose scoffed, "I'd just_ love_ watching them dance around each other for the next fifty years. Jeez." She rolled her eyes once more.

"And so what if they can think for themselves? They are big kids, both older than three fifths of the group here but that doesn't mean that they'd realize that they have the hots for each other." Emmett pointed out.

"In other words," Alice continued Emmett's point, "We just wanted to help." I was confused, Bella liked Edward and I get that part. Edward liked Bella, really hard to see...Not. But why can't they see that the other one feels the same. _Hoy Vey.._

"Actually it's kind of scary that you are doing this to them," I said, as I said before; I was totally confused with what they were doing. "I mean, like, you all betrayed Bella and Edward's trust in you by telling other's about the things they told you.. In **CONFIDENCE**."

"Why are you here again?" Rose asked me rhetorically, the urge to electrocute her was getting stronger.

I glared at my beautiful cousin, "I'm here because Alice came into your room and dragged me out here, like I didn't have to do anything else."

"You were with Rosalie discussing Bella and Edward. You know why you are here, as does Rose." Alice told me. Yeah, I did know why I was here. I was here as an accomplice, as a co-conspirator to this stupid ploy to help their brother and _aunt_ get together.

I was the one to roll my eyes this time, "I'm the one to help with my crazy-ass sister."

Alice smiled, "And other things.."

"What other things?"

"Oh, I don' know.."She evaded.

"Shortie, what do you know?" Emmett asked her. Shortie? Really?

"Nothing of importance, right now."

"You are so cryptic!" Rose exclaimed, "My God!" She threw her hands up in the air and began to walk away, Emmett quickly following behind her. Jasper quickly went to Alice's side and took her hand; I dropped my gaze from the two lovers, ah love..

**_Bella PoV_**

Stupid! I'm so stupid! Telling his sister! Smart move, dipshit. I started pacing my room once more. I knew Alice probably just skipped away to go tell him, even if she was my friend, she still had a greater loyalty to Edward. Even worse, she probably told Carlisle. "No! No!" I chanted aloud as I paced. It isn't hard to guess how he'll react, especially when he jumped to all those conclusion when Jasper and my lip's touched briefly. Stupid over-bearing brother. Stupid Alice. Stupid Edward. Stupid Me. The killer thing is that he doesn't even love me back! Of course he doesn't! How could I even entertain that thought? So why did I have to go blurting out my one-sided love to anyone who'd hear it. Pathetic. I am pathetic, that's the only thought I could really, well, _think_. I am pathetic.

"Bella?" Esme called from the other side of my door, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" In her thoughts I knew she wanted to talk about something but couldn't find the words to ask me.

"Yeah." I replied stoically.

I heard her sigh. "Bella, can I come in?"

"Sure." She opened the door and walked into my room that just screamed dark and gloomy at that moment, I could feel my own depression emitting from each corner of the room and bouncing back into me. I stopped pacing around the room, I was pretty sure the floor was starting to get worn down by my feet. "What's wrong, Esme?" My self-hatred suddenly turned to confusion and being concerned at Esme's worried face.

"Nothing is wrong is the matter with me." She said with a sad voice, "I'm only concerned about you."

"Me? Why?"

"You seem down." She explained, "By any chance, does it have anything to do with Edward?" Her eyebrow curved as she walked into my harem and sat on my unused bed.

"Edward?" I choked out, "No, nothing to do with him, besides, I feel really happy.. so happy." I began to look around the beautifully decorated room to avoid Esme's refuting gaze.

"Bella," She replied to my denial, "your gloomy mood is being projected onto everyone. I know something is going on, Mother's intuition." Damn you, Jasper.

"Oh," I mumbled, "it's nothing."

"You can tell me anything, you know. I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to." She smiled openly at me. Her face was so welcoming, gracious and _trustworthy_. "Trust me, Bella, please." Trust her. The words Edward once said to me popped into my mind. _"...Bella. Trust me on this..." _Why does this family think I don't trust them? And why did_ he_ have to come into my mind with I am talking to his mother?

"I do trust you.." I muttered.

"If you trust me, then you can tell me what's on your mind." She patted the space beside her on the bed. I slowly went to her side.

"It's just.." I began, but then my mind went blank. What was I suppose to say to her? That I was falling for her son, that I was beginning to love him so much, that I was so stupid for coming here to Forks, that I was stupid for staying so long when I knew it would only get harder to stay away from Edward.

"Yes, Bella?" Esme coaxed me on, she grabbed my hands. "Can I say something first before you begin, please ?" She asked me and I nodded, as long as I got more time to drag my stupidity of love on. "Are you starting to want to leave?" She asked me solemnly.

"What?" I exclaimed, "N-no! I mean, I don't want to go anywhere.."

"But..." She nudged me on.

"I think there will come a time where I have to." That was all I said, no more explanation.

"Do you know this for certain?" I nodded, "Is there someone who will make you leave?" I didn't answer, silence was better than knowing.

"Ignorance is bliss, Esme." I quoted.

"Yes, sometimes it is. Though, if there is someone who knows something and if they don't let it out, it will eventually eat them inside and they will be in a terrible pain pushing everyone they love and care for away, isolating themselves. In that pain, they will wish that they had someone to tell, but no one is there anymore to listen." She began thinking about the awful time when her first husband, Charles Evenson, abused her greatly after coming back from the First World War, and when she figured out that she was with child soon after leaving Charles.

"Esme, I 'm sorry.. for everything." I whispered to her, too afraid to speak above a murmur.

"Bella, nothing that happened to me is your fault." She laughed once, "Sometimes I forget that I have children who can hear my thoughts, sometimes I can't control them." Did she call me her child?

I choked, "Esme.." I hugged, "You shouldn't have to control what you think, I shouldn't be able to hear your mind, nor should _E-Edward."_ I stuttered out his name.

She let go of me after a few minutes of embracing each other, "About Edward.." She smiled at me sympathetically.

"Did you say just say those things so Edward's name would come into our conversation?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Why, Bella, I'm shocked you would think something like that of me." She batted her eyelids. Oh she's good..

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked with a sigh.

"What do you want to tell me?"She countered me with another question.

"I don't know." I said suddenly more grave than before.

"I'm not going to question you about him; all I want to know is if you are serious about him."

"How could I be serious with him? He ignored me for a month and a half, telling me cryptic little things driving me crazy and then suddenly starting speaking to me earlier today. How is that serious? Is he serious about me?"

"I think you misinterpret my question." She mused.

I continued, "I have never met anyone more self-loathing nor stubborn in my whole existence. He is mind-boggling and I'm not sure if it's always in a good way, he is cynical and dark and moody." I complained. "When does he ever have a good word to say about _anyone_?"

Esme perked up, "If I remember so correctly he said something flattering about you this morning. What was it? Something you said towards someone's thoughts about your life holding no importance and Edward denying that and saying _"It's more important than you think, Bella." _I think that was a positive thing to say about someone." She smiled as she knew she won.

"I am starting to think of him as more than a friend." I whispered to her, fearful someone would hear.

Her eyes widened slightly then returned to normal, "Starting to.."

"Yes."

"Only starting to?" She asked disbelievingly with her eye brown curved once more.

"Maybe it's not starting to, maybe it's been for a while." I murmured. "You won't tell Edward or Carlisle, will you?"

She looked like a deer caught between the headlights. "I'm not allowed to tell your brother?"

"No, he would get all Carlisle.."

"He would get all Carlisle? What is that suppose to mean?" She laughed, lightening the tensing mood.

"You know, Carlisle? He would get all brotherly and over-bearing and protective and-" She cut me off.

"Okay, I won't tell him! Don't worry."

"I-I'm not worry." I griped, knowing that if I'd been a human I'd be 'sweating a bullet' as Charlie used to say.

She looked at me as if to say 'I-know-you-are-freaking-out-right-now'."Sure, Bella." She smiled at me and bit her lip before saying, "Young Love.."

"DON'T!!" I yelled at her.

* * *

**Okay, did you enjoy the little Bella/Esme bonding time there? ****Also, how was this chapter? Please review!**

**~YMCM**


	15. Deal With The Devil

******I thought this chapter is a bit more.. I don't know, serious for the most part, possibly. You learn something confusing in this chapter.. something to do with Bella and the Devil, as the chapter title suggests. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Deal With The Devil.**

_**Bella PoV**_

How did I get here? One minute I was minding my own business watching mindless television just after Esme left to get groceries for the homeless shelter and after our little talk and now I'm fighting a vampire. "Do you like him?" She pushed me up against the wall and gripped my neck. That God damn bitch..

I grabbed her arm and threw it away from my neck. "Don't touch me." I warned as I climbed out of the Bella-shaped dent in the wall of Esme's living room. I hope she won't get mad..

"Answer my question, Isabella." The bitch said.

"Would it bother you if I do like him?" I questioned her, "Would if bother you because he might just like me back?" Her eyes narrowed drastically.

"I don't think it would bother me because only a few weeks ago Edward was in my house cuddling up next to me." She grinned mockingly at me.

I have to admit it, my jealousy flared for a brief second, but then I laughed. I laughed at her because I knew the truth, a truth she didn't like to think about, the _memory _she didn't like to reflect on.. "You and I both know that isn't true." I told her.

"And how would you know that, little girl?" She didn't just say those words.

I grabbed her throat and banged her into the wall I just inhabited, putting a Tanya-shape beside my one. "Don't ever call me a little girl, Ginger." Her already narrowed eyes seemed to decrease more, I knew about how she hated being strawberry blonde, her hair was beautiful though, but she often remembered when she was human, that long time ago, the other child always made fun of her hair because it was 'Ginger'.

"I'm only saying you're a little girl, because you_ are_ a little girl."

"And I'm only saying you're Ginger, because you _are_ ginger." I quipped back at her, my grasped hand at her throat tightened. "Tanya, I'm only telling you this because Carlisle likes you, but if you mess with me, I will kill you. Remember that."

Kate walked from the other room, "See Tanya, I told you she was really cool!" She giggled as she saw our positions. "Got a little into it, I see Bella."

I let go of her sister and she fell the floor clutching her neck. "Jesus, you are strong for your size." She choked out.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I did warn Kate before about anyone getting in my way.."

"Yeah, she told me about that, I just wanted to test that out." She smiled at me standing up and grabbing my hand, "You'll be a lovely addition to the family."

"Yah!" Kate said to her sister as she grabbed us into a bone-crushing hug, "You like her! I told you she'd be awesome."

"Where is your sister?" I asked them.

"She left straight after meeting you. She immediately saw how you were attracted to Edward and left, the only reason why she ever comes here is because Edward is here.. which is partly why I am here as well." Tanya grinned at me.

"Same here, Edward is kind of hot." Kate chuckled, my whole body tensed.

"Does Irina have some sort of power?" I asked them.

"Yeah, she sees happiness and peace. It's why she is called Irina." Kate explained, "She saw how happy you were when Edward spoke to you and knew that you liked him."

"Shut up." I said, looking away from them, sure if I was human I'd be tomato red.

"Don't be shy about your feelings on my account, Bella." Tanya said to me. "Yes, I thought once that I was attracted to Edward but I see him now and-"

"Okay, that's enough with the explaining." Kate cut into Tanya's speech, "Let's go shopping!"

"No, it's sunny outside." I told her.

"We could hunt again.." Tanya suggested.

"NO!" Kate yelled before retreating, "I mean, it's boring in the forest, I mean, who'd ever go there for fun?"

"You do.. all the time, Kate." Tanya said.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her, "Kate, what's up?"

"The sky." She muttered.

"That wasn't what I meant." I amended, "What is wrong with _you_? You're all jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy!" Her voice went up in pitch about five keys.

"I may be wrong, I mean I've only knowing you a couple of hours.." I mused.

"No, you are jumpy." Tanya decided and scratched her chin. "What do you know?"

"Nothing? Jesus! Why is everyone picking on Kate?" Kate said.

"Third person doesn't suit you." I said.

"Dammit! Stop it!" She said, "You are making me stressed, I'm supposed to be easy-going not uptight, that's Irina's job!"

"Katrina!" Tanya said. "Don't say that about your sister!" Tanya was obviously the most mature one where Kate was the baby.

"You are keeping something from us, Kate. I can see it." I whispered as I tried to find it in her mind, a memory or anything. "How is this possible.."

"What are you talking about?"Kate asked me, "How is it possible that I keep something from you? Very possible."

"Is she alright?" Tanya touched my arm. I jumped at the contact.

"Sorry, sorry." I muttered. "I was trying to find it.."

"What are you talking about?" Kate said once more.

"You know I can read minds." I stated.

"Yeah.."

"I absorb memories as well." That wasn't the best explanation.

Tanya frowned, "I don't understand."

"I mean as soon as I met you I got all of your memories, without even touching you, I know all of your wants and desires and every thought you've ever had. I'm like Aro.." I think I frightened them..

Kate growled, "No one is like that sick twisted son of a bitch."

"You are very powerful, no wonder the Volturi took a great interest in you, but how did they let you go so easily?" Tanya mused almost to herself.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it.. Aro and I have a deal.." I trailed off.

"Bella, you shouldn't have made a deal with him, he is the devil!" Kate said, "He will destroy you if you don't follow through." She looked at me. "And you know that..." She saw the acceptance in my eyes.

"Does Carlisle know?" Tanya asked me seriously grabbing me by the arms, I shook my head. "Will you tell him?"

"Not until it is a necessity, the Volturi are very old, thirty years to them in just a blip in time, they won't call me for the deal for a very long time." I said to them.

"So you are going to risk it?"

"Yes, to keep the Cullen's safe.. I will risk everything."

_**Edward PoV**_

"Just ask her out." Emmett empathised this with his hands throwing them around the silent woods.

Jasper nodded at this suggestion, though still had the look of worry in his eyes. "But don't screw it up." His eyes flashed with necessary over-bearing protectiveness, I nearly rolled my eyes; I would never hurt Bella.. ever.

"H-how am I supposed to do this? I mean, she doesn't even like me!" I exclaimed to them, I knew shouting my frustrations out on them wasn't right but they needed to go somewhere, I didn't even know why they just surrounded me in the forest and started yelling at me to talk to Bella... I'll do that when I'm ready.. maybe.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, thinking how stupid my fretting were about as she was trying not to think about something, I think it was about Bella, "Chill, Edward, don't knock it until you try it, okay. You won't know if she likes you unless you ASK. HER."

"But I don't know how to ask someone on a date, I've been single all my existence." I ran my palm through my already messy hair, one of the many things I do when I annoyed or frustrated. Rose mumbled something about 'two pathetic virgins.' I glared at her.

"You'll be fine." Alice coaxed him with false happiness, "Look, Rosalie and I'll show you. I'll be Bella and Rose, you be Edward." She cracked her neck and shook her arms to warm up, I think she was going to take it a bit too far.. Hell, of course she was- it's Alice for God sake.

"Why do I have to be him?" She exclaimed. Alice just looked at her as if to say 'try me.' "Fine...Hey, Bella." Rosalie put on a nearly perfect imitation of me, doing my mannerisms and the works. "You remember when we said we'd go hunting together and then talk about doctor stuff..." I don't say things like that..

"Of course I do, Edward." Alice batted her eyelids seductively, as if she were Bella, putting on her soft voice with the slight tinge of an English accent, which sounded very similar to the real thing... But Bella doesn't bat her eyes either...

"Well, then maybe we could do it this Saturday, Alice said that it will be all sunny and stuff so we won't be able to go anywhere, and besides, I think you'd look hot when you'd look like someone threw glitter all over your perfect faces." Rosalie shrugged and ran her hand threw her hair like Edward always does, "See, Ed-weird? It's easy." I rolled his eyes at my two strange sisters' attempts of help and pinched the bridge of my nose when I caught Rose's less-than-flattering nickname for me.

"No." Was the last thing I said before Emmett wacked me on the head.

"YES!" Alice yelled at me as Emmett hit me.

"Emmett, stop it." Rose said unemotionally while playing with her nails. "Oh no, you'll hurt him." I got the sarcasm..

"Seriously, Em." Alice said to him, "Stop." She pulled on his arm.

Jasper sighed, "Edward," I looked at him, "I'll give you an ultimatum."

My curiosity peaked, "What?"

"Either you tell Bella you love her, or I will..."

That Bastard..

I kept staring at Jasper. He was serious; I could see it in his eyes and his thoughts. He wanted Bella to know, he hated going behind her back with anything after everything they'd had been in. "I.. can't face her.." I mumbled.

"Well, then do you want me to tell her now or later?" He asked me rhetorically, with a curved eyebrow. The rest of my siblings were silent, first time for everything, I guess, they were curious to what Jasper would do. I knew he would stay close to his word, he always did, I just couldn't see him do this to me..

"No, Jasper!" Alice said to her husband, grabbing his arm. "Don't be an idiot!"

"I'm not being an idiot, Ali. I'm sick of this." He argued, "They've been doing this hot and cold thing from months."

"Weeks." Emmett corrected, "They've only known each other six weeks." Jasper glared at him with the killing look Jasper gave to enemies, it was very intimidating.. "Sorry.."

"And I don't actually think Edward likes Bella all that much!" He exclaimed throwing his arms up to the sky.

"What?!" Alice, Rose and Emmett yelled at the same time. I was just too gob-smacked.. He thought I didn't care for Bella..

"He stopped talking to her for three quarters of the time they've known each other." He exclaimed, "I won't let you hurt her. She doesn't deserve pain anymore, not after everything she's been through. I won't let you hurt her!" He yelled at me.

"Why are you shouting at Edward, Jasper?" Rose asked him, not at all calmly, she had never seen Jasper like this before, so riled up. "Edward would never hurt Bella, he won't leave her, he won't let her feel pain and if he really loved her he'd protect her from everything. Like you want to do."

_Did Rose actually say that?_ Alice thought to me. _Rose actually caring about someone other than herself or Emmett.. Wow. She has really changed since Bella came into our lives._

"You can feel what he feel, Jazz." Emmett pointed out, "Does he love her?"

Jasper looked away from everyone. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Rose said to him.

Alice spoke up, "Jasper, are you jealous?" She looked kind of hurt. She knew Jasper and Bella had history as companions, and knew they 'kissed' once, she doubted that they had told us everything about their relationship, I was doubting it now too, after Jasper's frustrations.

Jasper laughed bitterly, "Jealous? No. Worried as hell? Yes." He grabbed his head and sat on the floor, he was fed up with all the emotions around him. "So worried."

"Worried- why?" She asked him lovingly, she sat beside him. This was the closed my family ever got to bonding- yelling, whimpering, confessing secrets in anger. We had healthy relationship with each other.

"You don't know?" He asked her, "What if he finally bucks up the courage and tells her, and she does the same. And some shit happens and they fight and break up. They'd make us choose. Bella would run away, like she always does when she is made to commit to something, and he'd be anger-filled, blaming himself and self-loathing because, lucky for me, that's his nature."

Emmett nodded, "That's so true.." Rose nudged him to be quite, she was afraid Jasper might put his wrath onto them next.

"And the thing is, you might not like my choice, Edward." He admitted sadly, "Because I've known her for so long, she has done so much for me; she saved my soul, though she doesn't think we have them. And if I never saw her again, I don't think I'd be the same. I don't think I'd forgive you, sadly, however much I love you Edward, I love her more because she's my best friend, sorry Emmett, but it's true she's my best friend and I'll follow her anywhere." Jasper looked broken, I had no other word for it, I was shocked at what he was saying, but seeing his face when he said it to me made me lost for words. I couldn't even reply that Bella and I would never hurt him like that, let alone go out with one another. Besides, she doesn't like me.

Alice of course, was there to reassure him, since no one else was breathing, "Jasper you have nothing to worry about." Alice told him, "I wouldn't let them break up so you won't have to go anywhere, besides, I'd follow you anywhere; you should know that right?" She smiled at him; she was calming him down, like always.

"Yes, I do, but.."

"But nothing. You would not need to leave, if nothing happened to make them separate ways." Rose said to him defiantly.

"Sure, the way Bella and Edward are handling this stuff, we won't have to worry about them messin' it up, they'll never get together!" Emmett joked, Alice giggled.

"Hey, thanks." I said to him, "But you're right. If it is going to hurt you Jazzy, I won't even ask her to go on the stupid date Rose and Alice thought up in their confused heads."

"You aren't getting out of it that easily, Bub." Alice said to me, shoving my leg because she was on the floor and couldn't reach anything else.

"Bub?" Jasper asked her, he was calmer now, thank God.

"What? It just came out." She defended herself chuckling, she stopped soon after going into a vision. It flashed by too quickly for me to see it. "Bella, Kate and Tanya are coming into the woods, Kate distracted Bella adequately. Oh and Edward, don't crack when they think about what happened earlier." She grinned like that cat from Alice in Wonderland. I suppose that's the only way Alice does grin.

"Why would I crack?" I asked her.

"No reason." She laughed.

"Alice! What do you know?" Emmett asked her, he always felt left out when Alice and I spoke in our special way or when she has a vision and doesn't let me know about it.

"Nothing of relevance." She evaded.

"Bullshit, Pixie." Rose scoffed. "It's about Bella, so of course it's relevant to Edward." She cracked one of her rare smiles to me, I suppose it was an intimidating smile but a smile none the less.

The voices in my head began to increase.

Kate's 'voice' came through first_. Aro will die if he dares hurt her, I will personally go through all of his guard and zap him until he begs for mercy, he will wish I killed him when..._

I stopped listening, thoroughly confused with what she was thinking. Aro would die if he hurt someone? Who? She couldn't mean Bella! No, that's impossible.. Who am I kidding? Of course it was totally possible. Bella stayed with him for a good while, she is powerful too. Bella is power so Aro shouldn't feel the need to hurt her, she is too needed, but I guess because Bella refused to stay with the Guard. Gah! This is too confusing. All I know is if anyone tried to hurt _My Love_ I would rip them apart. My Love? Did I say that? I have to stop that, she doesn't like me back!

_She is very potent, I wonder if that's the reason he likes her. If only_**I** _were more like her.._

Ugh, Tanya! Realize- IT WOULDN'T WORK BETWEEN US! I thought she was over that crush. It was never going to happen between us, I knew her 'love' for me was innocent and she would never try and go between me and the person I love to try and make me fall for her, she was a good person despite Alice and Rose's opinions of her. The rest was silence. Bella. My Bella. NO! Bella isn't my Bella. She is her own person, not one owns her, maybe Carlisle because she is not an adult and Carlisle is her only relation, or maybe Jasper- he was protective of her and she respects him so. She was Carlisle and Jasper's Bella. Not mine.. Oh God, how I wish she was mine.

They were nearly here, "Confused with their thoughts yet?" Alice smirked at me.

"Yeah, and kind of disgusted." I replied.

"Tanya." They all said understandingly and I nodded.

"Stop complaining, Bella!" Kate called out unnecessarily loud, to warn us she was coming. Emmett thought it up as the phrase- his explanation 'Bella complains about stuff, so probably would be if they were coming out'. Alice thought it was genius boosting his ego ten-fold.. Which I previously thought wasn't possible.

"I didn't say anything." She said baffled. Her voice was coming closer.

"Jesus, Kate. What's wrong with you?" Tanya asked her sister metaphorically. Alice and Rose rolled their eyes at her voice, mumbling something about how she made men pay for sex with her, that's how she was so rich.

I tried to hide my smile, one because I was supposed to be 'Depressed Edward' or so Rose said and two no one said anything.

Jasper stood up holding out a hand for his wife who took it begrudgingly. Emmett tried to think about things to talk about that had nothing to do with what we actually were discussing. "Erm, did anyone see the game last night?" He asked under-pressure. Rose stared at him as if to ask 'Why-did-I-marry-you?'

"Shut up about football, Emmett. You just were talking about it." Alice said quickly. "Did you just say the Bears won?" She winked at him.

"Erm, yeah, I guess I did. Sorry, I was too busy looking at my wonderful wife as she glittered beautifully." He picked the conversation up again and gaze gazed at her lovingly, but he spoke loud enough that the people running towards us were able to hear.

"What's with the weird compliment, Monkey-man?" She asked him, I could see she was hiding her smile. The sun was nearly set, we was barely sparkling now, there was only moments of sun left in the day. Bella, Kate and Tanya walked into the small part of the woods we were, well, _hid._

"What cha' doin'?" Kate smirked at us.

"Nothing." "Not a thing." "Talking." "What does it look like we are doing?" "None of your business, Sparky." We all said different things. It isn't hard to guess who said the last one...

"Would you stop with that nick-name, Rose." Kate exclaimed, "Besides, it isn't my fault that I'm _electrifying_!" She winked at Rosalie.

"Yeah, that's what it is." Tanya rolled her eyes. She and Kate went over to Rose and Alice.

"What's up with Jasper?" Bella questioned us suddenly. What? How did she know? She had only been there two seconds and she already figured it out so quickly!

Alice's eyes widen slightly, "Nothing. He's fine. Right, Jasper?" Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Guys, she knows me too well." Jasper sighed. "I can't lie to her, unless I don't value my life."

"That's right, J." She smiled and when over to him and sat by his feet, he sighed and sat down beside her pulling Alice down with him.

_Who did she do that?_ Emmett thought more to himself that to me or Bella.

"Because I am 'All Knowing'." She replied to his thoughts seriously but I saw the joke in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was All-Knowing-Alice?" Alice questioned Bella.

"Did I deny your knowledge of everything, Alice?" Bella giggled.

"No, you did not." Alice chuckled.

"Jeez, I'm between two geniuses..." Jasper sighed.

"You are." Bella confirmed and went concerned, "Tell me what's wrong. Don't make me search for it."

"I'm worried that you might leave." Jasper replied to her. I guess that wasn't a total lie, it was basically why he was worried. Bella eyed him up to look for the fail.

I guess she found none. "Fine," She smiled at him, "You know I'll find out the whole truth later, right?"

"Of course I do. I just need to keep it to myself right now, to see if I can work it out myself." His eyes drifted to me meaningfully. I knew what it meant- remember what I said. The Ultimatum.. I had to confess to Bella my true feelings myself or Jasper would do it.. less romantically. I felt Bella's eyes follow Jasper's and look at me for awhile. I gazed back at her. How could she not see my feelings for her? Kate's thoughts in my head thrust to the front of the echo of 'voices' for some reason. She was replaying a scene in her head. Why was this of importance? I kept looking at Bella, my eyes seemed to be frozen in place, they were unable to part from hers.

_"You know I can read minds." Bella stated._

_"Yeah.." Tanya and I said like it was obvious._

_"I absorb memories as well." WHAT? She what exactly?_

_Tanya frowned, "I don't understand."_

_"I mean as soon as I met you I got all of your memories, without even touching you, I know all of your wants and desires and every thought you've ever had. I'm like Aro.." Like Aro.. No... She wasn't. Bella was sweet and loving, that bastard was power hungry and he killed my mother!_

_I snarled automatically at the sound of _its_ name, "No one is like that sick twisted son of a bitch."_

_"You are very powerful, no wonder the Volturi took a great interest in you, but how did they let you go so easily?" Tanya mused almost to herself._

_"I-I don't really want to talk about it.. Aro and I have a deal.." She trailed off silently, refusing to say anything else._

_"Bella, you shouldn't have made a deal with him, he is the devil!" I reprimanded her, "He will destroy you if you don't follow through." I gazed at her, seeing the colour drain from her eyes, "And you know that..." The stupid bitch made a deal with the freaking devil._

_"Does Carlisle know?" Tanya asked my new friend seriously grabbing her arms and shaking her lightly, Bella shook her own pretty head. "Will you tell him?" She asked her._

_"Not until it is a necessity, the Volturi are very old, thirty years to them in just a blip in time, they won't call me for the deal for a very long time." Bella told us._

_"So you are going to risk it?" Tanya asked her disbelieving. I knew Tanya liked her and seemed hurt that Bella would stoop low enough to make deals with the Volturi. What did they have on her? And why doesn't she was to tell the Cullen's about it? They are her family.. aren't they?_

_"Yes, to keep the Cullen's safe.. I will risk everything."_

"WHAT!!" I yelled, Bella's wincing eyes fell from mine. "A DEAL? WHAT DEAL?" I must say, I was pleased about what she said last to have such a loyalty to us and only knowing most of us weeks but she shouldn't have to 'risk everything'. I wouldn't let her.

"What is he talking about now?" Rose asked Alice who shrugged, she knew but wanted to watch everything unfold.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Edward." Bella huffed, crossing her petite arms against her chest.

"I know that tone, you are avoiding the subject. You just put your guard up." I roared.

"I think you'll find that I can never take my shield down, Edward." She growled, I could nearly feel her growing anger.

"I didn't mean your shield,_ Bella_." I shouted at her, she stood up, "And stop saying my name, _Bella,_ it's annoying." I mocked.

"I know it is _Edward_," She spat, "that's why I am doing it!"

"Ugh!" I shook my head, "That isn't the point!"

"And what is?" She said calmly.

"Kate thought about that _conversation _you just had, you know that." I exhaled, trying to calm myself and pinched my nose, "Can't you just explain to us what the hell you meant?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. She could be so...

I growled. "Edward, calm yourself." Tanya said putting her hand on my arm.

"Don't touch him!" Bella growled herself. "He didn't ask you to do so!" Alice, Rose and Emmett were just sitting down beside each other at this time staring at the scene developing before them. Alice gripped Jasper by the shoulder to try and keep him from intervening; he had the most irritating expression on his face.

"Since when did I need permission to touch an old friend?" She smirked at the shaking girl, how I wanted to go over there and hold her..

"Since, I kicked your ass five minutes ago." Bella yelled at her.

"She kicked Tanya's ass?" Emmett asked then proceeded to burst into fits of laughter.

"I don't believe it." Rose stated.

"There are dents in Esme's living room walls to prove it." Kate warned them.

"Tell me what you promised Aro." I sighed to her, giving up on anger to get it out of her. I didn't mean to shout it just happened. I seemed to always been too emotional and stubborn when it came to Bella Swan.

"No. I don't want to." She said.

"Stop acting like a child, you don't have to want to."

"I'm not a child, "She bit her lip to try and keep her cool, "And I said no, Edward." Tanya put her other hand of my other arm so she was behind me hugging my back. I grimaced. I knew what Tanya was doing, she was trying to get a rise out of Bella, my Bella.. I had to stop that..

"Take your hands from his body and stick them up your-" Alice cut Bella's threat off.

"Why, Auntie Bella, are you jealous that Tanya has her arms around my brother's body and you don't?" Alice smile was evident in her voice and she didn't try to cover it up.

"No, I'm not!" She thought for a second, "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Bella, Edward." Kate tutted, "I'd recommend yoga but I think your sexual tension won't get fix by the Lotus Position."

Emmett started laughing harder. "I got it..." Rose rubbed his back murmuring 'It is okay, Emmy' over and over again.

Jasper was whispering "Let me kill 'im. Let me kill 'im." To his wife, who was shaking her head.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry." I apologised, "I got carried away, I just don't like to hear that you, what was it that you said, Kate? 'made a deal with the devil' or something like that."

"I can tell you that I can look after myself." She sulked beautifully.

_Yeah, she can. _Tanya thought remembering Bella throwing her into the wall beside Esme's favourite painting.. Damn Esme is going to kill them.

"Yes, I can. And as I said before, let go of him, Ginger before I'll show you again just how I can take care of myself." Bella's mood drastically turned from resistance to uncontrollable anger once more. "Last warning."

_Ginger? She calls her Ginger!_ Emmett was slapping the floor with laughter once more; he couldn't even talk anymore so he was just thinking. Tanya made a scene of dropping her arms and moved slowly away from me, I relaxed instantly.

_Edward, now. _Alice thought to me. Bella eyed her curiously. _Before Jasper.._

"Before Jasper what?" Bell asked her.

"Nothing!" Her voice rose, if possible.

"Bella," I called out to her.

"What?" She said non-emotionally, clearly upset with my scene. I was just worried about losing her. But how could I tell her that without her freaking out.

"Can I make my idiocy up to you?" She perked up.

"And how would you do that?" I could nearly see the smile.

"That date we've been meaning to have." I smirked at her, as Bella's eyes widened.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No, according to Emmett, I can't _do _funny." I chuckled to her. "Yes or no because I'm sure I could go with someone else.."

_Oh no.. _Jasper thought. Did I say something wrong?

"Why don't you then?" Her eyes darkened.

I needed to bring her smile back, I was addicted to it. I would try to live the rest of my life to see that beautiful smile once more. "Because I asked you. You are the only one I want.." I paused, "to go with."

"I supposed that'll be okay.." She sighed and then gave me her magnificent killer smile to me, "But it isn't a date, just two friends going out to discuss medical science and our virgin-ness, remember?" She was referring to that times at lunch were Emmett and Rose grieved us on the 'date'.

"Of course, I remember." I remember everything about you, Bella..

* * *

**Ahh! I can't believe it! It actually happened! Wow.. I think I'll be happy the rest of the day because of that! Yah!**

**So tell mw your important opinion on this chapter! It really helps me get chapters up faster knowing that people actually read it...**

**Please review!**

**~YMCM**


	16. Chances Of Pain

**I know, I know, I know. It's been like two weeks since I updated but I'm trying to fix up the story so far. I'm trying to make it better! So you can't be angry about that. I hope that this chapter is okay. It took me a while to be able to write this chapter for some reason. I was off or something. Thank you to everyone who read this story. You are totes awes. (As said by Shane Dawson.) Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chances of Pain**_

_**Bella PoV**_

"Haven't we been here before, Ging?" I smirked sardonically at the girl who was inches off the ground and scabbing at my arms and hand to let go of her throat and grant her the access to breathe.

"B-B..it..ch." She coughed out, as I lightened the steel-like grip I had around her throat.

"I think I specifically told you not to touch him once, but did you listen?" I asked her metaphorically, waiting for her answer then continuing when I heard her groan something out, "No, you did not." I shook my head tauntingly then looking around at my battlefield; the living room again, sighing I said, "I know Esme isn't going to be pleased with our playing around.. I suppose it is worth it."

"Le..t...go..off me." She croaked, still nailing at my skin, it didn't hurt; I was too maddened by the thought of her arms around Edward, _my_ Edward. No, he isn't my Edward despite my want for him to be mine and the small fact of us going on a 'date' soon does not make him mine just means that we are both lonely vampires with no social life. Isn't that a cheery thought?

"I warned you when you had your whore-ish arms all over him in the forest, but I got why you did so, I mean, it was to piss me off, right?" I paused for a second, "Let me tell you something- It _really_ did piss me off. And then you did it again! IN FRONT OF ME! Knowing what I'd do to you, did I not warn you before that if you messed with me that I'd kill you?"

"Would you.. prefer if.. I touched.. Ed-ward.. when yo-u weren't a-round?" She cackled throatily, my hand_ might_ have tightened its strength around her slender neck and _might_ have cut off her witch-cackling.. Might of..

I gave a hearty laugh, "You don't seem hazed by the thought that I can easily kill you, you do realize that I will kill you if you are on the wrong side of me, right?"

"Of course I do, Eddie .....just wouldn't let... you because... he likes me... feels so-rry for you.."

"He must be the only one who does like you then, Rose and Alice despises you with a passion, Emmett and Jasper think all you are is a slut, Esme and Carlisle only allows you in their house because you are in the only other vegetarian vampire with a family, and if I was being honest with myself, I HATE YOU, that's putting it mildly." I smiled innocently at her, and pulled her out of the Prostitute-sized hole in the wall and threw her into the floor of the living room which sent her flying back against the opposite wall, bringing Esme's wooden floor with her.

"Bella, will you stop reaching Esme's living room, because she will freak again!" Alice scolded me like a child, walking into the room from the stairs and freezing like she didn't see it coming. She had been with Rosalie and Kate upstairs.

_It's worse than I saw in my vision, Bella really is feisty.._

My spell broke when I saw Alice's thoughts, the destruction, "Hmm? What's going on?" I looked at Tanya who was lying face down on the ripped floor, "Oh God.. Did I do it again?" I stared at the run down room.. "Shit." I stated. "I'm sorry, Tanya, when I get angry.." I went over to her quivering body and held out my hand to help her up. "I kind of loose it and.." I trailed of put my other hand behind my head and scratched.

"Yeah, whatever.." She pushed my hand away and back into the wall, "You are scary.. Seriously, I'll stay away, okay?" She whimpered. "You could have just said 'back off'!"

"Erm, okay." I said like a question and she stumbled from the room, muttering something about me being Satan. Oops. "Did I do this, again?" I asked Alice.

"Can't you remember?" She asked me back disbelievingly, she crossed her arms together and tapped her foot trying to call my bluff. I knew she could see through Innocent Bella, most people can except Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward or most men.

"Of course I can remember, you think I wasn't 'fully there', as the mortals say, when I wished for Tanya have a random combustion?" I smiled wirily at the girl who was one of my best friends.

The pixie chuckled, "I got to compliment you on something you scowled her very well. I mean, I never would have thought of calling her Ginger, or throwing her against Esme's good living. By the way, she is going to do some combusting of her own when she sees this mess." I cringed, I didn't mean to make so much damage; it just happened. "Oh and have fun telling Carlisle about your date with Eddie-Poo. Be gentle with your brother, he's an old man." She smirked at me, knowing that I wanted to hit her for saying he was an old man since I was nearly as old as my brother.

"It isn't a date. I hate that you are insinuating that it is so. A date requires food does it not, if Edward and I eat food on this date, as you so happily put it, I'm sure it would be the one and only date I would go on." I told her, sighing.

"Yeah, sure thing, Bella," She flipped her hand, "And I'm only calling it a date because your beloved said it was one." MY BELOVED? What? Alice started to skip back upstairs to finish her discussion about cars with Rose and Kate before I could say a word to her, she was laughing as she went. I sighed and thought over what just happened, I thought that maybe this newly-found 'relationship' could lead to something; at least I hope it could.

Edward couldn't have known long I pined for him during the time we stopped speak, more like when he stopped talking to me, and couldn't know just how much I did long for him. It really was quiet sad, if you thought about it. I wasn't able to find out if Edward did know of my pining and longing as Edward and I didn't have a chance to speak after decided to go on this 'date' thing. He was whisked off with Jasper and Emmett to have male-bonding time, I'm sure they were probably mocking him about me and Tanya going all 'protective' on him, as Emmett put it in one of his crude thoughts. Kate and Rosalie then went off to her room and started looking through a car magazine, we had yet to decide on my future car, though I had a bit of a surprise coming here to Forks, I never said the truck was my only car... Esme had gone out to some homeless shelter, she decided to risk going out went it was relatively bright outside, though where she was going would not have any sun shining through, she had felt so bad leaving some people without a source of nutrition. Carlisle was on the phone to Eleazar no doubt talking about the riskiness of moi. I didn't see much of Carmen or Eleazar for the time they stayed with us, they left soon after Irina did. I suspected that Eleazar was less than pleased to see me after so many years of pain that we had gone through and I probably brought back some terrible memories. To Eleazar I was the Volturi; he escaped from that horror in hopes of finding his love again and when he does a few short centuries later regretful memories are brought up within five minutes of him being in Carlisle's home.

Alice, Tanya and myself decided to watch some mind-numbing sitcom that no one enjoyed, Alice said everyone was talking about in school, she thought it would be wise to get some facts about it, half way through Alice had turned it onto one of her Romantic Comedy films. She thought she was being funny towards me, because of my big date coming up. Yuck, once Alice had walked up stairs because Rosalie and Kate called her to see some 'awesome looking Aston-Martin' that I'd look super hot in as Kate said. That was when I attacked Tanya. It had bothered me all evening, replaying the way her arms wrapped around his torso, from where I was standing I could nearly see his toned muscle through his shirt, but she got to _touch_ them.. That wasn't fair. I mean, the inequality in that was...Not fair. I should really get a hold of myself. If I wasn't careful soon I'd become just like Jessica and Lauren; obsessed and lustful. No! I am becoming a _teenage girl!_

It was going a while before Esme came back from helping the homeless, and I did not want to see the look on her face when she walks in the door and see her previously perfect living room. I didn't think Esme would hurt me or anything she'd probably say something like 'I am very disappointed in you, Bella. I thought you were better than this.' She might guilt-trip me which made me squirm just thinking about. Esme's big round eyes full of sadness.. I couldn't imagine it without grimacing. I decided to just get up and leave while I had a chance to. It was cowardly, I know, but I couldn't face Esme and I knew it wan't just Esme I wasn't facing by running away. What was it that Jasper said? 'Running away was what I did best'. Yes, in other words: I was a whimp.

I ran to my room to catch up on reading. That's what I did when I avoided and evaded people or things. I had too much to think about right now; Edward, but that was obvious. He was always on my mind now, I didn't know what to think about concerning him; the possible pain that could come if it didn't work between us was too high not to consider. That high chance of pain was out-weighing the small chance of love and happiness. I wasn't sure if I was brave enough to take that chance.

Esme's possible wrath of my destruction of her best room was other worry I had, not to mention her reaction to whatever this thing Edward and I were starting. My only argument to the room's demolition could be _if someone had told me that Esme's favourite room was the living room, I would have beat up Tanya outside.._.

I also had to think about other things more pressing matters that are far more serious than Esme cracking up about her living room and arguably more important than Edward. It was something that I regret agreeing to, after finding Carlisle and Jasper again and meeting so many new family members, not to mention a deep infatuation with someone, I couldn't do it now, but would Aro understand that?

I blocked out anymore sad thoughts and I lay on my stomach ankles crossed in the air, flipping through the pages of the first book. The name 'Edward' popped out in one of the pages as I skimmed through the novel. I turned back to the page and read the first paragraph. The main character was called Edward. I swiftly put down the book. Shaking my head I reached for a different one that I put in a pile on the edge of my bed which I was laying on. I started the same process finding the hero of that piece was named Edmund; that was too close for comfort. I looked at the front cover; of course, I _had_ to pick the complete workings of _Jane Austen_. Why is it that everyone in the nineteenth century was called Edward? And why was Carlisle's adoptive son the first one I have had the pleasure of meeting?

I groaned throwing the book at one of my walls, sick of reading , rolled over onto my back and just waited. It wasn't long after I started waiting, when I heard Esme coming through the front door and give out an audible gasp.

"Oh, Bella is in trouble." Alice said in tell-tale voice from the other room.

"C-children?" Esme called from below, I could nearly hear her trembling.

Shit. I got up of the bed, closing my eyes and made my slow way down the stairs. Alice, Rosalie, Kate and Tanya followed suit, slightly more amusedly.

"Why, Esme?" Rose said sardonically, "Whatever is the matter?" She rose an eyebrow at me when she finally noticed my handiwork._ Jesus, Bella. Tanya only gave him a hug, there was no need to get so brutal. Well done! _She winked at me.

"W-ho? Who did this?" Esme closed her eyes and tried not to imagine such a mess. I looked around, there were four big dents in the wall and rubble everywhere. Some of the floor boards were broken up like someone was thrown through them, which was true, and one of Esme's coffee tables were snapped in two. Oops.

"Can't you guess Esme?" Alice said, "Notice the Tanya-shaped holes in the walls." She lifted on hand and put it through one of the dents. "Oh and what is this? The shape isn't as tall as Tanya actually it's a lot more petite than her. Yet it is not as small as I am. I wonder; who _could_ it be?" She said sarcastically.

"Well it wasn't _me_, Alice." Kate said. "I'm just as tall as Rosalie and Tanya. So that leaves.." She trailed off.

"I'M SORRY!" I exclaimed, getting closer to Esme and grabbing one of her forearms in my hasty plead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I really didn't. I mean, I did, but no so harshly. But Esme, she touched him. Touched!"

"What are you talking about Bella?" Esme said pinching her nose, just like Edward, I wonder who pick it up from who.

"Tanya touched Edward.. She went as far as to hug him. That's not right." I explained.

"Tanya_ hugged_ Edward so of course you must ruin my living room?" She said confusedly.

"Yes! No... I mean.." I shook my head.

"She was jealous." Tanya said, still flinching as she remembered my outrage. "I got to touch her boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend.." I muttered as I clutched onto Esme.

"Yet.." Rose inputted as Alice nodded in agreement.

"Just explain to me why this room is like a war field and I'll deal with it." She sighed. "Emmett lives here so I do usually need to _redecorate_ every few weeks but this is by far the most.." She shook her head.

"Well, the abridged version is that Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward were in the middle of the forest for some reason. Tanya, Kate and I were _bonding_, that was the first time I attacked her here."

"First time?" Esme gasped looking at Tanya for confirmation, who nodded.

"Yes, then the three of us went out there to see them, then we started talking, Jasper didn't look right to me so I asked what was wrong they denied it., stuff like that, then Kate stupidly started thinking about a conversation we had then Edward blew up in my face, I blew up back. Tanya started touching your son, disgustingly-" Rose cut me off.

"Oh, please Bella." Rose scoffed, "Like we all didn't see your eyes turn a lovely shade of black as you drooled over Edward's chest." I shot her a glare.

"That isn't the point. I mean, I wasn't jealous or anything," I said as Rose and Alice rolled their eyes, "Anyway, Edward apologised and then.. I went home and attacked Tanya that was it, nothing else." I said, forgetting to mention that Edward and I had plans to go out some time.

"I remember it differently, don't you guys?" Kate asked the girls beside me.

"I'm pretty sure something else happened." Rosa tapped her chin, "What was it again, Alice?"

Alice said, "I think it was something to do with EDWARD ASKING BELLA OUT!" I felt Esme tense beneath my hand, just as I had.

"You aren't joking?" Esme asked quietly, Alice shook her head, before lifting me up and squeezing me, "Oh Bella! I'm so happy! Why didn't you just tell me that? It gives me great joy!"

"What?" I choked out before the boys walked in on us.

"I'm telling you, that stupid bitch is out to get.." Emmett trailed off when he noticed the scene before him. Esme bear-hugging me and the room around us: the clear destruction. "Oh hell no.. We so missed the Cat-fight." He said sadly, "Who won?" He asked Rosalie who pointed to Bella. Emmett hand Jasper money from his pocket. "Who did you know Baby-Bella would win?"

"Mainly because I've seen and felt her fight dirty, which was really traumatic on my part, I'm sure my bruise are still there.." He grumbled.

"Good luck with her Eddie." Emmett gave out a heartily laugh and slapped the back of the boy who seemed to be frozen.

"Edward!" Esme gently let my feet touch the ground again and let go of me. She ran over to her adopted son, "I knew you would tell her eventually. I regret for not being there in the first place."

"What are you talking about, Esme?" He asked her, cocking his head to the side.

_You and Bella finally opening up the door of your feelings that you both always had shut so tightly under lock-and-key. Finally coming out of your comfort to reach out and grab each other. For finally taking that chance.._

There was silence in the room. No one other than Esme, Edward and I knew what she had thought but I knew that they had understood her silence. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. After seeing his smile, I knew that my worries were unnecessary. As long as I saw that smile then I knew that the high chances of failure and of pain were unimportant.

* * *

**Did you like it? I really hope you did. Did it seems plausible? Was Esme okay? I could never see Esme shouting at someone, it doesn't seem right.**

**So please review and give me your thoughts on this.**

**~YMCM**


	17. Selfabsorbed

**I hope you like the last one! Now onto the next. You all know I'm basically following the chronicals of the books, so does anyone know what's coming next? Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Self-absorbed**

_**Bella PoV**_

Tanya and Kate decided to leave the day after the destruction of the living room. Their 'work had been done' as said by Kate, she was taking full credit and was demanding to be a bridesmaid at my wedding, I nearly pounced on her when she said that, there wasn't going to be a wedding, why was everyone taking this whole 'date' thing so seriously, I mean, I wasn't... much. I tried to stay away from Edward as much as possible that night, every time I saw him I had to resist the want to cover my eyes with my hair and blush, though that was impossible to do for a vampire, he makes me feel like an innocent little girl, and when I whispered this to Rosalie which was be debated by Emmett, when he accidentally-totally-on-purpose listened to our private conversation, he said that I_ was_ a innocent little girl.

The sun finally stopped shining the day Tanya and Kate left, letting them leave and let us get back to torture, _I mean_ school. "Come on, Bella." Jessica said to me, as she Mike and Lauren surrounded me by my locker before our afternoon classes begun, I had just went there for quiet, Jessica had steered me over to her usual table as soon as I entered the lunch hall, despite my polite refusals, "Tell us what you did all week! You are the only one who knows what really happens on the hitching trips the Cullen's go on. Spill it!" She nudged me, as if she was my best friend. What she didn't know was that I heard ever self-centred, narcissistic thought that rang through her vulgar mind, but even that wasn't as bad as Lauren's thoughts.

"You know, normal family things, I ditched after the first day with Alice, we sun-bathed for the rest of the sunshine. I still need vitamin D now that I'm not in Arizona anymore." I smiled, "Let me tell you, I don't like hiking, it too slow, I like fast things not to mention I'm more of a sprinter than long distance kind of girl." Mike opened his mouth with an audible pop, unable to think anything except my seemingly alluring statement.

"Well, that was totally useless." Lauren said, stalking away from me with a snarl, Jessica hot on her heels. "Like, why do they even do in those hikes? _Bella_ won't even tell us. But that's only to be expected from a Cullen. "

Bitch say what? I'm not a Cullen, to them anyway. "Excuse me?" I called out to the cornsilk, blonde-headed girl who suddenly froze with her back facing me, "I said excuse me. You probably couldn't hear because you can't hear anything over the sound of your own voice." I stated.

"What did you say?" She glared at me, not a smart move, I heard Rosalie and Alice start to walk over to my locker from the other side of the hall, they heard what I was saying, and wanted to be helpful. The boys weren't far behind the girls.

"Would you like me to repeat it _louder_?" As I said that I was adding more volume to my voice. She gasped, "The next time you want to say something about my family, then either said it to my face, and face to dire consequences, or try an whisper in that nasal voice of yours." She kept opening your mouth and closing it again; she didn't have a comeback for me. I was getting sick of her borderline psychotic thoughts; I didn't want to be near her anymore, so if I had to make her hate me, so be it. I will do anything to get her from being near me with her unpleasant thoughts. "What you have nothing to say now?"

"Yeah, I do have something to say, Swan." She sneered at me, I just smirked, this better be good, "And you think you are so much better than me because you are related to the Cullen's. Everyone around here treats you as if you are some type of Goddess or something. You aren't even that pretty." She huffed, like she offended me by saying that. Pathetic, if only this girl knew who the hell I was, no, _what_ I was.

By this time, Rosalie and Alice flanked me, each holding a slightly amused expression that matched my own. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were looking on from slightly further behind. I whispered to Lauren, "You and I both know I'm pretty."

"I'd verge of beautiful." Alice piped in with her high soprano voice, to my whisper.

"And we _are_ better than you, Lauren Mallory." Rosalie said to her with a look that could kill. Lauren huffed and walked off, with Jess in tow, she was speechless; no one spoke up to Lauren, so she was genuinely freaked out.

"I think this week just got better!" Emmett said coming up to us, high-fiving Alice and me and squeezing Rose around her waist. "I've been waiting until one of you blew up in Mallory's face, someone tell me they took a picture!" He chuckled throughout this.

"That felt good. Of all the self-absorbed people I've met in all my lifetime, she happens to be in the top ten." Alice said giggling, replaying it in her head. "Rose being in the top five of course." She joked as Rosalie glared beautifully at her.

"I think I saw a bit of Old Bella peak out through there." Jasper grinned at me, "It reminds me of all those times you used to scowled Peter whenever you saw him because of his totally inappropriate jokes about himself and Charlotte or when I did something wrong over our house." He shook his head.

I smiled at the memory, "Really? I thought I was a lot easier on Lauren than I ever was on everyone else. I must be getting soft in my old age. I wonder how Peter and Charlotte are doing now. Do you ever see them anymore?"

"Now and again, they usually visit ever five years or so. They'll be coming to see us soon, hopefully. They'll be were shocked with your connections to our family." He informed me, and I nodded back to him, trying to make light of the situation that happened minutes ago. Edward just smiled to me, just like he had the day before; like we both were in on a secret. I've yet to find out what that secret is yet. He seemed shocked by my sudden outburst at the girl for I had never done such a thing to one of the narcissistic girl's thoughts or comments that we both had to endure. I shrugged to him with a slight smirk on my face; it hadn't left my mouth since Lauren left.

"Shall we go to Biology now?" I asked him wirily, "Or do you want to smile at me like a pervert some more?" I raised one eyebrow to the vampire in front of me and began walking towards him and in the direction of the Biology classroom.

"I don't know, both sound equally tempting." He shot back to me, starting to walk with me and leaving our family behind still talking about Peter and Charlotte's hopefully upcoming visit.

We just made it to class before Mr. Banner, made in enough time to get to our seats, not enough time for Mike to come drool over me. We stole glances at each other throughout the lesson, knowing glances, chuckles at some strange thoughts, and the next thing I knew was that the class had ended. I took my time gathering my books, noticing Edward wasn't exactly racing to the door either. We took slow steps to the door before turning each other as if to say our goodbyes.

"Would you mind if I walk you to Study Hall?" He asked after running one of his hands through his copper locks.

I felt my eyes widen, "I would like you to." I looked down and said, "Just don't tell Alice." We began to walk towards the room Alice and I had for Study Hall.

"I think she already knows psychic vampire and everything." He rolled his eyes, we walked in silence, I couldn't tell if it was comfortable or forced, I really was not thinking right.

"Bella!" A voice called out from behind us, a voice that belonged to Jessica Stanley, Lauren's minion, "Bella!" I looked at Edward to see if we should pretend that we didn't hear her but then she creamed my name again. I stopped my feet with a sigh, Edward politely staying by my side. "Bella," She said breathlessly, "I thought I'd never catch up with you." That's because it would be impossible for a human to catch to a vampire...

"Yes, Jess. Can I help you with something?" I asked her good-mannered, she seemed startled by this. "Yeah, I wanted to apologise for Lauren, she isn't the warmest with people she doesn't know but that thing she said before was totally out of order, I mean, who is she to tell you to tell her what you did with your family." She gabbled on, sneaking obvious glances to Edward who I notice was only looking at me. If my heart could start beating, it would be having a heart-attack right now... Before I could tell her to shut up, she continued relentlessly, "Anyway, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come to Port Angeles tonight with me and Angela. Lauren was supposed to go but I told her to stay away from me if she was going to treat one of my closeted friends badly."

I looked up at Edward briefly, looking for an excuse to not go, he obviously couldn't find one. Alice hadn't saw anything as she was too busy locking lips with Jazzy-boy, they still were basking in the joyful of the after effect of revelations of Jasper and my slight kiss. I grimaced slightly. "I don't know, I'd have to ask Uncle Carlisle."

"Oh come on, Bella, please?" She begged, "Angela and I are in desperate need of clothing council for the dance coming up! You said you weren't coming so can't you help a sister out with the picking and trying on dresses?" If she wanted a Fashion Consultant she should of asked Alice or Rosalie or Vera Wang...

I groaned really quietly, "Fine, but I'm going to do some of my own shopping too." I ironed out the finer details.

"Yah!" She clapped, "You can bring anyone you want with you, Bella too. We might need a man's opinion.." She slyly said to me, though her eyes gaze, which was on Edward and his toned body, told me otherwise.

Edward rolled his eyes quickly, I saw the look of pure disgust rolling on and off his face in the space of a few seconds. "Erm, Edward is busy tonight. He is.." I tried to think of something, "telling small children how to play the piano tonight." He just looked at me as if that ask where the hell I got that from, I shrugged shortly.

"Awh, too bad. Well, I guess I'll see you latez, Bella." She walked away from us making sure to roll her hips 'seductively'.

"Latez?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea." I replied, as we began to walk to Study Hall.

* * *

**Did you like it? I updated today because I'll be down in the South of Ireland for the next couple if days, and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop with me. Darn..**

**On a happier note: BURNED BY P.C. AND KRISTEN CAST IS OUT! I love the House of Night series, I recommend them to you, that is if you haven't read them YET. They are one of my favourites. It's up there with Twilight, Maximum Ride and Sweep. Sigh..**

**Sorry for the useless information..**

**~YMCM**


	18. Port Angeles

**I am really sorry. So so sorry. I haven't updated in about a month and that's been bad of me but I had a lot going on. I have had tests the last two weeks and my dad's 50th and I was in a car crash today.. but there is no excuse for my tardiness in updating. So Sorry and I'll update more frequently from now on. Since the Summer is rolling on..**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Port Angeles**

**_Bella PoV_**

The only thing that I thought as Jess 'speeded' to Port Angeles is: why me? Jessica's nonstop gibberish was getting on my nerves, my only consolation was Angela she had the same uncomfortable expression on her face and tense body as I knew I did. Jess was talking about something to with Mike, big surprise there, after their impromptu date a couple of days ago, Jessica thought that she and Mike would be at the 'first-kiss level'. She ask us for advice on this, I told her just to kiss him while Angela said something about letting him make the first move. And worst of all we were listening to Pop Music, some kid that sounded like a girl and Jessica knew all the words to the song so she just decided to share them with us...

Why me?

"So what type of dress should we get for the dance? I mean, like, they said that it's semi-formal. What does that mean?" Jessica asked us, we both shrugged and told we had no idea. Angela and Jessica began discussing what could be deemed as semi-formal, I stayed quiet, I had never been to school before and the last dance I went to had been five centuries ago.

"So Bella," Jessica began innocently, "How many guys did you go out with when you were in Phoenix?" Angela coughed and whispered at Jessica to stay out of other people's business. I smiled to myself. Angela really was a nice girl.

"Erm, actually, I've never really had a boyfriend before. In fact, in Phoenix I never really went out much; too sunny." I smirked at my little joke.

"Why? How could it be too sunny?" Jessica's tone started getting accusatory.

"I just prefer over-cast that's all. I was born in England so I wasn't really used to the temperature being higher than 60°F and the temperature in Phoenix is definitely hotter than that." I told them truthfully for once.

"You don't sound English.." Jess said quietly, "But you don't really sound American either."

"Yeah, I moved around a lot where I was younger. My mother's French and my father had roots in Ireland. So I frequented there quite a bit before coming to the Americas. That's why I and Uncle Carlisle's family are so pale. We don't see much sunlight and when we do, people start to turn their heads at us." I smirked again; I should really stop those inside jokes.

Jess nodded and Angela turned around and smiled at me, "There is more than what meets the eye to you. It's nice for you be comfortable enough to share." Her smiles were sincere, not like the other girls in our school. I was afraid that Angela might be one of the only good people left in the world.

Jess joined in, "Yeah that's like the longest sentence I've ever heard you both say. Wow." There are only the longest sentences because you keep talking and we can't even hear ourselves think! "Oh Bella, are you looking forward to prom with Tyler?" She asked me genuinely curious.

I blinked once before yelping, "What?"

"You and Tyler going to prom together, he said since you aren't going to this dance and that he nearly killed you, he thought it'd be nice to go to prom with you." Jessica answered.

I felt my face moulding to a shape of anger. What does that ass think he was doing? Who did he think he was? Some sort of king? There is no way in Hell that I was going to prom with that idiot. "He said that?" I asked calmly, despite my inner rage.

"Yeah, supposedly you are in love with him but can't be around him a lot because Edward Cullen claimed you as his own." Jess turned around in her seat to face me, she had stopped in the car park.

"No.." I said, shocked at the boy's stupidity.

"I told you it wasn't true." Angela said to Jessica.

"Whatever, let's go shop!" Jessica clapped her hands together and got out of the car. The dress selection in Port Angeles was pretty inadequate; I don't know how Alice could cope with just one department store since she is a recovering shopaholic, but the girls managed to find something to try on. By the end of our 'shopping trip', Jessica had picked a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps and Angela had chosen a pale pink dress that draped her tall frame. I guess something had to be said with a limited of choice.

Jessica and Angela had planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk. I winced as Jess told me, if I went with them I'd have to _eat_. "Esme is really big on the whole eating dinner with the family type thing so I'll not go to the restaurant. In fact, there is a book shop I want to go to so I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

"Sure Bella." Angela smile at me, I was really beginning to like her.

The book store wasn't hard to find since my last time in Port Angeles, I wanted a new writer to start but hadn't found any good ones inside the bookshop Jessica had recommended but it was a spiritual shop and did not need any spiritual guidance so refrained from entering. I meandered through the streets after my failed attempt at finding anything and headed towards downtown, I was going at a human pace because Jess and Angela would still be eating and the roads where starting to fill up with the end of day traffic. I didn't pay much of attention to where I was going and just lingered through the streets. That was when I heard a yell for help, "Stop it, please! Take all the money! Just leave me alone!" The woman's voice panicked, "Please, I d-don't want this." She screamed as the dark haired man grabbed onto her and threw her to the ground.

"I don't want you to draw attention to us, so why are you ruining my fun, honey?" His drunken deep voice drawled. "Come on, Baby, don't be like that, we just want to have fun." I heard three other men's laughter. I growled at the sound. I knew that kind of laughter. I despised that kind of laughter; the sound of men laughing at women's weak attempts to run from them, to survive, to be happy.

I began running towards the sound and halted when I saw what was happening. The brunette girl was on the floor, being held down but two of the drunken assholes, one of the other men were standing up with his camera phone out focusing on the girls face and the other man, the leader with the dark hair, was starting to creep between her legs, ready to ruin her life. I quickly formulated a plan in my head and searched the girl's memories for anything I could say to her. Sadly as I tried to search the girl's memories I caught some of the man's, who was touching her. Flashes of women crying on the floor as he pressed up against them, telling them clearly what he wanted. Then I saw him grinning as he put his rugged hands around their necks and watched them fight him until they stopped breathing. My hands begin to shake. I was really beginning to hate this Lonnie person, "Bree!" I called from behind the corner. "Come on where are you?" The men turned around to see where the sound was coming from, "Bree, this isn't funny. It's me, Bella, where are you, honey?" I said meekly as I stalked out from behind the corner, wanting to kill them monster before me. I gasped as if it were shocking to see this happening.

The girl stayed silent, praying that I'd leave and find some help and too shocking or confused to know who I was, before Lonnie hit her head against the floor rendering her unconscious, "Look guys, we have another plaything." The leader chuckled, "Hey there." And then let go of the limp Bree and moved towards me, the guy with the phone in his hand stayed where he was but pointed the lenses towards us.

"Hello," I mumbled soundlessly, as if I couldn't speak. I heard them laughing at full volume as two of the guys began circling me and holding onto my cold skin but took no notice of it.

_Bitch is gonna be one sweet ride. _One of those bastards thought to himself, not knowing that his existence makes me want to retch and that if I had the chance, I'd kill him. Just a little closer and I would kill him.

"Stay away from me." I warned him, the inner demon inside me battling to get out and show these pigs what a girl could do if she put her mind to it.

"Awh, don't be like that, Sugar." The leader called out, and the idiotic laughter began again, Lonnie leaned towards me and grabbed hold of my sleeve.

"It's your funeral." I said, snatching my arm from his grip, ripping the fabric of the shirt down the sleeve and bracing my legs with a predator's snarl.

Headlights of a car suddenly flew around the corner, the sliver Volvo almost hitting one of the assholes, forcing the drunken fool to jump back. The others just stared. Wait, sliver Volvo. I only knew one person with a sliver Volvo, and there was no heartbeat coming from it. "Get the girl in." His heavenly voice command as he exited the vehicle and moved towards the men, if you can call them that. I quickly ran to the girl, picked her up and placed her in the back seat of the Volvo before sauntering over to Edward who had a furiously handsome expression on his face, "I'd recommend you all leave or I will kill you and my friend here will watch." He hissed to the frozen men, throwing them to the ground with just a snarl. It came from Edward's mouth and both paralysed them and told me that he would not be just sitting and watching if something were to happen.

"W-we'll go!" One of the three stooges said while the leader stayed quiet.

"No!" The idiotic alpha-male of the group argued, "We can take 'em. Some faggot and his bitch: easy." The others looked terrified as Edward growled at the drunken man.

"I suggest you leave, but whether you want to leave with or without a throat is up to you." Edward warned him while I put a calming hand onto his tense, muscular arm; the three smart men got to their feet and sprinted as far away from us as possible.

"Leave." I snarled finally at the cocky man, "My _friend _here is not joking that you will not end up on top at the end of the fight in your head."

"Whatever you say, Sugar." He winked at me looking up and down my body. Edward just reached his boiling point moving towards the unwise guy, thankfully I held the enraged vampire back before he'd do something he would later regret; possibly.

"What would Carlisle say if you killed him? He would be disappointed, Edward, this fool is not worth our trouble and we can destroy him in more ways than just killing him." I whispered to Edward, knowing the man over there couldn't hear me.

Edward looked at my face, his eyes still visibly angry, "Fine," He whispered back to me with a sigh before speaking loud and menacing enough for the bastard to hear him, "I will only say this once, get out of here and never speak of what went on here tonight and maybe you'll live past the week, if you disobey any of these orders then I will hurt you so very slowly and painfully that you will be haunted for the rest of the time I let you live." The man's eyes widened significantly and he nodded, wishing that he had just kept his mouth shut.

"Good evening, Alonzo Calderas Wallace." I spoke softly to him, "Pray that we never meet again." I winked to him. He began to run in the same direction as his 'friends' dropping the bottle of beer he had kept in his hand and tried to pull up his pants.

"Lonnie, be careful, you don't know what kind of murders or rapists are out there." Edward called to him, the threat were evident in his voice. He closed his eyes inhaled and said, "I'm sorry I didn't get her sooner. Alice only got the vision ten minutes ago and she already had a headache from her last vision and... Are you alright?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm perfectly fine." I assured him, "But the girl on the other hand..." I shook my head, "Monsters, I always thought that's what we were but seeing those memories shows me that you don't have to be mythical to be destined for Hell."

We stood in front of his car, a thought came to mind, "How did you get your car back? I left it in La Push; I thought you were forbidden to go to there." I said.

"Actually, that's what Alice's vision was about before, the one that caused her headaches. She saw some kid with long hair leave it halfway between Forks and La Push. There was a number on the seat left for you it said it was from a man called Jacob." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I got into the backseat of the car and lifted the girls head and began examining her; she was fine except for some cuts and bruise and bad memories.

"We should get Carlisle to check her properly, though I don't doubt your skills it just..." Edward had said to me as he typed in Carlisle's number and turned the ignition for the car.

"I get it." I smiled sadly to him, if I had just gotten there quicker, the girl would have been fine and going home safe and sound to her family tonight but instead she was probably going to hospital and would have to press charges against my _dear friend_ Lonnie. We met Carlisle and Rosalie just before Forks, Rose was furious, demand that we told her were the bastard was so she could kill him just like he nearly did to Bree tonight. Carlisle was equally angry, I saw it in his mind and his eyes; they were nearly black with rage but Carlisle who was always the pro-life kind of guy at heart decided of a better way of killing him, "I have to go back to Jess and Angela." I sighed after handing Bree over to Carlisle and he put her gently into his car, which already had the tools for an examination in it.

Carlisle looked at me like I was an idiot, "Have you seen what happened to your shirt?"

"Wow! Really? I never noticed the **huge hole** in it! Thanks for that, Big Brother; I don't know what I'd do without you." I bit back to him causing Carlisle to give me a warning look. Edward shoved something in my face.

"Here, wear my jacket to cover your rip, you don't want more rapists to coming looking for you, do you?" He asked me rhetorically which caused Rosalie to blow off again into another rant about people these days being worse than they were in the 1930s and how it'd be just my luck to have another serial rapist/murder come find me. Carlisle agreed and told Edward to come with me, which caused Edward to sigh and walk over to his car and slam the door as he got into it.

"There is no need, I can run." I told my brother, shaking my hands in front of me.

"Yes you can run, Bella, but I want you two to stay together for a while." Carlisle said, "Edward looks likes he wants to go after this Lonnie person and I know that you are the only one who could get through to him right now."

I looked towards Edward who had self-destruction mode written all over his face. "What is wrong with him?" I asked Carlisle and Rosalie, who was still brooding.

Rosalie huffed crossing her arms, "Edward feels like everything in the world is his fault right now, just look at the emo-expression he has. Esme had better hide the sharp objects in the house because Edward is coming home." She exaggerated glaring at the floor, "Besides, everyone knows Edward has this weird Bella-complex going on he can't stop thinking about you, which is really annoying for anyone else, and since you told us about your change and what they did to you.." Rosalie closed her mouth when she realized that I was wincing and Carlisle had a bemused expression, "Sorry..."

"What about Bella's change, Rose?" My brother, who didn't know about my change and what had happened, said his adoptive daughter, who didn't answer, "Bella? Care to explain?" Carlisle asked me with a devastatingly convincing look on his face, which he probably had perfected over the years.

I sighed, knowing that Carlisle would find out eventually, "I was _nearly_ raped." I mouthed.

Carlisle froze, "R-raped." He began to shake.

"It was not as harsh as Rosalie's experience and they never finished it... Look can we talk about this later? This is hardly the place for such conversation, Brother." I formally said at the end, knowing that this was not the end of the conversation.

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed before saying, "Fine but..."_ I will kill them._

"Too late, I did that myself." I smirked before walking towards Edward's car, cursing myself for telling him, I always wanted to save my brother from the pain of knowing that. Always wanted him to be okay with himself for leaving me alone. Always wanted him to not regret anything.

But things never go the way we want. I know that the hard way.

* * *

**So sorry again.**

**Maybe won't update for a couple of days but I'll update within the time limit of a week this time. I'm such an idiot...**

**Did anyone like how I added Bree Tanner into the story? I always wanted to put her into it but never could think of something. Is anyone going to read that new book about Bree? I don't know.. the Host was shit and The Proms From Hell story was also shit.. I'm not sure if I should or not. I know I should probably give it a chance but...**

**Who knows?**

**Please review! I need to know if I can still write okay-like, that is if anyone is still reading my crap...**

**YMCM**


	19. Beautiful

**I uploaded this short chapter today because I'm a terrible person and wanted to give you something as a sorry gift for not updating in A-G-E-S. And also, I have a violin exam coming up and won't be able to do as much with the story (or Broken) as I wanted to for a while... at least until I get bored with Violin... so about a week or so.**

**But I'll still be writing! Yah! Good news! I've already written half of the meadow scene... should I be telling you this? No? Shit...**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

**_Beautiful_**

_**Bella PoV**_

"Hurry up." Edward called out from inside his car, knowing that I would hear him. I just looked at him; I was walking to his car so what had gotten his overly-hot-pants? I froze, did I just think something that crude, I am such a girl..

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, as I opened the car door and sat into the passenger's seat, I thought of something, "So is it true that you have a Bella Complex?" I smirked at him then saw his serious expression. "What?" I asked him, concerned now.

"She could have died if I was too late. He could have..." Edward shook his head as if he couldn't think of the words.

"No, she wouldn't have died because I was right beside her, he wouldn't have laid a hand onto her, I would have ripped it off." I whispered, tasting the disgust in my mouth.

Edward started to argue, "Before I got there she was knocked out, you were already there ten minutes! You wouldn't have-" I cut him off becoming more and more tense.

"I wouldn't have what? Killed him? Yes, I would have! I would have done that because I've been in Bree's position, I've been there and I don't wish that on anyone! I would have killed him for her and Rosalie and anyone who has been hurt by rape."

"Yes, but you didn't." He fought back.

"I did not because I agree with my brother's thoughts on life; that all life is scared." I huffed to him, turning away from his face, so that I wouldn't let in.

He scoffed, "You didn't think that when you sucked everyone thing with a pulse in sight."

Turning around I slapped him as hard as I could and gave the car a shake as I did it receiving a lovely boom as my hand hit his face, "You have no right! You have no idea what I have been through or anything about me, Edward, so you do not get the right to judge me! You do not get the right to talk to me like that! Do not forget that I did use to suck everything with a pulse, but so did you, or did you forgets that, Edward?" I bite back the string of insults boiling in my mind.

He rubbed his cheek and said, "No, no I didn't forget that, but thanks for reminding me." He glared at me as he began to drive away, "Can we not talk about this now?" He sighed glaring at the road.

"Whatever.."

"Whatever?" He laughed humourlessly, "Wow, you really are becoming American."

"It's not like I've been here for forty years." I muttered, "I know what you are trying to do so stop it."

"What I am trying to do, Bella?" Edward challenged me, "Because I have no idea what I do when I'm around you."

"Stop trying to distract me from the thought of killing those men, if you could call them that. I know you are doing it so stop." I huffed, crossing my arms in my seat and staring at the window to the rainy darkness.

"I'm not just trying to distract you but also myself, I don't know what I'd do if they tried to touch you."

"You'd watch while I catastrate them all one by one.." I chuckled darkly, enjoying the thought, "That is if they got close enough to touching me anymore that they did." I smiled expecting Edward do say something back but there was silence, I turned around in my seat to look at him, "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." He sighed.

"Edward, I know something is the matter, so tell me, "I coaxed him, "Is it those men, were you worried about me?"

"Of course, I was!" He said, his voice clipped and tight, "I get a text from Alice saying 'Bella's in trouble' I rushed out the door while I phone her. You don't know what it looked like when I saw you with them, I contemplated any form of torture that I knew." He shook his head, "You looked so _human_, I didn't know if it was you for a moment. Normally you are like a star, so strong and bright but when they had their rotten hands around your body, you seemed so fragile and weak, like you were about to die.." His tone darkened as he confessed this, hands tighten around the steering wheel as he parked the car in an alley and hit his head against the rest, closing his eyes.

"For a moment there, I thought I was human. I thought it was the end, but then I remembered the pain I've been through because of vampires and the suffering I put others through because I was a vampire and knew that I was going to save that girl. She wouldn't have deserved it." I said in a small voice, that didn't seem like my own, staring at Edward's ridged body. "I'm sorry for slapping you." I looked at his face as I said it, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"I'm sorry for saying those awful things, it was the anger talking." He looked sympathetic and smiled.

"I know." I said, moving over closer to him so I could hug him, "I'm sorry." I whispered as low as I could while wrapping my arms around Edward's neck and breathing in his glorious scent, just as he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I eventually pulled away saying something about Jess and Angela worrying, in truth I just couldn't handle being beside Edward any longer or I'd properly jump him.. In the good way.

He started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly, out of the alley and back towards town. I looked out the window and at La Bella Italia, and to Jessica and Angela pacing anxiously away from our direction. "How did you know it was here?" I asked him suspiciously, "Did you follow me, Mr. Cullen?" I winked at him.

"Of course not, Miss. Swan," He looked away from me, "but I did read Jessica's mind this morning and she wanted to come here, I guessed. It is a fitting name isn't it? _Beautiful_.."He murmured as he looked at me square in the eyes as he got out of the car and around to my side within two seconds.

I coughed, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to dinner, Miss. Swan."

"Well, unless the special is raw mountain lion, I don't want any dinner." I fought with him as he took my hand and let me out of the car.

"Spoil Sport." He whispered to me.

"Sissy." I whispered back.

"Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to find them too. One annoying teenage girl is enough, thank you." He winked at me and pushed me over to the sidewalk.

"You're welcome, 1918." I raised an eyebrow as I smartly said that and stalked over to Jessica and Angela before they could leave. Teenage Girl... Sure... "Jess! Angela!" I called out, pretending to be breathing heavily, waving as they turned. They rushed back to me, their pronounced relief on both their faces changing to surprise as they saw who was beside me, they hesitated when they saw Edward. He was going to scare them away.

_Big Bad Edward has come to play I see. I knew there was something going on between Little Miss Busty and Mr. Sexy... _Jessica thought as she saw our close proximity to each other..

Busty? Me? What?

Wait, Big Bad Edward? I nearly burst in to hysterics when I heard that, I peeked at Edward, if it was possible for a vampire to pale..."Where were you, Bella? We were worried." Angela asked concern clear on her face.

"I'm sorry, I got lost and then I rang Edward because I don't have either of your numbers and.." I sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"Would it be alright if I join you?" He asked politely in his soft-as-silk voice, this shocked me.

"But Edward, Esme wants us home for dinner.." I said, glaring at him.

"Esme said it was alright as long as I _paid_." He smiled very convincingly at Jessica and she pretty much swooned, Edward had never unleashed the full extent of his talents on them I see. Yes Edward, use the money card on infatuated teenage girls on a budget...

"Erm.. Sure..." Jessica said, forgetting herself, wanting to spend more time with Edward Cullen.

_Wait 'til Lauren hears about_ this_! She will be_ sooo _jealous. _She thought as Edward smiled at her. I rolled my eyes, stupidity in the form of woman- Exhibit A= Jessica Stanley.

Angela coughed, "Actually, we just ate, but you should go on ahead. Jessica was about to bring me home anyway." Angela winked at me. _He's all yours Bella. I've seen the way you look at him.. Go for it._ She thought directly to me, not knowing that both I and Edward would hear those thoughts.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Bella... Edward, it was nice to see you." Angela said politely as she pulled Jessica away, giggling.

"I'm all yours? Really? I've never really noticed your pining for me Bella." Edward smirked in his superior tone as the girls walked away.

"Shut up, Mr. Sexy or should I call you Big Bad Edward." I laughed out loud, "Take me home, I'm not _hungry_..."

"You wish is my command, Little Miss. Busty."

* * *

**Do you like my slightly procative nicknames for our favourite duo? It's better than Edward calling Bella 'Love' all the time, right? I kid...**

**Please review if you like it.. or it you don't ... or if you want to give me a virtual hug.. I like those.**

**~YMCM**


	20. Carlisle's Memory

******Eek! Chapter 20! That's strange. I decided I'd give you another little present since I was terrible to you once upon a month ago. So here! Take it! ANd feast your pretty little eyes on Carlisle's Memory!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Carlisle's Memory**

_**Carlisle PoV**_

"Is the girl alright, Carlisle?" Rosalie's frantic voice called out to me for the front seat of my black BMW, I was to check Bree, as Bella called her, and make sure she had any serious injuries that needed to be cared for in a hospital, Rosalie already started driving as soon as Bella and Edward left us to tell Bella's friends from school goodbye.

It was nice to see Bella making do with her life as a vampire, though it was not the life I so wished for her to live. She was supposed to get married to the man of her dream's, or of my father's expectations, and settle down. She was not supposed to live past the eighteenth century; she was not supposed to feel like a mere animal, she was not supposed to feed on the blood of humans or animals.

Bella should have been happy. It was what she deserved, and I was suppose to make sure she was as her elder brother I was supposed to care and look out for her but I failed at that, miserably may I add.

**But things never go the way we want. I know that the hard way.**

For some reason this made me remember a scene from my human life, though I have no idea why.

"_Mon doux, je ne vis que pour vous servir, vous ne me agréer, mon amour?"_

My gentle, I only live to serve you. Do accept me, my love.

"_No." My younger sister replied to the boy who had just confessed his love to her automatically, "I do not wish to accept your incessant flattery; it is neither wanted nor necessary. Your poor pronunciation of French did not compel me to consent to your advances." Carlisle nudged me intently; I knew the look in his eyes before I even craned my neck to look into his blue swirls: Bella, you know what Father said; go out a find a husband. In other words, don't scare your suitors away._

_I heard Bella slightly cleared her throat before saying, in perfect elocution, "__Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois refuser votre question courtoise car je ne peux pas répondre à vos intentions. Pardonnez-moi, monsieur." _

I am so very sorry but I have to refuse your courteous request because I do not share your intentions. Forgive me, Sir_._

_The young man look at me as if Bella had two heads, he did not understand one word she had just said. Typical, every man that tries to woo her with the 'language of love' does not grasp that Bella had indeed learned French as we visited her __Grand-père and Grand-mère __during our childhood. I thought to myself as I smiled at the brunette-haired young man who had a blank expression on his face, "I am sorry but I must decline your confession of love for I, myself, am in love with another." I bowed my head slightly lightly before being kicked gently in the shin by Bella signalling for us to leave._

"_You are in love?" I asked me as we walked away from the downtrodden man._

_I raised one eyebrow before she began replying, "Yes, the one I love is waiting for me, he is waiting for me outside the boundaries of London." _

"_Where does he live? Scotland? Ireland?" I heard my tone began to harden, she was in love and she forgot to mention it to me, "Why have I never met him?" Suspicious feelings started to growl inside me, Bella was too young to be in love, she had only fifteen years of life._

"_I do not know where he leaves as I have also never met him!" She giggled, as I sighed Same old Bella.._

"_Isabella." I only ever said my half-sister's full, proper title when I was frustrated with her, "Do you not remember Father's words? He said that if you do not have a suitor before the end of the year you are to leave England."_

"_And go where?" She asked excitedly, "The Americas? Spain? France? I would love to leave this dismal country full of old stuff pots."_

"_Yes, I knew it! You weren't listening to Father again, he will be angry, my dear sister." I shook my head._

"_It is not my fault that Father's incessant lectures bore me, I was thinking of the countryside and Uncle William. We haven't seen him in such a long time, Carlisle." I sighed as she continued, "What did Father say again?"_

"_He said that if you did not have a wedding band on your finger by the New Year then he will 'find a ship and throw you on it himself'. Those words exactly."_

"_And that is a bad thing? Please explain to me how that would not benefit both Father and myself." She asked me as I found myself sighing again._

"_It _would_ be bad, Bella, because you would be leaving me and Uncle alone with Father and his radical vampire hunts. One day he will hurt himself or worry himself to death over such matters." I shook my head. It was useless trying to hunt those monsters; they only ever teased us and changed us into their kind. It made me sick knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it or help the people affected by it. It was hard on us all but I knew that if it ever happened to me, if I was ever turned into one of those foul beasts, I would rather die than take a person's life._

"_Once again, dearest Carlisle, that would be a bad thing? You would finally inherit the old man's land and become head of the Cullen household, finally."_

"_Isabella!" I gasped, stopping in my stride, shocked that my innocent sister would say such terrible things, "Do not speak of such things. You could be condemned! God has no mercy for people who smite their fathers."_

_I noticed Bella opening her mouth to speak but I shushed her and spoke before my sibling had the chance, "Bella, you are always putting me astray on my path." I chuckled at her, I loved my sister, she was one of the only good things in this world full of monsters and hate. I had a terrible thought, what if Bella was taken by those things, what if she was Changed into a Cold killer? It didn't take me long to realize that I would follow her and keep her human, I would teach her that love would prevail in this war against humanity called Vampires, I would show her that she is Love in my dismal world, the thing I took joy in the most was to see her smile, I took care of her, it was like she was my daughter, not my sister, "Do you not want to know what you would be doing after you arrive to the New World if you were not to marry?"_

"_What, Brother?" she asked me, the defiant streak in her nature shining through but I knew that she was not enjoying the gleam in his eyes._

"_Well, as Father knows of your _love _for Religious beliefs and converting others to Protestantism, he said that you would be very helpful with the preachers and ministers abroad." I said seriously._

_I heard Bella's high gasp, "Never would I do such a thing! Never! Never!" _

"_Then, my wonderful Sister, you must find yourself a man that can deal with your tenacity." Before I knew it she was scanning the room full of eligible bachelors and picking the men she found most suitable._

I sighed at the memory, thinking that even if she found someone then that fitted all of her criteria that I knew she had a list of, I knew they would never make her happy because to only person who was suited perfectly for my half-sister was my son, Edward. He was Isabella's other half despite their total rebuttal of that fact.

I turned my head back to the girl, nearly forgetting her presence while I thought. I didn't notice that her breathing had quickened or that her muscled moved but I dismissed it while I thought, I didn't notice that Bree was awake until she said in a frightened voice, "W-who are you?"

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger. No, not really. Nothing Cliffhanger-ish about that. Did you enjoy this little chapter? I've noticed it kind of short as was the last one but, at least you got three chapter in a week or so! Not much Rosali is this, or any other Cullen and I know it was a bit Carlisle- centric, but everyone loves Dr. Fang so meh.**

**I have a question: What/who is better? Miley Cyrus or Glee?**

**I know, weird but I thought I'd ask you that because that bitch doesn't like Glee.. and I disagree. Glee is awesome, and Kurt's my favorite.. I should really write a Glee fic. NO! Need... to finish.. Ongoing... Fics...**

**Review and I'll give you a virtual cupcake.**

**~YMCM**


	21. The Mind and The Heart

**I'd like to say that I'd update every week when the Summer Holidays offically start in Northern Ireland but that'll probably not be the case. I have a Grade 4 violin exam on... TUESDAY! *dies* Shit. And I'm going to cross the seas over to Yorkshire on Thursday, without the 'rents! *celebrates* So if anyone lives in England say hi! And if you don't live in England say hi too!**

**Okay, onwards. So, I Twilight Wiki's Bree and got some info on her. 1) She looks strangely like Bella, that actually fits in with my plot perfectly. 2) Her book can be read free online. Yah! Saving money! So read in on (or something) between now and the 5th July, I think. o.O I'm confused and tired.**

**Eclipse won't be out in NI. until the 9th July. You know how much that sucks? No? GREATLY! All you Americans will have seen it 9 days before. I'm jealin'. I guess I'll have to ruin the cinematic experience and watch it online. Oops.**

**Enough A/N and onwards with story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Mind and The Heart**

_**Bella PoV**_

Edward and I didn't speak for sometime the awkward silence was eating away at me, not just because of the weird nicknames we had be christened by Jessica Stanley but I had a bad feeling about something. I didn't know what it was but as soon as Edward and I got into the car my gut clenched as if something went wrong.

Before long I got fed up of the growing uncomfortable silence between myself and Edward and asked him the only thing I could think of, "Does something feel wrong to you?"

Edward seemed shocked at the sound of my voice, as if he didn't except me to speak, "Hmm?" He asked, this time looking at me. He was clearly too lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear me speak.

"Do you feel it too?"

"What?" He looked me in the eyes, confused clearly written on his face, I could see the worry begin to sink in.

"Something's wrong." I said bluntly, looking away from his golden eyes.

"What?" He asked again, this time worry overtaking the confusing in his voice.

"Honestly, Edward, for a vampire your hearing sucks." I sighed before closing my eyes and repeating what I just said, "Do you have a bad feeling about something right now or is it just me?"

"I don't know. I'm sure everything is fine." He said offhandedly.

"You really are dense." I spat, "Trust me when I say this; something is wrong back at the house."

"Bella, how do you know?" He asked me. Was he having a ditzy moment or something? They clearly don't make vampire like they used to...

"Ever heard of woman's intuition?" I smiled wirily at Edward before grabbing my phone and dialling Carlisle's cell. "Is Bree awake now, Carl?" I spoke into the handset quickly without any pleasantries as Edward looked back at the road, I'm sure he was listening to our conversation, and sped up as we made our way back to the Cullen house, "Is she alright? Did I get there in time before the man..." I sighed.

"Calm down, Bella." Carlisle soothing voice shushed me, "The girl is well and is mostly definitely awake." His voice hardened for some reason as if it were a bad thing that Bree was awake, "She actually wants to see you, the girl who saved her." Someone was grumbling angrily in the background, it sounded like Rosalie, "She is kind of... what do you say? 'Freaking out'?"

"Why? What did Emmett do to her?" I asked.

"What does everyone always assume I do something?" Emmett's voice could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Because you usually do, Jackass." Rosalie snarled at her husband.

"Yeah, that's rich coming from you, my Princess." He growled in reply.

"He did nothing," Carlisle answered, "She just woke up during the journey here and well kind of attacked Rosalie, trying to get out of Rosalie's clutch, she was only trying to check if she was alright. Then the girl tore Rosalie's jacket and.." He trailed off.

"What did Rosalie do?" I asked suspiciously. More convinced that Rosalie would hurt the human than Emmett ever could once someone tried to escape from her.

"I didn't do anything. The blood pumping bitch deserved something, Alice went mental once she saw that some human ruined a Gucci." Rose yelled angrily in the background, cutting off Carlisle before he spoke.

I thought of something, "Where is Alice and Jasper now? Did they leave? Is Jasper coping?" The last thing I want was Jasper suffering with bloodlust. He went through enough during the school day, he did not need it at home.

"Yes, yes he's perfectly fine. Alice and he are outside waiting for you. Jasper doesn't want to go inside without you there. He thinks only you and Alice could stop him from hurting her. Which makes sense; you and Alice are the only people in Jasper's life who could 'take him down' as Emmett put it." Carlisle mused in his professional tone of voice.

"Okay, stop it with the Doctor-voice and tell me more. Is Esme there?"

"She is taking care of Bree. I must say Esme is a wonderful carer, though I knew that already." He sighed.

"Yes, she is." I answered, thinking about the memories I was giving by the Cullen's of how she used to take care of Rosalie or Emmett after their Change or when one of her children slipped up and took a human life.

"We are nearly home now." Edward told me as he gently sped the car through the darkened woods.

"Good," I answered Edward then spoke into the phone, "I'll see you in a minute, Carl." We both then hung up.

It didn't take long before we reached the house, Alice and Jasper were standing on the porch, just as Carlisle said they would be. I could nearly taste Jasper's distress and worry before I even saw him. Alice was just smiling and rubbing small circles on her husband's back.

"Bella, Edward!" She called out to us as Edward parked his Volvo. "You're home, everything was okay, I assume?" She smirked.

"Yeah, of course it was, Alice." Edward sighed, "But you knew that already." He smiled to the pixie winking before him.

It was like Alice and Edward were best friends, closer than mere siblings: like conjoined twins, always knowing what the other was going to do or thinking. I suppose that was true, Edward read minds and Alice saw the future. In a sense Jasper and I were like that, having been through so much together, feeling similar heartaches and pains. We always knew just by looking into each other's eyes went something was wrong, though even if we didn't look at each other we'd still know as Jasper felt and manipulates emotions and I read minds and memories. My gift always seemed closer to Jasper's than to Edward's or Alice's. I always felt the emotions in the memory, always had the aftertaste of their effect. That is probably what first drew me to Jasper; he could fix my downtrodden state after a bad memory or thought just by touching my arm or smiling at me gently. Jasper was the Edward to my Alice, the Sun to my Sky and the Stars to my Moon. We were best friends.

"Don't fret so." I told Jasper as I passed by him, if Edward and Alice were the Mind, Jasper and I were the Heart. If there was a Mind there need a Heart. Alice needed Jasper. I wish Edward needed me.

"I don't fret." He argued not looking me in the eye.

I paused for a second, "You're right, you don't fret. You worry."

He glared at me, "Just go see the human before Edward has to hold me back from hitting you."I heard Edward's low growl behind me as Alice shared some type of cryptic vision with him, I didn't even try to figure out what was going on with them. They were Them and Jasper and I were Us.

I batted my eyelashes, "Jasper you are such a mean person. Why does Alice love you?" I asked him rhetorically, "Is it your happy-go-lucky-nature or your charming flawless face?" I asked him.

"And why does Carlisle keep your sorry-ass around? Is it because you help around the house so much or that since you've been here you've been nothing but a joy." He retorted.

"Touché." I said light-heartedly before walking into the house and towards Carlisle, turning my mood serious, "How is she?" I noticed his clothes; in his suit and tie, was he wearing that when he and Rosalie came to pick up Bree?

"Perfectly stable." He said before sighing, _Rosalie wouldn't let me examining her without you being here, something about Bree preferring a woman doctor to check her over properly._

"Really?" I sighed, "But I haven't practiced medicine in a while."

_Don't worry, I examined her anyway, Emmett distracted Rose long enough with his body for Esme and I to look after her cuts and bruises. So you need to go up there now._

"Why?"

_Firstly, because Bree is asking for the girl who found her and secondly so Rosalie doesn't hurt me._

I chuckled at Carlisle's inner voice, and nervous face, then nodded to him, "I'll go check up on her and see if anywhere hurts." I took a deep breath in, "Esme could you please cook her something to eat. You did go to the store once Carlisle told you she was coming."

"Of course I did, a human girl needs her energy especially after the traumatic experience Bree has been through." She looked down before meeting my gaze and smiling, "You handled everything very efficiently tonight Bella, I'm exceedingly proud to call you... a daughter."

I froze before grinning back at her. A mother..So does that mean that Brother Carlisle really is my daddy? Ick.

I moved towards the stairs and started to go up them when I noticed Jasper had become my shadow as I walked up the stairs. "What are you doing?" I asked him after the fourth step.

"I'm making sure nothing happens." He said as it were obvious.

"Why you?" I asked accusingly, "Get Edward or Carlisle to be a bodyguard."

"Alice stole Edward away for something and Carlisle got an on-call message from the hospital right before you came, he's leaving now. Emmett is too 'big and scary' for the girl to handle seeing and Rosalie would just be pure evil after the human tore Rose's shirt."

"I don't want you inside, I want to talk to her alone."

"I know, she wouldn't want any male near her if she remembers anything and would fix me scary and intimating all the same if she doesn't. I know how your brian works, B."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"I'll be waiting outside keeping her as calm as possible."

"Thanks."

"You said that already."

"I know." I said before opening the door.

"W-who are you?" Bree asked as soon as I closed the door of one of the many guest rooms in the Cullen house, why they needed any, I didn't know. I suppose if any situation like this ever arose.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I held out my hand to her, waiting for her to take it, but I was 'left hanging'.

"Were you the girl who found me in that street?" Her heart began to quicken before calming down seconds later, thanks to Jasper.

"Yes, you must have fallen over or something, you were unconscious when Edward and I found you."

"Edward?" She tilted her weary head to the side.

"My..." I froze; my what? Friend? He was more than just a friend to me. Brother? That seems sick just to think about. Infatuation? That was probably the most apt name for him but so much more "Adoptive cousin." Is there such a thing as an adoptive cousin? Why did this matter so much to me about what he was to me? Emmett was so going to use this against me. I could tell.

"Oh..." She sighed.

"Don't you remember anything?"I asked her, wondering if she had hit her head to cause memory-loss. Hopefully.

"I remember walking away from Biers then nothing." She flushed slightly, blood rushing to her face. Who was Biers? What kind of name was that? "Oh no. What if he doesn't forgive me? I was so mean to him. He must be worried about me. I'm a terrible girlfriend." Biers was male and her significant other. Okay.

"Don't worry, once you had a little rest and a bite to eat, you can ring your boyfriend to come pick you up. Alright?" I hushed the young girl, "Now, tell me. You can't remember tripping and falling in the alley-way? Or me finding you?" I questioned her. Carlisle and I decided that it would be best if I didn't tell her about her nearly becoming another fraction of rape victims, if she didn't remember.

"No, nothing. Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked me finally, as if her brain only began to start working.

"You told me what you were called while my adoptive father drove us home. You were pretty out of it." Adoptive father? That's what Carlisle was to me? I was not going to hear the end of the taunts from Emmett now..

Bree narrowed her eyes, Oh no..."Y-you weren't in that car, some pretty blonde girl was."

_At least she can see I pretty. _Rosalie's thought announced to me, making me internally cringed and groaned.

"I was in the car, Bree." I willed her to look me in the eyes and tried to force her into believing me. Her heart rate rapidly started to rise and beat faster, was I scaring her?

"_Do you hear that human's heart? It's beating very fast."_ Esme spoke softly downstairs to Rose in the kitchen as she and Rosalie clattered around in it tryinf to cook. Well, Esme did, Rosalie watched with distaste.

"_Wow, it's like the human's got the hots for our baby sister, I suppose if anyone could make a girl a lesbian it would be Bella."_ Emmett teased me loudly causing Rosalie to giggle and Esme to scold him. If only I could project my thoughts onto other people.. If only..

"What age are you, Bree?" I asked her while handing her a cup of Coke, Esme had quickly gone food shopping soon after Bree arrived, Esme bought enough food to feed a small country not just one girl.

"F-fifteen. What age are you?" She asked back.

I smiled at her, "Sixteen."

"Really? You look older than sixteen." That's because I'm really three hundred and fifty-five..

"You look older than fifteen." I said back to her, smirking slightly.

"Now, what do you want for dinner? My Auntie's speciality is _Italian__o_." I got up from the bed and giggled slightly.

"Whatever there is, I could eat an animal." She answered after her stomach growled at me. You have no idea how close you came to eating a Deer or an Elk, my friend.

"I'll bring the food up later for you unless you want to come downstairs and meet some of my family. We don't often get many guests as we live a bit further from town that's comfortable for the locals." I blatantly lied before exiting the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Jasper yelled at me as soon as I closed the door of the spare room, "Do you have a death wish for that human or something?" He sighed pacing.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating, Jasper." I flipped back my hair and started walking towards the stairs, with Jasper behind me.

"_We_ could _kill_ her if she comes out of that room." He said bluntly, still following me, what was wrong with him? He was fine ten minutes ago.

I rolled my eyes, "My bloodlust was in perfect order. Unlike some people,_ I_ have control." Alice and I decided that the only way Jasper would stop being so God-damn cautious all the time was to give him some Tough Love. As in I was the Tough. Alice was the Love.

He laughed once without humour, "That's rich coming from Miss. Volturi 1952."

I span around on my heels and came close to his face, "Screw you, Jazz. Wait, Alice already has that covered."

"Watch your mouth, Bella." He warned. He hated when someone disrespected a person he loved and cared about, who did he love or care about the most in the world: Alice Cullen, it was something Texas boys had acquired through the ages; courteous and whatever.

"Or what you'll bite me? You'd like to do that anyway." I smirked, with my hand on one hip as he growled, "And by the way, if you think that big ol' scary Bella was going to hurt that little human girl then why did _you_ camp outside the door. Like you could do anything except maybe join in on the killing?"

"What is wrong with you today?" He asked incredulously, "You are never this... this reckless!"

Straighten my back on putting my hands crossed at my hips, I said stiffly, "You pity yourself once again, Mr. Whitlock. Being a cry baby is unattractive, sort it out." I said candidly, "I detest cry-babies."

"Cry Babies or just children in general, Miss. Swan?" He spat before hitting the wall beside us.

That bastard, he knew my intentions to rile him up were pure, to make him see that not everyone would accept that he was 'new' at the vegetarian diet. No he wasn't, I started with him before Rosalie and Emmett were even born and just because he slipped up a couple of times doesn't mean he can say that it is so much harder for him. Just because he is able to feel other vampire's bloodlust and that magnifies his own want for blood. So what? My power is extremely similar to Jasper and he knows it, I feel the Newborn hunger time and time again as vampire's replay that 'joyous time' in their heads, not to mention that I lived in Volterra for a good time drinking from humans hour after hour, filling myself completely and then drinking more.

I growled at Jasper fiercely turning to check if the girl had heard Jasper's frustrations, I realized our slip when hearing her shrill voice gasp. Bree Tanner's already pale face seemed to be as white as a sheet as she stared wide-eyed at me and Jasper.

* * *

**Oh no... She saw Jasper punch a wall and she heard Bella growl like a bear... What must Bree be thinking? First she gets nearly raped, then abducted by freaky pretty pale people and now finds out that they want to EAT her? I'd be waiting for someone to come along and lock me into a white padded room right now.**

**So again, sorry that I probably won't update for a while.. **

**Violin exam- haven't practiced for. Wish me luck! English cousin's party- Send me strength... I'll need it. ****Sorry. Please tell me what you think?**

**Oh I have another stupid question: Who do you support for the World Cup? Don't you supposrt teams in the World Cup or do you root for your country or something. I can' t do that because France knocked Ireland out of the qualifiers or the cut or whatever. I'm missing football up with gold.. that's bad.**

**Not that I give a shit about football. (Why am I talking about football on a Twilight FanFic?) ****I'd much rather watch Elfen Lied again. Oh watch that anime! It's really good, but kind of gory, but not scary.**

**Yes, I have turned scatterbrain after not updating for a while.**

**Normal YMCM will be back eventually with a good chapter...**

**Review?**

**~(Scatterbrained) YMCM**


	22. Vampires

**Here's my first summer update! It's really late I know but still! I updated! Anyway, this chapter confused the hell out of me. But I don't know I like it. Please Enjoy, if you can.**

* * *

**Vampires**

"W-what are you people?" The timid little girl stuttered as she backed into the room again, always facing us but staying as far away from us as possible. Jasper tried to work his magic on her but to no avail.

"Get Carlisle and Edward up here," I spoke under my breathe towards Jasper who was calling Edward with his mind, I'm sure Alice had already seen this and that Carlisle and Edward were rushing up the stairs, but to make sure...

"How could you do that?" She looked wide-eyed to Jasper, "You punched that wall behind Bella." Frightful tears started to form in her chocolate brown eyes, "And you!" She said breathlessly to me, "You growled at that man! Who are you?" She grabbed her heaving chest, her heart was pumping so fast it seemed like she was going to have a heart attack.

I looked over at the scar-ridden vampire beside me to see if he was alright, his mind was focused on calming her down but nothing seemed to work. The demon inside of him was beginning to overtake him, I saw him tense up. Putting my palm on his arm, I saw him calm down slowly our eyes met and an unspoken word went between us. He would leave when Carlisle came.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" My biological brother's calm assuring voice asked his son as he and Edward entered the now crowded room. Edward took stock of the girl's thoughts, his eyes when straight to mine. I knew what he was seeing, Jasper punching the wall behind me as we argued outside the room and my growling with the predator's gleam in my eye.

I looked down not meeting his eye. I had put on a facade of confidence around me while we were in Port Angeles and as we arranged with Carlisle. I had put up a smokescreen of cockiness reassuring him that no one would mess up while we spoke in the car but in fact inside myself in that moment, I was most scared for the girl. Having a terrible feeling of guilt build up within me, I didn't know what it was for then but now I realise why. I was going to ruin the girl's life, "The girl..." Jasper choked out before pacing out of the small room and towards Alice's petite arms.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked me, I closed my eyes for a second, "What happened?"

"Someone answer me!" Bree yelled as the tears flew down her cheeks, the blood heating up her face.

I sighed, not being able to grab a hold of the situation clearly, "Jasper and I... We slipped up doing some things that she wasn't supposed to see." I ran a hand through my hair.

"What things?" Edward's tone of voice was harsh and clipped. Did he think we did romantic things? No!

"Didn't you see the hole in the wall?"

"You did that?" I shook my head at Edward's accusatory voice. Why was he so angry? Oh yeah, I basically showed a human that we are vampires.

"Sweetie," I said my body and voice composed. I would make no mistakes, "I wish I could tell you what you saw but you are confused right now, when we found you, "I gestured to Edward and I, "You banged your head, I think you have a concussion." I tried to compel her into believing me, to make her look into my eyes and see that she might not have seen right.

I tried to stay calm, not to panic. If only I could keep her quiet giving me time to undermine her head injury. "No, I fine. My head is fine." She said through clenched teeth, "And I know what I saw." I could feel my expression go hard. This was my entire fault.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked her, his voice full of paternal concern, but I could still hear the tension in his voice.

"That girl, Bella," She stumbled over the words, "and that man with the blond hair. He punched the wall outside this room, I thought he was going to hit her but he punched the wall instead then Bella did some weird animal sound. I thought she sounded like one of those lionesses, or something." She sighed unevenly and sat down on the messy bed, suddenly too tired to stand and fight.

"I see..." Carlisle said, at a loss for words, he couldn't think of any solution to this problem and wondered if Alice had seen anything. We couldn't ask her as she dragged Jasper out of the house to hunt while Esme and Emmett tried to keep a fuming Rosalie away from both Jasper and me. Awh shit, Rosalie is going to kill me and by the look in Edward's eye I'm sure he'll help.

"You think Jasper punch a hole through a wall and that I hissed like a cat at him?" I raised an eyebrow to her. I had to set in an inclination of doubt in her mind but as I looked into her thoughts I knew she wouldn't budge.

"Y-yeah I do." She sighed, "You can trust me, just so you know. I mean, you saved me so I owe you, right? So if you have some sort of secret then I can keep it... if you just tell_ what_ you are. Just trust me." She started me straight in my eyes, where did the girl's sudden confidence come from? Seconds ago, she was in danger of having a heart malfunction and now she was so certain and convinced.

Trust me. How many people have said that to me in my life? Why does everyone think I should trust them when all it ever gives me is grief?

I looked to Carlisle's worried face then to Edward's restless one. What was I supposed to do? This was one of the times I wished people didn't ask me to make decisions, I'm still just a sixteen year old girl, despite how long I've been that age. If Alice was here she could have told me how this whole situation ended. I knew what would happen if this went badly; Rosalie and Emmett were down stairs and Jasper was hunting ready to be executors if needs be but I knew that I would not let them touch her even if it meant breaking Carlisle's family apart. I wouldn't let them touch an innocent human for my mistake.

I couldn't win alone, though, not against three of them, and I wondered who my ally would be. Would Edward help me, after all he was also the one who saved her? I took another look at his handsome face, No, he wouldn't help me, in face I'm sure he would also dispose of her if something went sour. Would Esme help? I took a look into her mind, she just wanted her family to stay together 'no matter what it takes', so that was probably a no. Carlisle wouldn't want to hurt the girl but would let the others deal with her if she threatened to tell and Alice would side with whoever would win in the fight. So I was alone then, if it came down to it. I would be no matter for them with Jasper, Alice and Edward on their side but I was not going to let a human take the blame for my mistake. I was a better being than that.

_Idiots! Morons! Irresponsible dunces! _Rosalie kept up her string of insults as I straightened my back and made my decision. I didn't realise how much time had passed while I mulled over the possible consequences of my decision. I sighed and poised myself.

"Bree," I said smoothly with my lip curled up right, coming closer to her leaning on my knees down beside her, at first she trembled with me with close proximity but soon calmed, "Do you believe in vampires?" I whispered to the fifteen year old brunette.

Her eyes turned into slits, her body tensed, "Vampires?" She said humourlessly a slightly nervousness in her voice, "Vampires?" She repeated, "Do you think I'm dense?" She asked me rhetorically. I opened my mouth to answer her but she continued, "To answer your question. No, I do not believe in vampires." Something in my mind told me that was a lie. Something in my mind picked at me to not believe her and her thoughts weren't helping either, trying not to think of something, I think.

"Okay, so you think that vampires are a myth, right?" I asked her slightly condescendingly.

"Yes, they are just some stupid little story to tell little kids and they are just a marketing ploy Hollywood have lurched their claws into to make money."

Carlisle smirked knowing where I was going with this, "Okay, Bree." He said, "Do you know what a vampire is?" His smirked growing more pronounced, coming closer to us also seating on his knees while Edward stayed where he was to take steed of the circumstances at hand.

"Yes, a vampire is some disgusting old man who perversely sucks on young women's neck and has a cape and turns into a bat. Not to mention has fangs and a really bad accent." She sighed, "What has this got to do with anything?"

I spoke to her next, "So you wouldn't say that vampire's can walk around in daylight?"

"Erm, no they get burnt by the Sun and melt or something." She looked at us all but her eyes stayed on Edward for a good second before looking down with blood rushing to her cheeks.

_He is really hot._

I rolled my eyes at her thought and her spoken sentence, not only was she a horny little teenager but she believed in that marketing ploy that Hollywood made, as she so put it, "Really?" I asked her not sure if I was asking her thoughts sarcastically or her words.

"Yeah." She said as if to say 'duh', again I don't know what she was talking about Edward or vampires.

"I actually thought vampires sparkle in direct sunlight, but that's just me..." I sighed, looking at my nails for a second, Carlisle chuckled despite the situation and I noticed Edward's lopsided grin to the side of me. My grin...

I shook my head, scolding myself for thinking that while I chastise Bree for her thoughts seconds before, "You must be high." I raised an eye brow at her, "Sorry." She muttered.

"And what's your opinion on garlic?" Edward asked her, Bree blinking for a second before speaking. He was 'dazzling' her, it seems.

"It's disgusting." She answered automatically. You've got that right, "You mean the vampire thing?" He nodded, "Oh, well, garlic wards off vampires, just like crosses." Don't tell that to Carlisle, he has one stuck round his neck right now. "But none of that matters 'cause vampires don't exist." She said.

I felt my face become serious and my voice low and warning, "Bree, the thing I'm about to tell you is a secret that if you told another soul –dead or living it doesn't matter- you will be killed." It doesn't matter if it's by a member of my family or by another vampire. "Do you understand?"

She nodded stoically, "I understand that but-"

I cut her off, "The world you know is innocent and naive to the truth. My world, our family, 2I gestured to the two men flanking me, "is different to yours. The world we live in is dark and dismal and _never-ending_." I sighed, "Why do you think I asked you about vampires?"

"I don't know..." She said in a small voice, but her mind was a different story; everything within her was screaming at her to run away to get away from us as quickly as she could. She knew what we were even if her brain didn't process the truth.

"Yes you do, you just won't believe it." I disagreed with her.

"No, I don't." She argued wearily, her head facing her thighs staring at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I watched as the tears fell onto her jeans.

"Hey, look at me." I told her, gently touching her chin to face me, "This isn't the right time for tears." I wiped the tear that just escaped her eye, "No need for those tears." I said as I wiped another tear. After all her tears left I held her face in my hands and told her, "Smile." I said to her smiling a small chin for her coaxing her on. She miserably turned the corners of her mouth upwards, "That's better, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Y-you will be a really good mom, you know that?" She sniffled as I froze with her head still in my hands slowly tightening around her head, without my knowing, Carlisle, who saw what was going to happen gently pulled my hands from her head and put them in his hands.

Edward began to speak up, "Bree isn't it?" He asked her to which she nodded.

"I'm Edward and this is Carlisle my adoptive father." He introduced himself and my brother, "What Bella was trying to say was that you know what we are, don't you? You know in your heart and in your head what we are. It's okay, we won't hurt you. What are we?"

"Are you a vampire?" She asked him.

"Yes. We all are."

"Oh." She said before laughing.

I slipped out of my frozen stupor, shaking my head before shaking her, "What is wrong with you? Bree, are you okay?" I turned to Edward, "What did you do to her?" I yelled at him, standing up and lightly hitting his arm.

He rubbed where I hit and said, "Me? I didn't do anything! What about you? You started this all!" He pointed at me causing me to glare and was about to yell something rude at him but was cut off.

"Children stop fighting!" Esme called from downstairs still trying to calm Rose down, who had taken a shock from Bree's words about me and motherhood.

"Carlisle," I yelled at my brother, "fix her!"

"Bree?" He asked her as she laughed again, "Are you okay?"

I'm absolutely fine!" She laughed again, "You could have just said that you were vampires."

Edward and I froze in the middle of our fight and stared at her. "What?" Edward asked her.

"I know about vampires and all that." Bree giggled.

"You do?" Carlisle asked her.

"Of course I do." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?"

"My brother got Changed and visited me once." She sighed at the memory and as I watched it I felt my dead heart clench. Her brother joined the Volturi shortly after visiting, he told her that much. No doubt he was dead after Aro read his mind and found out that he told a human about vampires. "That's why I said all that dumb stuff about Hollywood and everything. I didn't know what you were going to say when I asked you what you were. You have different coloured eyes than he did." She smiled a small smile, "And you are prettier, Bella." I looked away from her knowing that I would blush if I could. "He didn't tell me anything about vampire though. I just figured out he was one when I saw his eyes and felt his skin. So can I ask you about your kind?" Carlisle and I looked warily at each other.

_It'd against the law, Bella, but..._

I knew that but after seeing though doe-eyes, I nodded, "Don't laugh but how can you come out during the day?" She smiled.

Carlisle sighed before answering her, "As you said, that was made up by Hollywood and the literary word."

"Burned by the sun?"

"That's a myth." I chuckled.

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"That's a myth too... but we don't actually sleep." Edward said slowly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I smirked mocking her tone.

"What do you do at night then?" She blushed.

Edward and I looked into each other's eyes for a brief minute before both answering, "Nothing." Well, we do nothing anyway; the rest of our family is a different story.

"Sure okay." She said disbelievingly before thinking, _I bet they are screwing each other._

If my skin could pale...it would. I felt my eyes widen, "We are not!" I exclaimed.

"You aren't what, Bella?" Carlisle asked me before turning to Edward for some information.

"I answered someone's thoughts again, didn't I?" I squeaked, Edward nodded, "How do you not do that all the time? I've been doing this for a long time and still I mess up with the thoughts." I sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You thought that Edward and I were... s_exually involved_..." I shivered and noticed clearly how Carlisle tensed instantly... "But we aren't! I mean... No..." I shook my head.

"Should I be offended?" Edward asked me with a smirk on his beautiful face.

I ignored him and cleared my throat, "By the way, Bree Carlisle is _my older brother._" I gestured to Carlisle who was leaving the room saying that he was going to check on Jasper and Alice who has just come back.

"Sorry." She muttered with a pink tint to her cheeks before I caught her yawning.

"You should get some sleep, Sweetie." I touched her cheek instinctively.

"And you should go do your... nothing." She yawned again, moving toward the top of the bed and going under the covers. I tucked her in and Edward came up behind me putting a hand on the small of my back.

"Sweetie, where are your parents?" I asked her as she drifted to sleep, tilting my head to stare at her innocent face. Warmth crept into my heart as I saw her closes her eyes. So this was what it was like to be a parent? I think I would enjoy it, especially with Edward sitting by my side.

"Seattle, I'm on a trip here with my friend's family but we split up, they won't know I'm gone until tomorrow." I slightly leaned into Edward's shoulder.

"That's okay, we'll bring you back early in the morning but now just sleep." I whispered to her.

"I can't sleep." Bree muttered. Don't worry, neither can I.

"Then I'll hum to you." Edward whispered to Bree smiling down to me. He then started to hum a heavenly tune, one that I couldn't recognise, one that he must have composed himself. The whole time he was looking into my eyes, his twinkling golden eyes. Once it ended he began to hum it again this time adding to it, it seemed so familiar to me that I began humming quietly along with him.

After the sweet lullaby ended, we sat there for a second basking in a comfortable silence just looking into each other's eyes before we heard Rosalie's thoughts... This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I feel like I need to explain Bree's brother a bit more but I've never done an OC before and don't plan to any time soon. Did this chapter seems okay to you? I really hope so. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far, I always keep forgetting to say that, just to let you know that your words of support and advise always put me in a good mood. Which makes me want to write!**

**Please review!**

**~YMCM**


	23. Memories

****

Wow, long chapter awaiting you. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter and the last one. Something sense okay-ish with it but this one at the end confused me. :S Maybe it was because I got 0 hours sleep last night. Awh, poor YMCM =.= ~me right now. I have to admit this is a Everyone-Feel-Sorry-For-Bella-She's-A-Freak-Chapter. Didn't mean it to be but it happened. So meh..

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Memory**

_**Bella POV**_

Rosalie's anger seemed to rise into the small room where Edward, I and Bree where situated. Maybe it was just the emotion hitting of Jasper and coming into us or maybe it was just her thoughts radiating rage. The only thing that was certain was that if I let Rosalie, Jasper or Emmett near Bree, she would surely get killed by one of them. Another defenceless human getting eradicated by a vampire. This time, I would stop it.

Flashback

"_Carl, will you stay with me?" I asked him in the smallest voice I could muster. I could not let my brother leave despite us being metres away from his group for hunters, fitting out with garlic, crosses and apotropaic weapons._

"_Yes, Silly Girl." He patted the top my head, with a small chuckle, "Of course I will stay with you until you don't want me. Why do you ask me such a question?" He smiled down at my tilting his head to one side._

_I looked away from his trusting face, "I-I have bad feelings about your hunt tonight. I have very bad feelings." I admitted._

"_Bella, come here." He said before stretching out his hand to me and pulling me into a tight squeeze, "What kind of a feeling. Wait, Isa, did you have another dream?" He asked me suddenly serious but didn't pull out of the hug, which I was glad for. Him using the nickname he gave me when I was small comforted me greatly at that moment._

"_Yes." I mumbled into her chest, breathing in his scent and closing my eyes. The one thing I could never distinguish was his smell. Musk of some sort but yet always smelt of a clean smell, I could never get it right and something new always engulfed my senses whenever I thought I had figured it out. I never wanted him to let me go, so I could be by my brother's side forever. He was the only one I could really trust, the only person that knew about the dreams I had, the only person who cares enough to listen._

"_Was it about the creatures?"_

_I closed my eyes not wanting to let the tears fall but I felt them go down my not powdered cheek and soaked into his hunting clothes, "Promise me you won't go tonight." I said avoiding his question._

"_Bella," He breathed pulling out of our embrace, "What did you see?"_

"_The creatures have grown in number. I saw more red eyes, much more pale skin and heard more screeching." I clenched my fist, "One of them keep remembering how it felt like to kill those girls, the ones who disappeared not so long ago. She is dead, he kept thinking, just like the rest of them." My breathing faltered before I told of the next part of my dream. "The leader keeps recalling when he studied the hunters."_

_Carlisle froze, "Studied the hunters?"_

"_Yes, he keeps thinking how he stalked into their homes at night to steal their scents to give to the newest creatures. I heard it last night. I saw him get closer and closer to your bed, staring at your sleeping face. The monster looked around your room for something, I didn't understand, Carlisle." My tears falling freely now, I gazed up into my brother horrified face. "He took ripped cloth from your room. He had torn a part of the undergarments you had worn that day." He gasped._

"_I found a tear on my undergarments this morning." He said in an oddly even tone as if I needed confirmation. I had been having those types of dreams long enough to know what was real and what my mind just imagined._

"_Do you believe me, Brother?" I asked him. "Do you believe that those demons are going to hunt you? Carlisle, you must know that it was never your group that was the hunters but the monsters." I pleaded with him, "Carlisle, please stay home tonight. I can't let you go."_

"_I am sorry, Sister." He said. "But if you really didn't want me to leave you did not have to fabricate that dream and rip my clothes. Bella, it is my duty, Father has given me this duty and I must fulfil his expectations. I do not believe your dream. Goodnight, Sister." He said walking away from me._

"_No!" I yelled, "No! Carlisle! Come back! COME BACK!" I screamed desperately as I saw his retreating figure go towards his group of hunters. "Carlisle.." I cried before Uncle William rolled his wheeled-chair device over to me and told me to hush._

_That was the day Carlisle Cullen died._

End of Flashback

My voice caught. I wanted to plea, plea with myself to stop the memories from coming. This time these were my own not anyone else. And that scared me more than anything. No, stop it. Don't do this again. Please stop it... Please.

Flashback

"_Jasper, do not go after those monsters!" I yelled into the night, knowing full well that my companion could hear me, "Listen to me, Jazzy, they are dangerous!" I began to run after him speeding up within seconds. "Jasper Whitlock!" I yelled as I caught him in my sights._

_He froze instantly when he felt my pain, fear and anger. I nearly went into his back as he stopped so abruptly, "Bella, they hurt that girl. You of all people should be angry with them, they raped her!" His tone was frustrated and challenging. I knew all too well just how stubborn Jasper could be when he was passionate about something; whether it was good or bad didn't matter. _

"_Why are you so angry, Jazzy?" I asked, "S-she's not the first girl to be hurt by a man." I bit my lip, not wanting to anger him anymore, but once he looked straight into my eyes, I saw it. I saw the reason. "You had a sister?" I asked astonished and shocked at how long he had kept this from me._

_He looked away from me at once, his jaw set in place, "Yes, her name was Caroline." He sighed, "She was killed right before I left for the war. She was raped and I found her." His Southern drawl evident now, it always was the case when either of us spoke about our human past, usually begrudgingly._

"_I-I'm sorry, Jasper." I tried to sound as sympathetic as I could but I was anxious to get away from this place. The things I had seen in the memories were leaving fury and a bad taste in my mouth._

"_They left that girl the same way as Caroline was." His tone was clipped and furious, "I won't let them get away with this. I will kill them."_

"_Jasper, I know how an experience a fighter you are and you know how I can defend myself. But these men," I spat at the word as Jasper growled, "are also experienced and greater in number. Please trust me, Jasper."_

"_B... I can't." He said as he ran even faster than before towards the direction of the Nomads._

"_No, Jasper! Don't!" I yelled my arms trying to grab from him but I was too slow. Why did this keep happening to me? First with... my brother and now my best friend. The only people in my life I thought I could trust and gave me back that same amount of trust. _

_The sound of tearing skin was deafening, even more so than the intense silence, before I knew I was running towards the sound frantic to see Jasper again. A shriek emitted from the direction causing me to run even faster than I would normally. _

"_Jasper!" I yelled again, not caring if these men knew I was coming, I would destroy them if anyone of those bastards hurt my best friend._

_A hiss came from one of the others when they saw me, running towards me ready for the fight. He was too cocky as I jumped onto his back and ripped his head from his neck, enjoying the crack and the blue fracture growing from the snapped place. The Bella who was in Volturi seemed to come out whenever trouble would arise and this was exactly trouble. I viewed my surroundings and noticed that there were four bodies on the ground, none of which were Jasper. Thank Goodness._

_Another one came towards me growling profanities at me, but I was three moves ahead of him, sidestepping his attack and putting my arm out when he tried to run at me again, throwing him to the ground. I tore his arms from the socket and snapped his head, earning another smirk when I heard the bones crack and saw the tell-tale sight of the fissures splintering._

"_Bella," Jasper breathed, "I'm-" He began to say something but was cut off by my scream._

"_JASPER!" I yelled as he became limp, a sharp-nailed hand going through his chest and a smirking red eyed vampire standing behind him, "Jasper..." I cried out but I could see he was unresponsive then I watched in horror as cracks began to run up his neck and onto his face. The sight of a dying vampire, there would be no way to get him back now. Time seemed to freeze as I watched him fall face first towards the woods floor. Everything blurred except Jasper's blue-tinted cracked face. No, this couldn't be happening. Jasper couldn't be dead. I couldn't have just witness the closet thing I have to family's murder. No.. He can't be dead... not again._

_Recognition snapped from my body as the sadist that was buried deep inside my mind came to the forefront of my persona. My steps towards the killer of my friend were clean and precise, fluid as if I glided towards that bastard._

_My eyes narrowing as I took in his now feeble position, he identified the look in my face, a look so full of hatred and vengeance; he knew that I would hand him to the Grim Reaper willingly. I knew what he thought; I was the vengeful mate waiting for my sweet revenge. He got one thing right, I was looking for revenge._

"_I hope your soul burns in Hell." I said in a tone of voice that didn't sound like me at all, "You killed him, now I kill you." I said, knowing that I wasn't just getting Jasper's revenge but also my brother's. He died by the hand of a vampire, Jasper died at the hand of a vampire too. I was getting retribution for them. My family._

End of Flashback

My eyes went white, unable to see anything, unable to hear a thing, unable to think without difficulty, "Bella," A voice brought me out of my reverie. "Bella, are you alright?" Where did_ that _memory come from? Why did it force itself to my notice now of all times? I knew what would happen now; I would become introverted and quiet for sometime as I have many times before. I'll go back to the girl I was before I had anyone again. The person I was when I lost Carlisle, the person I was when I witnessed Jasper's 'murder'. The girl I was only a couple of months ago.

I didn't want to turn back into the cold, distant, callous person again. "Don't go." I whimpered as if to myself, not knowing that I was saying it aloud.

The voice became confused, everything starting to become clearer to my frazzled mind, a silhouette beginning to appear in the white. "What do you mean?" My eyes slowly focusing on the silhouette, bronze ruffled hair became to take shape, an angular face began to come up through the light. Edward.

"Tell him not to leave me, Edward." I muttered, "Tell him to stay with me. Make him stay and live." I mumbled knowing what I was saying but had no way of stopping them from coming out of my mouth.

"Who, Bella?" He pulled me out of his arms to stare into his onyx orbs. I vaguely heard someone coming upstairs and into the small room where Bree, the girl Edward and I saved, was fast asleep.

"Both of them, make them stay." I began to blink, finally my brain trying giving me back to power of my body.

"Bella, who do you want to stay?" Edward asked me again, shaking me. "Who? Was is it, Bella?"

Blinking again, I said, "It hurts too much, Edward. It hurts thinking about anything anymore. I want it all to end. Just end it for me Edward. Please, I trust you now. Please end the pain."

"Bella!" A high pitched voice said outraged, My eyes took their time focusing on the small black-haired girl: Alice, "How can you say something like that?" She asked rhetorically wide-eyed at my plea.

"Alice, don't." Edward's voice seemed rough and aggrieved, "She isn't thinking straight. Something must have pulled her into a memory. She told me before that they are similar to your visions. They don't give her a choice sometimes. If they are powerful, they usually take over her."

"Can't you just look into her mind yet?" Alice asked very frustrated with herself or her brother, which one I did not know.

"Yet? What does that mean?" He asked but received no answer.

"Jasper, don't leave..." I mumbled the white light trying to take over me again, "Carlisle please... listen to me. I'm not lying, they are going to hurt you both... trust me..."

I heard more footsteps, more than one pair, I think. "What's wrong with Bella? Why is she like this? Let me through Emmett!" An anxious voice called out. It seemed familiar, maybe it was my memories again, trying to overtake my mind again but I thought the voice had an small English twinge to it.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle but she'll get too overwhelmed. Alice said earlier to stop you from entering this room, I didn't understand but now I get it." A deep burly worried and regretful voice told him.

Carlisle... "Carlisle." I mumbled. "He's dead."

"What?" Edward asked again, "Carlisle isn't...Ahh..." He said understanding, "The memory was your memory this time." He nodded before lifting my motionless body up into his arms muttering something about letting the human sleep.

"Why isn't she moving? Edward, explain this!" Another voice, different from the ones before called out, this one seemed just as anxious as the first one but had a different accent. One from Southern America perhaps, I wasn't sure.

"Bring her to your room, Edward." Alice said to the man carrying me.

As Edward let me lie on the white chaise longue in his room and let me stay by myself for a while. My senses finally returning to me, I stretched my right arm experimentally. When I finally was able to stay properly again, I sighed, trying to mull over my feelings and tone them down for my own sake.

Closing my eyes, I heard someone open the door and I suspected the whole family walked into the large room. Much larger than the room I was in a few minutes ago. My mind idly wondering if Bree was alright and if she heard the goings-on that happened, I imagined that she was a heavy-sleeper.

"B, what was it this time?" My eyes opened instantly at the sound of Jasper's voice.

My mind was still confused with what reality was and which was a memory. "Jasper? How did you survive?" I asked him before I could say anything else.

"Survive what?" Jasper asked me tilting his head to the left.

"I watched you start to crumble. I watched him drive his hand into your chest, it was a killing blow. I saw the cracks started to form on your face. You were dead." I said finally, "I saw so."

"I wasn't dead _yet_. That vampire wasn't powerful enough to kill me; it just seemed to solidify me for some time." He shrugged trying not to get himself down with the memory.

"You weren't... dead." I repeated his words but they didn't seem to make any sense in my mind.

"No, I wasn't. I would have been if you hadn't killed him before he could have finished me off. You saved me." He smiled at my baffled look, "Now, tell me Darlin', what was it that you saw?"

"One human memory and one vampire memory. First," I sighed before looking at my brother, "I recalled to last conversation I had with Carlisle before he was Changed. We didn't leave each other with pleasant a pleasant conversation, did we Brother?"

He stiffened visibly, "No we didn't, Isa." He looked away from me, afraid using my nickname would bother me in some way as this was the first time we spoke about our last conversation with beating hearts. He then turned towards his family members, "You see Bella's unique gift of seeing people's memories was evident when she was a human." Carlisle told them professionally, smiling proudly as if it were a good gift to have as a human.

I explained to five confused faces, "I saw memories in my dreams. I always could tell the difference between on my actual dreams and one of the memories. They often shook me, taking a lot out of me. Carlisle was the only person to know of them. He was the only one I trusted." I smiled ruefully.

"I was shameful during our parting words, Bella, to say such things to one's sibling..." He shook his head. "Lying to you about not believing your dream, stating that you fabricated it to save me and I ignored it. I am sorry, Bella, it caused you pain over the years. I couldn't forgive myself over the years. If I just had of listened to you, we both would have lived human lived. Whether they would be happy or joyous, I don't know." He smiled to his wife, "But if I hadn't lied to you that day, Bella, I never would have been able to create this family. You never would have met Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie or Esme. That I am not sorry for. Please forgive me, Isa." He used that nickname again, I felt myself turn away from him biting my lip. My usual hate for nicknames had originated from that abbreviation, but now I couldn't help but embrace the word.

"I didn't want the last time I'd see my brother to be ruined with my petrified feelings but once I looked at the memory clearly when I was matured, I knew your reasons. And my foolishness for even thinking of it was unnecessary." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. At least I postponed Rosalie's wrath..

"What was your vampire memory?" Esme asked me, my body instantly became rigid, Esme must have noticed that because she said, "You do not have to tell us if it is too painful, Dear."

"I have no problem with telling you but it is not me who would be affected by it." I smiled a small grin, "It was of when I thought Jasper was dead, when I saw him 'die'." I looked towards the floor.

"That bothers you?" He asked me.

"More than you could ever know." I whispered.

_So much pain is radiating off her, was this all my fault for going head first into a battle to the death with those .._men. _Just because I needed my punishment for my sister's memory, Stupid. It was my fault._

"It isn't your fault, Jasper. If it were Carlisle, he would have done the same, as would Edward or Emmett. Hell, I joined in with your stupidity, so stop beating yourself up about it." I laugh once humourlessly.

"I could also say the same thing to you, B."

"I know but you had your back turned and I should have told you or got that vampire before he could even think about touching you."

"Even he had of thought about it, you would have already been burning his pieces. But it was a moment of instinct on that Nomads part. You know, I did see you burn the parts afterword. I seemed to have been frozen but not empty yet, I still could see everything. You mourned me for fifty years, you mourned Carlisle for even longer. Both times you felt like you should have done more to stop us. Both times you felt betrayed, didn't you?"

"No.." I snapped too quickly, knowing I couldn't lie to Jasper while he used his Jasper-ness git on me, "I didn't feel betrayed."

"Yes you did, it was ripping you apart. It is still there sometimes. You still don't really..." Jasper shook his head unable to find a fitting word.

"Stop." Emmett said abruptly, "Just stop." He told his adopted-brother, "Can't you see how uncomfortable you are making Carlisle and Bella here? I thought you were Mr. Feelings?" He glared at Jasper, not in a menacing way but in a 'Dude-stop-while-you're-ahead' kind of way.

"It's alright, Em." I smiled at the over-protective bear, "Jasper is only trying to figure me out, again." I rolled my eyes trying to ease the tension Alice must have seen my attempts.

Alice smiled at me, "Yeah but the Jazz-man doesn't realized that he never will understand the creature that is Isabella Marie Swan." She winked at me, once again having my back.

I shrugged. Jasper sighed, "I'd like them to know what happened though, but I don't think I can explain it. Bella can you tell them about Caroline and the last time we met?"

I nodded, going over to stand by his side grabbing his forearm comfortingly, "Did any of you know Jasper had a sister?" I asked the group and received four shaking heads and gasps while Alice came out of the vision that was about to happen, "Her name was Caroline, she was Jasper's twin, the smart, good-looking one, right Jazz?" I smiled at him while he nodded with a chuckle, "When they were seventeen, just before Jasper left for war, she went missing. Jasper, being her twin knew her inside out, therefore knowing where she would go if she wanted to be alone. He was the person to find her body. Caroline had be heavily beaten and raped, she was also drained of blood. A vampire killed her.

"While Jasper and I were companions in the '50s, he found a dead body near our residential home. She had been heavily beaten and raped. She too, was drained of blood. But the most repulsive thing was how uncanny her appearance was to Caroline, Jasper thought that they could have been doubles. As this kill was recent and the trail of a vampire's scent was still lingering near the area, Jasper stupidly began to follow, me being the mind-reader and the memory-seer saw both his thoughts of chasing after the vampire who killed the girl who looked awfully similar to his twin and the memories of the kill from the bastards who murdered her, they were in a group of Nomads. There were five of them, an abnormally large coven. Jasper chased them, I chased Jasper. I caught up to Jasper , I plead with him to calm down and stay with me, he said no and began to fight them, we killed all of them. After we finished off, we paused to breath for a second, I didn't see it coming, there was no warning. We thought we had killed all of the coven but it seems we left one, the hand went straight through his chest." I gestured the move, straightening my hand and shooting it through the air at the memory.

"I have the scar to prove it. It matched my many bite-marks." He rolled his eyes.

"Is that what that was? I thought that was just another one of those quirks of yours, Jazz." Alice did her pixie-grin on him.

"Thanks, Darlin'..." He sighed.

In the house, the charged silence did not lift even after we began to try and laugh this silence would end explosively. I knew what was about to happen now. Rosalie had slowly been biding her time after my little scare.

After Edward had made me sit for another half an hour, saying something about he thought I would be the death of him if I scared him like that again. Hey, a girl will do anything to get attention, I had replied to him. We went straight to the dining room. The room was, of course, never used for its intended purpose. But it was furnished with a long oval mahogany table surrounded by chairs—we were scrupulous about having all the correct props in place. Carlisle liked to use it as a conference room. In a group with such strong and disparate personalities, sometimes it was necessary to discuss things in a calm, seated manner. I had a feeling that the setting was not going to help much today.

I wished I could smile at the woman who was truly a mother to me, but I had no reassurances for her now. I knew she wouldn't help me at all in this fight. Then I looked to the right to see Carlisle's worried face then to the left to glance at Edward's anxious one who sitting at my either side. Beside Carlisle, who sat at the head chair, sat his wife on his right. It was only fitting, his wife to his wife and his sister to his left.

Edward and Carlisle might both on my side, Esme might possibly side with her husband if he did side with me. I suspected Edward agreed with me after what happened earlier. The deeper connection Edward and I had established as we watched Bree, that feelings my hands tingle at _that _memory. A good memory, one I would remember even if I didn't have a photographic memory. I would always remember it even when I wasn't going to be with the Cullen's anymore.. but I wouldn't dwell on that yet.

I watched as the rest of the family entered the room, each having different expression on their faces. Alice entered first an air of confidence around her and took no notion as she sat down beside Esme. A sombre Jasper then came in and paused for a second before sighing and sitting by his wife. Emmett's usually serious face was the next to enter holding hands with a furious Rosalie sitting straight across from Carlisle with Jasper to one side and Emmett to another, beside Edward. We all knew how she would feel about this situation...

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie still ready to be executors if needs be but I knew that I wouldn't let them touch an innocent human for my mistake. I plastered a fake cocky smirk onto my face as I was the epitome of confidence. That stupid act that I stuck on when I felt out of my depth and sinking fast.

I had started this—I should speak first ,"Good morning, Rose." I said confidently. My eyes flickering to Jasper's as he thought of my act. The eye contact meant one thing 'breathe-a-word-and-it-will-be-your-last.' I smiled innocently at her.

"'Morning, Bella." She said barely able to keep her cool.

"Why are you so hot and bothered? Emmett holding out on you?" I asked her earning a chuckle from said person before his wife shot him a look and he whispered his apology.

Rosalie on the other hand didn't appreciate my joke, standing up leaning on the table and saying, "Cut the crap, Swan." She glared.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," I said, looking first at Rose, then Jasper and then Emmett. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action." Going back to my normal self, trying to resist to be smug.

Rosalie glared at me balefully. "What do you mean, 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," I said, working to keep my voice even and quiet. "I'm willing to leave if that makes things better." After I made sure Bree was well and truly out of the way, that is.

"No," Esme murmured. "No, please don't, Bella. We only jus found you." She pleaded.

I patted her hand. "I'd come back." I lied to her knowing that if I left once that I would be going to Europe and never coming back. Jasper felt my lie and alerted Edward and Alice had seen Jasper tell her later so they all glared holes into various parts of my head and I received a kick under the table from an angry looking pixie.

"Esme's right, though," Emmett said. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be stupid."

Carlisle shook his head. "I think Emmett is right, Bella. I'm not letting you leave without us. I'm not going to leave you behind wither. It's all of us leave, or none of us from now on." His eyes never wavering in my, I couldn't say that for mine.

"She won't say anything," I insisted quickly. Rose was building up to the explosion, and I wanted this fact out there first, "Edward can vouch for me. He also has seen her mind. Jasper also could felt her lie, and Alice can back me up also." I smiled sweetly at Rosalie,.

Alice stared up at me wearily. "I can't see what will happen if we try and forget this." She glanced at Rose and Jasper. No, she couldn't see that future—not when Rosalie and Jasper were so decided against ignoring the incident.

Rosalie's palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind—you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!" She then sat down again, smiling just as sweetly to me as I was before.

"We've left rumours behind us before," Edward reminded her.

"Just rumours and suspicions, Edward. Not evidence!" But Jasper was nodding, his eyes hard, when he seemed to be confusedly when she said evidence.

"Evidence? What evidence, Rosalie?" I scoffed.

"The big freakin' hole in the wall for one!" Rosalie yelled, not caring about the human upstairs.

"That can be easily rectified with plaster and Emmett's tools in the gargage." I pointed out.

"Rose—" Carlisle began.

"Let me speak, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious that it looked." Rosalie shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she even has an underlining health problem that you could fabricate?" She offered, "Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. It is expected of us to clean up after ourselves, Bella of all people should know that. She's the only who leaved with the Guard for a long time. Technically, that would make it Bella, Jasper or Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond Bella and Edward, they are too pure and good." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She was referring to the times where we had no problem with hunting humans. That's not cool.

"You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me and with Jasper's help everything would go perfectly." She presented to Carlisle as another opinion.

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how good of a hit woman you are.." Edward snarled, frankly I was surprised at how passionate he was now. Only a couple of hours ago he was so furious with the girl's presence.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said. Then he turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. This is nothing like that delicate situation, the sweet little girl is an innocent."

"It's not personal, Carlisle," Rosalie said through her teeth. "It's to protect us all." When she said all she turned to glare at me. What was that supposed to mean?

There was a brief moment of silence while Carlisle thought through his answer  
"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but…I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing even more of our fainting humanity. Do you want that Rosalie?"

Rosalie scowled. "It's just being responsible." She fought, no answering his question.

"It's being callous," Carlisle corrected gently. "Every life is precious."

Rosalie sighed heavily and her lower lip pouted out. Emmett patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Rosy," he encouraged in a low voice. Rosalie snorted. But I was no longer worried about Rose. I could see that she would go along with Carlisle's decision, not matter how infuriated she was with me. Their conversation had moved on to unimportant details.

Jasper's decision remained stable. I understood why. He knew the consequences of flouting the rules—he'd seen the gruesome aftermath with his own eyes, in the South with those Newborn armies. I myself, have also seen the ghastly penalty, even having to dish out my own justice when Aro asked me for it.. Which was frequent.

It said much that he had not tried to calm Rosalie down with his extra faculties, nor did he now try to rile her up. He was holding himself aloof from this discussion —above it. "Jasper," I said, he met my gaze, his face expressionless, "She won't pay for our silly mistake. I won't allow that. What if it were your one of your friends or family member? Would you think it was necessary for them to die because of someone else's error? What if it were Alice, or Caroline?" I pleaded with him, while he growled at the thought.

"This is different from Caroline. And Alice has nothing to do with this. That human should have died, Bella. I would only set that right."

I repeated myself, emphasizing each word. "I will not allow it." His eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting this—he hadn't imagined that I would act to stop him. He shook his head once. "I won't let Alice live in danger." I heard her mutter a soft 'not again.' "You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Bella, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand." I turned away from him, disbelieving, had he not listened to ANYTHING that we just spoke about upstairs. Insolent fool.

Edward answered my impudent friend first, "I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now; I won't allow you to hurt Bree, she is the innocent here. As you said yourself; Alice has nothing to do with this." Edward's signature smirk flashed over his face.

I breathed slowly for a moment, "You think I have not gone through love?" I asked him calmly, "You feel what I feel do you not?" I paused, "You know I feel everything you feel when I go through someone else's memory. So do not try me I have not felt love and loss. So much loss. And you say I haven't lived through what you have? No, I have survived through more and worse things." I blinked a couple of times before shaking my head.

Edward and Jasper stared at each other—not glaring, but measuring the opposition. I felt him sampling the mood around Edward and I, testing our joint determination. He knew that we would be a force to be reckoned with, when we were stubborn, even more so together. "Jazz," Alice said, interrupting us.

He held my gaze for a moment, and then looked at her. "Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got to—"

"That's not what I'm going say," Alice interrupted. "I was going to ask you for a favour. I know you love me. Thanks for that and everything, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bree. Wait a second, first of all, Bella and Edward are serious and I don't want you fighting. Secondly, Bella's my friend too and I don't want her to leave because of a human getting killed. Thirdly, Bree is going to be a good friend of the family anyway. At least, she's going to be so this whole conversation is not a moot point." She shrugged. _As long as you don't try and kill her.._

"But…Alice…" Jasper's voice was shocked.

"Jazz, I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be. As Bella will. And you know she can get all Jedi on you." She winked at me. What? Do I look like Yoda, or something?

"Fine." He sighed.

"Ah, that's better." Alice sighed.

"What is?" Emmett asked her.

"Well, since Rosalie and Jasper were so set on being ninja assassins that I couldn't see anything after that choice. Since it was the wrong, stupid choice, but once we talked sense into them I could finally see if Bree was going to be a risk towards us. She isn't, by the way." She rolled her eyes at us.

"is everything okay now, yes?" Esme asked her adoptive-daughter.

"Everything is normal now." I answered her, not sure it that was okay or not.

* * *

**Shitty ending, I know. Rosalie wasn't all that bitchy, I also know but still. Was it okay? Please say yes because if it isn't good I'm going to hit my head against a wall. Spent half of last night trying to type up this chapter, the another half readin Avatar: The Last Airbender fics. My own fault but right now the only energy I'm running on is the piece of the cake I made lst night. And shit loads of Diet Coke.**

**So, do you want me to hit my head against a wall? Hmm? HMM? o.O Please say you don't, because you are nice people.**

**~(A Dead) YMCM**


	24. A Day At The Races

****

Here's the latest update. So instead of doing another one of those pointless A/N chapters, I thought I'd just tell you in a probably chapter. Since you probably skip this since you are 'eager' to read my 'awesome' writing 'skills' and don't care the slightest about the 'author'. Yeah, anyway, Forgotten might be getting translated into Russian as well as German.. hopefully. I really hope it will. It would really be awesome if it does get translated into a different language. That was rock.

**Anyway onwards we go with the story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**A Day At The Races**

_**Bella PoV**_

Rosalie and Emmett escaped to their love-nest soon after we had our discussion, not to soon did Esme and Carlisle excuse themselves. I was extremely relieved with the result of the talk; that Bree would live as long as she didn't talk about vampires. It was confusing to say the least when she laughter in our faces when we told that we were Creatures of the Night, she wasn't fazed by it. And when she told us about her brother that shook me slightly, everything was linked and Fate must be keeping a close eye of us.

"Well, that went well." Alice sighed slumping slightly in her chair out of habit. It was unnecessary, yes but it make everyone comfortable when we fidgeted and twitched, it made us feel more like humans and less like blood sucking monsters.

"I guess so." Edward shrugged, "It could have gone a lot worse, but I'm glad they came around to their senses." He seemed to be less tense as well, maybe he was developing a fondness for the girl sleeping upstairs. My hands clenched involuntarily at the thought, ridiculous as the thought was..

"Every life is precious, as Carlisle said." I said, "I wish more of our kind had the same morals as Carlisle, it would make things all the more easier." It would make my situation a lot easier as well. If only I thought like Carlisle in the beginning. If only Jasper thought like that too.

"Yes, it would but they don't so wishful thinking is pointless." Jasper huffed slightly beside his wife, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sad that you didn't wish the debate, Jazzy?" I smirked at the scarred vampire who glared at me in return.

"No, I'm frustrated." He said with an un-Jasper-like pout. I could see Edward and Alice smirk at the sight of it. I just looked perplexed.

"Why?" I asked him with a smile in my voice.

"I don't forget what you said to me earlier." He said as if it should suddenly make me feel bucket loads of guilt... It didn't.

"Which time?" I asked him, knowing he was getting pissed.

"Our little spat outside Bree's room." He said growling slightly

I chuckled, "The time when you called me Miss. Volturi 1952, even though I was with you in 1952?" I chuckled once more, I didn't know why I found it so funny. Maybe because our fight was just so ridiculous. I then sobered when I remember the last words he said to me in the little disagreement. Insinuating that I hated children, he couldn't be more wrong.

"Yes, I know why you did it and I'm not happy." He told me once again as if I should be down on my knees begging for forgiveness. Even though he was the one who said I hate children... I wasn't letting that go.

"I wanted to get a rise out of you because I'm sadist?" I asked him with a smirk, he knew the real reason why I started that and he was confused.

"Not only that reason." He rolled his eyes jokingly, I felt my eyes narrow at him. Southern Bitch thinks I'm a sadist, that's only slightly true. "I know you did it because I was getting very paranoid with the girl here and you know the only way to really get through to me is by challenging me and me usually proving you wrong."

"So basically, Bella did what every woman in the world does to a man. Made him think it was his idea." Alice chuckled, "What did you call it Bella before? Tough Love. Bella's the Tough. I'm the Love."

"Har har." He attempted to nudge his wife but she –being a competent physic – dodged his attack. Laughing, their eyes met briefly, I could literally feel the lust emitting from them, Jasper wasn't good as keeping all those feelings of lovin' to himself.

"Here it comes." Edward muttered to me, causing me to chuckled slightly. I looked at Edward's face a moment, he really was too handsome. I shook my head, that was Jasper and Alice's lust talking, not sensible Bella's.

"We'll see you two innocents at a reasonable hour." Jasper said standing up with his wife, never breaking eye contact and moving towards the stairs. I glared at him as he called us innocents. Just because Edward and I don't feel the need to... do what they would be doing at night... doesn't mean we were innocent. I actually thought we were more mature for making such a decision to wait until we found the right person and married them. I mentally cringed, _stop going there Bella_! I thought to myself.

I made a face to the back of their heads before sighing, a wave of lonesomeness overtook me making me feel worse than I had already -The sickening feeling I had in the pit of my stomach after those memories plus I was now feeling clingy. Great, "Sometimes I wish I had that." I mumbled nearly without realizing that I said it. My eyes widened at my mistake. "I mean.."

"I agree with you. It's hard living with three perfect little couples and you being alone." He breathed out before turning to me and smiling, "But that is just me being sour."

The feeling of loneliness gripped me again, "Yeah." I said before closing my eyes and already regretting what I was about to ask, "Could I possibly stay in your room for the rest of the morning?" I whispered to him, my face cringing at my forwardness. I should have got him to ask me somehow, I mentally face-palmed myself.

I opened my eyes to meet his shocked ones. See Bella, why are you so stupid sometimes-

"Of course you can." He grinned at me, "We could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, I'd like that." I whispered not wanting any of his family to hear, even though I knew they could hear every single word without straining.

_Jesus, just screw each other already!_ Emmett's thoughts screamed at us. Edward and I instantly froze with a glare on both our faces. He did not just think that. I was so grateful that he didn't say that aloud, Carlisle could have heard or Jasper! No, that would have been bad..

"Dude, don't talk to us while you're sexing Rosalie up." I said in a normal tone, knowing everyone could definitely hear me, including his wife who was... entangled... with Emmett at that very moment. It made me smile to think what was going to happen now. Edward smirked at me with his crooked smile to me also knowing that Rosalie was going to be pissed at Emmett.

"_What were you thinking about, Emmett?"_Rosalie's stern voice demanded her husband; it was easy to see who the boss in that relationship was. I tried not to imagine what kind of positions they were in. It was just too disgusting_._

Emmet gulped, he was a terrible liar and everyone knew it_, "Nothing, Babe. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are when you-" _I laughed aloud with Edward trying to hold it in but failing.

"_Cut the crap, I told you before stop thinking about Edward and Bella when we are _together_. It's sick!" _They continued their little argument still connected in whatever way they were.. I was still tried not to picture it. Even just thinking about it made me feel like I wanted to throw up.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Edward asked me as we got up from the table and walked upstairs to his room.

"I don't mind as long as it is not a romance one." I shivered, "They kill me with their mindless plots and the weeping girls and the big strong men who save the day. I find them pointless but I can see how women cry at them, they are really boring."

"And there I was thinking about how much I was looking forward to watching _The Notebook_ with you." He chuckled at my look of horror. Not The Notebook...

"Please be joking." I said seriously as we entered his room, he laughed at my expression once again. I looked around his room, "This is one of the first times I've been in here and really looked around." I stated as I eyed his room, "Where is your bed?" I asked him curiously.

"There is no bed." He shrugged as he looked through the many disks of DVDs he had. There was_ alot _to say the least. My room would look bare compared to Edward's, especially his collects of CDs...

"Really?" I asked him cynically.

"Why would I need one?" He asked me stopping what he was doing and staring at me with a amused look on his face.

"I-I don't know.." I stuttered out, "It's just I have a bed." Edward suddenly looking away from me. I knew I would blush if I could. Jasper was right, we really were innocents. We couldn't even look each other in the face without cringing while we were talking about this.

"What for?" He asked me tilting his head to the side. I thought about his question for a second before I answered him. Why did I have a bed?

I made a face to him before saying, "I really do not know." This whole conversation was getting really, _really _uncomfortable. "Have you picked a film yet?" I asked him swiftly changing the subject, everyone was so interested about our _private_ lives and brought it at any chance they got so I didn't really want to talk about** beds** with **Edward** for any longer for I knew Emmett and Alice would get a few kicks out of it once they were done with their current escapades ...

I shivered; this was getting even more uncomfortable. Edward sighed, "Yeah, should I stick this on?" He showed me the disk. _A Day At The Races_, it was a comedy made in 1937 staring the Three Marx Brothers; Groucho, Harpo and Chico.

"Please." I smiled to myself, "I love this movie." I told Edward.

"Really, so do I." He grinned at me as he put the disk into the DVD Player and pressed Play.

We settled down on his wide white leather sofa, the long chaise longue I had been lying on earlier. We sat as far apart as we could from each other, not because we were uncomfortable, I think we just were wary of each other's proximity. I certainly was.

I shifted in my seat slightly. I was suddenly hyperaware that Edward was sitting only a few inches away from me. I stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through his body and into mine, I was amazed that it was possible that I could be even more aware of my fellow vampire than I already was. And that scared me. A stupid impulse to reach over and touch him came over me, that frightened me even more.

My body rigidly set in place, one of my arms around my waist, another towards my mouth –I was trying to bit my nail even though I knew that would be impossible – and my legs crossed at the knee. I glanced over to Edward to see that he was in a similarly tense position –his hands balled, one arm leaning on the armrest of the sofa holding up his head and his other arm laying on his leg.. His very muscular leg- I mentally shook myself, I shouldn't be thinking such things. What would Carlisle say if he knew I was drooling over his son's lean body?

I shuddered at the thought, I looked at his face, even though we were in darkness except for the black and white glare from the television screen, I could see clearly just as if it were midday, his perfectly sculpted face seemed to be ever more handsome in such lighting.

The one hour and fifty- one minutes of the movie seemed to drag on forever. I didn't even seem to watch the movie that I had seen a thousand times, each time laughing at the hilarity of it all but this time I stayed silent. I tried to relax but that was unsuccessful, I then looked over to my companion to see that he was far from ease as well. Maybe he was going through this same torture as I? I thought about it for a second. No, that was probably just my imagination and Edward was probably tense because I was sitting beside him making him uncomfortable.

I let out a deep breath when the screen turned black and Edward pressed stop. "Did you enjoy the movie, Bella?" He asked me scratching his head and abruptly standing up and heading toward the plasma screen TV. I narrowed my eyes to the side, I knew he couldn't wait to stop sharing this stupid sofa with me.

"Yes, it was very _interesting_." When I say interesting, I mean, torturous, torment, agony, cruelty, bliss, paradise, heaven..

"Yes, it was." He smirked at me. I stood up and stretched my legs unnecessarily. I then moved towards his music collection Did he know of the suffering that I had just gone through? Did he know that I was dying to just touch him? That son of a bit- "So, I was thinking during the movie..." He started suddenly very shy and serious.

"Yes?" I urged him on.

"That maybe we could go on that hunt/thing after we leave Bree off? It is a Saturday and I do want to come with you to leave Bree safely home and besides we need to hunt after-" I put my finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I would love to go out tomorrow, Edward." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving back to the sofa again, "What do you want to do now?" I asked him brightly, as if my lips weren't burning from the sensation of his cheek. I just _kissed_ Edward Cullen, yes it was on the cheek but still! _**I KISSED EDWARD AFTER HE ASKED ME OUT! **_

* * *

**Yes, this is my version of fluff. As you can see I suck at it.. Majorly. **

**And I don't actually hate Romantic films, I looked at my limited DVD collection and saw that it consists of Rom-Coms, Animated stuff and a few action movies. I have never seen The Notebook (yet I haver that in said DVD collection) but have been told it's as sappy as the Titanic. The Titanic scared the shit out of me! I was pretty freaked out since my lovely home city build the 'Unsinkable Ship' ... ****Us Irish are such kidders.**

**I'm slowly floating off topic.**

**Oh and if you like Laurel and Hardy or Charlie Chaplin movies (which rock!) you should watch the Marx Brothers movies. They are funny. A Day At The Races was the first one I ever watched and reamins to be my favourite. :) Memories..**

**Please Review! I need someone's opinion on my 'Fluff' chapter. Didn't it rock? *someone shakes head* -.-**

**~YMCM.**


	25. Plural

**So, someone popped a glock in my head and gave me a brain-smooshie. :P Seriously, my brain is slightly frazzled right now. I can't seem to get any chapters out or even bring myself to write good stuff. Sadly, I know the reason for this. On the 14th August last year everything went... all shitty in my life, it's only started to get better recently. As stupid and melodramatic as this sounds, FanFiction really brought me through the last year. My extremely sad and gloomy feelings seemed to just disappear when I started to read everyone's stories. I can't thank everyone enough. I'm glad I stumbled onto FanFiction when I google'd Twilight. :) You all rock.**

**I am going on holiday/VK/whatever on the 5th, which is 4 days away, so this will be the last update... I think. It's my birthday on the 16th while I'm away! (Yah, I guess. Getting old is not cool.) Not that you all really care but whatever. I'm just excited that I'm leaving the wonderfully sunny Ireland *groan* The weather is seriously shitty. It is not fair. **

**Anyway, I type too much on FanFiction, it's like the blog I never update. :P**

* * *

**Plural **

**_Bella PoV_**

I heard a sound shuffle inside the small room upstairs. I stood up, smiling at Edward who was sitting beside me. He was enraptured in the book I recommended to him earlier that week. I was even flattered that he actually bought it to read. I was going to go to see Bree and was about to enter to wish her a good morning but Esme's voice stopped me.

"Bella?" Esme's voice called out to me from the kitchen.

"Yes, Esme?" I asked her with a smile, I looked around the kitchen, to be polite; it looked like a bomb just landed on it. Flour and eggs everywhere. "Wow..." I said finally letting myself breath in the air in the room, "What did you make?" I asked her with a small grimace.

"Pancakes and fruit salad," She said with a sigh of contentment, "It's been so long since I've made anything for a guest. It makes me very reminiscent." She looked at me, "Can give this food to Bree?" She asked me with a small smile of her own, she had a small pinch of flour on her face. I couldn't help but giggle. "What?" She asked me with a smile. She was so happy that I was comfortable enough to laugh in front of her, that I was comfortable enough to let my guard down.

"You have some flour on your cheek." I had to tell myself to calm down.

"Oh!" She said trying to wipe it off but not getting it all off, looking down as if she was blushing.

"Here." I said, rubbing her soft cheek with my fingers. "All gone."

"Thank you, Isa." She smiled at me. My eyes shot to her face as she said the nickname Carlisle used for me. "Is it alright that I called you that?" She looked concerned, worried if she had made me upset.

"Yes, it is." I said as I hugged, "You made me very happy. Carlisle told me once that my mother called me Isa before she passed. I'm happy you called me it."

"Bella.." She said as she breathed out, hugging me back.

We stayed that way for a while before we parted. "Bring it to her now before Alice gets at her. She wants to play dolly with her." Esme sighed.

"Has Carlisle already left for the hospital? I wanted him to check if she was positively healthy." I asked her.

"He left quite a while ago." She did her motherly-all-knowing-smirk, "Didn't you hear him leave, or were you too busy?" She raised an eyebrow. I looked away from her. The whole family knew Edward and I spent the whole night getting to know each other better and just relax. I didn't even notice that everyone was... finished... with their... business... until Edward pulled me down stairs to talk to Jasper and Rosalie for a while.

"I forgot?" I offered as an excuse.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, and then said, "I am sure Bree is alright. Stop worrying like an old woman. It is befitting of you Isabella." She chuckled at my glare to her words. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs before running to one of the small guest rooms that Bree was staying in.

_Excited, Belly? _Emmett's thoughts boomed into my head.

"Shut up, Emmy." I sighed back to him. I heard Edward's chuckle and Rosalie's question to Edward asking, 'what did the idiot do now?'

I opened the door and poked my head in to see if she was still in bed. "What are you doing?" Bree asked in a yawn as I entered the small room she was staying in.

"Good morning to you too, Bree," I rolled my eyes, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm giving you breakfast in bed, silly." I smiled at her, standing beside the bed waiting for her to take the tray filled with pancakes and fruit, with orange juice and a rose in a small vase.

"Why? I could have gotten some later." She said, sitting up in the bed and stretching. "You didn't need to.." She stopped talking when the smell of 'delicious' pancakes met her nose. I had to force myself not to wrinkle my nose at the rotten smell.

"Do you think Esme would have let you leave with an empty stomach? She'd kill me," I stage-whispered to the girl with a serious expression on my face, "Momma Bear is scary sometimes, you know." I then winked to her.

"I heard that, Bella." Esme's voice was loud enough to be heard by both myself and Bree, who chuckled tiredly.

"Why are you so happy right now? It's too early to be pleasant." Bree said as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep in them.

"I know, for humans anyway. So eat this crap and enjoy." I warned her, "Esme took her time making this stuff. I'm sorry if it isn't nice..." I sighed handing her the breakfast tray.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She tilted her head to the side, piercing one of the pancakes on the plate with her fork.

"It's been awhile since anyone ever cooked for a guest in this house." She looked at my strangely, "We don't eat food." I said simply, looking away from her. I didn't want to see her reaction to that information. I didn't think she would take it that well, Charlie didn't.

"And you don't sleep." She said just as simply back to me. My eyes shot to her face.

I was surprised o say the least; her brother didn't tell her anything about the mechanics about vampirism. "How did you know that?" I asked her, shock evident in my voice.

"I heard the TV last night, it was loud." She said smugly. _Covering up the sound of something perhaps?_ She thought to herself.

My eyes widened, and I heard Edward cough downstairs. _Do not answer her thoughts. Do not answer her thoughts_, I chanted in my head before breathing in and answering the words she said aloud, "I'm sorry," I apologised in a small voice, "that was Edward and I. We were watching a movie last night." _Well trying to anyway.._

I should have realized that she could hear the TV and turned it down but I was too fascinated by my company last night, "Oh you and Edward..." She smiled trailing off, "Is he like your boyfriend or something?" She asked me chuckling at my expression's response to that question. It was contracted into an unattractive position, my nose wrinkling in retort. I heard Emmett's booming laugh, Alice's giggle and Rosalie's snide taunts to Edward, who was coughing again. Esme was singing to herself a happy tune and Jasper was muttering something like, 'better work out, better work out.' Weird family.

"N-no, he isn't." I stuttered to her, "We are just friends." Was I not supposed to be calm and collected while talking to humans? Why was I doing this so wrong?

"_Suure Belly."_ Emmett's voice said in a normal tone, _"You don't want Eddie to kiss you or marry you. You don't want to have his spawn children."_

"_Emmett?" _Rosalie asked her husband, who answered 'yeah, Babe' , _"Shut the fuc-" _She wasn't happy that he was taunting me about children. Especially since she has the same want and need for a child as I did. We both wanted a baby of our own to hold in our arms for hours on end just smiling at a sleeping baby. We both wanted to watch a child of our own grow up into a wonderful adult. We both felt that yearn for the next generation.

"_Rosalie, language." _Esme's stern voice could be heard from the kitchen.

I sighed sadly and ruefully, trying not to covet for a time and a place where I was human with a husband who loved me and I was holding a little girl or boy with my chocolate brown eyes and his nose. I tried to focus on Bree, "That's how it all starts, you know." That's the exact same thing Kate said to me when we were alone as well. Was my attraction to Edward so obvious? I rolled my eyes, not at the statement Bree had just said but to the answer to my mental question: Yes, it was obvious.

"So you are so experience with boys, right?" I giggled to the girl's glare.

"Har Har." She spat.

I heard light fast movements outside the room and the small sound of hands clapping. Oh boy, I thought to myself. _Please, Bella. Let me dress her. Please? _Alice's voice engulfed my mind, _Come on! It'd be nice for someone to appreciate my work. Since you certainly don't.._

"No." I said to fast for Bree to hear or notice; she was too busy chewing.

"This is amazing." She moaned taking another slice of pancake into her mouth, "You.. have to... thank your mother.." She said between chews.

"Of course I will. She'll be so happy that someone likes her food." I smiled at Bree before looking towards to door.

I'm coming in whether you like it or not, Isabella Swan. Warn her so she's not startle, it can go two ways. Pick the easier option. Alice's pixie like voice threatened me.

"Fine, but you owe me." I whispered towards the door at a volume that only vampires could hear.

"So do you go to school?" Bree asked me before she sipped the glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, we go to Forks High but we had to take a few days off. It's too bright outside. It's too sunny." I wrinkled my nose. I didn't like the prospect of being blinded by the light coming from my skin.

"Bright? Sunny?" Bree asked me, she then let out a laugh, "I thought you said you don't get burned by the sun."

"We don't." I said with a playful glare, "But we would show too much attention to ourselves if we did go out when it's too sunny." I sighed.

"Why?"

"We would be too dazzling." I smirked at her little frown, "That's all I'm saying." My tongue-in-cheek was not just for my own enjoyment but for her safety. Not that Bree ever needed to know of that.

_Bella..._Alice's bell-like voice whined in my head, I suppressed a growl. That pixie...She wasn't going to give up.

"Are you finished with your food?" I asked her.

"Yep." She smiled at me.

"Well, if you are done.." I said, picking up the tray, "My sister is going to dress you. I'm sorry. Bye!" I said leaving the room quickly before Alice roped me into Bella Barbie Time. I shivered as Alice ran passed me and into the room closing the door. _Sorry Bree.._

"Hi Bree, I'm Alice, fashion expert extraordinaire. It's a pleasure to be at your service!" I heard Alice's voice talk to Bree excitingly.

* * *

"So," Bree began in a way-too-innocent tone. I mentally groaned at her thoughts, she was not about to ask us that. I looked towards Edward to see if he was paying attention to her thoughts. I smirked at his expression. Of course Edward was paying to her thought, when was he not tuned into people's thoughts? "How do you become a vampire?" She asked normally, staring out the window as if her mind wasn't freaking out as if she offended us by her question.

"You don't." Was Edward's menacing reply. He felt the same need to protect the girl that I had. We wanted her to have the human life neither I nor Edward could live. You could say we were living vigorously through her.

I mentally scolded myself for thinking of how I used plural for Edward and I, it made me shiver at how happy that make me feel. "W-what?" The young human girl stuttered at Edward's tone, "But you are..." I cut her off before Bree could continue to ramble.

My words started off calm enough but I couldn't hold in my own anger at her question. She had a reason for asking; she was thinking that she could become a monster like us. "What he means is that you will never need to know that information because you will never become one of us. EVER." I said looking at her through the mirror, glaring meaningfully.

"I just want to know how you became the way you are." She said sadly, trying to act childlike and guiltless. I tried to remind myself that she was guiltless; she would never do anything in her life so bad that she would be changed into a vampire. I and Edward would make sure of that.

Edward shot me a look as if to ask 'do-you-actually-believe-that-crap?' My answering look was one to say 'Oh-please.' He spoke first, "Bree, stop lying. You are alone in a car talking to two vampires about a touchy subject. We could easily tell by your heartbeats that you are not being truthful." He smirked, "And it helps that we have a little... extra gift to tell about your lies." I rolled my eyes.

For what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day, I sighed, "Edward, stop scaring the girl, she's freaked enough, as I would be if I were stuck in a car with you." I chuckled slightly.

I smirked as he began to reply, "You _are_ stuck in a car with me." He pointed out.

My smirked grew, "Yes, I suppose I am. I amend my statement- I would be freaked out too if I were stuck in a car with you and _couldn't_ kick you pretty little ass." I winked to Bree who was giggling in the back.

_I thought she said that there was nothing going on between them too. And they think I lie._ I groaned inside my head at Bree's thoughts. She did not just think that when Edward was sitting beside me with that crooked grin that makes me weak at the knees and a raised eyebrow.

"Could you please tell me? It's a long way to Mrs. Biers' home."

"Biers?" Edward's asked her. "I know that family." I looked towards him, "The youngest son is going go to college next year. Riley, I think." Edward said. He was like a personal encyclopaedia. My personal encyclopaedia perhaps?

I caught Bree's blush. Who was this Riley Biers character? "So is he a friend of yours, Bree?" I grinned at the now beetroot red girl behind me.

"I-I guess. Mrs. Biers and my mother have been friends since they were kids and since Mr and Mrs Biers moved back to Forks, we haven't been seeing them for a while. I was supposed to visit this weekend." She sighed as flashed of bronze and blonde run through her mind. "Oh shit.. My parents are going to freak when they found out that I wasn't over at Susan's house."

I smirked, "Yes, they probably will." _At least they won't know that you were nearly rape._

"So can you tell me how you become a vampire, Bella? Was it nice? I heard that a vampire bite is seductive and sensual. Did you have to drink a vampire's blood? Ohh.. Did Edward change you? Was it hot? Did you have sex with the him after or during?" She babbled on.

My facial expression turned into one of intense embarrassment and horror. "CHILD!" Edward yelled to get her to shut up. "One; Bella is centuries older than I am, and I was born in 1901. Two; We have never had sex..." _Ever_, I added secretly. Using plural again, cue the tingle in my spine, "Why does everyone assume we do? You know what they say about people who assume, right?" Edward smirked at me. Yes, I did. _They make an ASS out of U and ME. Assume._

"You have to die." I said quietly after Bree calmed down after hearing Edward, well explode and then become jokingly peaceful again. Vampire mood swings was not an easy thing for a human to get their head around. Not quiet exactly lying to her was okay in my books. She would get that pitiful idea of getting changed out of her system and I'd have one less thing to explain to Aro if we were to meet again would ever arise. "The pain is shocking. As Edward said, I am centuries older than his one hundred and nine years, I still can remember the indescribable pain with clear detail." I shook my head.

"It is not something one would wish on anyone's soul." Edward coughed, as if he were getting uncomfortable with this conversation. I tried to look into Bree's mind but everything was just blank. I could see that she was trying to process our words but I don't think it took much affect.

"Oh." Was Bree's incredibly understandable reply to our explanation. I looked into the mirror to see her blink repeatedly and then cough lightly, "Can we please talk about something else?" I nodded vigorously, "How did you two meet?" She directed the question towards Edward grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

I groaned, maybe talking about the Change would be easier than this torture.

* * *

**Nothing happened. I know. But like I said, I'm fecked up right now. (I didn't swear/cuss/curse/whatever..) I'm sorry.**

**Okay, so there is some things I'm seriously getting hooked on right now. The most awesome movie of the year being one of them. INCEPTION! Don't even say that Eclipse was better because if you think that Eclipse was even in the same level as Inception then you are blind.. and dense. And NOT AWESOME. Have any of you seen Inception's total awesomeness? Seriously, My mind was totally fecked after seeing it but I loved it. Really made my Summer.**

**The Last Airbender isn't out yet and I won't be back until it is. But I'm not excited about it because of the shitty reviews.**

**Sorry to anyone who reads **Broken**. I suck, but I'm not in the right mind set to write that story right now. I'm sorry I really am. **

**~YMCM**

**P.S. I'm sorry, I really talk too much. :(**


	26. The Meadow

**Wooo! Finally, the chapter everyone (including myself) have been waiting for. As you can tell by the title- shit happens :D Not saying anymore, just read the freaking chapter already, I beat after writing it. 10 pages. Not good for me, good for you! So, please, please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Meadow**

_**Bella PoV**_

The overcast morning was said to diminish into sunshine for the afternoon, so we thought it would be best to bring her home earlier in the day than risking exposure. Just thinking of Edward's sparkling skin nearly had me foaming at the mouth. The three of us; Edward, myself and the human Bree, were sitting on a wooden bench in a park a couple of streets away from her parent's friends' house. She was determined to say her farewells here and not by the door of the house. That would raise too many questions. Edward had argued that it would be strange for her to be walking back there out of the blue but I sided with Bree for once.

"Goodbye, Bree." I had said politely to the fifteen year old girl, it wasn't as if I would miss her terribly. But she did grow on me as a friend of sorts. She was one of the few humans to know our secret and Carlisle was resolute for her to be only one of a handful, "It was nice to meet you." I told her honestly. Okay, maybe I would miss her a bit. She had turned out to be like a younger sister that you confided in or even a daughter you nurtured over. For a small few hours I got the feeling Esme had when she saw any of her 'children' and sadly, I love ever moment of it.

"Will this be the last time I see either of you?" She said, staring from me and Edward.

"Fingers crossed, but just in case, anytime you are in trouble or need a friend; call me." I said handing her the number of the cell phone I recently acquired. When I say acquired I mean Alice picking it out months ago but only giving it to me hours previous. "Is that okay?" I smiled to her when she nodded. I gave head a quick hug, making sure no skin touched each other so she wouldn't be afraid of me. She had already accepted so much, well as little as we told her anyway.

"Bye, Edward." Bree said sticking out her hand, he declined the hand but put a soft grip on her shoulder and smirked beautifully. Damn hot vampire, "It was nice getting to know you guys. Your family was so welcoming and nice to me, even though I only met a few of them." She chuckled, "But you have to be careful, right? I mean, you are vampires." She pointed out.

"Yes, I think we remember that." I said awkwardly, "I hope _you_ remember that you will _never_ be a vampire too, okay?" I put a warning glance to her. I saw that she was just as stubborn and unwavering as I was, that would either be a blessing or a downfall.

"But why?" She said whining like the child I knew she still was.

I smiled, "Vampires have to give up so much." I said, "You lose all your human instincts. You lose your family instantly." I shook my head, "Vampire females give up even more than the males; we can't procreate. Imagine living for centuries and having to have to give up your basic need; children."

Bree wrinkled her nose, "I don't want kids." She said. I shook my head. Bree, you have so much to learn, to experience.

"Yet," Edward said to her, "But when you find the right man, you will want to have a baby with him." He sighed, maybe he wanted children too. Did he want someone to have his heir? I would have to say yes.

"When I find the right man, huh?" She said, "But what if you are a vampire and you find your right man or woman? Do you still want kids?" She asked us.

"Yes." The answer came not just from my mouth but from Edward's too. I looked at him a smiled weakly.

"Forget about this subject." He said to both of us but still looking at me, "Do you want your last conversation together being so morbid?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Was it just my vividly imagination or could Edward Cullen make any facial expression look...sexy?

I mentally shook my head, scolding myself for thinking such a thing is his presence, if Jasper was here, he would be able to see my attraction towards him. And that would not go well. "I guess not." Bree said.

I smirked to myself when I came up with a subject, "Then let's talk about boys." I smiled a conspirators' smile to Bree who was giggling excitedly.

"Yes, let us." Bree said, "Edward first. Is there any boys that you find attractive, Edward?"

Edward groan then glared from Bree to me, "I can easily snap your neck, Bree." He growled. Oh God, that sounded hot. _Bella! Stop it_! My subconscious rebuked me again.

"And I can just as easily snap yours, darling." I winked at him, but he grabbed his forehead in one hand. If only he wasn't charming and polite and couldn't play the piano wonderfully, or so I've heard he has yet to play it in my company, and couldn't make that God-damned sexy little smirk and didn't have an athletes' physique, again, so I've heard (the girls and the small number of boys who look at Edward's body during Gym can vouch) and wasn't _Edward_; I would totally not be falling for him. Yet alas he was perfect! Perfect Edward...

"No, but seriously, Ed."Bree continued relentlessly. I laughed aloud when she said his abbreviated name. Edward hated nicknames just as much as I do.

"Yes, Ed. Do tell?"

"Both of you shut up or I'll leave."

"Come on, Edward." Bree said, she was doing something, she had something up her sleeve and I didn't know what yet. It was like I could only really read Bree's mind if I was truly concentrating. It was the same with the Cullen's now too. My mind seemed to be so full of Edward that I wasn't noticing anything else. That was not healthy. "Is there a person that you like? A girl perhaps?" _Come on... Come on.. Say it Edward! _Bree chanted in her head. What the Hell? Did she like Edward or something? A irrational wave of jealous nearly kicked me off the bench I was sitting on. No, she like that Biers person but she did think Edward was hot. Which he is...

_Bella snap out of it!_ I reminded myself what seemed to be the one hundredth time this hour. "I guess so." He shrugged. He guessed so. _WHAT? He likes someone! He likes someone! Oh God what if it were Tanya! I would die of jealous, I'm sure there is some type of vampire disease that would kill me. _My subconscious went on overdrive, suddenly changing its tune from 'do not think of Edward' to 'everything is about Edward'.

He liked someone. It seemed so strange for me to comprehend. I didn't even consider that the person he liked could possibly be me for that would be impossible. So if he didn't like me then he liked Tanya. Or Kate. Or Irina! Heavens no! Oh God! Maybe he liked... A human!

Calm down, Bella. You are over reacting. I thought to myself while wishing for anything that Jasper was here to calm me, but I didn't think his power would get through to my near-heart attack state.

On the outside I tried to keep a calm cool head, slowly nodding as Edward said the words before Bree turned to me, "And you Bella?"

"Well, there was a guy... once." I sighed, hoping my lie would come off easily, "But it is impossible now. Not after I found out about his feelings for someone else." I said looking towards the floor.

"Bella.."Edward said to me.

I put on a smile, "Yes, Edward?"

_Please say you like her. Please say you like her. _Bree's thoughts interrupted our gazing at each other.

"Nothing.." He said as we both stared at Bree for her thoughts.

_It's creepy how they did that at the same time, it's like they can read my mind or something._

I laughed aloud when Bree thought that, so did Edward. "What the Hell?" Bree asked us as if it were the craziest thing ever. "Okay.." She sounded out slowly. "I think I should go now." She said sadly after a small silence.

"Okay." I said, "Are you sure you don't want us to bring you there?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's only around the block." She grinned, "And I think the two of you needs some time together, you know, expanding horizons and all that." She chuckled before give us her goodbyes again and leaving.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand that little girl." I stated as we watched her retreating back.

"She isn't the only one I pretend to understand." He said, looking at my face. I turned to him and smiled more readily than before, "So," He said standing up and holding a hand out to me, "Do you want to hunt now or later? I have something to show you and there needs to be sunlight for it to appreciate fully, even with our impeccable sight." He smirked.

"Okay, then if you need sunlight for whatever it is you are talking about, let's hunt after you unveil this thing." I said confused by the need of sunlight. "What are we doing anyway? I thought we were just going to hunt and talk or something.

"But where is the class there?" He evaded the question with that ever present smirk. It wasn't just a smirk, it was _my _smirk. The one I always saw when he was speaking to me and taken for myself.

"Edward.." I said warningly, frustrated with my ignorance, but in no mood for evasion.

"Okay, okay." He said putting his hands up as if to say 'I surrender', "It isn't a _what_ but more of a _where_."

"I am.. _very_ confused." I said slowly, not really comprehending his words. It is a place, not a thing.. Okay?

"Let's go, Bella." He said, "Then you won't be." He did his little half-crooked grin that made me weak at the knee. I just nodded and followed him to the car. He waited by the passenger door with a martyred expression on his face, which nearly had me swooning.

"Let me drive?" I smiled innocently to the vampire, I knew that letting me drive his Volvo with him as a passenger was a big deal for him and it would be impossible for him to let me. Despite my remarkable reflexes and driving skills.

"I don't know.." He said slowly.

"Oh come on, please Edward?" I asked him again, going over to him and my two hands holding his shirt, he had a very nice body from what I could see even when he was wearing a shirt. Oh Lord, what if he wasn't wearing one... My mind, which had frozen momentarily, seemed to enjoy rebuking me because I got insult after insult, just because I was admiring his healthy physique. I shook my head internally, "It wouldn't be like it will be the first time I drove the Volvo." I tried coaxing him, moving myself even closer to him, his fetching face towering over mind.

His eyes seemed to stare into the place my soul used to reside. It was like he saw all of my many secrets, he understood my reasons for everything. His amber orbs flicker down to my lips, which long had parted, my own travelling down to his mouth. It looked so soft, yet unyielding. It made me want to –

"Because that worked so well the last time, right?" He winked, seeming totally fine and unaware that I ... never mind. "First you go traipsing off to La Push, get into a fight with a dog and leave my car there. Only to be brought back by some under-aged kid who left his phone number in the car for you!" He said becoming heated, "You aren't driving. Ever."

"Edward.." His name exited my mouth involuntarily. I had no choice but to utter his name and it excited me how easily 'Edward' rolled off my tongue. I smirked, "He left me a number right? Why haven't I seen it?" I chuckled at Edward's near furious expression, we still hadn't moved from where we were standing.

"I think I may have misplaced it... in a fire." He smiled easily. A fire, how sweet.

Oh it was on.. "But Eddie!"

"Oh God, you sound like Emmett, Tanya and half the population of Forks High all in one."

"I do try." I giggled. Yes, Bella Swan giggled. "But still, I'm sure that I could persuade you to let me drive." I looked into his shocked eyes. There's the reactions I wanted, I would make him not like that other girl he said that he liked no, I would make him regret saying that in my presence. Even though I knew we, us, could not amount to anything other than 'good friends'.

"I doubt it." He whispered, suddenly confident.

"I bet you'd let your girlfriend drive." I know, I was whining now but still, I wanted to drive.

"I would," He said, causing my stomach to drop in to the depths of despair, "if I had a girlfriend." He laughed. Damn bitch.

"I'd make it worth your while?" I told him but it seemed to come out as a question. Maybe this tactic would work.

"Oh really?" He said cocking an eyebrow, "You know when you said that it makes it seem like you are offering your body to me." He said with humour.

I smirked and then tried my best to have 'intense eyes' as Rosalie would say, "And what if I am?" I asked in a sultry tone, watching eagerly as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Drive... just drive." He waved me away. Well, that isn't the reaction I was trying to get, but maybe my imagination's reaction was a bit too forward. Him pushing me against the car and making out with me did seem a little far-fetched. Besides, he likes someone else. And when I find that someone else, they are _dead._

After all that fighting and banter, the drive wasn't even that long.. Well it wouldn't be if he didn't make me drive slowly like I was a freaking human. Seriously, sixty in a thirty zone, it was torture, despite the company anyway! Edward was an ass when it came to Volvo.

After he made me drive, very slowly, to some type of trail. "Okay, so what are we doing here? Unless you changed your mind and decided we are hunting first. I don't mind." I shrugged.

But Edward, with his shit-eating grin, shook his head, "No, we aren't hunting first. We are walking somewhere."

"You mean running." There was _no way_ in Hell I was going to walk anywhere when no humans were around. That defeats the purpose of _vampire speed._

"Yes, I mean running. God, details, details." He rolled his eyes. He then opened his door and flew around to my side, opening it for me. "Milady." He said with a small bow and that freaking smirk.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Cullen." I curtseyed perfectly, after all my year of human training, for him with smile. Then I looked around me properly, "Which way? You are the navigator here."

He chuckled, "I won't let you get lost, Little Miss. Busty." We began to walk in the opposite direction of the trail.

I groaned and followed his lead, starting off in a sprint, "Don't start that again, Mr. Sexy."

He laughed aloud this time, showing me his white straight teeth, "I'll race you." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Oh boy today is going to be hard, I thought to myself.

"That would work, if I knew where you were taking me. For all I know you might be bringing to the deep forest to have you way with me." I shrugged while the forest zoomed passed me. Neither of us were paying attention to our surroundings, it was much too easy; we didn't need to watch where we were going since our feet seemed to navigate for themselves.

He stopped running for a second, becoming serious, "And what if I am?" He said, with his smothering gaze on mine quoting me from earlier. Ass.

"Then lead on, Edward." I said, pushing him lightly. I tried in vain to ignore that forever tinkling feeling I receive when we touched each other.

He shook his head, "Don't tempt me, Bella." He said blowing out in frustration. He gave up after a moment an led the rest of the way into the forest. It wasn't exactly a long journey or even hard, only about five miles.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him after a couple minutes.

He laughed again, "Nearly, Bella." His smirk, that never left his face, grew more pronounced. He must find me amusing. "Look." He pointed ahead of us, showing me a lightened area. Picking up our pace we reached it in seconds.

When we reach it, I gasped. The small clearly seemed to be the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow, yes it was a meadow not a clearing, was small, perfectly round, and filled with wild flowers of many colours. To the left of the meadow I could vividly head the sound of a stream gushing. The stream must flow to the lake near the Cullen's house that I visited the first night.

"This is where I come to think." He smile sheepishly, suddenly shy now. "Come on." He ushered me closer into the meadow. The sunlight up above seemed to blind me momentarily/

"It's beautiful." I said in awe, before I turned around and visibly gapped at Edward, he took his shirt off! _Bella look away, look away.. Oh Lord, kill me now._

"It isn't the only thing that's beautiful." He said looked at me in the eye. Edward in the sunlight was spectacular. He seemed to shine more than any other vampire I had ever seen. He was exquisitely beautiful as the sun made his skin glitter and sparkle like thousands of tiny diamonds embedded in his white surface. He lay perfectly still on the grass, his shirt was open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, that I always had time to admire. His glistening topaz orbs were staring at me, examining my body as I did his. The meadow had seemed magnificent to me first, like the most superb thing in the world but it paled significantly next to his beauty. "Do I scare you, Bella?" He asked me teasingly.

"No more than usual, Edward. But I think the more important question is do_ I_ scare _you_?" I winked at him as he smiled wider, his perfect white teeth flashed in the sun. I moved closer to him and began stroking his hand in mine with my fingers, I looked at our hands; both sparkling together, I liked it.

"You are a truly terrifying creature, Ms. Swan." He replied back to me with that beautiful crooked grin of his. "What are you thinking about?" He asked me after a few moments of comfortable silence, "It feels weird, the silence, not being able to hear you is strange."

"You know that's how the rest of the world feels all of the time."

"It must be a hard life." He mused as I nodded blissfully, "But you never answered my question." He then stated.

I answered his question truthfully, "I was actually thinking about how much I wanted to hear what you were thinking about." I looked away from the Adonis before me so he wouldn't see my eyes and the embarrassment in them.

"Greats minds think alike." He quoted to me, trying to be sly.

"But fools seldom differ." I shot back, grinned at him then really answered his original question, "I was wishing that this could be real and not just some fantasy that I dreamed up. I was hoping that this could never end and that I wasn't terrified by that." I said seriously, a frown creeping onto my face.

"I don't want you to be afraid, and this can last forever." His soft voice caressed my face. I was glad that he didn't know how wrong he was when he said that. I made myself promise not to go too far. I owed him that.

I rolled my eyes, trying to lighten the conversation, avoiding anything that would present my _unique_ circumstances, "Yeah, comes with the job description: Eternity and Forever. Doesn't that bore you? It gets tiresome sometimes, so tedious that you might need distractions and diversions to keep it moving. Sad really." His eyes never left my face as I said those words, "I'm sorry, Edward, I'm killing the conversation, aren't I?"

He shrugged, "Don't be sorry, you are being truthful and trusting me enough to tell me something serious like that." He smiled at me bringing my own smile to match his.

"What is it with your family and trust?" I asked him, staring at him intently, "Because you, Esme and Alice all asked me things to do with trust. I don't understand it." I said searching his handsome face.

"We can't trust many people because of our unique diet and not many other vampires like us because we go against everything that they do and the natural way to feed and survive. To them we are just like Bree- human." He pursed his lips.

"I never thought of it like that." I mused, "I supposed any time I have been around human drinking vampire was when I drank from humans myself."I shivered. _Or trying to run from them,_ I added mentally but tried to banish that part of my life from my thoughts, scolding myself for bringing such memories to the forefront of my mind. I just wanted to enjoy my time with Edward; while I still could.

"I have to say that you aren't the only one who is fearful here." He smiled bringing the whole topic to point. Edward? Frightened? That didn't even process in my mind.

"You are afraid? What possibly could scare you?" I asked, surprised by his answer.

"Of this, Bella." he said softly to me, his mouth caressing my name making me shiver inside, looking deep into my eyes. I released my hold on his arm now; it was as if saying the words took the last bit of energy from him. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and just sat there as he ran his fingers through his thick bronze messy hair. He looked like he'd been holding it back for so long, he couldn't do it anymore.

I swallowed as emotions threatened to engulf me again, like it had did days ago, this time it wasn't anger that raged inside but a much more powerful emotion. I looked into his eyes and saw a deep sadness. "I-I didn't lie to you earlier when I said I liked someone," I told him, knowing it was the truth, "There was,_ is_, someone. There's someone that I like. I like you." My voice cracked, the olden English accent fighting its way into my throat.

He grinned at me, grinned. Dammit! Was he that sadistic that he liked seeing me killing myself before him? Ass. "I'm confused." He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, I noticed he did that quiet a lot, was it one of his habits? "You said that the person who you liked didn't like you back and had feelings for someone else. But I only have feelings for you. Only you."

"You do?" I smiled and looked towards the grass, blushing if I could."You like me." I said the words trying to understand them better. Edward likes me. He liked me the same way I liked him. No, I didn't just like him. It was much more than that, but I wouldn't tell him that. Never. "Then what should we do now?" I asked, looking into his eyes. I think he got the double meaning behind my words. He held my gaze for several moments and then he slowly rose and leaned across the grassy floor.

"What the heck." He muttered as if to himself. "Right now, I'm going to let the chips fall as they may." He sighed as if bracing himself for something, what I wouldn't give to read his mind at that moment, "Don't move." Edward commanded me, forgetting my question, I wanted to say that was unnecessary to tell me to be still as I already was bewitched and frozen as ice as I sat there as if frozen as he leaned in and kissed me. I felt a rush of heat and passion as his lips felt so good against my own. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pushing my fingers through his bronze hair. It was something that I always wanted to do. I seemed to respond instinctively to him, but then pulled away before I lost myself in the kiss.

"No, we shouldn't..." I weakly fought against Edward lips, shaking my head furiously. _Protest, Bella! Protest_! The one thing I wanted to do was press my lips hard against his inviting mouth but I had to think clearly. That short brief lip-lock was a mistake. It was exactly the same type of accidental kiss that Jasper and I stumbled into, right? My subconscious mind was shaking me, screaming in my face yelling that I was mad, that I wanted Edward more that breathing. No, I needed Edward, I needed him more than the blood I drank.

"You are perfect, Bella." he said, pulling back from me, my mouth still tingling from his kiss. I was, to say the least, confused by my feelings as the kiss had felt so good but I still had so many doubts, "You are way too beautiful," he decided, "Too beautiful, and too smart, too stubborn and argumentative and passionate and too perfect. And I should have known that I'd never stand a chance in resisting you." Edward said to me leaning forward again, trying to capture my lips, "I could never resist you, even if I tried, God knows I've tried, Bella."

"Edward, I'm not any of those things," I started, trying to say what was running through my head but I knew it would just come out as mush. Gently I pushed his lips away from my face, "I'm not some type of Goddess that you seem to make me out to be. I'm just an inexperienced little girl. Why can't you see that?"

"No, that's not true, Bella," he said, taking hold of my hands in his. "You're so much more than that. You're courageous and honourable, honest, noble, self-sacrificing, kind, talented and caring. You're very special, Bella."

"B-but -" I argued but was cut off by another string of compliments.

"And you're the beautiful, alluring woman that's captured my heart like no other. Bella, I don't just like you. I lied when I said that. I'm in love with you, and you are _my _Goddess." Edward said, with all the emotions he was feeling behind it.

I froze momentarily. _In love with me_.. "And they say you weren't a smooth talker," I answered with a smile of my own. He laughed at this and suddenly the feeling as if some of the weight had been lifted from the meadow. We sat there for a moment just looking at each other. I could feel the pull the Edward had on me; an intoxicating need took over me. He stepped over to me causing our faces to be only inches apart.

"And so the lion feel in love with the lamb." He whispered to me, pulling me into his arms and holding me close.

I shivered at the contact, relishing in the warmth, "Which one am I? The lamb, I guess?" I joked with him as he chuckled.

"No, Bella, you are a lion. A ferocious little kitten." He tapped my nose as he winked at me then becoming very serious, "I love you." He said earnestly, he looked vulnerable as he said it, like he wanted me to know that, I saw the love in his eyes but I knew I could never reply to his confession, the only confession I'd ever want from the man I feel for, but I knew I would never tell him, save him from the pain that was sure to come in the near future.

I was taken by a curious need to feel his lips on mine but it was a gentle kiss, but it was filled with hope. I found myself wrapping my arms around his muscular neck and pulling him in for more, to deepen the kiss. With that kiss it seemed to grow in intensity and passion. I knew I was beginning to lose myself in his embrace, as this felt so different than any kiss I had ever had before. Where kissing the handful men I had kissed before had been pleasant and nice and closed, this, mind the cliché, this was so much more. This was intoxicating and mesmerizing and open. This is what I had always dreamed it could be and I knew that my years of waiting made me hungered for more. It was Edward who finally pulled away, though not very far from my lips. This surprised me and I knew I was more than a little disappointed. "What? What's wrong?" I asked him shocked that my mouth felt lonely without his on it.

"Nothing, I just think it's time to go home. Alice will want details about our date." He sighed leaning his forehead on mine, starting at my parted mouth about to go in for any other kiss.

I pulled away from him despite my mind once again screaming at me. "Is that what this is? A date?" I asked him, with a smirk playing on my face.

"I really hope so." He smiled back sheepishly. I groaned, that face.. I wanted to kiss him again but tried to resist the temptation.

"Well, where are we going for our next date, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him before he scooped down and began to kiss me once again, this time much more furiously. His body on top of mine, expertly holding his weight on his hands. There was joy behind his lips and I could feel his smile, it was a bit of a shit-eating grin, the infamous ones of his. I smirked to myself, I knew just the way to get rid of it. Moving our bodies so that I was on the top, I straddled him. I chuckled at his bewildered expression, seeing the amusement behind it. I went down for another kiss this time open mouthed. Closing my eyes, I let my feelings get the better of me. I was, metaphorically speaking, 'letting the chips fall as they may' Edward had put it earlier. For one second I wondered idly if this was moving too fast for him, but suddenly not caring when I felt his mouth move against my own.

I felt myself let out a nearly inaudible moan, my lust growing intensely, my hands moving to his untamed bronze locks. My lips burning, I let my tongue out of my mouth and lick his soft lips, a growl erupted from Edward that made my body quiver. He grabbed my wrists and moved us again so he was on top of me this time. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, fighting from dominance with my own. His hands went from my wrist and down my arms in mere moments, moving towards my waist, holding me down so I wouldn't try to move. My hands latched onto his shirt, pulling him closer to me, oddly aware of our hips meeting. I gasped as did Edward. Our lips stopped moving against each other. As I opened my eyes, I found onyx black orbs stare back at me. They said the same thing that I was sure mine said: _Wow._

We then detangled our bodies and sat there for a moment. My hand moving to my lips, touching them were the sparks still simmered. "We should probably go." Edward said carefully after clearing his throat and getting up from our sitting position.

I nodded, standing up unsteadily with the help of Edward's hand that still made me tingle after what his lips had just done to me. I shivered. Edward puffed out a breath before walking towards a tree and leaning on it. "Too much too soon, right?" I said, my voice sounded different.

"Just a little." He agreed, turning back to me looking just as flustered. He looked hot. I shook my head at my thoughts. When did Bella Swan think those sorts of crude things? Oh yeah, when she made out with a God. I was such a horny teenager. I looked over at Edward, whose eyes were raking up and down my body. It seems I wasn't the only one. Ass.

I wondered what Jasper would say when we arrived home feeling my mix-matched emotions. I broke that stupid oath I made for myself, I said I wouldn't start out something I knew would never end the way I would hope but Edward's confession of love, his assurance in me, his lips, his body, his presence shattered all hopes of 'just friends'. I knew it was more, I knew what it was I was feeling, and I knew that I would deny it to everyone; even myself. Edward would never know my thoughts or feelings, and for that I am glad, it would be my gift to him. Ignorance is a wonderful thing; you are always in the dark and never know the truth. And as everyone knows: The truth hurts.

* * *

**Bummer ending, I know but I didn't what a big mad chapter. I have a couple too many in this story already... -_- So was it good? Descriptive enough? That was the first time I wrote anything romantic.. at all. Was it as bad as my fluff was? Oh Lord, I hope not. Did you notice how many times Bella called her beloved an ass in this chapter? Alot. Sorry about that, I'm only realizing that now.. Meh.**

**So, in other news..**

**I was think that after this story, maybe I'd start a new story. I have already drafted this out, An Avatar: The Last Airbender fic (Zutara of course.^^;) I'm slightly more inclined to Avatar at the moment. *shrugs***

**I'e got some recommendations here: Twilight- 1. RosieA's And The Meteor Came 's Forbidden To Remember, Terrified To Forget 3. Mk Marie's The Tales Of The Charming Trucknapper**

**Inception 1. theH's The Pawn 2. A. Annie. N's (minus spaces) Capitulation**

**If you have any recommended read's for me, review or PM me. I'm always eager to read good fanfics! ^^ And last thing, if you hadn't already. Read Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick -amazing book, waiting for the sequel now- and To Kill A Mockingbird -who hasn't read this book and loved it?- **

**Anyway, after that shit load of A/N...**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, I need to know. :)**

**~YMCM**


	27. Kiss And Tell

**Hello again, sorry it's been a couple weeks but I started back to school on the 2nd and it's be a bit whirlwind-ish. Might not update for a while yet. My brother Mark is moving over to Manchester for university, apparently he wants to be a Journalist.. He's my only brother and we are really close so not seeing him everyday is going to be hard. To my point, I'll be in Manchester helping him set his apartment up so I won't near a computer. Sorry, please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Kiss And Tell**

_**Bella PoV**_

_D-did that just happen?_ I thought to myself as Edward and I walked home hand in hand. There was no space between us, our sides close together. An awkward silence washed over us as we left the meadow. I didn't think it had anything to do with what happened between us, because that was amazing, but what would be of us next. My only problem was I knew that if Edward wanted a relationship with me, eventually I would hurt him. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward would go through much heartache because of me and my life. It would always be the way.

"Are you alright?" Edward had asked me with apprehension written in his eyes, before letting go of my hand and stopping. The irrational sense of loss hit me hard whenever I felt the sudden hollowness in my hand. This startled me to no end. How could I feel pain by just letting go of his hand?

"Of course," I said quietly, gracing him with a small grin, stilling my body as well. He shouldn't have to be concerned with me. "I'm just..." I sighed shaking my head, "I don't really know, Edward. Something is there but I don't know what it's called." I bit my lip to cover my frustration.

"Would you like me to help you remember?" He asked bending his head towards my, his target- my lips, which I couldn't help but wet during his scrutiny.

"I don't think you kissing me with help me remember anything. It would make me lose my mind." I sighed moving my head to the side so his lips brushed my cheek. I heard him groan in disappointment.

"As much as I liked to kiss your cheek, Bella, I'd much rather taste your lips." He whispered, using his index finger to move my turned head to face forward, then to hold my face with both hands. And then I was staring right into his black eyes, I couldn't help but moan. My eyes slowly scanning his sculptured face and to his lips. I studied those perfect lips.

"Then I guess you will just have to taste them then." I breathed, caught up in the intensity of his gaze. So beautiful.. Suddenly his crooked grin graced his face, lighting up his features, before his mouth came down hard onto mine. The burning that never really left my lips from our last kiss sudden flamed to life again, causing my body to react in such a heated way. My hands instantaneously flew to his bronze locks, his finger tips touching my shoulders and then slowly moving down my waist. My tongue couldn't help itself but dart out of my mouth to lick his lips, begging Edward for my entrance. Growling, Edward's lips stopped moving against mine, their dance for dominance halted. "I think, that's enough for now.." He breathed, leaning his forehead against mine, his hands gripping both of mine.

My eyes fluttered shut, "If you ever want to do that again, you know where to find me." I said, shaken from Edward's kissing expertise. "But I think we should go home now."

"Yes, home.." He repeated, removing his forehead from my but one of his hands remained in mine. He began to walk with me in toe.

* * *

I supposed I should have known what would have happened when we arrived home. But of course, I was too caught up in Edward that I wasn't prepared for the squeal that erupted from the main house when we walked up from the lake, no longer hand in hand. Edward and I decided that Esme did not need to spontaneously combust. I just didn't realize that it wasn't Esme that I needed to worry about. But I thought that the future seeing Pixie would have been prepared for such an event of the meadow to happen.

I, of course, was wrong.

"Bella! Edward!" The lithe black-haired mental-case had screamed, "How was your little date?"

"Date?" Edward said to her with a confused expression, "What date?" He turned to me, "Do you know what she's talking about?" I nearly laughed aloud when I saw Alice's demented face.

"I never know what Alice's talks about. Why should now be any different?" I said back to him with just the same expression. I heard her strained huff and crossed arms.

"I'll leave you two ladies to talk. I'm sure my sister is dying to know what happens." He winked to me before moving towards the front door.

"Don't worry, Eddie." I called out to him, "I don't kiss and tell." I sent him one of his own winks back. I could hear his chuckle as he went through the door.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Alice said clapping ever-so-slightly, "Kissing was involved."

"Of course you knew, you were watching." I saw in her eyes she was about to disagree, "Don't deny it, I know you." I heaved a sigh before moving towards to house.

"Wait!" She said grabbing onto my arm, and whispering to me, "Stop thinking like that. I know what you were planning to do while you were in the Meadow and I'm telling you, he would _die._" Visions of Edward's face, not the happy face I had seen this afternoon but a stoic unpleasant face took its place. He still looked beautiful.

"Stop showing me that." I barked, "My choices are my choices and whatever transpires because of them will not be intended."

"I just hope you know what you are doing, Bella." She sighed with a wistful look. She looked at me for a moment, "To be honest, you don't seem too happy about this afternoon."

I nearly sighed in relief for the topic change; Alice must have known that today was not the day to discuss such morbid things when I was in such happy moods. "No, no, no! I am! I just I'm a little frightened. I guess since I've never done anything like this before..." I sighed, "I don't know. I don't even know what this is yet so I wouldn't get my hopes up Alice."

"Oh but my hopes are already sky-high. They have been since I first saw you in Forks High. I saw that kiss in a vision you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Edward nearly fainted, if that's possible. Or it could have been that Emmett made him eta bread that morning." She giggled with I shook my head at our family's absurdity. She exhaled loudly, "So you're scared? Of what?"

"I'm scared of how long will it take until everything goes wrong." I touched my lips with my index finger, it still burned, "He said he loved me and I couldn't answer him. I just kissed him."

"What? But Bella-"

"Please don't say it, Al. Don't say that I do love him because... I just can't, okay?"

"You are finally there, Bella. Edward has confessed his feelings for you and you can't deny your feelings for him. You said to me that you 'might possibly be falling for him'. Don't ruin this, it's your only chance, please remember that?"

"Falling in love? No. Falling in lust? More likely."

"Bella.." She said my name as if she pitied me. I did not need her pity. I have enough of my own.

"Let's go inside." I said with an artificial smile. "I don't want Carlisle to worry." I grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her up the porch and inside the great house.

"Bella, I thought you'd never come inside." Esme grinned at me, her thoughts produced nothing but joy and expectations for the future. Not so soon, Esme, please.

"Alice, what were you talking to Bella that was so important that you had to run away from our game?" Emmett said, with a distracted tone of voice, his eyes were glued to the TV screen. Jasper's eyes darting between the stupid car game that Emmett and he were playing and Alice. Boys..

I looked around the room scanning it for the person I wanted to see most. That thought halted me. When did Edward become so important to me? I knew the answer: he always was this important. He and Carlisle where sitting on one of the sofas while Esme was on the loveseat with Rosalie, discussing fabrics for the spare room.

"How was your day?" Carlisle asked Edward as Alice and I walked into the open plan living room. Alice quickly made her way over to Jasper's lap and sat down. I on the other hand leaned on the wall; I felt the uneven surface and smirked. This used to be a big hole with Tanya's imprint in it. Apparently the whole family thought it'd be fun to wait on me and Edward. Carlisle thinking that we could go on a hunt together. He must have noticed Edward's black eyes and had thought that whatever we were doing in the forest wasn't hunting and decided he'd rather not know. I was still his baby sister after all.

"Good, I guess." Edward shrugged to his father, my insides sudden turned with pain. Did he not enjoy spending time with me? Why was he lying to his family? The ludicrous thoughts exited my head as soon as they came into it, we both decided to keep things quiet-ish. That being Alice not arranging a wedding for us yet.. Oh God...

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked with a curved eyebrow.

"Nothing." We answered in almost unison.

"Oh really?" Emmett drew out, "Does anyone actually believe them?"

"Nope." "No." "Of course not." "Oh please." "Not even." Were the range of answers.

"So details.." Alice said rubbing her small hands together from Jasper's lap.

"As Bella said before. She doesn't kiss and tell." Edward smirked, I heard Esme's mental squeal. Oh smart, Edward... Esme was about to do sing the tune to the Wedding March in her he before he opened his big -beautifully made for me- mouth and now she was about to pick Honeymoon spots... Great.

We lapped into silence, probably for a false sense of security before Ali, Rose and Esme pounced on me.

"Content." I said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked me in front of all of our family.

"Content, I feel happy and content." I grinned, looking towards Edward who looked confused and shocked.

"Alright..." said Emmett before Jasper and he set into another video game. I couldn't see which one, everything around me sort of blurred into one while I stared at Edward's grinning face.

* * *

**Is is only me or is this story getting more fluff-ish fail by the minute? -sighs- Was it okay? Please say yes because... I don't know. I'm not good with romance, I'm not exactly an expert in that area, anyway.. so I don't know what I'm doing. I've been told I need to work with displaying emotions, is that true? Please give me your honest opinion, I appreciate all reviews!**

**Please review!**

**~YMCM**


	28. A Intricate Game of Chess

**What is this? An update? By You May Call Me.? Ph-what? -laughs nervously- So hi! Remember me? The stupid bitch who erm... broke all her fingers... and couldn't type for erm.. three weeks. Oops. My real excuse? I was sad. Does that fly with you? -runs from angry mob- Yeah, didn't think so.**

**So enough of my silliness, I am pretty nervous about this chapter. No Cullens feature in it! First. Time. Ever. Probably. The. Last. Time. Too. But all jokes aside, I am anixous to head what everyone thinks of this chapter, it's a 'push-er on-er chapter' as in I am setting you all lovely people up for actual plot. Yeah, it only took 28 chapters I know... Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Intricate Game of Chess**

_**Normal PoV**_

_Yes,_ the voice thought, _that man will bring her back to me. She will come back home_. "Dear One, could you please send him in?" The sickening sweet voice of the thousand year old vampire asked his most prized possession.

"Of course, sir." Was the bell-like sneer of a reply of the fair haired beauty. The seemingly young girl, churning with jealousy and suspicion as she exited the grand hall. Who did this vulgar creature think he was, waltzing into their perfect lives and stating he could find_ her_? The girl scoffed, that insolent vampire didn't know who exactly he thought he was, did he not realize the Volturi a superior tracker in their possession nor did he know that they knew where the woman was. Somewhat.

The girl stalked toward the silhouette that was cockily leaning against the internal wall of castle, "You," She called out, not bothering with the pathetic waste of a vampire's name, "Aro wishes to see you."

"It's about time." The blond haired man stood up from where he was leaning and rolled back his shoulders. "Show me the way, Little Girl."

Jane, furious at the vampire's impudence, snarled at him, "I would recommend you forget your insolence that is unless you want to feel my wrath." She growled, internally a jolt of excitement and want passed through her child-like body as she thought of inflicting pain onto this..._man_.

Angrily she gently pushed the wooden doors to the main hall, instantly pleased as she saw her master, her only master. Aro may not have changed Jane or her brother but he certainly acted more helpful than her real creator.

"Dear One, thank you for bringing our guest to see me. Please fetch Caius and Marcus for this conversation; I think it would be best if we all were witness to this."

"Of course, Aro." She said with a child's smile. Aro couldn't help but smirk at the control he held over the small sadistic vampire as the girl left the room once more.

Aro waited until he heard the door shut and silence filled his ears once more before he spoke, "Mr. Whiterdale, what can I do for you?"

"You know what, Aro." The vampire replied with a bite to his voice, a change to his once cocky attitude.

Aro smirked and raised one of his eyebrows, "And that is?" Of course already knew what this vampire was offering, he made an effort to shake his hand when the Nomad first strode into the castle as if he owned it, Jane had taken an instant dislike to him, not that Aro could disagree but his bit his tongue. He was intrigued with this confident vampire's offer.

"I want her back." Was the blonde's instant reply.

"I'm afraid I have no idea who you are referring to." Aro eyed the vampire before him, clasping his hands together and tilting his head. He much rather letting people come to him before he made his move. His intricate game of Chess.

"I think you do, Aro." The blonde crossed his arms together, a signal that he wished to protect himself. _Interesting_, thought the ebony hair leader. "Everyone in our world knows of your impressive gift, and I distinctly remember your hand shake. I know you were looking through my mind. So why must we stall things?" He also tilted his head.

"So very true, my friend. So true." Aro small smile that played on his face through this conversation suddenly grew wider, "Of course, I know you wish to have the girl back into your possession but I must disagree with your offer. You see, the Volturi find her very useful and would wish to get her back. She was ours first." Aro spoke with a very condescending tone, the vampire was visibly getting frustrated with him. Good.

"Ah, but Aro." The vampire strolled closer to Aro's throne, "What if I gave her back to you. As long as I was by her side. She is.. very important to me."

Aro chuckled, "Yes, your infatuation with her is strange but I do not need an explanation, she was very beautiful, even as a human. And such a powerful tool.." The woman was the Queen of Aro's chess board. And to find her gone made him very angry, something Aro never was, "If you can get her back to me, then I will grant you her but she must be go on all Volturi mission that I wish. Is that clear, my young friend?"

"As crystal, Aro." The red eyes of the vampire narrowed, "I would say that we should shake on our deal but I don't think that would be such a good idea." He smirked.

"Quiet so." Aro laughed.

"I should get started then, I will inform you of any information that is needed and a regular update of her whereabouts." _That will not be needed but if you insist_, Aro thought to himself as he smiled and nodded to the man.

"If that is all, I will leave now." The blond haired man straightened.

"Of course." Aro said, staying seated, "If I can give you a word of advice, it would be; please purchase a shirt while you are in the New World. You wouldn't wish to frighten the poor human of America to death now, would you?" He smirked.

A small polite chuckled erupted from the blonde's throat, "As you wish, Aro. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Aro." He said with a nod of the head before striding towards the only exit.

Aro closed his eyes, "The pleasure is all mine, James."

* * *

_**Bree PoV**_

_Bella, Edward you are making me lose my mind here_, I thought with a sigh, pulling the headphones from my ears throwing them onto my wooden desk covered with all sorts of gibberish books, some strange language called 'Math'. I mean, come on, Trig homework just didn't seem important in the grand scheme of things when I think over the new friends I met over the last week. Nothing really did seem important when I think of the mythical world that I was told of as a child to scare me into submission which seemed to be more real than _His_ girlfriend's hair colour. Stupid vampires for being real and not something Bram Stoker made up in his head. Stupid Riley for having a girlfriend that wasn't me. Stupid Bella and Edward for not realizing that they were so much in love that a fifteen year old human could see it. Stupid me for getting involved.

I mean, yeah vampires; I knew about them before because my brother but that was only Fred. My stupid, smelly brother but not a whole family of vampires equipped with a Momma Fang and Papa Bat. I didn't even know how I got to meet them, Alice, that spiky haired happy one that dressed me said something about how I was about to get mugged or something and Bella and Edward, fitted in their Wonder Woman and Superman costumes, came to my rescue.

_Whatever, I have to forget about everything. Just like I forgot about Fred... Oh wait, his stupid ass power didn't seem to work._

It was stupid of my brother to even think that it would, I mean, there probably is some kind of sibling rule in Vampire-World that says one's powers don't work on one's sibling. So when he tried his whole 'repulsing' thing, I had to hold my nose and remind him that I lived his stench for long enough that I was immune. The joking helped get through that my brother turned into a mythical creature. He turned into a vampire and left me. The. Asshole. Left.

He left saying his Best friend, Riley, would always be there for me, since 'Riley always thought of me like a sister'. Harsh blow, it wasn't as if the stupid dirty blonde was the centre of my existence since I was, I don't know, THREE!

Listen to me be all shallow. My brother was tortured through 'death' (as Bella put it) and all I could think about was a boy, I was such a teen girl.

My head was beginning to pound, "I need an Aspirin." _And a rope_, I thought smarmily. I rose from my seat, wobbling slightly since I got up too quickly, I always was a clumsy bitch, and walked to the kitchen. When I got there I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and turned the tap on letting it run for a couple of moments.

Just as I was searching for the Aspirin, the stupid land line rang. "Dang it!" I yelled as I ran towards the phone, pretty sure it was my asshole father. My lovely daddy, who got drunk every night I saw him. It wasn't as if the phone call was going to be my mother. Why, you ask? Oh, it's only because she's dead, she died giving birth. And I have bane of my father's Holier-Than-The-Freaking-Pope's existence. All that stuff I said to Bella and Edward was kind of true... I guess. Nancy and Mom were best friends when she lived in Forks and was...alive and I was staying at the Bier's house but I really doubt my Dad gave a flying shit about where I was. I don't even think he remember me saying I was visiting Nancy and Riley.

"Hello, Tanner residence?" I spoke into the handset.

"Hey, kiddo, how's it going?" My whole face erupted into a smile, me being a firm believer you could hear a smile.

"Uncle C?" I squealed.

"The one and only, Breezy." I rolled my eyes at his stupid nickname for me. Breezy – head's always up in the clouds. Haha, so funny. "You gonna tell me how you are or not?"

"Oh, I'm good, Charlie." I smirked, "How's you and the new girl?"

There was silence for a while, "Rennie? She's alright. I guess." Uh oh, trouble in paradise.

"What do you mean 'I guess'? Do want me to kick her ass?" I asked him.

Charlie's laugh rang through to phone, "Nah, you can just stay in Settle and wait for me to come visit. Rennie and I are taking a permanent break for a while."

I felt my eyes narrow, I was oddly protective of Charlie, had his heart broken during his first and only marriage to some flighty bitch that ran away to Phoenix after a miscarriage. Then I remember him telling me about some younger woman he used to live with, she ran out too after a couple years. "A permanent break, huh?" So she broke your heart then?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, she did." I could nearly feel how miserable he was from here.

My tone became cold, "Who was it this time?"

"Excuse me?" He asked me.

"Who did she sleep with?" I met the Rennie character before, she flirted with everyone with a dick. I knew it was never gonna last as soon as I saw how... harebrained she was.

"Some baseball player named Phil, apparently they are in love." It was my time to scoff.

"I'm sure they are. So when you coming home?" I asked then, know thing that'll be his next plan of action. Forks was the only woman in his life who never walked away, or so he told me before proceeding me to comment on how Forks was a small little town build with brick and Red-Neck-y-ness.

"ASAP." He replied, "Tell me what's going on? I heard you visited Biers last week."

"Yeah, it was an eventful weekend, I meet those new residence of Forks who moved a couple years ago. Lovely people."

His reply was instantaneous, "You mean the Cullen family." So he knew of them, but ofcourse he didn't _know_ about them and their ..._predicament_.

"You've heard of them?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed, "Bree, I was the Police Chief of a small hickey town as you like to call it. Of course I know them. Dr. Cullen is very talented."

"So is his daughter." I muttered, referring to Alice's choice of clothing. Damn, the bitch could dress, that's for sure. I suppose she's had like a gazillion years to practise.

"Daughter? Which one."

"All three of them." I replied. Bella was his daughter, right? Oh, I can't remember. It was some kind of blood relationship..

"He only has two girls." Charlie spoke up, his Spidey-Senses must have been tingling.

_Shit..._

"T-That's what I said." I said nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Erm, no," Charlie paused, "No you said three."

"Pretty sure your hearing ain't like it used to be, Char." I said itching my head, cursing myself for my stupidity. And big mouth. And big thighs.

"Bel-Bree." He said in a condescending tone.

I froze, "What were you about to call me?"

It was his turn to splutter. "Bree, it was the name your mother called you."

"No, you said 'Bel' first." I said with a hard voice.

"No I didn't." My suspicious and anxiety rising.

"Charles.." I said his full name. He hated his full name.

He growled, "Fine I was about to call you Bella. Okay?"

"What? WHY?" I was thankful to get of my touchy subject but to move onto this... was _torture._

"Because you remind me of a Bella I used to know. A Bella Swan, she was a relation to ours."

"Really? Where is she now?"

"Probably dead." I gasped. Could it be the same person? Nah... Not possible. Right?

"Oh.. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes, not wanting to cause Charlie any more pain.

He was quiet for a second, "No need." He said softly before clearing his throat, "So you were talking about the Cullen's?"

"Yeah, they are nice people. Very nice." I whispered into the phone.

* * *

**It's a very talky chapter. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things- I failed at updating right during summer so I'm all sucky right now. I want to finish this story before... Christmas... Easter... 2012. I don't know.**

**Anyway, what did you think? I tried some different points of view. Third Person, that was really bad, right? And the Bree PoV, yeah. I don't know what to say. Was it good? Was the chapter good? Did you get it? Basically, shit happens in Volturi, and then shit happens at Bree's house in Settle. I still haven't read Bree's book, the only info I have is supplied by Twilight Saga Wiki. (It's like my Bible right now.)**

**Oh and Bree is Charlie's niece through her dead mother (being good ol' Charlie's sister) and we all know (and probably forgot) that Charlie is a distant relative of Bella somehow. Therefore... I'#m sure you see my maths now. I've never been good at maths... Meh.**

**Please Review (nearly have 600 reviews.. which would be awesome to have. :] hinting, anyone?) **

**~YMCM**


	29. Piano

**She updated! I know, haven't been to diligent with the chapter uploading, have I? Nevermind. I hope I make that up with content. (Probably not.) Currently, I'm trying to make a YouTube video for ol' Forgotten...S'not working too well. So if any of you lovely people out there are good with Yout Tube-ish things, PM's me! Any whoo...Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Piano**

_**Bella PoV**_

My eyes narrowed as I studied the face of the copper-haired Adonis, my face lazily leaning on a closed fist. I was trying to get a certain vampire's attention. Whose attention at the moment was stuck in a History of Music. It was some book about a subject he probably knew everything about, photographic memory was a wonderful thing. _So pretty,_ were the only words that came to mind, I don't know why Edward would hate me if I told him he was pretty. No, that wasn't true. He wouldn't mind, since Edward loves me. Edward **LOVES** me.

I made my eyes narrow more until they were merely slits. Yes, Edward loves me... That was not a good thing. His eyes never left the book as he flipped over a page seamlessly, "Why are you staring at me, Love?" Was the question that came from Adonis'-I mean Edward's- mouth_, his lovely round red mouth_. Bella, calm yourself, I warned my mind that was taking a turn from the better.

Love was the new nickname I acquired from Edward, he found it fitting- 'I love you, don't I? And you hate every other nickname you have so I need to make a new one for you' my argument had been: Love wasn't Proper Noun but apparently Edward didn't appreciate the use of English Grammar, Darling Edward was having none of it though. Of course, being the beautifully stubborn women that I am, I argued that 'Love' sounded corny. Edward then asked me if I thought being called 'Little Miss. Busty' any better and that he would call me that if I preferred. That little statement got him a whack on the head.

Alice had begun calling us 'Bellward'. _Ha, ha, so funny. Bella +Edward = Bellward. Genius._ Alice had said mixing names together is a cutesy couple thing. She decided that we needed to do a lot of cutesy couple thing and so told us to locate time each week for 'Cutesy Couple Study Time' where Edward and I sat in a room 'studying'. So we just started making out on the couch instead. Edward had said that we_ were_ studying...each other's body. Just as Alice called us 'Bellward' I had started calling Alice and Jasper 'Jalice'.

My stare stilled, "You have never played for me." My tone accusatory.

He knew the tone so well. Well enough to know when I was annoyed, his eyes flew to mine instantly, "Excuse me?"

"Your piano, you've never played for me." I sat back into the couch, crossing my arms together my eyes still on Edward's.

He sat up straighter, "Have I not? I thought I did, that one time." My head began shook in denial before he even finished his sentence. Really? He thought he was going to get away from playing for me with that excuse? Was he trying to insult my intelligence?

"I'm afraid you haven't." I bit back an insult, "But I would love to hear you play." I smiled, "Will you do me the honour of playing something for me, Maestro?" I smirked inwardly as I watched him fret over it, my head tilting to the side.

He frown, "Well.." He couldn't say no to me, he loves me.

I shivered at my thoughts; yeah, apparently he thinks he loves me, that didn't mean he'll jump off a cliff if I asked nice enough. "Please, Edward?" I scooted closer to him on the loveseat so close that our noses near touched.

His mouth opened, "I'm working on something at the moment but it's not ready yet. It isn't as perfect." His darkening eyes raked my face, I brought my hand up and ran it through his hair. His hair always killed me, how could something so messy look so great?

"I could help you out, if you want?"

"Bella."He said it as a warning, not the lust-filled whisper I wanted, "Not yet, it isn't right."

"Please, Edward. Just once."

"No."

"It isn't fair." I huffed, moving as far away from him as the seat let me and crossed my arms once more, "Everyone else has heard Edward's amazing piano skills, why can't I?"

"But you can, just look at one of Esme's memories." I rolled my eyes; my gift wouldn't just fix any problem that arose. Alice can't remember anything from her past...Oh wait, Bella can see the past just get her to find out about Alice's past, Bella can do _anything_. Emmett can't remember his favourite chocolate bar as a kid...Do not fear people, Bella can do her mind mumbo jumbo and see your memories.

Intelligence – insulted.

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to calm down. _I mean, come on! They should know that I can only see into their mind if they remember what happened_. My little angel voice spoke up, _But Bella, you don't tell them these things, you don't tell them anything.._

"It isn't the same." I didn't know if I was speaking to Edward or myself, "I want to hear the live concerto, not the recorded playback." I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "Please..."

"Bella.." He whined, closing his eyes.

"Please, Edward." I asked him, my bottom lip jutting out slightly when he didn't reply.

"Don't pout, I can't say no to your pout." This new information made my dead heart flutter and the wheels in my permanently sixteen year old mind... So many things I could do...

"Please?" I said moving closer to him once more, biting my lower lip as I went.

"Do not say 'please' like that.. I can't take it, Love." My internal smirk growing, so much more stuff I could do with this information. I knew today would be a productive day...

"I'll make it worth your while." I whispered into his ear.

Before I knew it I was beside Edward on the piano stool. "You must be trying to kill me, Love."

"Might be, might not be."

"I love a mystery." He smirked before kissing my cheek, "You're adorable."

My mind halted, what did he just call me? "Excuse me?" I asked him, wanting to clarify his words. I think I misheard him, I was pretty sure he said the 'A' word.

He smirked and then pecked my nose, "You." peck, "Are," peck, "Adorable." My body froze instantly.

No. He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

My eyes slammed shut, "Kiss my nose once more and I will break _your_ nose." I warned calmly, just as he was about to peck at my nose again. What was he? A bird?

"What?" He asked with a smirk again, "Do you have an aversion to being called 'Adorable'?" The humour heavy in his voice. I think that Assward, I mean Edward, was trying to distract me.

"No, honey.." I said sickeningly sweet, now who does that remind me of? Tanya, anyone? "I was just about to say that you looked 'So pretty' today, especially when you were reading your little piano book." I winked at him, pinching his cheek, "Such a cutey."

I moved back to look him in the eye to only notice that his left eye was twitching, "I hate you." Was the eventual reply to my teasing.

I shifted my body so it was beside his and whispered, "No you don't, Eddie."You looove me."

"Bella, I can't love you when you sound like Tanya. It's too creepy." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around my waste, trapping me to me. "But I suppose I can still kiss you, even if you sound like a scary succubus." He said, towering over me, I didn't even realise that he had repositioned us so I was lying on top of the piano stool, with his arms still locked together behind my back.

"But I'm your scary succubus, so it doesn't matter." I breathed out, staring at his lips. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I did not just say that! No..._

He smiled at my words, "Yes, you are mine." The man was seducing me into say the things my heart wants but my mind knows it can't have. This man is a cruel, cruel creature.

"Hurry up and kiss me, Assward." I said sternly, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him harder and closer to me. Our lips met in a harsh but passionate kiss. My hands found their way to his hair quickly. After a while his touch lick my upper lips, begging me to let it through into my mouth, of course, I opened up from him. If I died kissing Edward, I would be a happy vampire.

The door to Edward's piano room opened, "Shit!"

Our lips froze. That voice...Carlisle! Neither of us was paying attention to the thoughts around us, I was too busy getting lost in Edward's touch. For God sake, I was turning into such a girl. Edward was across the room from me in an instant. I didn't know if it was Edward doing the smart thing or was it Carlisle throwing him. Either way...

I rearranged my top, Edward must have been busying himself playing with it."Erm, hello, Brother."

"Bella, Edward." Carlisle said from the door with his hand covering his eyes. _That is something a brother/father shouldn't have to see. I think I am permanently scarred._

Yeah, right. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you two..are... together." He dropped his hand, thinking it was safe and breathed deeply.

"I would assume you to be correct." Edward said rubbing his forehead, "It's not something Bella and I have discussed yet." I realised that Edward was right; we hadn't spoken about what we were. I knew what he wanted us to be, I knew what idea he perceived us as but never said it. Were we together? My insides jilted at the thought. I knew my answer. Even if I had to leave him, he was still mine. Just as I was his.

Carlisle sighed, "So you are just...playing around with each other." He looked towards me and the piano and shuttered._ I can't look at that instrument in the same way again._

"NO!" Edward and I said simultaneously, leaning forward in our respective seats.

"So..."He said before stopping, he was suddenly fed up, "Don't want to know.." He said before turning away and out the door. _We'll talk about this fully later. __**Separately.**__ I just want to see Esme. My little sister is so little anymore and my son is finally a man. Damn._

"Oh." I said once Carlisle left, with the door fully open.

Edward and I both looked at each other, staring for what seemed to be hours. Neither of us breathing a single word before the situation caught up to us. We both burst out laughing at the hilarity of it all. Carlisle had walked in on us making out, on top of a piano stool.

"I can't wait for that talk." Edward mumbled, trying to reclaim his breath and then walked over to me.

"Me either." I said as he sat back down on the piano stool, "You can play the piano for me now."

"I'd much rather play with you." He muttered into my hair.

"Edward.." I moaned.

"Bella.." He moaned back, "I play the piece I want to play for you as soon as it's ready. It's for you but not as nearly as perfect as you are yet."

There was a small tug to my heart. This man, I didn't deserve his love, I didn't deserve his kisses, I didn't deserve his music. I didn't deserve him. "Edward, I'm not half as perfect as you think I am. I've killed people."

"So have I."

"I've hurt the people who love me so many times."

"So have I."

I closed my eyes, he didn't understand, "Why do you love me?" I asked him.

"I love you because you are you. You are sensitive, though you don't admit it. You care for your family. You look out for those in need. You are kind. You are stubborn. You are strong. You are you. And I love you. I have loved you for a while." He began to speak again before I silenced him with a searing kiss.

"Edward, you just described yourself." I said, hoping he would understand what I was saying before I stood up pulling him with me. "Come on, let's annoy Em, Rose, Jazz and Alice."

"It would be my pleasure." He smirked before leading us to the door hand in hand.

"WAIT! THEY DID WHAT?" I heard Esme squeal in happiness.

My stupid brother can't keep his mouth shut. "In second thought," Edward said, "Let's stay down here for a bit."

I nodded in agreement before I stalled, it had just occurred to me, minutes after the event that Carlisle, heavenly Carlisle, had just sworn.._Twice! _I guess even the best of us fail.

* * *

_**James PoV**_

"James, you're back!" Said the sickening voice behind me. Victoria, my erm... 'mate'. Her skeletal arms came up around my shoulders. "Where were you, Jim?" I cursed her to hell when she said that name. Only one girl could ever say that name, and Vicky definitely wasn't her.

"Not here."

"Where, James?" Away from you.

"Just around France to see Laurent. I went into town and had a few snacks then I went to see if Laurent wanted to go hunting through the New World with us." I answered through clenched teeth. This bitch was getting tiresome. Victoria was nothing to me just a scapegoat and a good sex partner.

"But I want it to be just you and me.. It's been a while since I was home." Yes, you don't stop blabbering about it.

"Yeah I know, Beautiful." Beautiful, what a lie. No one was beautiful but Isabella Cullen, even when she was a human, "But I heard that there are a couple of Veggie coven around in the New World, I thought we might need to be prepared. Apparently they don't like us _proper _vampires." I said with a bite. I didn't understand how Beautiful Bella could ever want to drink from an animal, some of the Volturi told me that she was quite the demon as a human drinker, I wanted to see that. To see the power erupt inside of her. I wanted to see her raw passion just as much as I wanted to see her like the way we parted.

We were together until the end me and my lovely Belle. Changed together. Just how it should have been, until **he** took me away. Took me away from my love.

Victoria, she had no passion. The only thing she was good at was getting away from sticky situations and she had a nice pretty body. She was a woman after all. And women had only one purpose. "I love you, James." Spoke the revolting red-head.

"I love you." _Isabella._

Mrs. Bella Whiterdale. It was what she was supposed to be called but never got the chance to. I wasn't worried. I knew when she saw me again and knew I was alive, she would come with me and get married the right way before I took her again.

Again.

* * *

**Wow, Wow, Wow. Hold your friggin' horses. Excuse me? What just happened? Anyone confused? **

**Plot-ish type twist, I guess. James apparently, ahem, 'took' Bella. But no, wait! It's there in black and white like a gazillion chapters ago. So who is lying (or deluding themselves into denial..just putting that idea out there..) And whom is this '_he_' James speaks about? Hmm... One must ponder on the subject.**

**In other news, the Portuguese translation for Forgotten in up! The link is on my Profile page... So if you, y'know, read Portugues, check it out! A big thanks to even-xf for being awesome and translating my random 'writings'.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, review, favourites, alerts this story and myself. You. Are. Awesome. :D**

**~YMCM**


	30. Hello Again

**Holy Mind-fuck! 30 chapters? What? Well, hello again! Happy Halloween, Twi-pires and Twi-wolves. Wazzaaaaaap? *Scream face* :)**

**So in this chapter, we get some Rosalie's PoV! *fan-girls* she is officially my favourite PoV, just because basically, it's all the thoughts I have in my head when I'm reading the crap I wrote down. Except she's funnier. I'll let you to it... Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hello Again**

_**Charlie PoV**_

Home at last. Had it really been two years? Two years of dealing with my oh-so-faithful-wife's constant hare-brained ideas. The only thing I felt the whole time I was in Jacksonville with Rennie was: Why did I make the mistake to leave Forks? Of course, I knew the answer; one big important part of my life had just confessed to me her intense want of death, her lust for blood and her shocking past. She had told me the consequences of one stupid killing of hers. She had showing me her pain, and now she was just gone. I had left Forks to get away from _my_ pain, and the memories of her. Not for Rennie and our loveless marriage, certainly not for myself but for her. For Bella.

"Uncle Chuck!" A very familiar voice, who I only spoke to a week ago, filled my ears instantly. Bree? Why was she in Forks? Why was she alone? Where was that bastard of an abusive dickhead father of hers?

I turned around to look at the girl, brown hair and eyes. Just like her mother, just like Bella, that chocolate colour orbs were a strong genetic trait of the Swan's. Even when Bella was human, it was surprising that it stayed that colour. "Breezy, what did I say about callin' me that?" I said whenever I was shook from my reverie with a crushing hug, the feeling made me tense immediately. I wasn't one for public affection.

"To never do so." She grinned as I pat her back awkwardly, "Still not touchy-feely, old timer?" She giggled. She was always a giggler, just like Beth, her mom, my sister. I swallowed the tightness that envelop my throat, why was it every time I saw Bree I saw Beth? Because Bree was a replica of her, Bree hadn't been tainted with that dick's genes. For that I was glad.

"Hey!" I said scolding her, "Why are you in Forks, Bree? Where's your..._dad_?" If you can call him that.

Bree rolled her eyes, "Where do you think?" Rehab? Jail? Hell? Please be Hell. "He is in Seattle, at his local bar. Probably getting drunk with whatever floozy he plans to screw tonight." Her tone was bitter; it was allowed to be after what that ass did to her.

"So why are you here, Breeze?" I asked her as she crossed her arms and pouted slightly. Another Swan trait that passed down through the centuries. Many a times had I seen that face on Bella. _Bella.. Where are you? Are you still alive? Did you ever find your brother?_

"I'm here to live with you." said the fifteen year old, as if it were obvious...What?

"Excuse me?" I asked, "I thought you just said something stupid, I must be mistaken."

"No, I said that I am in Forks, because I want to live with you." She said it slowly this time, as if she was speaking to a three year old. "Besides, you need someone there to help you lick your ever-growing wounds after Rennie." She rolled her eyes. Bree never really liked the woman..

"No."

"Come on, Uncle C!" She wrapped her arms around my waist again as if that would do anything, "Please?" The way she said the words and then looked up into my eyes reminded me so much of Bella, those big round brown eyes substituting Bella's large gold ones. "I'll be the perfect house guest! I'll cook, I'll clean, hell, I'll even go to Forks High!" She pleaded jokingly before becoming serious, "Please, Charlie. I can't live with him anymore. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears away, "I c-can't take anymore." Those brown eyes welling up with tears.

I looked away, that girl could make me do anything. I was always a sucker for a pretty girl, "Fine, have it your way." I said with a sigh, closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead, "Come live in Forks with me but just don't get into any trouble. Don't mess around, Kid, ya' hear me? Soon-to-be-Chief-of-Police is your uncle, so don't think people won't tell me if you get in trouble." I tried to look sternly at her, only to smirk when I saw the elation grow in her eyes. I knew Bree and knew the trouble she could cause if she put her mind to it, "I'll be enrolling you in Forks as soon as possible, and you'll need to tell Asshole Tanner that you are living here."

"Thank you, Charlie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said jumping up and down, still in my arms, she must not have heard me say that about her Dad. "Have I ever told you that you are the most awesome uncle ever?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll be hearing it every-day for the next three years."

"I love you." She whispered into my chest, "You are more of a father to me than he ever was. I love you." _Damn it, Asshole Tanner. Making my Bree go through so much shit in her life, if I cared about you, you'd be so dead._

"I love you too." I whispered just as quietly back before coughing. Too uncomfortable... "Now get inside and I'll show you your room." I sighed as she squealed. Oh boy, what was I getting myself into?

_**Rosalie PoV**_

Apparently, Bella and Edward were all loved up now, but shhh, they aren't together. Oh please.. There seemed to be no room for anyone in the family with half a brain anymore. Well, that was how it seemed whenever you just looked at them; all they did was stare into each other's never-ending orbs. The love they share shining through each of their freaking pupils.

Oh please, give us simpletons a break. Whenever I saw 'Bedward' as Alice_ hilariously _called them, all I could think was: 'Do Em and I look like that when we gaze into each other's eyes?' I forced myself not to internally roll my eyes, yes, Emmett and I loved each other but the way Edward looked at Bella, and vice versa, was sickening. It was that stupid 'Puppy Love' shit that you only hear about in books; "Despite the odds, their forbidden love conquered all." and that type of crap.

It was disgustingly cute, and strangely becoming of Bella and Eddie. I always knew Edward was a pansy-cake but Bella... I always thought she was a tough nut. Within the first moments of meeting Bella, I never would have thought I would see her like..._that._ Ugh.

My stare turned slightly towards the unforgiving couple to be showered into the love of 'Bedward'. Bella's eyes emitting that moronic 'I'm Lurved Up' glow and Edward was freaking grinning like that feline from that stupid Alice in Wonderland book. Someone, get a gun and pop a cap in my brain.

For what seemed to be the first of many times, I was glad Jasper was not around me when I was forced to be in the same room as 'the happy couple', oh wait, no! They aren't a couple, they are 'just good friends.' Please, Rosalie, how silly of you! It was not as if Carlisle say them frenching in that stupid piano room. (That's one place I can never step foot in without wanting to retch.) Oh wait...

But even though my dear 'twin' was not with me, so I had to suffer with feeling the 'love' come off them in buckets all by myself, without any help from Jazz what so ever. Yes, they were so loved up they didn't need the Empath to ruin my emotions.

Where was my Monkey-Man when I needed him? Being near 'Bedward' was killing me. Soon they'll be like getting it on like bunny-rabbits...Oh boy, can't wait for that day to _come_. Literally.

I glanced over at the two love-birds, oh God, a part of me just died of diabetes with all that sweet shit going on that freaking loveseat. Okay, Rose's time to leave-

A high-pitched squeal came from behind the front door. _Great_, Alice is home. Edward and Bella immediately broke apart. What? So it's alright to be all hand-holdy in front of me but a sin to do it near Tinker-Alice? I thought for a second, it was Alice 'I told you so' Cullen, so you couldn't blame them.

The wooden front door was flung open, surprisingly not hard enough to break the house. "Bella!" Was the screech that came from Fairy God-Alice herself. "I had a vision." I forced myself to not roll my eyes: the future-telling pixie had a vision of the future. What a freaking surprise!

"Really?" Bella asked with a slightly sardonic smile, ah, I was rubbing off on the young one. The Force was strong in that one.. Damn it, Emmett, making me watch all those stupid _Star Wars _movies.

"Yes, and you are going to be happy with it." She smiled not caring that Bella almost, nearly, slightly mocked her.

"Then share with the class, Ali." I said with a sigh. _Emmett! Come home.._

Alice's grinned, "Charlie's home from Jacksonville."

If Bella's skin could go paler than the colour of white then it would have, "Charlie?"

"Charlie, as in Charlie_ Swan_. Bella's descendant of sorts?" Edward asked. Sometimes, he could be such a dipshit.

Next thing I knew one evil (homosexual) mind-reader was glaring at me. _What? Go hump Bella's leg or something, you dog._ I thought deliberately loud just to piss the sex-haired prude up. That always got to me; the Assward had sex-hair...yet no sex.

"My Charlie?" Bella mumbled as if trying to get a confirmation. I noticed how Edward's eyes narrowed slightly. Oh boy, the little bitch was being possessive. Mike Newton be warned, pest-control was out... the name is Cullen, Edward Cullen.

Alice looked at Bella in a kind of 'erm, duh' way, "Who else could it be?" She tilted her head and looked my way as if to say 'Bella's slightly crazy.' Slightly...Psh...

Edward spoke up, worried about Bella,_ obviously_, "When is he coming?"

"He got back to Forks a couple hours ago. Apparently his marriage didn't work out with ...Rennie, is that her name?" Rennie, what the hell kind of a name is Rennie? Was her mother high giving birth?

"I have to see him." Bella stood up instantly, "I have to talk to him before anyone tells him anything. Before he says anything."

My eyes shot to hers, "Why would there be anything he could say?" I asked her suspiciously. There was only reason she would act like this, she did it when she, Carlisle and Edward told her about vampires. Does that mean...

"Because he knows about vampires," She looks Edward dead in the eyes, "He knows _everything_." She said before shooting out the door leaving two frozen vampires, and me looking as stunning as ever.

That freaking whore, she told two humans about us. I was going to kill her

The only thing left in my mind was: where the hell is Emmett?

"Hunting." Alice replied my unanswered question before I got to breathe it. _Stupid gifted nymph._

_**Bella PoV**_

Charlie was here? In Forks?

Charlie was here! It finally processed in my mind. Charles Swan was home, and thought I was dead. Well, crud. Of course, I had not meant to tell him that I was leaving Forks, a mere two years ago to, get killed... he just kind of, assumed? TO be honest, it was my fault he assume that, I mean, I was just sitting there letting all about my past out. I told him, the meagre little human, all about my human and early vampire life.

My legs seemed to go faster than ever running towards the house that belonged to Charlie. His house, my pit-stop. _Our_ home, whatever. The abode was a mess. Alice, Rosalie and I never really got a chance to clear the little stuff I brought to Forks in the first place out of the small white house before Alice literally dragged me to Carlisle's home.

I'm sure he would be slightly freaked out to see some of my worn down old clothes hanging in the guest room's closet. Or to see strawberry shampoo still in the bathroom, I didn't know why I bought the stuff I certainly wasn't going to touch the stuff but it brought me comfort; Charlie bought me as supplies when I first invaded his life just when he thought I was still alive.

"Shit." I muttered as I sped towards the back of the house. And looked through the kitchen window. Odd, I couldn't hear much in there. There were definitely two people in the house. Both scents familiar, but I could only put a name to one of them: Charlie. And their minds were only a buzz, it was if I could only get a grasp of what they were thinking. Strange.

I froze; I knew the owner of that scent, "Charlie?" A loud excited, familiar voice yelled down the stairs to my erm, nephew, I guess. "Why is there a load of shitty ass olden day clothes in my room? Like seriously? I knew you were old, old-timer, but some dress from like the eighteen hundreds?" _Bitch, it was seventeen hundreds. _

That voice.. Holy crow, that was Bree. What the Hell was she doing in Charlie's house? More to the point, what the Hell was she doing in my room? I mean, the guest room. "What?" Charlie called out confused. Warmth shivered through my body as I heard his voice. I retracted the urge to run and hug him. There he was, my only breathing relative. I could picture his face, those brown eyes. My brown eyes, the only thing left from the past. "Bree, have you been taking your father's drugs again?" He called out in an amused tone. "And don't cuss."

Bree started mumbling, "_Bastard_, I only took that shit one time, and only because my father dearest was such a freaking douche-bag." She started descended down stairs with my dress in hand. _Stop. Touching. The. Antique. Dress._ Her voice louder, "Okay, Chucky, I'm only going to ask this once, and believe me I'm more embarrassed than you are but are you a drag queen?" She finished her question on the last step of the stairs.

He stopped for a second, trying to figure out her words before deadpanning, "Yes, Breezy, yes I am." Charlie rolled his eyes in such a familiar way. The same way he did to me whenever I asked him things. I closed my eyes and flew to the front door, knocking it. _This is it_; I needed to speak with him, to urge him not to breathe a word about our final meeting.

Charlie stood up and leisurely strolled to the wooden door, pausing by the stairs to look at Bree who was struggling to move with the weight of the content, my content, in her arms his eyes widening. Fear, that's the gist of what he was thinking, confusion, love? He cleared his throat before opening the door to gawk at me. "Hello again, Charlie." I smiled shyly up at him.

"B-Bella?" He said.

"Who's at the door, C?" Bree questioned from inside.

I bowed my head slightly, trying to be respectful, "It's nice to see you again." I said courteously before I noticed that he slammed the door in my face. Wait, what? I spoke louder so he could hear me, "Do I need to remind you, Charlie that it is rude to shut the door on a woman without inviting her in?" _And they say chivalry is dead..._

"Char, who was that?" I heard Bree's voice come closer to the door. Why was she even there? How did she know Charlie? Why wasn't she in Seattle like she said she would be? I had been worried about her for a good month, thinking that she was hurt or something but no, apparently she was just down the road. Typical human, lies is all they know.

I listened to Charlie's rugged breathe, "Charles Geoffrey Swan, you open this door right this instant!" I stomped my foot on the ground causing it to shake hesitantly, "I will enter your house by other means, Charles." I said forcefully.

"Is that-"

Bree's voice stopped when Charlie whirled the door open again, this time with a furious expression on his face, he gripped his fists, before saying mockingly, "Hi _Bella_, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

The furious feeling to snap his neck came to the hilt of my being, "Aren't you supposed to be in Jacksonville with your wife?" I said just as mordantly.

His body shook before he froze, "I left her." He said stiffly.

"Who'd she do this time?" I said coldly.

He closed his eyes, "Phil.."

"_Again?"_ I asked outraged.

"She loves _him_ now." Charlie...

"Can someone please explain to me why you are talking to Bella Cullen, Charlie?" Bree's voice spoke as she dropped my expensive, original dress that was made before my birth, on the ground. I bit back a moan as it fell. And as she opened the front door a little wider so she could see me, "Hey, Bella. Never thought I'd see you again." She grinned as I smiled back. _Never wanted you to see me again, kid, _I thought, _for your own sake._

I cleared my throat so they would get my attention, "May I come inside and we can talk there?" As much as I loved standing outside in broad daylight where nosey humans could hear me talk about private things.

"No." Was the stopped reply of Charlie.

Bree looked appalled, "Uncle Chuck, let the poor, hopeless, girl," She mouthed the word, 'vampire', causing me to bite back another moan. _Bitch was going to die_, "inside. It's rude, Y'know." She winked at me. Why did I open my big mouth about being a vampire to her?

Wait one second...Uncle?

"Uncle Charlie..." I narrowed my eyes, "You said your sister died." I didn't mean for bluntness. It just came out.

Charlie sighed, I was being heartless, "She did, fifteen years ago, leaving behind Bree hear who I've only known about for what, three years." Three years, Charlie left Forks from Jacksonville two years, straight after I left. He didn't tell me, it surprised me at how much that hurt.

"I'm sorry for both your loss." I bowed my head.

"Open the door, Charlie." Bree said quietly. "Please." And suddenly, open sesame. The kid's got him wrap around her little finger so bad...

"Thank you, Bree." I smiled at her before Charlie and she moved out of the way to let me through. I whisked over as fast as I could to my blue _silk _dress. My poor baby.. I quickly lifted it up and flattened it down. "Sorry, this is mine." I mumbled. Bree still had that bewildered expression on her face. "I was staying here before I met the Cullen family..."

"The Cullen's as in Dr. Carlisle?"

"He is my half-brother."

"Jesus..." Charlie let out a breathed before his eyes widened, "They are.." He did a hand gesture. Vampires, yes.

I nodded, "Bree knows." I said quietly.

This was the first time I received Charlie's full anger, the one reserved for people who hurt his family. I had hurt his family, "She knows that you are vampire? Are you that _selfish_, Isabella that you drag a teenage girl into this _mess_? I thought you, at least, would act your age and not get distracted by your bodies' physical age. You are mentally smarter than all of Forks combined but yet you do the most retarded things." I winced at his words.

"If you have forgotten, because I certainly haven't being a vampire and such; I am physically sixteen years old. Now, what sixteen year old has never made mistakes? Hmm, even one that should have died three hundred years ago?"

"You..." He said snappily, as if her were going to hit me. Bring it on, Charlie...

"I've made mistakes that could only ever haunt your dreams, Charlie. So many harsh mistakes." Flashes of Volturi came before my eyes, a little girl came into my vision. I shook away the pain. My most terrible mistake..

I looked away from the human's ferocious face and to the floor. "I actually knew about vampires for a year or so, Char." She sighed biting her lip, "Freddy... he..." She shook her head, moving towards the living room. She needed to sit down before her legs gave way.

I answered Charlie's confused expression, "Her brother did not run away for just any reason. He ran away because he had been Changed into an Immortal." I said stiffly.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "What, so you Changed him then?" He hissed, this man had no self-preservation.

Bree gasped, "No! He said that he wasn't supposed to be Changed, that they meant to drain him... besides Bella doesn't drink from humans! She's one of the good ones."

"You would think so.." He muttered. "But both Bella and I know that's not true."

"Indeed, Charlie." I narrowed my gaze, "So I would be careful if I were you. The vampire might just get annoyed." I warned him, knowing full well that my threats were empty; I could never hurt Charlie...physically anyway. "Bree doesn't know everything about me, Charlie. I'd like that to remain the way. No one else needs to know what a monster I am. Even you are too much."

"Should have thought about that before you spoke to me.." He muttered, moving towards the sofa and sitting beside Bree, grabbing her hand. The good thing about Charlie was; he didn't like physical affection, which suited me just fine.

"I-I'm sorry." I said before turning away, "I'll leave you to your family." I closed my eyes to the scene in front of me; Charlie fathering Bree, who looked heartbroken. I never had that. A short burning jolt went through my person. My vision haywire, looking at Charlie and Bree made me jealous.

"Bella, you are family." Charlie whispered, "You are family."

Bree looked up at him, "We are related? But how?"

"You are... a descendant of the Swan line from France, no? My mother was Renée Cullen, her maiden name was Swan. She died in 1639... the year I was born." I choked out in the end.

"Renée?" Bree exclaimed, "I did a family tree of the Swans.. It went as far back as her parents; Marie Higgenbotham, who was from England, and Jacques-Pierre, from France. Renée Swan was their daughter. I found out she and her father moved to back England after her Mom died, Renée got married and had a kid. Her daughter Isabella, was you?"

"Yes, I was her daughter and I killed her."

"It was a fault during Child Birth, Bella." Bree said softly, "It wasn't you, just a fault."

I sighed, I knew all this but it didn't stop the hurting, "Well, it does not matter now." I smiled, "How are you, dear?" I asked Bree. Memories of the sleeping girl in Carlisle's house with Edward by my side humming to her, came into my mind, I knew a blush would erupt my skin if it could.

"Fine, fine." She flipped off, "I'm moving to Forks to be closer to Charlie." She staged-whispered, "He's getting old now." She gave me a wink.

"Yes, he is getting... elderly." I said, not a bit jokey, I noticed Charlie's waning hair-line and the small grey strands on his beard. Shaking my head, I teased, "Are you sure you aren't here to see Riley?" I winked back at her.

Her face paled, Charlie's reddened, "Riley? That Bieber boy?"

Bieber? Who was Bieber? Bree put her head in her hands, "_Biers_... Riley Biers." She muttered before shaking her head up, "So Bella, how is Edward?"

My eyes widened, she didn't... Charlie's face went a strange purple colour, "Edwin? As in Carlisle Cullen son?"

"_Edward_, is my erm, nephew/ cousin/boyfriend, I guess." I shuffled uncomfortable. What was Edward to me? A boyfriend? That didn't seem enough, it didn't fully cover all the things he meant to me. I suppose, not everything has to me labelled.

Bree chuckled, "Incest, nice."

"Well, you know what they say about keeping it in the family." Charlie dead-panned.

Bree froze before squealing, jumping up and going beside me, "Edward and you! Did you finally get it on?"

"BREE!" Charlie and I both yelled.

"No! _Jesus.._." I swore grabbing my head, awkwardly. "We are just...whatever."

Bree looked up at me with wide Bambi-like eyes, "You mean you are together?"

I swallowed, "Yes, but please sit calm down. You are going to give Charlie a heart-attack."

"I'm not that old." Charlie argued, that time before I left Forks invaded my mind, we were getting on like we used to.

"I know you aren't." I smiled. _You aren't old at all. _I sighed once more, "Listen, Charlie, I would appreciate it if you don't talk to the Cullen's about my past.. About me in general. I don't want them knowing what happened in Volturi."

"But can't Edgar read minds?" Edgar? What?

Bree rolled her eyes and giggled as Charlie said that, I had a feeling he would never get boys' names right concerning his family, I on the other-hand, sighed once more, "Yes, _Edward_ can but... just don't think about it again. It was a mistake me telling you but that cannot be helped. Just please do this for me." I pleased with the man.

"Sure, fine. If that's what you want." He left it at that. Charlie didn't hover, he knew when to not ask question, I loved him for that.

"Thanks." I smiled at him before looking at the clock on the wall, "You must be hungry and need food so I'll leave you to it." I started walking towards the hall, before turning around, "Hey Charlie?"

"What, Bells?" He asked me. Bells... he called me Bells again.

"I missed you a lot."

He shrugged, "I guess I missed you a lot too."

* * *

**Was it alright, Twi-ghosts? So what are you Twi-witches dressing up for Halloween? I'm not dressing up :( Instead, I'm staying in and watch Most Haunted Live... I 3 all that Shit with Ouja boards and spirits. It's cool..**

**Did you like it alright? Please say yes, because it's been just sitting there a couple of days with me just staring at it thinking something was wrong with it. It felt like something's missing.. I still can't find it but I got fed up staring at it and just uploaded it.**

**Do you know the band One Night Only? (No? Check them out -_- Now.) Well, My friends went the their gig when they were in Belfast (that's where I live).. I could have gone but I said, 'No, sorry, I can't I have to write..' Seriously... You Owe Me. And that hot guy George, who is the lead singer, yeah, well, my friends got him to ring my mobile, only to find that I switched it off.. TO WRITE!3135 **

**T_T -****Not a happy bunny. ****I must love you or something. I iz sad :( ****So I expect like, alot, of reviews saying how much you love me :D Please?**

**~ I See Dead People/ Human Centipede/ Katie-Mika/ Jacob Black loooovaaa/ JustinBieberOrDie.**

**BRRR... Scary bitches up yonder *see above***

**I kid, the Human Centipede isn't scary.. the Human Sexipede is. :)**

**Happy Halloween!**

**~YMCM **


	31. Manpire

**Hello again! Did you have a good Halloween? My friends made me get dressed up - meaning: I stuck pale make up on and threw up glitter on my face then put red lip stick and blood on- I was a Half-Vampire! It was fun. So I'm not going to lie, the chapter confused me slightly at the end... :/ I'll let you ecided what you think! Onwards, Please Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Manpire**

_**Bella PoV**_

"I'm back." I called out to no one as I walked through the door of the Cullen house. They never locked the door, it was pointless as if anyone would try and rob them, the _vampires would_ probably kill them. "Hello?" I called out expecting Esme as least to answer.

I guessed that no one was in and that they were probably hunting. I sighed and went to go up to my room, I wanted to talk to Edward about my abrupt exit and I wanted to tell him about Bree and my connection.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice called up to me, did he not hear me earlier?

"Yes?" I said in a normal voice.

"Want to watch me kick Em's ass at Air-hockey?" As much as I'd love to...

"Sure!" I said, I wanted to spend time with Jasper and Emmett, it seemed as if we never did anything together. I ran down the stairs quickly to meet Emmett and Jasper's grins. "Where's everyone?" I asked Jasper.

"You mean 'where is Edward?'" Emmett poked my arms, I scowled at him.

"No! I mean, 'where is everyone?'"

Jasper shook his head and answered me, "Alice, Esme and Rose dragged Edward shopping and Carlisle is at work, as always." Ugh, shopping.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Alice said something about Edward's wardrobe needs to match yours or something so she dragged him shopping after you left." Emmett sighed, "I am so glad we were hunting." Jasper nodding his head in agreement.

I sighed, I really wanted to talk to Edward.. I saw Emmett and Jasper's pointed looks to each other, "What?" I asked them suspiciously. Those two where up to something, I could feel it.

"Nothing, Little Sis." Emmett boomed out before dragged Jasper and I downstairs to the Games' Room. I had never been in there before, to be honest, I hadn't really got the tour of Cullen Mansion but I didn't mind; I only ever was in my room or living room. "We just got this Air Hockey table, it is totally epic." Emmett gushed before grabbing some kind of steel circular disk.

"Epic?" I asked, "What are you a thirteen year old girl?" I laughed.

Emmett winked at me before flexing a muscle, "Nope, I'm a sexy manpire."_ I bet Edward doesn't have these pecks.._Emmett thought to me, as if I would care. To be honest, I would not known if Edward Cullen had pecks... he has never taken his top off around me, sadly.

"Manpire?" I asked him, not digging myself a hole with the whole 'Edward and I have a lack of sex'.

"It's an Em-word." Jasper shook his head, "He thinks it's cool to made up words." Jasper rolled his eyes at the mere thought of it.

"Manpire- A MAN vamPIRE. M-A-N-P-I-R-E." He said as if he were in one of those Middle School Spelling Bees.

"She gets it, Emmett."

"A manpire.. don't you mean vampire." I said, getting confused with the actual conversation. "Vampire- A man vampire V-A-M-I-P-I-R-E." I said making fun of Emmett.

Jasper chuckled, joining in, "And don't forget a girl vampire, B." He said with a straight face, "Vampiress- A woman vampire. V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S-S."

Emmett glared at us, "Ha ha, so funny." He then fake a hurt face, "Little Sis, how could you do this to me? I understand Jasper being a complete and total dickhead towards me but you! Oh the humility!" He said covering his face with his face dramatically. With that performance I had to applaud him.

"Bravo!" I said shaking my head and laughing, "Encore!" Jasper just sighed muttering something about 'how he ended up with a circus family'. Emmett then did a massive bow, arms flailing and giving air-kisses to me and Jasper.

"Okay, Dude," Jasper said cutting off our playing, "Am I going to whoop your ass at this game or are you going to run off to Broadway?" He deadpanned, causing me to erupt into laughter.

"The Jazzman is just jealous of my mad skills." Emmett said with a grin, causing me to laugh more.

I let out a few heavy breathes before asking, "Why is that puck thing and your mallets made of steel?"

"Bells, have you since my muscle?" Emmett asked me, "I'd break anything thing else."

"As would I, Darlin'." Jasper gave me a smirk, "We got Rosalie to make up us special equipment, she said it's stronger but we probably will break it anyway."

"And then my Rosey said not to go crying to her once we break it! God, I love that woman." Emmett sighed with a grin on his face.

I had to roll my eyes at that. "Interesting, so who is better?"

"Me." They both answered.

I chuckled at this, after awhile I heard someone walk door starts. "Jasper? Emmett? Bella?" Called the Good Doctor of the family.

"Hey, Carlisle!" Emmett said back, "We're in the Games' Room."

"Good evening, Carlisle." Jasper greeted my brother with a nod of the head, that Southern charm hasn't dissipated at all.

"Hi, brother." I said to him, but then caught the concerned look in his eye. "What?"

"You said you'd tell me about your Change, Bella, that was two weeks ago."

"I haven't gotten myself mentally prepared!" I defended myself.

"You told everyone else!" He said with disbelief. "And not only that but you said to me it was just like any other Change! Every Change is different!"

"Carlisle, breathe a second." Emmett said with a smirk, "Bella must have had a good reason to not tell you." He said softly after seeing my 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression.

Jasper put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, sending calming waves through his body, I saw Carlisle's enter body slump slightly in his relief of tension. "Isabella, may you please explain your Change to me now?"

"Now?" I asked quietly.

"Now." He replied calming.

"Here?"

"Yes, right here." I heard the tension rise in his voice.

"But -" I was cut off by my brother.

"ISABELLA!"

"Fine.."

Carlisle was wide-eyed as soon as I tried to explain why I lied to him about my Change, he wouldn't believe me if I told him the true. If I told anyone the truth. The things I told the others the first time I met them wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly honest either. The truth was that I never met my creator, I never knew who I originated from but the gang of men did attack me.. it was just a few years after I was Changed. I still won even without the strength of a Newborn.

"I bet you one hundred dollars that Carlisle is going to explode." whispered Jasper to Emmett.

"Nah, it's Carlisle. He's going to_ implode_." was the whispered response followed by low hushed chuckles.

"..Then I tore them to sheds and burned them." I finished, with a small smirk on my face. I turned to look at Carlisle to see him bite his lip not wanting to say anything but gently rocking to- and –fro. He was holding something in, it was obvious. "Let it out, Brother." I sighed before he, well, imploded at me.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" I'm pretty sure I heard one of his blood vessels burst with anger. God, I only lied to him since the moment we were reunited. Well, actually I have been lying to all of them. How was I supposed to trust them while knowing them, what? Four minutes? And besides, it wasn't really a lie; more like a sort-of-half-truth.

The only thing I needed to do now was get my brother to breathe normally again. I wonder if it was possible for a vampire to die of a stress-induced heart attack.."Carlisle calm down." I rubbed my forehead, okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea. But Carlisle insisted I tell him everything after Bree left and while I was busy with Edward, very busy, I couldn't talk to him. Besides, he was at work and I was at school. The last time I saw Carlisle was either when I was with Edward or he was with Esme. We couldn't make time for a serious conversation between the two of us. "My God, Carlisle. It wasn't important at the time." I looked at him in the eye trying to get his attention, I tried to tell him that I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't not with Rose, Jasper and Em beside us.

_We need to talk, in private. _Carlisle thought before I could ask him. He knew me so well. That's what we were trying to do but with Jasper and Emmett just standing there, gossiping like old fish wives right beside the two of us it was kind of hard. God, Jasper just kept staring at us, feeling the tension coursing through our bodies. I had to suppress an eye-roll as he tried to calm Carlisle down. It wasn't going to work, his fury was too far gone.

I repressed the smirk that fought to grow and nodded once before walking towards the door with my half-brother swiftly on my tail. "They just had a mental conversation, didn't they?" Emmett sighed.

"Yeah, surprise, surprise." Was Jasper's reply. I stopped and turned around to Jasper to mutedly stare him in the eye. He caught my drift. "Hey, Emmett, you want to lose to me at Air hockey finally?" Jasper smirked at me before meeting his adoptive brother's grinning face.

"Sure, but I'll be the one winning, Jasper-darling." He said ruffling the leaner man crazy hair.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders, making Emmett's hand fall to his side, "Want to make a bet of it?" Jasper challenged as we walked away from them.

I smiled as I sped through the door, up the stairs and outside, I walked towards the lake outside the Cullen house, it was far enough that no one will hear us. Carlisle had been hot on my tail, "You wanted to talk, Carlisle?" I said once we were far away enough from our home that I couldn't hear their mental voices. Silence, except for Carlisle's fuming thoughts.

"You were lying." He stated coldly. It was the first time since we found each other that he said anything coldly to me. I had to close my eyes, I hated seeing Carlisle like this, I didn't need more bad memories.

"Really?" I asked with a curved eyebrow.

"Yes, you were lying and you wanted to tell me why." He really knew me, I guess I haven't changed much since we were children.

But of course, my stubborn side didn't want to give him the credit so I argued, "How do you know this, Carl? Do you have a telepathic gift you need to tell me about?" I said cheekily. I never wanted to talk to him this way but I always hated being spoken to as if he knew everything about me. Carlisle should never have to trouble of known everything about me.

He nearly growled, getting more frustrated than I had ever seen Carlisle, "Isabella Marie Cullen, you tell me this instant." He stomped his foot on the ground. Yes, you heard correctly: _stomped. _Wow, if stomping is involved; it's serious.

My own anger howled for a release, "Stop calling me that!" I clenched my fists tightly so my nails dug into my skin.

He scowled and laughed once bitterly, "Calling you what? Your name?" He folded his arms together expectantly, before his expression softened as my eyes clenched together, "Bella.. talk to me."

I opened my eyes at his soft words, "I don't know how to anymore, Carl." I whispered out, avoiding his intense gaze.

"Just try. I promise I won't get mad at you, Sister." He said unfolding his arms and wrapping them around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest for a bone-crushing hug. "Just try.."

My arms found their way around his torso, returning the hug, "I lied to everyone." I confessed quickly.

"I know you did, Isa.."

"I lied to everyone because I don't know what happened." I admitted. I felt Carlisle pull away from me.

"What?" He said holding onto my shoulders.

I calmed myself before beginning to speak, "I don't know who Changed me."

"Bella.." He said in a disapproving tone, "But the things you said really got to Rose and Esme. If they find out you lied, they'll be furious." I nodded, agreeing that Rosalie would be bone-ripping-furious but I could not imagine Esme, sweet caring Esme, getting mad at me over the things I said.

I looked up at his stern eyes before saying, "Those things I said weren't a complete lie, they did happen. Some other vampires in an abnormally large coven came to me a few years after I was Changed in England, I really didn't know my own strength and didn't know how to fight, and they _did_ hassle me around. I let them, I couldn't help it. Something inside me just froze, I couldn't even plead with them to leave. I just I just gave up, I didn't think I would survive. I was so lost for so long, Carl, I thought everyone I had ever cared about were dead and that I was cursed onto the Earth forever. I was alone and scared. After all, there were five of them and only one of me. That night was the first time I fought anyone. They were trying to steal the only thing I had left that was precious, I couldn't let them. I survived something like that before, why shouldn't I do it again? Like I have said before, I was very cocky. They nearly stole the last thing that tied me to humanity I had left before I found out how strong an emotion anger can truly be. I then ripped them to shreds and burned the pieces." It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I was glad it was Carlisle who was helping me here.

He enveloped me into another hug, "Isa, I am so sorry. This is my fault. This is all my fault. You know I'll never leave you again, Bella. You will always be by my side for as long as you want." He said into my hair.

No, he was not about to make this all his fault. I think I have found where Edward inherited his self-loathing streak from.. "But, Carlisle, it would have happened anyway!" I professed to him, trying to make him see sense, "You would have been Changed even if it wasn't that night. You would have kept searching for monsters like us and they would have either killed you or Changed you. It was only a matter of time.."

"But you would have been safe. You would have gotten what you wanted. You would have a happy long life. You would have had a husband who adored you, and children at your feet. You would have gotten your happy ending. Bella, I stole your life from you, you just don't realize it."

"Idiot.." I muttered, "And who would this man who adored me be? Edward? No, it couldn't be since I never would have met him since I'm older than his grandparents. He is the only man I would ever want... He is the only man I want to be adored by."

"Bella, you would never have known him, never have known this world. You would have married Jim. You would have made Uncle a Great-Uncle, you would have honoured your Mother's memory. You can't do that now."

I pulled away from him this time, moving far away from him, turned my back to face him and clutched my hand to were the empty ache of a heart should be, "So, you would have preferred that I would have a miserable life with a disgusting excuse for a man as a human than a reasonably happy life with a family as a vampire?"

He spun my body around to look me in the eyes, "You never have said that we were you family, I just assumed you were unhappy with us. With me." What absurdity! This stupid man, thinking I was unhappy! Carlisle had given me the meaning of life back, he gave me a family; a mother, I yerned for, siblings I adored and Edward, that one thing in my life I knew I would never have... A chance at happiness.

I put my hand on his cheek, "Never, Carl. Never." This caused him to smile faintly at me.

His expression staled, "You said that you survived an .._attack_.. like that before. What did you mean?" He wanted to get back to business, I understood that.

I looked at him strangely, "Well.."I tried to think back, "I don't know.."

"You must if you said it." Carlisle said his tone was hardening again, "I swear, Bella, if you are lying to me.." He shook his head.

I cut his threat off quickly, I could take on rapist and covens of vampires but my angry older brother was something that scared me witless, "I mean, I just can't remember. My human life is getting fuzzy. I only try to remember the good things. The rest is better left Forgotten."

"I don't understand." He finally answered after a while.

I sighed, thinking for a moment, "There was always death in my life. I was brought into the world with someone's death, I continued to cause it throughout my life. I don't want the remainder of it tainted with the blood of the deceased." The only death I wanted during my final months on the Earth to be my own.

Carlisle knew I hadn't answered his question but knew not to push, some things were better left unsaid, my past; my disgusting past should never be spoken of. It should be Forgotten, but I know better than anyone the memory of royalty was unending.

* * *

**Well. Hell. Did you get confused at all? Basically, Bella lied at the start of this story (see chapter(s): The Change/ The Fates.) and actually does not know of her Change or Change-er. (Of course... I do, but Bella does not.) ****So if you think that is 'wack' and is 'not cool, for shizzle', Sorry. But, it is my personal story so am I not allowed to do what I wish in it? The content is mine to fuck up, if you think I have fucked up this story, sorry.**

**Anyway, was this alright? **

**I won't do anything stupid today other than say : _PLEASE REVIEW! YOU OPINION IS WANTED!_ **

**Thanks to everyone who Alerts this story and Faves it. Not to mention, my awesome reviewers, I love you girls (you probably are all girls...)**

**Also, a big thank to the ever-dazzling even-xf for translating my story! She is amazing, so if you speak Portuguese... Just saying. :)**

**~YMCM**


	32. Holding Back

**As it is this story Forgotten's first birthday tomorrow, I will upload a chapter today and tomorrow... only if I get enough reviews that is. :P Kids, I have to say, it's the big one coming up soon! *rubs hands together* I hope it's all right, this chapter will lead into the next, which shed some light (I think?) on Bella's human life... I hope at least. My chirstmas tests starts next Wednesday so there will be a bigger lack of chapters uploads. That reminds me, sorry for not updating! My bother of a brother, Mark, was back from Manchester for a while and then it was my friends b-day party-thing and then studying and other crap. Anyway, Please Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Holding Back**

_**Alice PoV**_

"_Soon, Bella, my dearest. Soon." A crash of a window and the whoosh of wind rushing through the gaping holes indicated someone else was in the echoic place where the voice spoke._

Those were the words I heard in my head, there was nothing to see it was as if someone covered my head with a blanket, muffling the sound and not being able to see anything but I could hear well enough the words being said. Such a familiar voice... Who was it?

"Ali, you alright?" was the drawl I heard from Jasper, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Me?" I asked forcing a grin onto my face, "Why of course, Jazzy."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Then, Darlin', why did you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" I asked, trying to stay calm and in character; here I was, lying to the Feelings Guy, _my husband_ of fifty plus years. _Alice when do you ever learn?_

"That 'I just some vision that scared the pixie dust out of me' look that you get." He quirked a smile after that; _Well done Jasper, you have successfully mocked my size. __**Again.**_The look in my eye was enough to tell Jasper what I thought of his pun. His smirked turned into a grimace once he caught my emotions: pure trepidation. "Baby, tell me what happened, please?"

"Nothing.." I said quietly, before realising he would get it out of me eventually, "It's just a voice this time like the person, I think it was a man, knew what his goal was but just was waiting; getting ready to pounce."

"Oh, that isn't too serious." Jasper smiled, "Em has been itching to fight someone other than me and Edward. And he wants to show Bella his, eh, 'mad skills'."

"That is not the thing that worries me, I know Emmett and you could handle whoever this is by yourself but.. the voice mentioned Bella's name. He said something like "We'll finally get to finish our happy ever after, I'm coming my sweet." It kind of saddens me, Bella said she didn't have any relationships. She said she was never engaged or anything like that. Why would she lie to us, Jasper? Aren't we family?" I looked up to my husband who had grabbed my lithe body into a hug.

"It's okay, Darlin'." Jasper whispered, calming my emotions down dramatically. It wasn't just his gift that caused me to calm but just his presence. Jasper didn't need to touch my to set my feelings to normal, just had to be in the same room or building; he made me feel safe and wanted. Two things I'm sure I never experienced before.

"I know that but I feel betrayed." I replied softly, "Bella is our best friend, she's known you for so long; shouldn't she at least mention past relationships."

"Our friendship wasn't like that, we didn't talk about feelings and we just went aimlessly from place to place quietly. We didn't need to speak with my being able to feel what she feels and her being able to hear what I thought. It was just a partnership of convenience at first, we then slowly became friends. Very slowly." Jasper sighed, "You see, Bella's been through so really tough things, Ali. Things she has never spoke about; to me or Carlisle. And she never will, if she had a choice."

"What about Edward? They are sort of in a relationship right now! They should be able to speak about her past, shouldn't they?"

"Bella and Edward are too similar: they both hate the past but hold onto it with a passion, both despise themselves for whatever they have done. They won't speak without the other doing so first. Stubbornness on both their parts could ruin whatever semblance of a relationship they have with each other; Bella and Edward know this. So neither is willing to risk it."

"I supposed that is true. But Bella shouldn't hold back something crucial like that, she will ruin her and Edwards friendship let alone their... '_whatever'_, as they call it." I shook my head, "Life is too confusing."

"So true, Beautiful." Jasper hushed in my hair, rocking me slowly back and forth.

_**Bella PoV**_

No, just no. I was not going to place _baseball_. **Ever. **No matter how many times Emmett begged, it just wasn't happening. "Please, B? Please?" Emmett cooed from his kneeling position in front of me. How was it that even when he was kneeling that he was only a head shorter than me? Unfairness at its strongest.

"No." I shook my head once and crossed my arms. I was not going to give in, there was no way in Hell was I going to play some idiocy in the form of a ball-and-ball-game. A vulgar sport, why couldn't they just play cards or a border game? Something easier and less likely for me to end up on the muddy floor because of Emmett tripping me up every other minute.

"Bella, just do it, you'll be saving me having to listening to Whiney Emmett all the way from here to the clearing about how 'Bella-kins is so unfair! She's totally doing this 'cuz she knows I'd beat her ass!'" Rosalie said in a prefect imitation to her husband, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

Emmett jumped to his feet and nodded his head, "Beat her ass? Hell to the Motha' Fuc-"

"Emmett." Esme spoke in a motherly warning tone. "No bad language thank you." She sighed, moving from her drawing room to the living room in seconds, she was already in her baseball kit. Which, may I add, was incredibly corny, apparently the Cullen family had their own Little League team, but only with vampires instead of small children. Well, vampires and Emmett.

Emmett looked sheepishly to his baseball sneakers before starting his incessant tittering to me again, "Please?"

I rubbed my forehead and looked to Edward, "Do I have to?" I said as if I _were_ a small child not getting what I wanted.

Edward smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me and tilted my head to place a soft kiss to my cheek, "I'd be eternally grateful if you made him shut up. " He stage-whispered with a smile evident in his voice.

"Well, I guess if Emmett does shut up.." I sighed theatrically.

"Yay!" Alice cheered bouncing down the stairs with a cute little baseball hat on her head; now I could see why they wore the stupid baseball uniforms, to make Alice look good, with Jasper tugging behind her. "Everything is going to be prefect! The storm will start around town when we get to the clearing; we should be dry enough though the storm will pass the clearing right about... now." She stated slowly grinning.

We didn't dare doubt the All-Powerful- Alice; she was always right.

For the first time, since Alice and Jasper had walked downstairs did I noticed the way they looked, not in appearance but their faces. Both seemed tired and ready just to fall down somewhere and just rest. I studied Alice closely, she seemed on edge, her normal personality, which was usually sort of bouncy, seemed jittery and disorientated. Jasper just seemed to be watching her like a hawk, more so than usual, it was as if he knew she is stressed or in trouble.

Edward's eyes met my own and looked away again, through one small look we shared worrisome thoughts of Alice and suspicious inklings as to what had got her so troubled without even using words or thoughts.

"Can we just go now?" Emmett asked Carlisle, who in turn looked to Alice as if for her permission. Se gave him a stiff nod. "Thank God, I thought I was going to die again here waiting for Tweedle-Jazz and Tweedle-Alice to stop getting it on." He said rushing out the door grabbing with him a giggling Rose.

"Why is he so crass?" Esme asked my brother as if it were his fault for Emmett's personality, "He's your son." She stated walking towards the door with a smile.

"But you love him all the same, Dear." Carlisle called after her before giving me a wink and Edwards a nod, leaving the jittery couple and Edward and I in the house by ourselves.

"What is up with you two?" Edward asked my internal question for me. "You seem off tonight." He observed. Nothing seemed amiss or off in her thoughts, Jasper just seemed a bit uptight about something, but I couldn't tell what. Jasper and Alice clearly perfected their blocking skills over the years.

"Nothing is wrong, Darling Brother." Alice went up to him and patted his shoulder, "Stop getting those tighty-whiteys in a twist." She tinkered nodding towards the door as if to tell us to get out.

"Alright, but remember that I'm here if you need to talk, Alice." He said seriously before grabbing my hand and sprinting off.

When we were far enough in front of the offending couple, Edward spoke, "Did you get anything off their thoughts?"

"Nothing, did you?"

"No, all I know is that they are hiding something, or more so, Alice is hiding something." Edward said.

"Well, you know her better than anyone, bar Jasper, have any ideas?" I asked him back.

"No." He said sadly, I could see in his eyes where his mind was going, to depressing 'I am Edward, I should not be... Alive' kind of thoughts.

"Don't even dare." I warned him. I was not having a closed off Edward with the family tonight. If I had to miserably endure Baseball, then so did Edward.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Don't do that Edward thing." I stopped running, letting Edward, whizz past me.

He looked irritably back at me, stopping and walking back to where I stopped. "Why did you stop?" He nearly growled out.

I looked his incredulously, "Edward, speak to me with that tone once more and see what happens." I hissed. "I stopped because I wanted to." I crossed my arms with a eyes roll.

"Well, stop 'wanting to' and hurry up." He tugged at my arm that did not budge. "Bella.." He said in a cold tone, oh yes, that'll get me too move. This little vampire did not know who he was dealing with here: Little Miss. Stubborn.

That stupid trait of his personality, ugh, it made me so furious. This was exactly what happened when he 'saved' me from Tyler's car (when I say save, I mean, do nothing except NOT TALK TO ME FOR SIX WEEKS!), he just turned off on me, giving me some type of metaphoric whiplash. This was happening now, he was not going to go into 'Emo-ward' as Emmett had coined; not on my watch, "I want to talk." I said stiffly.

Edward sighed, "We can when we get back, _Dear_." He deadpanned rolling his eyes and yanking my crossed arm again. The bastard did not just call me 'Dear'. The jackass was looking for a fight. _Oh how Bella is bubbling.._

"No we won't." I said stubbornly, tugging back, pulling my arms out of his reach turning around so he couldn't see my face. "Darling." I couldn't help adding in spitefully.

"Yes, we will." He argued, turning my body back around.

The audacity of him! The stupid mule was getting on my last nerve, I was just trying to be nice and care for him but **NO!** That isn't how Edward rolls; he _suffers in silence_, because he is_ such_ a _martyr_. Oh _please_, "Edward!" I clenched my fist getting ready to connect it with his jaw.

"Bella!" He replied before pausing to think for a second, and then seemingly out of nowhere a smile appeared on his handsome face, this time his voice wasn't cold or angry but full of humour and... "I love you." He said pulling at my now limp arm and squeezing me into a hug. Embracing him back, I linked my arms around his lean back hold on as if it were the last time we spoke.

"What were we fighting about again?" I asked into Edward's sweet smelling shoulder.

"I honestly can't remember." He spoke into my hair, breathing in my scent, "You smell delicious."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." I chuckled before sighing, "Your family will be wondering where we are and Jazz and Ali will be coming around here soon."

"Stay!" He commanded, "Just for one more minute." He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, "So beautiful." He said as if to himself before crookedly smiling at me, knowing I was becoming like melted butter, the bastard knew he 'dazzled' me. Quirking the smile once more, he pressed his mouth forcefully to mine, closed mouth but bubbling with emotion.

"OH LOOK, THEY ARE MAKING OUT!" Emmett's booming voice called from behind me, causing Edward and I to jump a part, why did it always happen to us? First with Carlisle, my brother and now Emmett the man whose mind is like a sexual innuendo encyclopaedia. Shit. "You really need better place to get your freak on, seriously." He said, leaning on a tree with his arms folded and a glittering twinkle in his eye.

"Don't start." Edward growled at his adoptive brother, obviously not satisfied with the kiss ending; join the club.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Emmett stood straight, smirking like a lunatic. "I'll just wait until you start dry humping Little Bella before I call Carlisle and tell him what sight I found." I groaned at the thought. See, Bella's getting turned on already! Should I leave and come back? Sorry, did I say 'Coming'? Oops!" He said loudly before laughing and walking a head of us.

"Bastard." Edward muttered under his breath.

I blew out a puff of air, "I wasn't..turned on.." I said awkwardly. "I mean.. eugh.. Never mind." I shook my head before grabbing his hand and letting him lead me towards this clearing. He led me a few feet through the trees and before I knew it there was an enormous open field in front of us.

I saw the others already there; Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sitting on a rock, the latter two no doubt listening to Emmett's escapades of glee watching Edward and I kiss. On the actual field was Alice, staring intently onto the furthest entrance to the field, as if someone were to walk out of it. And Esme and Carlisle were casually throwing the ball from one the other, grinning widely at each other.

Alice, who had finally noticed Edward and me, ran faster than I have ever seen her towards us. "I'm so sorry." She said a mile a minute, spluttering out the words with wild eyes, "I didn't know until.. and then... Sorry….All my fault.." Everyone stopped once they heard her, Jasper knowing the tone was first to be beside her quickly followed by everyone else.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Carlisle asked her.

"They're here."

"They?" I went to asked her but before I could I saw I sight I thought I would ever see, walking towards us.

"Why hello, Miss. Cullen." Said a voice I hadn't heard since the seventeenth century. "It has been a while." Thinking he was addressing her, Alice span around to face him, curious to the man and his two companions.

Too shocked to speak, I just stared, my breath heavy. Carlisle however, studied to blonde man carefully. "_Jim?_ James Whiterdale?" And suddenly, memories flooded back to my mind; my last human memories.

* * *

**Quel? Is anyone shocked? - a bigass 'NO!' comes from back of hall- To be honest, neither was I...psh...**

**I'm just getting back into the writing mood afte a bit of a dry spell, so it isn't so good but, I'm sure, if I get reviews from you beautifu people wishing Forgotten happy 1st birthday! then everything will get better... Get think... this time last year... I was typing the first chapter out. Good Times! :')**

**So please review! (and sent virtual presents... If you are so inclined :) )**

**~(A partyhat wearing) YMCM**


	33. Jim

****

**_Happy Birthday to Forgotten! Happy Birthday to Forgotten! Happy Birthday, Dear Forgo-tten! Happy Birthday to Forgotten!_ **

**Whoo! It's par-tay time! So here is the second installment of Forgotten's Birthday Treat! Becoming the Big O-N-E is an important stage in a story's life, don't you think? So why don't you drop a line (when I say line, I mean review!) Anyway, did you enjoy that last chapter? It was shocking right *rolls eyes* But, I have stay before I'm sort of going parallel-ish to the book so it was coming! **

******I don't know if what I 'write' is distressing in anyway, it's not 'graphic' I think, I wouldn't know since it's the first time ever have I written like that! But sorry, if you don't like it. Onwards, Please Enjoy!**_****___**__**

**

* * *

**

**Jim**

__

**Bella PoV **

**Holy Hannah Montana! WDF? Is that alright? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you be all 'what is Esme & co. doing during this?' Yeah, so was I... (-CIARA LEARN TO WRITE!- says the reader in the back) Anyway, was it satisfactory? I really just wanted to get it out being an important landmark. **

**And as I was saying up above, I am following the Twilight plot and storyline, so we all know that Forgotten is nearing its end... I think... Well, I hope. So after it is completed I think I'll focus on Broken (if possible for me, since I'm like the worst updater ever - THREE MONTHS!- screams an Story Alert person for Broken.) :/**

**Happy Days.**

**I think I'll be updating within the next week-ish... I hope... Meh.**

**Remember; send Forgotten a birthday present... in the form of a review! Whaay!**

***blows into a party-blower-thing* ~YMCM**

"My Beautiful Bell." Said the blond haired vampire before my family. Where had I heard that before? And why did it provoke such fear in me? Where had I seen this man before? He spoke again, "It's nice to see the Cullen siblings together again, Bella was such a mess when you left, Carlisle. Don't you worry, I surely looked away her." He chuckle "I'm hurt, my dear, you don't remember me." He said towards me.

"There clearly must not be anything worth her while remembering." Edward growled to the James person, who quirked an eyebrow at Edward.

"James.." Carlisle said with a strangely calm voice. His eyes narrowed dramatically.

"Let me introduce myself." James said courteously, "I am James Whiterdale, an old friend of Carlisle and Bella's fiancé." Edward turned his head to me to see if it were true, which or course, it was.

My whole body's frozen stated shattered and suddenly I was able to move again at his name's mention, "You bastard." I didn't really hear his words, his face caused my ears to ring; This man- this monster tried to...

_I know that I should not have gone against my brother's permission and see James after Sunset. I should have stayed in my chamber where I was safe and slept. But I also knew that James Whiterdale would not take no for an answer. After the many times I rejected his advances you would have thought he would understand and pick another girl to torture but alas it was not the case. _

"_Why must you do this to me, Isabella?" James yelled at me, after I said that I was not going anywhere with him. After many years of being the thing of his affection, I was getting restless of it. The previous times to our meeting he started to become slightly more forward towards me. He touched my arms while he spoke to me, his kiss on my hands when he greeted me started to linger, it was disconcerting. His whole being was furious. It seems I was not the only one sick of my rejection. I didn't know when Jim came close to me. One minute I was walking out of the woods beside Uncle's manor and the next Jim was towering over my body as he sneered at me, "I love you and I know you love me, why can't you see it? Why must you deny your heart's feelings?" He grabbed onto my forearms and shook me violently. Where was Jim, my friend, the person who kept running after my affection? This person was James, the hunter, the man who will get whoever he wanted._

"_Jim? What are you doing?" I whispered, "Let go of me.." _Do not weep, Isabella. Do not weep.

"_No! Bella! You are mine, you belong to me! Why must you reject it?" James pushed me onto the grass, throwing me on my back, "And if you keep your refusal of my love, you leave me no choice but to take you." He sneered bending down to straddle my body, "I will take you so no one else will have you.." He whispered rubbing his hands down my arms gripping my wrist so I would stop my violent shakes. This was it; my innocence was to be taken by this monster. _No Blood Drinker could ever be as vile as the creature on top of me.

_His hand's grip on my wrists released, one began slowly making its way up my torso, following the route between my breasts. For that I was thankful. The hands stopped at my neck, clenching the place where my neck met my jaw, and turn my head roughly to the side so he could see more of my skin. With a growl, his mouth then attacked my neck, his tongue licking my skin, "Jim," I cried out, pleading for him to see what he was doing, "Jim, please stop! Don't do this! I-I'll learn to love you but please stop!" He froze for a second._

"_You will?" He asked softly against my neck. His free hand ran down my thigh pulling my nightdress to the knee, and slid his coarse hands under. "You will love me?"_

"_Yes, I will...M-my l-love." I choked out while tears fell from my way, "But you must stop this... Only when I'm married," _**And hopefully not to you, Bastard**._ "Will I give my innocence." _**To anyone that is not you.**

"_Then marry me, Mon amour." He said in a French accent. I bit my tongue; this retched man (if you can call him that) was offering his hand in marriage while his other hand is stuck up my dress. What class._

_Typical, this asshole was asking me to marry him, using French, my second language; did he not learn at that ball with Carlisle and I that I was not flattered by such incompetence? "You must ask my father." Yes, the father that does not love me as he should, the father that could not wait until he got rid of me, the father who think me a hindrance. "And C-Carlisle." James did not know Carlisle left London six months ago, James did not know that my Brother had left me. _

_He looked furious, knowing Carlisle despised him just as much as I did, "Carlisle? Why must I ask your half-brother?" _Since he is more likely to reject your advantages, that is, if you can find him.

"_He is my brother. I want his blessing." _

"_Of course my dear, anything for you." He said, rubbing my neck roughly with his fingers. "But I don't think I could stop now, while I have my fiancée in this compromising position." He then began moving his fingers up and down my inner thigh with his other hand. _My Lord, I know I never have been the best Christian but please, please, forgive me and make this monster disappear. Made him go to Hell where he belongs. Please, I do not deserve this! I do not deserve this pain!

"_Jim!" I called out, my eyes twitching with tears that I did not want to spill, "Don't!" This monster was going to rape me, but even I survived this unlawful act, I might become_ pregnant_, then I will not be protected by my family name. James would have to marry me then. _

_Then it suddenly clicked in my brain, that's why he was doing this, "But why, my beautiful Bell?" He said against my cheek, "We are to marry, are we not? So why can we not touch each other with our love." He hummed, "I want you, Isabella, I want to show you how much I want you, need you. Can't you feel my want?" He whispered, pressing his hips against mine, showing me fully just how much he wanted me._

_Disgusted raged through me, I did not care if he were a man, if he were my superior, I would not let him shame me! I knew that if I tried to run away, I probably never survive _his _fury, "I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU VILE MAN!" I screamed out deciding I would try anything I could to leave this horrid place, I yelled despite myself, kicking and shuffling to throw him off my body, which was difficult as he was not a light weighted man. But I had the element of surprise on my side, I was able to get him of me and I was able to run from him. "Please let me go..." I said quietly as I ran towards the wood's exit, despite the pain that coursed through my body._

_Suddenly, James' person was in front of me. How did he- "No one else will have you Isabella! You will always be mine!" James yelled at me, spinning me around, grabbing my arms behind my back. "Scream all you want, you are far away enough from the Cullen Manor that cripple won't save you." He derided, how dare he! Calling my only living relative, William a cripple! His statement fuelled my own anger, I kicked my legs behind me electing yelp from his mouth. "You little bitch!" Was the growl as James grabbed my brunette curls. "I will make you scream in ecstasy, Mon amour." Like Hell, he would.._

"_No!" I yelled, "NO! Someone help please!" My eyes blurry with tears, I pleaded into the night. If someone could hear me then I might live._

_His smirk, I could feel on my neck, "No one will hear you." Was the fear-provoking replied whisper. A growl coming from deep within the forest, that sound, I have heard it before. I knew it wasn't James, something that could do a lot more to me than just take me unwillingly. A vampire...perhaps it was a Creature of the Night to take my misery away maybe I would die before James could hurt me._

"_Help!" I yelled to the Creature, I didn't care anymore, just getting myself away from Jams was my only want, a vampire could kill me if it wanted, I didn't care...Fright getting to best of me, my head becoming dizzy and my ears ringing, "No..." Was the last thing I said before I could say no more. The last thing I remember is red eyes coming quickly towards us. My saviour, hopefully._

"I see you remember, Beautiful." He winked, "A fun night wasn't it?"

"You... You did that to me, I will fucking kill you." I said menacingly to the bastard before Alice, who had seen the outcome of my threat, held me back by the shoulders, "Let me go! Let me** GO**!" I screamed at her before she released my arms. "You monster!" I screamed at him before turning around at Alice who was tugging at me, "let go of me, Alice." A flash of recognition came into my mind. It sired from James, he remembered a very human Alice. Memories of her human life fled into my mind, storing themselves, waiting for me to listen to their story, Alice's story.

That stoned me to my spot momentarily, what had James did to Alice? My eyes narrowed, if he hurt her, I vowed to myself that I would destroy him. "Bella?" Esme breathed out causing me to spin around to her with angry eyes.

"What?" I spat at her. Red flooded into my gaze, my only thoughts were to hurt James Whiterdale. I wanted him dead, I wanted to kill him. I couldn't control my voice as I spoke, acknowledging James coldly, "You should be dead."

"And _you_ should be my wife." _And will be, __**mon amour**__._

There was a collective gasp and a few deep growls, not just from my family but from that red-headed woman, Victoria, my mind entered hers willing myself into her memories. I had to stop myself from cringing at the memories. The only ones where very physical, and more of that man I never wanted to see. Ever.

The dark-skinned one held Victoria back, James, only noticing her for the first time since he interrupted our games motioned the black-haired vampire, Laurent I think was his name, to bring her away. Laurent hesitated for a second, staring me in the eye then moving to meet Edward's gaze.

_I'm a friend. I will help you. _Edward, seeing that James was paying attention to only me, nodded undetectably to Laurent. What was that about? That man didn't even know us and yet, he wished to give us his help? Strange.

Suddenly, my mind was brought back again to the past, to a memory that I forced to forget. All of the memories I have of James I forgot, I didn't know if it was a defence mechanism or did everyone just forget James after they were hurt by him.

"_Mon doux, je ne vis que pour vous servir, vous ne me agréer, mon amour?" __Asked the well-groomed blonde to me as I stood by my brother in one of those stupid balls Father made me attend. His want for me to be married and out of his hair, popping out kids came as soon as I turned fourteen, growing stronger until my sixteenth birthday. He then stated that 'I must be barren, for no prosperous man would ever want me'. It struck a chord, I guess, to know my own father thought I was not a proper woman. Charles Cullen died a mere few weeks later._

My gentle, I only live to serve you. Do accept me, my love, was the rough English translation to his very bad French.

"_No." I replied with disdain to the boy, he always did this to me, but never before had he the confidence to confess his 'undying love' to me in front of my brother, what tenacity. "I do not wish to accept your incessant flattery; it is neither wanted nor necessary. Your poor pronunciation of French did not compel me to consent to your advances." Carlisle nudged me intently; I knew the look in his eyes before I even craned my neck to look into his blue swirls: Bella, you know what Father said; go out a find a husband. In other words, don't scare your suitors away._

_Well, fun, I thought to myself before rolling my eyes. I did not belong here. I just wanted to go to Uncle William's Manor and sit by the fire while curling up to a book of fantasy and wonder. 'Reject him politely, young lady, soon if you are not careful he will be the only one left to want you. 'I recalled my elocution educator's firm voice scold me. She had always known James' fascination with me, she found it just as disturbing as I. Quickly, I made myself calm and reply to his God awful French with perfect pronunciation. Having a French Grand__-Père__had made me learn the subject; he was not the best English speaker. __Grand-Père died when I was eleven"Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois refuser votre question courtoise car je ne peux pas répondre à vos intentions. __Pardonnez-moi, monsieur." _

I am so very sorry but I have to refuse your courteous request because I do not share your intentions. Forgive me, Sir_. __I always hated the stuffiness in which people of my time spoke, even my family, apart from Carlisle, spoke to me as if we were stranger. I suppose it was true, I was a stranger to them, a stranger who killed their beloved Renée. _

_James stared at me as if I were bearded, he did not understand one word I had just said, but I could see the underlining of lust in his gaze, he wanted me. That would make a grand total of one of us then. __"I am sorry but I must decline your confession of love for I, myself, am in love with another." That was a total blatant lie but I wanted Jim gone, now.. _

_I couldn't help but be rude to the blonde-haired man; there was something about Mr. Whiterdale that made me concerned for my safety. I just didn't understand why._

"Would you like to explain what is going on, Bella?" Carlisle said sternly, it was the first he had heard of any nuptials. Carlisle thoughts, that I would have told him everything, especially if had anything to do with our human lives. "Fiancé?" _Father always liked that Whiterdale boy..._

"That is between Mr. Whiterdale and I." I growled at my brother.

"I thought you said you did not have any romantic relationships.." Rosalie stated, "You lied?" She asked me softly, her dark gold eyes furiously searching my face, "Edward asked you if you were engaged, you said no."

My eyes locked with James' play black ones, "Forced into something.." I muttered, "And it wasn't an engagement."

Edward growled, "Who is he?"

James smirked, "I could ask you the same thing, but I know plenty about you, Mr. Masen." Edward's body stiffened dramatically when he said his human surname. How could he possibly know that? James would never be able to know that; unless he had a power. My mind focused onto James, forcing through his memories to get the information. Tracker, James was a skilled tracker who enjoyed the hunt as a sadistic game. He tended to get "feelings", a sort of "sixth sense", about his quarry's whereabouts, which aided him in the hunt. So it was a mental gift, a mental gift that_ I_ could block! So this is why it has taken him so long to visit.

"You may, but you seemed to forget what happened the last time you and I were in close proximity with each other."

"Yes, some magical and wonder things.." He smirked, "We nearly consummated our coming marriage." I guess you could say that.

"What?" Carlisle growled.

"Nearly, Carlisle, my old friend, we both know Bella needs to be.. whipped into submission before she'd let me touch her. We just practised."

The anger inside me bubbled, "Leave now, Jim." I warned, "Leave and never come back, or I will kill you, Laurent and your little mate too."

"Mate? You are the only woman strong enough to handle me." Said the psychotic vampire before my family, "Victoria is just a fling."

"Ah, now that is all cleared up, you may go. And never return."

"Am I really that unwanted? Isabella you love me, you said so yourself."

"Do not entertain such thoughts James. You are not the man I am in love with. You never were. You never will be." James growled, his eyes flickering to Edward who was looking at me intently, holding my hand.

"Ah, I see." James nodded, "You found a playmate." He shrugged, "That just means you are more experienced for what we will do together."

"Is that a threat?" Rose hissed, coming closer to the man, just to have Emmett pull her back.

"No, a promise." He said walking away from my family, with his body turning facing us before darting out into the night. The pressure that had built up inside me from the meeting suddenly cave into myself and the next thing I knew I was kneeling on the floor staring at my furiously shaking hands.

"Bella?" Edward kneeled down in front of me, and steadied my hands "What did he do to you? He had.. these_ images_... in his head... Are they true?" Edward growled in the softest manner possible.

I began nodding me, feeling him grasp my hands tighter forcing all his anger into the grip. "I forgot what happened to me.." I mumbled to myself, "He was there..."

"What is she talking about?" Jasper asked my brother from where he stood in the clearing. Jasper had been consoling Alice about her misconceptions of visions. It wasn't her fault, it was all James... everything was his fault.

Carlisle's voice spoke from behind me, "I don't understand, Bella." He said,running a hand through my hair. "Talk to me?" He whispered, I shook my head, just wanting to get out to the clearing, out of Forks and finally go _Home._

I closed my eyes and focused on Edward's touch, "What he did to me, Carlisle..." I sobbed, "He's a monster!"

"Isa, tell us what happened." Carlisle said rubbing his thumb over my left cheek, before dropping his hand and taking comfort in Esme's. "Did...did James..." He clenched his jaw, not being able to speak.

"Edward?" Alice, coming around to our small huddle with Jasper's hand in hers, asked her favourite brother with an out-of-character frown, "Can you shed some light? Bella seems a bit frail right now."

My eyes met his, and before I knew it I was in his arms, safe, finally, "I don't know what the whole story is but I got enough of it from his point of view. H-he...tried to.." Edward downed a growl but I think the furious expression on his face spoke for him.

I cleared my throat and spoke with a wavering voice, "He deluded himself into thinking I was his love a long time ago, before I was changed." I sighed, rubbing my hands through Edward's hair, I needed to be distracted, I needed comfort, I needed Edward, "He thought he could woo me with French and dances. Of course, he never got close to dancing with me, I was a clumsy girl. And Carlisle was always there, protecting me from any unwanted male attention, especially James. The last time I saw him was before my Change. He tried to coax me into leaving London with him, to run away to the New World. I refused of course; he became strangely volatile with me then..."

"Then what, B?" Asked Emmett gruffly, all he was thinking about was finding James and plunging his fist into James' face.

"The red eyed man stopped my pain." The faceless vampire, I saw in my vision. Those terrifying red eyes - _My Saviour. My Killer_. "I can't remember his face. I know that I stayed with him. That is all."

"You lied to us." Rose's voice was furiously calm. It was more disconcerting that angry, shouting Rosalie. "TWICE!"

Why did this family rely so heavily on Trust? Trusting someone fully only makes you get hurt, everyone in the world had enough pain, "Indeed, for I did not know my own Transformation until now. I am sorry." I said quietly, "We may speak more later on the subject but for now may I go? I wish to be alone." I asked, knowing that I would hunt and hurt the _Tracker_; I would become the predator to James' prey.


	34. Loss

**Hello! Merry December Celebrations! So I'm not going to babble on about how I was busy with school and such. Saving you the gory (boring) details, or how it's been snowing in Belfast so I might not get to see You Me At Six in concert tomorrow. Yonder, ****Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loss**

_____**Edward PoV **_

From the moment I met her, from that first instance, I knew she was something special. So special that I automatically set her on a pedestal, she was so much better than us. Then, the more I got to know her, as the number of interesting conversations and amazing smiles Bella gave me increased, that pedestal kept raising higher and higher until she became somebody untouchable, some celestial being who was so much better than me or any lowly immortal. I couldn't ask for more. Even when she was that deity up above, I was happy that I knew her that I was in her presence. I didn't need more. I was honoured to have her friendship, to merely know her, but didn't dare hope for anything more. Who would be stupid enough to love a Goddess and pray for that love to return?

That was my mind's set view. That was how I'd consciously constructed the world I lived in to function without her. Then we shared a passionate kiss, and my entire world collapsed and shattered at my feet. _Love._ It was the only thing I could think of that truly described the feeling I had around her. It wasn't something over-powering or suffocating but something gentle and calming. I was at peace when I was around Bella. There were no thoughts in my head but my own. No worries or strains just welcomed silence.

I loved her. There was no denying it from the moment I met her I knew there was a connection. The second time we met, and to be properly introduced, that was went I knew I loved her. I belonged to her. I belonged to a girl who didn't know how to stay, a girl who only knew how to run. Even to the people who loved her most, she was just a mere memory in people's lives. But like an Angel sent from Heaven, she took away my pain and gave me a reason to live. She made my life important again. If I lost her I would surely die. For how can you live without your heart and your soul? How could I live without her? I couldn't, I was already too attached.

So to leave her in that field, to let her walk away, had brought a strange feeling in my chest, a feeling I knew I would hate. A deep feeling of lose, or parting, and I had no idea why. Was it the fact that I knew Bella as a person would not be the same after seeing the man who tried to take her innocence, who witnessed her last breaths? Or was it something else? Something worse.

If I were to be honest with myself, I knew I had not been this angry before in my life; anger – a pathetic excuse for my emotion at this time. The feeling that jilted through my body was not anger; it was fury, an intense rage set on only one thing: Death. Death to a certain _'Jim' -_ The man, _beast_, who hurt Bella, my Bella, in a terrible and soul-crushing fashion. I had only one thing in mind for him.

The look in Bella's eyes when she recognised the man was shocking, a concentrated dread that I had never seen grace her. A terrify confirmation that she, the woman who had lived with the Volturi, dealt with a Shape Shifter by herself, and travelled the world alone for centuries, was terrified herself.

_Jim_ had been delighted and open in sharing his view of Bella's Change, or what he had seen. Human Bella, who looked so scarily like her Vampire self but with those magnificent Chocolate eyes, had tears descending her cheeks in streams, her screams for help, her body so nearly violated in a unforgiveable way. But even as a human Bella was cunning and smart, she tried to talk him down, tried to coax the bastard who dared to touch her from his mission. She nearly succeeded promising him marriage, but even though the fuzzy vision of a human, I could see how it revolted her to make such a deal, how she would rather die than marrying James Whiterdale, but even so I could see that she wanted to return home to her uncle, the only man left. She did not know, however, as James Whiterdale claimed Bella as his prize, her uncle William was slowly taking his last meagre breaths.

Even as she was bitten by a faceless vampire, was she the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Even though it distressed me to see her moan in pain and go unnaturally quiet, her body lay silent, _dead _almost on the damp grass, had she never been so enchanting.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Alice moaned as she ran through the front door of Cullen Mansion, me on her tail. Nothing running through her head except James, how familiar he seemed though she had never seen him before in her life, "I can't believe it! I _cannot_ believe it! She can't be this _stupid_... Who am I trying to kid here, this is _Bella_... _THIS IS EXACTLY HER KIND OF STUPID_!" She screeched to no end as she fluttered up the flight of stairs to her and Jasper's room.

"What?" I said through clenched teeth, never had it been so hard not to scream, yell, do something that would let go of my angered frustrations.

Alice's eyes widened when she saw me behind her, it was as if she never heard me or seen me coming, a rare occasion I'm sure Alice can count on one hand, "Bella," the Elf-like vampire hissed, "Darling, Bella, has only gone and run away. NOT FOR THE FIRST TIME MAY I ADD."

It was if someone stunned me with one of the taser-guns that a cop would carry. Bella had left, a small burst of sorrow broke through the wall of ice that had encased my body momentarily. Bella.. had left?

"She has what?" Jasper asked quietly for the door behind me, "Are you sure?" This was another thing for first; Jasper _never_ doubted his wife and her ability. But when it came to his best friend of fifty or so years..

Alice sighed, visibly calmer by Jasper's presence, "I saw it in a vision, she is going somewhere, knowing that he is following her, without the female though. She hasn't decided where yet only knowing that it has to be far away for us not to get to. Right now she's thinking somewhere in Nebraska." Alice's shrugged with another sigh, "She already left, without saying a word to me or Carlisle. I thought she cared more."

"Alice, Darlin'," Jasper whispered coming up beside her, "Bella is just doing her own thing, she wants to do this her way, let her. If she... wants to...leave again. Then fine." Jasper suddenly began to find the yellow wall opposite him very interesting; I did not need to be able to read his mind to know what he was thinking about; the times Bella had run away when it was just the two of them together... But our family, including Alice, did not know how it affected him, how it hurt him so much.

Rosalie, who had appeared where Jasper had just left at the door piped into the conversation, "You all know Isabella better than I do and yet you can't see that she is doing it for our protection? That she doesn't want for us to get hurt? Wow, some family you guys turned out to be." She laughed once without humour. "Carlisle and Esme are outside with Emmett talking to that French guy named Laurent." The vampire with _Jim _who stated he was a 'friend'. Whatever that meant, I'm sure it would not turn out well for us. "He rather rudely, requested, no ordered, to speak with you, Edward." She said to me, confusion clouding her eyes.

"I'll be down in a moment, Alice was still explaining..."

"Go, Edward." Alice commanded me, "Jasper and I will take Carlisle's tinted-windowed BMW to follow her, just in case she decides on somewhere with actual Sun and.." Alice flickered in and out of a vision.

Rose rolled her darkening eyes, "And I will go looking for the red-head." Rosalie smirked, "The Gingers never seem to like me... or Bella, for that matter. I guess that is one of the little things Bella and I have in common." Rose's gaze became hard, "So get the Hell down stairs, Assward." She inclined her head downwards, before moving towards Jasper and Alice. Most likely to discuss 'War Tactics'.

"I'll send Emmett up here, I'm sure he will not want to miss anything. Laurent will not try to attack me, apparently we are _'friends'_." I shrugged before moving downstairs quickly, anxious to hear Laurent.

"Does anyone ever get a word he says? Or is that just me?" Rosalie grumbled to her adoptive brother who muttered in the affirmative.

The curly-haired giant was standing outside the living room, tense ready to pounce if needed, "Emmett? Rosalie wants you upstairs." I said my adoptive brother, who was looking uncharacteristically serious, he looked up and smiled, grateful to be away from Laurent. He hesitated, _I can stay if you want, in case he isn't here to help us._

I shook my head, "I can handle it myself."

_Sure thing, Little Bro, my Rosie wants me... She's insatiable._

I rolled my eyes before walking into the room, "Yes?" I asked Laurent as soon as I reached the living room. "You wished to speak to me?" My tone hardened, my arms finding themselves crossed in front of my chest.

"I did." Laurent looked up at me, "You know what James did to her, you know his disturbing feelings for her, but do you know their previous relationship?"

I felt my body tense, "What type of relationship?"

Carlisle answered, "When we.. lived in England, James sought after her, often asking for her hand. She violently refused each time but Father was getting exasperated with her. He wanted Isabella out of his hair, Bella was beginning to become a 'hindrance'." Carlisle nearly growled, "I think James was infatuated with her so much that Father was beginning to consider him as a husband for her James was from wealthy blood. Although my Father was a very bitter person after Renée's death, he loved his daughter; he wanted her to be safe and loved. And James could provide that."

Then time I hissed, James could not provide Bella with anything but pain and unhappiness. "What does this have to do with me?" I stiffened.

Esme scowled, "It has everything to do with you, unless you don't truly love Bella." I gave her a stiff look, to say I don't love Bella.. That was impossible, Bella, she _meant_ everything to me.

Laurent pulled us back into the conversation, "I ask you this because James loves her. In his twisted mind, they are supposed to be together, that they were Changed together and that Bella has been waiting for him."

"Then who was that red-head, with the temper to match?" Esme asked our guest.

"That was Victoria, a plaything of James. He manipulated her into thinking that she was his mate and that he was hers. She is quiet confused and angry at the moment. Do not be surprised if she decides to side with James, they have been together for a couple of decades. I warn you to look out for her, she is capable of getting out of any situation." Exactly like the weasel she is, Esme thought bitterly. She did not need to be able to read minds or see the future to know that Victoria was bad news, Laurent had retold past circumstances of her ability.

Self-preservation. Great.

"James didn't find Isabella on his own, yes he is a tracker, a very capable one at that but he did not know Bella to be alive until a few years ago. He was in Volterra and got into a bit of a fight with a vampire called Demetri over their gifts, both being able to track, hunt, prey. Demetri, with help from a vampire called Felix, brought him to Aro, thinking that James might be of use to the Guard. Aro read his mind and saw Isabella in his human memories a number of times. Aro put two and two together and figured out he could gain from James."

"So Aro sent James for Bella." Carlisle sighed, rubbing his forehead. This was suddenly become too much for him.

"In a way, Aro did, all he said was that Isabella was alive and in America. James did the rest. Of course, Aro being who he is, decided he wanted something out of James seeing as Aro provided him with vital information..." Laurent stopped.

"And this information is?" I pushed.

"That James and Isabella will live in Volterra together with the Guard. That Isabella will return to Aro."

_**Normal PoV**_

Silence echoed through the Great Hall, they were waiting for that incompetent fool of a vampire to return Bella. Although not all, while most were waiting for her return, Aro had a much more pessimistic, perhaps realistic, view; he knew that James Whiterdale would fail. For Isabella was a much stronger and fearful vampire. On the other hand, Aro had seen what James Whiterdale had done to his Bella, even Aro found that horror unforgiveable. It was a rule in Volterra to not disgrace a woman in such a way. If Aro found that a woman, human or otherwise, had been violated, then the bastard who committed the act was as good as dead.

"How long must we wait?" the brunette whispered to his twin sister, Jane, who gave his a warning glare and ignored his question, he continued, "I can't be bothered with this."

"You, Brother, are a vampire, and have been for three hundred years. You should be patient, she will return." The small child-like vampire replied, "She will return and she will take care of us."

"But Isabelle hasn't seen us in sixty years, how will she have changed?"

"Alec, vampires do not changed. Isabella will be exactly the same as she was." Jane smiled, "Did you miss her, Brother?"

"Perhaps." Alec shrugged, "Not as much as you have missed her though."

Before Jane could indignantly reply, a growl ripped through the Hall, "Silence." Caius called to Aro's favourite creations, "Stop your incessant whispering of _her_. She should be killed for what she has done. She committed Treason!" Caius yelled, slamming his fist down on his throne, creating a deeper dent in the antique. The throne had already had such abuse..

Alec repressed a growl knowing the consequences of Caius' fury, while Jane hissed mercilessly at her leader. She was never for thinking before acting. In some ways, Alec was the polar opposite of his sister, he was more lively, less sadistic, and calmer than Jane while the two have a close relationship. Alec nevertheless proved to be just as ruthless and self-interested as she was and his creator. He, said by some people, was the '_sane'_ other half of Jane, Alec was often confused for being the nice twin. Alec was the more calculating type, the one who will attack without warning. His tactics have been praised by Caius many times, one of the few times Caius ever said anything positive about others. Jane had said that Alec was Caius favourite because Alec reminds Caius of himself. That positively frightened Alec to no end, he was similar to Caius, the Bitter Brother.

His sister on the other was very dark and sadistic. She was easily angered and usually jealous when she encounters a female vampire stronger than she. Jane had a fear of losing the position she had obtain in the Guards; she was Aro's favourite, and one of the most terrifying vampires. She worshipped Aro, as she is very happy to be in his presence, and he seemed to care deeply for her, nearly having a father-daughter relationship with Jane, similar to the relationship Bella had with Aro before she left. It was as if Jane took Bella's place.

Alec couldn't help but be anxious to what would happen when Bella returned, would Aro maintain the relationship with Jane or will he leave her aside and place Bella above the rest of the Guard once more. But Alec knew how much Jane reverenced Bella, how hurt Jane as when Bella left. Bella, in some way, was like an older sister, or perhaps a mother to the horrifying twins, she the only female to get close to them.

Alec smiled, of course Bella would be close to them. After all she Changed them.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Duuuun! Holy Shit. Bella is the stoopit ediot who created Dumb and Dumber? Well, that was a smart decision.**

**So did you like it? Do you understand it? Am I being stupid iwht this story and taking shit too far? Hey, what can I say, Bella's a hoe, she gets around. **

**Only X days until Christmas to go so, Merry Christmas.. or Perhaps it would be more appropiate to say Yule-Time. Meh, W/Cs**

**Please Review!**

**~YMCM**


	35. Fury

**Sorry that it's taken a while for this chapter. School is being a bitch with homework, the only reason I got to upload today was that I was spent home for being sick. ****=_=**

**Please Enjoy!**_**

* * *

**_

**Fury**

_**Bella PoV **_

_**"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned," **_**spoken by Zara in Act III, Scene VIII, a play by William Congreve.**

There are points in one's life they make stupid mistakes; certain things they regret, things they wish had been done differently; some they wish to do over completely. I, myself, have had many of these regrets, _too _many, more than I'd wish on my greatest enemy. Because of my indecisions of my Vampirism in the beginning of my new life, I have made so many mistakes a mortal could not comprehend. Many times had I wish to just sleep for the rest of eternity to rid myself of these _guilts_. I have thought things that I wished to do to end the monotonous of my lament, times I wish death for my kind to be as easy as a mortal's. But I am no mortal, I am a hunter, a predator, a scary monster that people run from- rightly so. I am Child of the Night. One who has been wronged and I deserve my justice. I deserve to kill this monster because even if James Whiterdale was not a vampire himself - he'd still be a monster that needs to be destroyed..

My pace quickened slightly, despite me running the fasted I could, James somewhere ahead of me, I suspected. His scent the only thing I had to follow as I had left Fork such a long time after he did. He had planned this, I was sure of it.

How many people has the vile creature hurt? Was I the first person he violated? Was I the kick which started James' hunt? Did I make James the way he is now?

_No,_ a small angry voice fought furiously in my mind_, I did not cause this! This is not my fault. This hunt was because of him, what he did to me. He deserves my fury. He wants my fury. He will__** feel**__ my fury. Is it not that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Scorned indeed._

But would I be able to hurt him? Would my vehemence be enough? Even if I were to..

Suddenly, a voice not my own filled my head, burning my ears and clogging my throat. Suddenly I was not in the dark haven that was not mind but the cold tundra that was James'. My mind had flickered to _his_- a cold place his mind was; not dark, as mine was dark, but cold- as if someone had thrown me into the Arctic Ocean in a human's body. His mind was cold as his skin, like a true vampire. His thought raged of me, only me of how we would be together eventually of how he would chase me to the corners of the Earth for _He. Loved. Me. So._

It caused the animal's blood inside my hardened veins to boil and freeze at the same time. How dare he say such things! He loved me? Imbecile! He had such a warped view of love and of myself it made me want to scream and cry simultaneously. Though, one thing niggled in my brain that made me stop running for a moment - how would James be chasing _me _if I were supposed to be chasing _him_?

_Had I not been the one following his scent?_

My body span round, to face the direction I had just ran from, breathing the air in with a deep concentration. Such incompetence! He hadn't been running away from Forks! James knew I would follow him here, his scent was here because he ran this way with those other two when he was going towards Forks a couple of days ago, that is why the scent is weak. He..wanted to lure me here...Damn it Bella!

_Was I now they prey? _

_**Edward PoV**_

Carlisle stiffened, glancing at our family's guest with indecision, he was wondering if the things Laurent were telling us were sound, thinking the same things as Esme and myself. I noted by the silence from upstairs that Alice and the rest of my family were also scrutinising the Frenchman's words, "How I am to know if you are telling the truth or not?" Carlisle asked his coldly, something Carlisle only ever was when someone was in trouble.

"You do not." Laurent smirked.

I growled outright at the man, "You are not helping your case at the moment." I could see through my figurative mother's eyes that I had a frightening glint in my own. Anger was not the word for it, the correct adjective would be Fury. Yes, that was more fitting. My emotions were not like this only because of Bella's leaving (running away), it was more to do with James...touching her. I had seen too much in his mind; I had watching as fear gripped her chocolate brown eyes. I watched how his dirty palm covered her blue lips. How her screams and yells of terror pleased him.

"I apologise, Edward. I know this must be hard for you; to be _so in love_ with her and for her to just run off-" I cut him off before I could do damage to him.

"Watch your mouth." My tone deeper than before; the tone of a predator. "You don't want_ it_ to run away do you?" Or for me to rip it off your face, Bastard.

"I am only indicating that Bella is not a woman of commitment, she runs off at the sign of trouble; very flaky... Just like her mother." Laurent looked towards Carlisle. The Frenchman's mind flashing of blurry memories of Renée, a much younger Renée than I had seen in Carlisle's mind previously. How would Laurent know about Renée? How did he know what she looked like as a _child_? What is their connection?

"How dare you!" Esme exclaimed standing up, she more furious than I had seen her. Her only thought was to hurt the man in front of her. She did not allow anyone to insult her family; Esme was a very protective Momma Bear.

Carlisle held his hand up to his wife, guiding her back down to the seat, "Esme, Dear, no need to get carried away. Laurent was just about to explain how he knew of _**Bella's Mother**_," He paused, glaring into Laurent eyes, his tone hardened and as sharp as nails; "_**My. Step-Mother.**_" The threat was clear: Tell me what you know and be polite about it before I tear you to shreds.

Esme's eyes flickered to mine, she was wondering why I had not defended Bella's honour, why I had not said that she was the most un-flighty person to grace the Earth. My Adoptive Mother wondered what had stopped me; had it been my sore ego? –

I shook my head slightly, signalling that there was a reason.

-Or had it to do with what I had seen in his mind?-

I moved my head up and down very slowly. Esme's thought calmed down slightly after that. She knew I was waiting for his spoken explanation before I mention a word.

"I was an attendant at Jacques-Pierre's manor in Paris." He said simply. Esme and I looked over to Carlisle to see recognition hit him. "I was one of the servants to mind his _petite fille."_

"Who was Jacques-Pierre, dear?" Esme asked her husband an affectionate hand on his arm. "And who is his granddaughter?"

"Renée's father.. Bella's grandfather." Carlisle sighed, "Is that were you know Bella from?"

"_Oui_." Laurent replied, "I was merely a young man at the time but I remember the month of July was the time the young girl visited her grand-père after _Madame_ Marie passed. She was quiet armoured with France, just as Renée. Jacques-Pierre immigrated back to Paris after his daughter's untimely death. He wished to spend the rest of his life in his own home. After all the only thing he had left in England was Bella, so YoungBella visited her _grand-père_ every other July, correct?"

"Yes, yes, I remember." Carlisle said darkly_. Father refused so vehemently to accompany her to the place of his wife's birth that Governess Griffiths had to be Bella's chaperone. As if Bella felt unloved by him enough at her young age._

That last musing of Carlisle got me thinking: _Bella felt unloved by her father? Was that the reason when she first came into our lives that she was so surprised at our father?_ I paused my train of thought, _other thing was James the reason she was so hesitant to speak about marriage? Or maybe that too was her father..._

But that was not the time to think of such things, I listened as Laurent continued, "Carlisle, you know how... _sour _your papa was to Young Bella, how much she reminded him of her mother, her grand-père saw that too. He offered to take Bella from your papa.. Your father agreed."

Carlisle's eyes widened, "No.. Father would never do such a thing. He told me once Bella did not arrive home that she was ill. That lying bastard..." Carlisle growled. _That is what made me want to become a physician; I wanted to save my sibling..._

"I became quite fond of Bella. She was a strange child, never having the same interest were supposed to. She cared more of talking about her dreams that she cared for literature, she _loved _literature. She preferred to listen to the tutor's lessons than she cared for the outside. Studious was a fitting description. She and I grew close and I soon found out of her gift."

Esme shuffled in her seat speaking up, "As much as this sheds light on Bella's childhood, may I ask why it is so important?"

"I am here to look out for her I have been since my Change." Laurent looked wistful, "Bella doesn't remember but I was sent over to England once, you, Carlisle had_...died_."

"And so you looked after her? You watched over her while I could not."

"Not enough, apparently. She, James and I all died that night. I had followed Isabella, knowing that James was looking for her hand," and trouble, "I had only reached them went the vampire..." Laurent shook his head, "and by then it was too late." Laurent looked down, his mind not focusing on us but on the memory. In my own mind the images of Bella's bloodied body with vacant eyes forced their way through, Laurent had thought she was dead, had heard that bastard James' screeches for death but Bella had not spoke a word or had not moved a muscle..

"Who was the vampire?" I asked quietly.

Laurent looked to me, "No one of concern. Bella does not know. Neither will you."

I growled about to bite a comment back before Esme stopped me, "Of course, it is between Bella and you, Laurent. Forgive Edward he is very..._protective_ of Bella."

"I have noticed." Laurent spoke a smirk on his face, "You love her, no? Then why did you not follow her?"

Footsteps could be heard from up the stairs before three vampires, ranging in height stood at the living room door, "Bella is her own woman and can do what she wants, Edward will _not_ be her keeper." Rosalie hissed in between Alice and Emmett.

"Rosie.." Emmett said in a soft tone, trying to calm her down he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. It did not take a person with Jasper's gift to know Rosalie was practically seething, steam close to rising from her ears.

"Shut up, Em." She said bluntly before daintily knocking his hand from her shoulder and walking forward towards us. "Bella is just a selfish little girl who doesn't know how good she's got it. Plus, I've been told she has the canny ability to run at the first sign of trouble. Hardly the most trustworthy person. And you say she's a part of this family... What family? Everything seems to be about her? Everything turned to shit as soon as '_Young Bella'_ came to town."

An awkward silence rang out after Rose's rant.

Carlisle cleared his throat before standing stiffly in front of his adoptive daughter, "I hope you have come in here, expressing your opinion of _my little sister_ for a reason?" His tone and eyes ice cold.

Alice came slowly up, "I had a vision." She sighed before scrounging up her face, "James has taken over the chase. He's running after her now. Bella hasn't thought of where to go yet but Jasper is getting everything ready just in case. I think that we should split up. Rose and Esme staying here, looking for the redhead. It'll be best if Rose stayed behind."

Rose folded her arms and huffed indignantly, "Happily, dear _sister_." She spat, mentally scoffing at our 'family' and how absurd it was for us to care for Bella. I felt my hand twitch, my own mind throwing its hand around her pasty neck and wringing it.

"And then Jasper and I following in car to where Bella is going while you and Edward run. Edward's the fast and you are a close second." She smiled slightly at Laurent in a greeting, "You know, she probably doesn't remember you right now, Laurent, but she's good with memories. She'll figure it out."

Esme turned to our guest, "Will you not be joining us searching for Isabella?"_ Why did you not stay with her during the Change? Why did you not follow her?_ Esme thought through a smile, her thoughts eagerly trying to comprehend his decisions.

"I do not think that would be wise. I fear she will not bode well in this fight if she does it alone. James is very strong, lethal, with parallel senses. But he doesn't want to hurt her. No, I think he wants to infuse fear in her though that will not happen. Bella has seen many things, has taken part in many terrible events. She might not bode well alone but if her family were there. She could do anything."

A silence filled the room, each of us lost in thought before Laurent spoke up again, "I have heard of another coven that drinks from animals, are the rumours correct?"

"Yes, in Alaska." Alice confirmed.

"I think I will go there, this diet, it intrigues me. As does the loyalty and closeness you all share, I think I would like to have that."

"I will call ahead letting them know you are an ally to us." Carlisle smiled, happy to help someone who cares for his sister.

"Thank you, I will take my leave now." Laurent bowed his head to Carlisle in thanks, standing up and moving towards the front door before turning around and acknowledging us, "Then reason I have not contacted Bella up until this point was not that I couldn't find her or that I didn't try."_ Yes, we all know she's hard to find once she runs away,_ Emmett thought with amusement.

Laurent smiled lightly, "It was because I knew she could handle herself, I just thought you should know that." And with that the door shut.

* * *

**Is it just me or does this seem different? I don't know it just does. I've had it written for ages but never had time to upload. Sorry.**

**One the plus side of life. I'm currently reading FOUR books; Emma (you know that hella long book by Jane Austen?), Awakened (the new House of Night book asghajsah), Crescendo (the seqel to Hush, Hush) and some other one which I can't remember.. y'know.. SINCE I'M READING FOUR BOOKS! *breathes slowly* and also Naruto, from the beginning, all 54454092895887423? (Too Fucking Many) chapters.**

**And as I'm me, I ship. I ship _Sasuke/Sakura_ which is stupid. But I can't even help it. :'( Dark, Broody and Powerful is just... Life.**

**So yeah, please review.**

**~YMCM**


	36. Loyalty

**Hi there! Happy St. Valentine's Day, I guess, I'm lonely this year, posting updates on FanFiction... :'( **

**On other news, I've made a trailer on YouTube, you should watch it... it's crap, but you should! A link is on my profile along with other extra shit that you probably won't care about :) Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loyalty**

_**Jane's PoV**_

"Do you think Isabella will tear him apart?" Felix said with a sly smile on his slightly olive complexion. Typical, the hulking and apparently 'menacing' beast only thought of violence... and females. Disgusting. Aro lowered his usually impeccable standards by letting that one live. The only thing worthy of Felix was his strength and physicality. He was a fighter, because of his eager optimism at the chance of a fight.

He was not even gifted.

Inferior to me. To Aro. Even to _Demetri_. Demetri: the idiotic vampire who could not even find Bella when James Whiterdale _could_, how shameful. Whiterdale..._that _repulsive creature had a sick idea of Bella and marriage, like _we_ could marry akin to normal people. Like **Humans**.

Demetri rolled his eyes, "Do you think of anything else, Felix?" His smile turned cocky as he looked towards me._ Disgusting_. It was well-known throughout the Guard of Demetri's flirtatious ways.

"Who cares?" A chilling voice full of disinterest called from the side. A drifting waifish figure glided, fair-haired with powdery skin. The sound of her voice caused the Volturi Guards members to freeze. She never left the Wives' Tower!

Other body appeared, "Athenodora!" Sulpicia spoke out in outrage, her own paper-like figure stalling in front of her bodyguard. Both of them; Caius and Aro's wives just walking through the castle. Such an odd occurrence.

"Yes?" The wife of Caius, she was such a sour person; just like her husband, asked in a soft voice to her friend.

Sulpicia smiled looking towards us; Aro's wife, despite not seeing us often has always been kind. Like Aro Sulpicia was very charismatic, "How can you say such a thing? Little Isabella is important to the younglings." She nodded her head towards Alec and me.

"Sulpicia, you know how Caius feels of Isabella." Caius wife's voice lowered about of habit. It was not like it would be a strain to us to listen.

"Yes, yes. Traitor this, traitor that. But after everything you would think he would have had a little... loyalty to her." She clasped her hands together, smiling at her friend despite the topic, trying to release some of her friend's tension.

"Loyalty!" Athenodora scoffed at the thought, "It is _Bella_ who should be loyal to _him_. To **us**." Athenodora looked towards the floor; I could see her features scrunch up in anger. Why did it matter to Athenodora, and Caius, what Bella did? Everyone knew of Caius's displeasure of Bella's closeness to Aro when she had been part of the Guard, so why did he care if Bella is loyal to us? Was it just because Caius had a dislike of Bella or was it because she had 'betrayed' us?"

"She needed to leave. Needed to become what she is today." Sulpicia placed her hand on her friend's arm, "Aro accepted that. Marcus, well.. you know, he acknowledged it... sort of."

Athenodora quirked a smile, "That may be true but Caius was hurt by her betrayal... of her _treason_." Athenodora growled out the word. Treason... Hardly. And Caius was hurt; the only thing that Caius was ever hurt by was a scary situation with a werewolf many centuries.

It was approved that Bella did no wrong; she had trial and was acquitted. Aro stated that Bella was innocent and she was! But by then it was too late. She had changed; she began seeing the world differently. And one day she just vanished.

"Jane?" Alec called me from my thoughts, "You okay?" it was as if he knew what I was thinking... but only a few people in the world can truly do that.

"Of course, Brother." My mouth upturned, "Do you think it's time to eat yet?" A predator's smiled graced my face, my blackened eyes narrowing. This is what we are. We are not supposed to have a family, or get married. We are supposed to kill, to induce fear in those below us.

We are vampires.

* * *

_**Rosalie's PoV**_

"And you're sure that you'll be careful?" I gushed over Emmett kissing his face periodically. I had a bad feeling; this idiot was going to do something... _idiotic_.

"Baby, I'm always careful." Emmett winked grabbing my waist and bringing my lips into a shattering kiss before going to the garage to help Jasper pack things.

I had to mentally rolled my eyes at his statement; was Emmett careful when he nearly got _killed_ by a bear, was Emmett careful when he smashed Esme's _antique_ dining table while he was playing _'Snap'_ with Alice (I don't know why he would ever do such a thing.. Alice could see the cards coming in her mind), was he careful when he was playing catch with Edward and he threw the baseball through the walls of the house out the _other end_ and destroying some trees in the process?

No. He wasn't. That's why I was worrying about him.

I shot my gaze to the ever-happy _Emoward_- I mean _Edweird_- (The man-child in question gave e a dirty glare, Jeez Mind readers) Fine, fine – _**Edward **_as we were left alone in the room. "Stop looking at me like that, asshole." Before flicking my hair over my shoulder and saying, "You better make sure he doesn't hurt himself. If I as much as a particle of dust on his body, I don't care what Bella will do, I will rip you to pieces." I said my voice hard with malice, pointing at him with might. Showing him who was boss, because as his dashingly beautiful younger sister it was my job.

"Fine." Was Mr. My-Sort-Of-Girlfriend-Who-Doesn't-Love-Me-Just-Left-Me's ever so pleasant reply.

"Seriously, Edward, look after him." I said neutrally, making Edward stare at me for a moment.

He turned away, "I will make sure he comes back to you." _You'll do that while knowing that Bella might not come back for you._

I sighed for a second, "And I will make sure the crazy bitch doesn't hurt anyone." For one second, I wondered who the crazy bitch I was talking about was Victoria or Bella..

Just thinking of Bella made me angry, to be given the trust of our family, to know what we've been through in life, to know what went through our minds and to not even tell us about James, or that she didn't remember how she was Changed, or who Changed her. It wasn't something she should have hidden; Alice didn't.

But right now Isabella Swan was not my concern, I had to make sure that red-head didn't get anywhere near the people of Forks. It was the reason Esme and I were staying behind.. that and Carlisle and Emmett don't want us near this James character; apparently he was nuts.

The only reason Alice was allowed to go on the Cullen Road Trip was because she was the only one who knew where Bella was going, even know Bella had no idea where she was going.

Idiot.

* * *

_**Bella's PoV**_

So, I figured after a good seven hours of running like a mad woman (scorned, I mean scorned) and after I had left Forks, that I didn't really have a plan. Basically, I had been running on instinct and the premature happiness of getting to destroy the bastard. I had a plan, I did, I really did... it just wasn't that fleshed out.

It was essentially;

1. Chase after James

2. Kick the shit out of James

...that was as far as I got. I did say it wasn't fleshed out.

And now that plan sort of when to Hell since James, _that bastard_, had got his sleazy ass behind me without my realising it! I must have been too busy angst-ing at life to see, sense, smell, whatever, that _that bastard_ had repositioned himself to be the Chaser, putting poor Helpless Bella as the Chasee.

A thought just hit me, if I was the one being chased that means James was following me (like a fool,_ I_ hadn't been following him like a fool before. I had been a woman on a mission.) and I was in the lead, sort of. So that means I was the one who picked the location of this little..get-together.

James had no idea that Poor Helpless Bella was planning on ripping him to shreds, James, the idiot, thought I was just following him to _**Be.**_** With. ****Him**. As if I were that easily pushed. He just wanted us to be together, to live together, (Probably in a white-picket-fenced, red-doored house in suburban America that had a apple tree with a tyre swing...I swear he was delusional) to love together_, no, No. NO_! James wasn't what I wanted; James could _never_ be the man I wanted. James wasn't good. He wasn't kind. James wasn't anything. I wanted the man with messy bronze hair and a crooked smile. I wanted the man who refused to play piano for me until he knew it was perfect. I wanted the man who tried to protect me from a truck, which could never harm me. I wanted Edward.

And I may get back to him and the rest of the Cullens in a short period of time if I did this correctly. I could control this chase; I had the power to make James go where I want him. I was the chess-player, James my pawn. I could go anywhere, and James would follow, so if I could get him somewhere that I could easily over-power him (not that over-powering him would be hard). So if I could go anywhere in America, where would I go? Where would James be at a disadvantage.

_Say Phoenix, Arizona.__Alice's voice stated confidently in my head._

_"Phoenix, Arizona." I said smoothly to her but to a vampire I'm sure it sounded like a question. Why would __I__ be in __Phoenix__?_

Why_ would_ I be in Phoenix? I have never been there, not that I'd want to go, if I had ever been near Phoenix I'd become walking tinsel. I didn't know anyone who had been to Phoenix... Wait, flashes from Charlie's memories from long ago came to mind, his now-very-ex-wife and he used to live there before they moved to Jacksonville. Rennie taught Ballet in a now-very-abandoned-studio.

If we went to Phoenix that means both James and I would both be at a disadvantage, a huge disadvantage: the Sun. Even so, I had a good feeling about this place, sure there were thousands of other places to go but I liked the idea of Phoenix. And thanks to Charlie's memories of Arizona, I had a fair idea where I was going. And for the Sun, it wasn't as if we were going sightseeing, it's just going to some Ballet Studio and back home. I smirked to myself; maybe this won't be so bad.

"Hey, Jimmy." I called out as if to someone I didn't fine utterly _repulsive_. "Want to go somewhere..._**Hot**_?"

* * *

_**Victoria's PoV**_

How dare she steal him from me? How dare that wench take away my mate? Isabella the succubus had seduced my James, my mate, my man to follow her. James had told me she was like a Siren. That she called to the men she desired. She had that bronzed haired imbecile by her side, his arms wrapped around her like she was his but that blonde man and that curly-haired one with the scarred face were almost as protective, their arms had been around the other women. It was as if she owned them. She was dirt.

I knew everything about Isabella Marie Cullen. She had been a member of the Volturi, that was until she had committed Treason, but they had let her go because she had Aro around her finger, she was probably his whore too.

I also knew that she had descendants; two of them were living in the hole of a town in which she resided. Bree and Charles Swan - They were just normal little humans living normal little human lives. I knew the Isabella cared about these people, she liked them, they were her family after all.

So I'm sure she'd miss them if something were to happen to them.

* * *

**So, just in case you don't... watch Being Human (the proper UK version, not the US one, because seriously that isn't all that good.) it is awesome-sauce. :) It's about a vampire, werewolf, ghost and other random shit. Mitchell, the vampire, is sexy (and Irish... Aiden Turner is my homeboy) and Annie, the ghost, is just so damn cute. Mitchell and Annie are my favourites.**

**Anyway, did you enjoy it? I hope so... I've been reading through the last few chapters and it seems as if it's lost its funnies. (not that the funnies Forgotten had before were all that.. funny.) **

**So yeah, please review and tell me what you think, I love to know your opinion on this story. :)**

**~Cupid (a.k.a. YMCM)**


	37. And The Whole Room Came Alight

**Hello there. It's been a while, right?**

**I actually have a good excuse. My computer lost all the files I had for Fanfics. That means, every single chapter, tibit or idea that I had for Forgotten or Broken or anything else is now lost. I had plenty things tha I had written about Forgotten (and possible sequel ideas shh..)and now they are all gone. So this chapter and any following are not the exact way I had them before but...****C'est vie. **

**Also, there has been a death in my family that sort of put me out of action for a while. It wasn't a shocking death (my Nana Kitty was 98) but still... I never get to see her again. So I am asking you all if you could to please pray for her (if that is your religious beliefs) or just keep her in your thoughts at this time.**

**And plus I've had test! I know right! T-E-S-T-S! Fuck the education system. Or at least mine.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_**Bella PoV**_

It was night in Phoenix , Arizona.

Home of the Phoenix Suns, Cacti, the Grand Canyon and Hoover Dam.

Also home of Mimi's Dance Studio. Some rundown old building that was, luckily for me, due for demolition and full of dusty old mirrors and rotten wooden floorboards. This was the place Rennie used to teach Ballet, for like four months. She wasn't exactly the best women for commitment and settling down.

I had a good two minutes before James caught up to me; he wasn't exactly the fastest vampire in the world. Or the best looking. Or the kindest. But most definitely the most annoying.

Okay Bella, game plan. I thought to myself. Kick the shit out of James, cut his life into pieces and burn this place down. Go!

I ran towards some suspicious looking floorboards at the back of the room and pulled them out from the surrounding wood to make a small fire in the corner. I wasn't going to light it yet, I didn't know how long this was going to take me (probably not long but hey, better safe than sorry) and I didn't exactly want to becoming a pile of ash here. No, not yet.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Little Bella." A disgusting voice called from the front opening to the studio. Could he be any more pompous? "Here, Bella, Bella, Bella..." He called out as if I were an cat.

Well, if I was the cat, he must be the rat.

"Here I am, James. Come and get me." I said wantonly, "Or are you too scared of this little kitten?"

He laughed once before walking out into the light so I could see his pathetic face. "I'm not scared, Baby. Just concerned with what you want with me.."

I smiled back as he started walking around me in a wide circle. Far enough for me to see that he was no planning on attacking me but close enough to see he had something in his hand. "Jamsey," I said in annoying voice much like Victoria's, "I want... you dead."

"Here I am." He echoed my words before he ran towards the pile of wood I set out and lit a match he had in his hand. ". But if you want me dead, you're coming right along with me, Baby."

"How poetic."

And the whole room went alight.

* * *

_**Jane PoV**_

There was a creaking sound that filled the Great Hall, none of the Volturi's closest and most reliable Guard moved. No one moved but Aro. He stalked back-and-forth from his grand throne to towards a bored-looking Marcus followed back to his throne then to an outraged Caius.

"Will someone care to explain to me how this happened?" Aro said calmly. He didn't shout or yell, that wasn't Aro's way. Aro was a charming, charismatic Ancient who had no need for such unhelpful emotions. He left Anger and Hatred to Caius as he left Sorrow and Grief to Marcus. Aro left those emotions behind when he took prime leadership of the vampire-world. Caius and Marcus were...vice-presidents.

Everyone's eyes turned towards Demetri, he was after all the one who caused this bother. "Demetri, my friend," Aro smiled towards the gulping blond, his voice full of calmness yet spite, "Do you know how we lost the trail on Isabella and..." Aro clicked his fingers three times, his forehead creased in an unnatural way. He looked towards me.

"James, Master." I said with a smile and a small bowed head. I was enjoying this after all.

"James! How could I forget?" Aro asked no one. It wasn't that he forgot, that weakness is impossible for a vampire. He was just truly show James worth but not even caring about his name. This is why Aro is the manipulative leader and not such as Carlisle Cullen of the Olympic Coven or Kachiri of the Amazonians.

"Would you like to explain?" Aro's head tilted to one side as if in confusion but we all knew this was just an intimidating act. "Hmm?" He urged with a reassuring smile, we also knew this probably wasn't true for Aro was good act playing his part, he knew what to say and when to say it.

"I lost them."

"I know you did, Demetri." He said as if to a human child, "I. Want. To. Know. _How_." He accented his words with each word having a clap of his hands.

"I don't know, Master."

Aro's eyes turned instantly to slits, "Come here." He said in a tone of authority.

"Master?" Demetri asked with horror.

"Come here. Now." Aro closed his eyes as he slowly, as if a mouse, took off his black leather gloves.

"Yes, Master." Demetri said quietly, moving hesitantly towards the platform where the three heavy thrones reside.

"I am very disappointed in you, Demetri." Aro sighed as if chastising a three-year-old, "You are supposed to be the best. Are you to tell me you are just like a common vampire, like James?" He shook his head.

"No, sir." Demetri stayed back, not too close to the step where Aro stood.

Aro asked quietly, "Then why act as such?" He clasped his hands together.

"I know not, Master."

"Come forward, closer." He ushered him forwards with his ghostly pale index finger. "Now let me see.." Aro said placing his palms on either side of Demetri's empty head. "You weren't concentrating. Where you?"

"No, I was not." Demetri knew better than to contradict Aro.

"I will give you one more chance, my friend." He smiled, "Do not fail me." His turned cold.

Though he spoke to Demetri, the message rang out clear to all of us..

We all knew the punishment for failure.

* * *

_**Bella PoV**_

How could I have been so foolish?

"Is this what you wanted, Isabella?" The taunting baritone voice dropped his American accent, leaving his voice bare with a hush, smooth English ring. "Hmm? Did you not want you and I to be together?"

The grip that his pale white hand had around my neck tightened. His palm felt rough, with years of hunting, stalking –_ killing_.

How could I let this come this far? Where did my confidence go?

"Never.." I choke out, causing James to tighten his grasp and harden his words.

"Liar." The unwitting gleam in his blood red eyes sparkled, "You love me, Bella. I know you do. If only you stopped all this nonsense. Stop resisting me, Isabella. Stop fighting against our love." He whispered close to my ear, as if he were trying to invoke feelings of lust, warmth and love.

I let out a strained gasp of fury, one that he mistook for desire. Longingly, he dropped the hold he had around my neck, causing smoke tinged air to engulf my lungs. With thirst in his eyes, his rough palms caressed my face and neck before he set about stealing my air by ways of my mouth.

It felt wrong- his kiss.

* * *

_**Alice PoV**_

The vision went to a close, the darkness of my eyelids flittering open, "THAT BASTARD!" It was unintentional, it really was. Sometimes my mouth and my mind don't work well together. I consider it my only flaw.

"What now, pixie?" Emmett said as he and I cruised down the highway. Edward, Jazz and Carlisle were out in the wilderness...somewhere. They thought as they are apparently the closest ones to Bella that they would be able to catch her scent. That caused a big argument between Edward and Emmett and me. We were all equally as close...beside the fact that Carlisle was a blood relation, Jasper knew since who-the-Hell-knows-when and Edward gets to shove his tongue down Bella's throat.

Oh God.. Visuals! Never do that again. Alice Rule Number 23: Never think of your siblings in sexy position.

"Pixie, are you just going to sit there and have a constipated expression all day or are you going to tell me about this 'Rat Bastard'?" He said with air quotes with both hands..which means he took his hands off the steering wheel which means no one is driving! What a freaking idiot. We are supposed to be normal teenagers. Normal teenagers usually drive with at least one hand! At least one!

"Emmett, hands at two and ten!" I yelled, sufficiently stuck out of my 'Edward and Bella the Innocents doing Not-Innocent things. I let out a stress-filled sigh as Emmett thumped his hands back where they were supposed to be. Probably causing major dents on the wheel but I wasn't going to look, leaving that job to Rose.

"Come one, Ali." Emmett nudged me, "Sharing time."

I closed my eyes, slowly counting to ten then opened my lids again, "James, the bastard, kissed Bella."

"WHAT?" Emmett said, swiveling the car briefly before clenching the steering-wheel further. I did not want to be the one fixing that.. "That dirty no-good asshole, wait 'til I get my paws on him..." Emmett slowly calmed down out of Big- Protective-Bear-Emmett, calling James every name under the sun. "Is she okay? He didn't give her sometime of HIV, did he?"

I looked at him, "Yes, Emmett. James gave Bella the Vampire HIV through giving her a kiss."

"Shit.. Edward's gonna be pissed."

"It's a good thing you aren't going to tell him then, right Emmett?" I nodded to him, which made him join in.

"No." He said while nodding back to me, "Edward has a right to know. God, if a bastard tried to kiss Rosie, I think I may kill him if that ever happened, but I'd like to know none the less."

I sighed, what seemed to be the billionth time this day, "I guess I would like to know if someone kissed Jasper...Wait... Bella kissed Jasper." I said sourly.

"And how did you feel about it?" Emmett asked like one of those shrink people, paying no attention to the road ahead of us.

"Not very Alice-like." I replied shortly.

"You me you were all 'woe-is-me' and 'I-have-been-wronged'." Emmett inputted.

I growled, "Yes, Emmett."

"I mean, you were p-i-s-s-e-d. With a capital P." It was like he didn't even know I was speaking to him.

"I know I remember." I was there after all.

He continued on, "You wanted Bella's blood and Jasper's dic-"

"That's enough Emmett." I cut him off with conviction.

He giggled, yes giggled, before smiling at me, making me know that he was only kidding me. Asshole.

His smile faltered as he spoke, "How did that bastard get anywhere near Bella's lips, is what I want to know?"

I opened my mouth as if to answer in Bella's honour but no words came out. I honestly didn't know how Bella would let James anywhere near her.

A large part of my knew that Bella hated this man James, her explanation of her experience with him spoke volumes about her loathing but a small part of me, a tiny, microscopic part doubted Bella's intentions.

And that worried me.

* * *

**Whoo... I think Emmett and Alice comversation are funny to write. I don't exactly know if they are funny to you but to me they are humorous. Also I like the idea of the Alice Rule Book, it makes me wonder how many rules there would be and what they are. They'd probably be really strange :)**

**We are nearly done on our journey through Forgotten, woe has been Bella's tale. But this may not be the end for Edward and Bella and their sort-of-romance. (because serious how shit a romance has if been for them... they didnt talk for like most of the story, they jumped around each other, they looked after a human, they kissed. BANG! Disaster.) Not is all lost! If you would wish Forgotten to have a sequel please just review saying something like: "*SQUEAL* I WANT A SEQUEL LIKE noooooooooww!11!11!" or somewhich.**

**Alice Rule Number 12: Remember kids, always review.**

**Thanks again :)**

**~YMCM**


	38. Foregin Venom and Dulling Eyes

**Hello there! Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for...and will be sorely disappointed in! Honestly, I think this was the hardest chapter I have ever written, for ANYTHING. But meh, that's the breaks, kis.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Foregin Venom and Dulling Eyes**

_**Bella PoV**_

For one stifling long moment, my mind flashed to a softer kiss. On that was full of care, sweetness and politeness only one from the early twenty century could have. My thoughts fleeting went to a mouth that made my body sizzle and my mind short-circuit. A pair of lips that were so full of passion, intensity and misplaced loved.

Love for me. And this is how his love was return.

My whole body is frozen, memories of a forgotten eons ago invading my sub-conscious; James' tongue lashing out from his space into mine - violating my trembling cold lips, his bated breath overtaking mine, his white, sharp teeth gnawing at my top and bottom lip switching so often trying to get me to yield. He was trying to get me to separate, trying to control me. To invade me.

James was having his fun. And in my mind, this was his last wish; his last sweet touch of life, after this pathetic and perverse act was the last thing James' will ever do. But he had other ideas; he had moronic views of a suddenly brighter life, with me by his side. His mind was filled of sweet delights and riding off into the sunset with his prize. That was not about to happen, I was not his, my body was not his! My lips were certainly not his. They were not anyone's but mine! No part of my body was privy to the likes of this lunatic. He was doing all the work in this 'locking of lips' and I had no part in this. I wasn't even a willing participant, as he would soon realise.

James' mouth ripped themselves from my roughened lips, showing me his predatorily vicious smirk and his desire-slackened red eyes. He slowly lowered his lips to my neck, loving every second of my submission, but by God it was unwilling. I didn't choose to be in this position; I was racking my brain to ways to get the Hell out of his grasp except my body wasn't listening to my screaming brain. My fingers were locked in a stalemate with my palms, neither yielding.

He let out a groan of pleasure. His body in glee with my compliance, his mind loving every second of our "connection".

And suddenly in a burst of adrenaline and fury, my inner systems began to function again. My brain willed my different body part to work. Rapidly, my limbs weren't sunk in liquid nitrogen, they weren't bond by leather straps and they weren't stuck to my side- they worked!

His tongue dipping towards my collar bone, licking my skin, suddenly I wished for nothing but some corrosive acid to pour over my body. But alas, I had to use the tools around me, and for all I could see were my trembling fists curling and uncurling. They didn't need any more time to reaction to the raping of my mouth and upper-body – this was ending now. My shaking fists slowly parted from my sides and to behind James' over-enthusiastic head that was currently necking me.

"You really shouldn't have done that..." I rasped out as my mouth was so dry in disgusted I don't think I could I spoke anymore. I clenched my jaw, and with a force I forgot I possessed, I plunged my fists into his neck. He let out a yelp of pain before falling to the floor. Not feeling any qualms about kicking a "man" while he was down, I jerked my soot covered shoe into his gut.

Running a hand over my face and neck, trying desperately to rid myself of his stench and the feeling of his lips on me, I moved swiftly away from his crumple form. I knew he would not be down for long and I sure as Hell needed to move away because I knew he would be not exactly tickled by me kicking him in the side.

Cautiously, I moved away from James' groaning form and the increasingly violent flames. The heat inside the once beautiful dance studio was stifling, and I knew if I were still a human that I would have already have passed out either from the airless heat or the smothering smoke.

I knew as soon as I had walked into the building that I was in trouble, but I had been too brash and persistent at the time to realise how deep and cutting hold James' terrifying mind had on my memories. The mere sight of his murdering smirk had me in delved in a nightmare-like memory from my human life. There were many things that my mind had locked up, air-tight in the deepest part of my psyche, as to protect me. It was like my shield had been working on blocking out my own memories as well as stealing other people's recollections.

Quickly becoming tiresome with James' groans in seeming pain, I yanked at his arm, "Stop playing with me, Whiterdale." I warned with a biting cold tone and glaring eyes.

His covered head stopped moaning and gave out a low humourlessly chuckle, "But Bella, honey, I thought you like me playing with you.." He softly whined, implying much more to our hate/stalk relationship. "And I thought this was a game to you, my love. Am I wrong?"

I dropped my grip from his arm like he burned me. I slowly backed up further, knowing James had something up his mile-long sleeve. "Come on, Bella, you're suddenly so distance, why is that? Do you not enjoy the way I make you feel?" He said teasingly, moving to stand up. And before I knew thoughts of a afternoon long passed invaded my mind...

_I turned my head in a snuff to his increasing distasteful advances. "Stop it, Jim, you're making me uncomfortable." I whispered out, my throat to tight to speak. Never a man come so close without permission, in fact, no man had come close to touching so boldly._

_James Whiterdale blushed lightly before moving slightly further away from me, his palm still dangerously close to my inner thigh, "Forgive me, I thought of you wrongly. Sweet Isabella, you spoke of becoming a woman and I'm afraid my mind went wandering."_

"_You misheard, James. I speak continuously of my tiresomeness of being treated like an out-casted child, if you choose to keep my company, I wish you to listen." I said as if talking to my Nurse. That sourly woman was forever correcting the way I spoke. _

"_Bella, you seem flushed.." Jim's smirked, "Did I cause that beetroot colour?" I grimaced, this man does not understand me. Why did I agree to meet with him alone? Ah, yes, Carlisle is sick and I am alone._

"_Do not misunderstand." I said firmly, standing up, "Carlisle has caught a fever and I'm afraid I might have been infected. You cause naught my feelings."_

"_Do you not enjoy the way I make you feel?"_

"That look..." James said, inkling towards me, "You saw something, no?"

"Don't speak to me as if we are friends." I growled out.

James' eyes hardened, "Or what, my dear? You'll bite me?" He laughed, causing my body to freeze again, "If only.." he whispered against my ear, lifting strands of my hair and smelled the clump gently. He then put it back into place, his hands brushing over my throat. He murmured into her neck, "You smell the same, you know. So deliciously innocent - floral." He put his hand on face and before I had time to even process it myself, I growled, twisting his neck around in a tragic way, one that a human wouldn't survive but James was no human.

He never was.

* * *

_**Edward PoV**_

"What is it, Alice?" I growled down the device in my hand. Let me go, let me deal with this myself. Let me get Bella back. And by God let me scream and her for leaving.

"Oh... You know, checking on my favourite big brother... s'all." She said nonchalantly in reply.

I sighed, "Okay, Ali, what did you see?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair in distress. Carlisle, Jasper and I had stopped running. We were just outside Phoenix and were supposed to be awaiting Alice's go ahead.

Alice, in times of crisis, was very straight and blunt, and didn't like to stall or go without a plan. She liked to plan and get things down quickly and efficiently. She also liked groups, small groups of two and three that got more done in less time. Divide-and-conquer-esque.

"Just something things you may need to know.."

"Then stop stalling and speak something useful." I snarled before sighing when she didn't reply, "Alice, come on, we're nearly there.."

She let out a small whimper, "Just be careful and get her home..."

"Alice?"

"Hurry, she needs you, Edward."

* * *

I heard James before I saw him. Heard his disgusting thoughts do a running commentary of the events taking place, as if he knew I was right outside.

He took a step toward Bella, so close to her face, so dangerously close. He lifted a piece of her hair and smelled it gently. He then put it back into place, his hands brushing her throat. He murmured into her neck, "You smell the same, you know. So deliciously innocent - floral." He put his hand in her face, and in a blink of an eyes, he was on the ground, his neck twisted in a grotesque way.

My Bella did that.

I could only listen in horror as James got up again, lightly twisting his neck back into place and threw Bella to the soot cover floor. It was like she was letting him do this to her! As if she didn't care, but I knew better... She was biding her time. I got that, I really did but..

She looked like she was going to faint, an almost impossible task for a vampire.

I moved slightly towards the door, wanting for nothing more than to go in there and tear him to shreds, but Jasper's tightening hold on my elbow told me otherwise. James Whiterdale began to circle her like a tiger circling its prey - or better yet, a vampire circling its dinner. James crouched in front of her, his grin growing into a snarl of his teeth.

I felt like I was dying and the worst was yet to come. She was zooming toward the emergency door, the fire had reached over there and she was luring him towards it. He flew over her head, thinking she was running from him, and landed in front of her on the wooden floors. The sound of his landing, the echoing crack of rotting, charred wood vibrated through the large room. He struck her in the chest with his fist and she flew backward into the mirror. Glass shattered and skittered across the floor. Bella looked as if she expected it, like she wanted him to hurt her first. The bitch, did she not know that Jasper and I were outside? Did she not realise that Carlisle, Alice and Jasper had already met up and were driving here?

Bella looked peace, in the middle of a burning building with a stalker vampire in front of her. Perfect.

For a fraction of a second, I was humoured by the thought of Bella tearing his limbs and them being thrown to a pile and burned. But the amusement was killed by the thoughts of rage, helplessness, guilt and sorrow. My mind was screaming at her to fight back.

Bella made to get up, before shrinking down into the floor, James letting out a great laugh before grabbing her right arm roughly and tugging it. A great crack echoed through the hall, the sound of Bella's shoulder blade shattering and slowly reforming. I winced, once again moving towards the building. Jasper pulled more forcefully this time, literally holding me by the scruff of my neck.

"I heard that it was you who Changed the Terrible Twosome." Images of Alec and Jane floating through James' mind.

She grimaced, "What of it?" Her voice a contrast to her surroundings – Ice Cold in the Burning Building.

"I heard you are exiled by Caius." He crouched down beside her, "Why is that? I wonder, what would cause one of the three Volturi leaders to send you away, to tell you to never return when you gave them their most prized gifts... Do you know, Bella?" This was hardly question time..but once again I felt as if I were the only one in the world who didn't know Bella. She only ever told me snippets of her pasts, and won't tell me if I'm in her future.

She spat slithers of sliver venom out onto his face, "Fuck you." I couldn't help but feel overwhelming pride at her answer. My girl, my fighter, my Bella.

And then she was screaming, screaming out loud, calling bloody murder. Something between a scream and a snarl and a growl of rage enraptured me. He hurt her, and I wanted to kill him when I saw what exactly he had done.

He had bitten her, right into her left wrist. He bit into her so deep that he broke the skin, and send his venom into her veins. It was common knowledge that when on vampire bites into another, it left a scar. Jasper was living proof of that gruesome practice.

Vampires were never allowed to let their venom into another's veins, were never allowed to pierce the skin of another. Their foreign venom was not allowed to intercept the bitten vampire's own venom, it would cause a pain worth a thousand Changes and would certainly cause frenzy unless taken out. It was against the law and James Whiterdale knew that. He knew it and that's why he was enjoying it so much.

Now I was vowing to rip the pleased smile off of his face, he didn't deserve to touch her, didn't deserve to look at her, to be in the same room as her or think of her. He didn't deserve life, or pleasure, or blood. He deserved nothing and I was going to make sure he understood that. His eyes turned black with uncontrollable thirst, not the thirst for a human but for control. He couldn't hold back his smile now, he knew he had won. And she felt it as her veins burned into battle with his venom, her own so desperate to get rid of his unfamiliar venom that was mixing.

"You wait for them, I'll go in." I growled out and before he could argue I was gone. Crouching down, bouncing into the air and crashing into the stained glass window.

Bella's eyes started fluttering; the pain was becoming too much for her, but they held a shred of hope at the sound of the windows crashing. I was here and I was going to fix this. James turned around to face the sound, predator's snarl let out into the air. He was not going to be interrupted, he only just got started. His eyes seemed to focus on me and before my own eyes he smiled pleasantly at me. As if showing Bella's withering body off to me.

And I could take it no longer, the sound of James' thoughts; the images of James...and Bella... Oh God... His lips enveloping hers... Dominance showing as his tongue wet her lips... Disgust laced in her face.

Anger sweat off me in reams. He touched something that wasn't his. Mine. If I hadn't want to kill him before I certainly did now. Quickly, James' face was colliding with my foot, or perhaps I had aimed my foot into his shit-eating grin, and it was suddenly his turn to crash through the mirror.

Abruptly, a car was easily heard skidding and the sound of feet crashing through the unstable wall. In a blink of an eye, Jasper and Emmett were on James, taking over my job. As much as I wanted to kill him, I need to be with Bella. I didn't need to see it to know it but Alice were standing next to me, their hands gripping my shoulders, guarding m pulling me to Bella and Carlisle who was setting her wilted shoulder back into place. Her body was burning from the inside out, for the first time I had ever seen, her skin red with her burst blood vessels. Wordlessly, I knelt beside her, pulling her limp body into my arms. Ignoring Jasper and Emmett's torture of James, ignoring Alice's sobs and Carlisle's incomprehensible mumbles.

My Bella. My love. My life. Beaten. Tortured. Almost killed. For what? For nothing.

"Bella, love, please answer me?" I was chanting frantically, I didn't know if it was aloud or in my head but I didn't care, "Bella, can you hear me?"

_Bella... please be alright. I love you, always had. Ever since I saw you in that cafeteria, I thought you were beautiful and different. I was right, but you are much more than that. You are so much more. I need you, Bella. Come back to me. I need you._

Her lips barely moved, just a twitch, but it was an answer. A response. And that was one of the worst and best moments of my useless life. And for the first time in my lonely existence, I believed perhaps there was a God. Maybe someone up there was granting me the experience of seeing her come back to me, seeing the golden hues speckles in the black of her irises.

Before sealing them shut, trapping her beautiful dulling eyes away from me, and making her body began to shiver and shake.

* * *

**Sorry for the small F-bomb. But seriously, if any of you actually read my ANs then you should probably be used to my lovely vocabulary. **

**Seriously, I'm a lady.**

**So I was thinking, one maybe two chapters left (including Epilogue) No more than Forty Chapter anyway.. But I have a week of tests next week, so lack of update reason: "STUDYING" **

**Did you like it? Or hate it? Because I sort of hate it... a lot.**

**Please review :)**

**~YMCM**


	39. Everlasting Twilight Award

Hi guys, I know that everyone hates these A/Ns but I have a good reason!

It's just a small announcement, which I am speechless about; Forgotten has been nominated for the Best Angst in the Everlasting Twilight Award.

I know you are all busy people but if you had the time I plead with you to go over my profile, there you would find the link to the site.

I know there are other stories nominated for Best Angst...and they sounds pretty amazing so me and little ol' Forgotten here probably have no chance but I'd love it if you'd all vote anyway. It doesn't even matter if you vote for Forgotten or anything, just give the Award some support , please.

You never know, there may be other stories you know and like over there and might want to vote for them too. :)

Thank you,

Ciára (You May Call Me.) :)


	40. Waking Up

**Hello, everybody! How are you all? Me? Oh I'm just perfect! Last day of school today! Whoo! After 'working hard' all year, I think that I deserve a break. A two month long break in which I go to London and then to Rhodes. And I get a year older...again.**

**Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Waking Up**

_**Bella PoV**_

I don't exactly remember when I finally came to, I don't exactly remember anything. Which is pretty ironic really; the Memories girl, who is supposed to remember everything about you but just by a look, can't even remember where the hell she was.

Typical of me anyway, I wasn't exactly known for a stable power. It was the instability that had caused me the most pain throughout the years because you can lie through your mind. If someone believed something so strongly, then it becomes the truth. Some people's memories can be influenced by other factors. Vampires did it too.

Even if they don't like being told so, vampires were all human once; even Aro or James and they would forever be a part of humanity. They were a scary, terrifying grotesque fraction that causes real human nightmares and grief but they were a part none the less.

James.

Flashes of burning wood and broken mirrors came through my mind. Snippets of Edward's hard glare and his harsh snarl echoed through my body. Like a move roll, I watched the events unfold again and again through my mind.

There were things I knew for certain;

James is gone, no, dead. I had seen Jasper, Alice and Emmett make sure of that. With Jasper's militant training, Emmett's brute strength and Alice's premonitions, it wasn't a difficult fight.

I had been bitten by James. I could still feel the sting even after however long I had been out. James' venom had reacted with mine and I had been over-powered by the reaction. The venom of two vampires were never to meet, it ended badly. But if that were so, how was I alive? I was alive, right?

If I was alive, or at least the vampires' equivalent to being alive, then why weren't my eyes opening or my lungs moving? Why wasn't I breathing or moving? Where was the hunger for blood?

I felt nothing. Just numb as if everything was over. Which only meant one thing.

Shit, I'm dead.

I'm dead and I'll be forced to suffer the rest of eternity in darkness. But when people die, weren't they supposed to go to Heaven? If that's true, where was the big white light or the pearly gates? Where were the fucking angels?

I suppose, being a member of the Eternally Damned family as such as a vampire is, then there is no Heaven, they didn't accept rejects/monsters/parasites-to-humanity. If we weren't allowed Heaven, then we're stuck in Hell? If that was supposed to happen, where was the searing heat and pointy trident? Did we not deserve that either?

So, I have one conclusion for this: God doesn't exist and everything is a myth.

This proves Carlisle wrong. And most of civilisation.

But shit, I'm forever alone. I guess we always knew this would happen. Fate being a bitch on me, well that wasn't a normal occurrence.

"Bella?" A velvet voice asked me, calling out to my useless body. I wanted to answer, to ask the honey-toned voice my questions. Who was this person? How did they know my name? And why did I feel so relieved and safe to hear their voice? "Are you awake, love?" The sound caused my ears to ring at the sudden noise in all my silence. But I felt nothing wrong, it didn't matter. All that matter was that I heard him speak, yes it was him.

I was wrong; there must be a God if I got to hear this angel's voice. The voice was of an angel, there was no another explanation; why would I feel so safe and loved around him if the voice wasn't of an angel?

"Oh Bella, please wake up. I need you to wake up, please." He whimpered and I couldn't bare it. I wanted nothing but to pull him into my arms and console him but I couldn't move, I didn't know where the angel was and I could not take away his sorrow.

There was a slight tinge on my body somewhere; it was like someone was hitting me with a hot iron. I tried to figure out the sensation but I had no explanation, I didn't know where it was coming from or where on my body was getting inflicted with this pain.

Another voice spoke, "She's coming to, Edward." This voice was soft and caring and had a bell-like ring to it, making me feel familiar and warm. I knew this voice as well as I knew the angel's voice but there was no want to reach out and hold this voice, I did not want to answer with the same need as I had with my angel.

There was a soft growl before I heard any more, "I need an exact time, Alice." He whispered. Alice... Edward. Oh God, this was Edward, my Edward; his honey voice showed his acute desperation, like nothing in the world could heal his own pain but the answer to his questions.

Oh Edward.

And suddenly the pain came again but this time on different area of my body. It wasn't as strong a sting and it felt more focused, as if my body was slowly fixing itself.

"Soon." Was Alice's only reply, in a light voice, before I couldn't hear any longer. Maybe she went away or just didn't speak; I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell anything.

* * *

_**Bree PoV**_

"Where are you now?" My voice sounded suspicious even to myself. I felt like a mother hen nagging her chicks. God, I was nagging. I'm a nagger.

"Walking back to the apartment from the library, Breezy, stop questioning me. " Was Riley's light-hearted reply. Yeah, right he was in a library. Riley Biers had never been to a library ever in his life.

"What do you mean? It's not like I'm nagging you or anything." I said haughtily.

There was no reply.

"Riley!"

"Kidding, I know but you seemed to be more worried about my safety here than I am. Trust me, Seattle is fine."

"Are you high? Seattle is a big place and you don't know how rough it can be, Riley. Do you know the crime rate? Huh? I know the crime rate, Biers and the statistics say that Seattle in rough." I chastised him before adding in annoyance, "And don't call me Breezy, if you know what's good for you."

"Jeez, you sound like my mother,_ Bree_." He enunciated my name as if it would satisfy me. It didn't.

"Well, Nancy is pretty worried. She said you haven't ringed her in a while." I said quietly. I wouldn't mention the twitch she was developing in her eye and neck. In time I spoke about Riley to her (which isn't like...every day or anything..) her neck starting to do this weird creaking thing.

"I've have Finals, you know that and Mom knows that. I've just been really busy, you know doing the things college students do.. go to the library all the time, never leaving my room, cleaning.!" He ribbed. Yeah, sure. It may be time to tell you that the only reason Riley was going to Seattle was for his athletics. He was no brainiac.

"Cleaning, you say?" I went along with his teasing, "Maybe you should take a break from all that studying then and maybe get drunk at a party or shack up with some blonde? You know, to keep your mother's mind at rest."

"You know I prefer brunettes." He said quietly.

I closed my eyes and shuttered lightly to myself, if only he wasn't kidding then he could have me. I've been waiting long enough.

He coughed, "So it like in the home front?" He changed the subject.

Great, he just had to ask that questions. I mean, what could I reply? It wasn't ask if he'd believe me if I said, 'Oh you know how I met my vampire ancestor and her vampire family, what I didn't say was that I met some guys down at the Rev who swear that they can speak dog or that they run with the wolves or something. It was like the lights were on but nobody was home with them.' "Nothing." I replied instead.

He sighed, "Okay then how is the long lost relative of yours?" Say what now?

I choked, "And w-who would that be?" I could hear the squeak in my voice.

"Bree, come on, you know that Bella person. You know, she shares your blood and everything?" I really hope she doesn't share my blood, it is just fine where it was... pumping in my blood vessels...keeping me alive.

"Oh her! Erm, fine." I evaded, acting didn't exactly run in my family. One year Charlie was asked to be Friar Laurence in Forks Middle Schools' performance of Romeo and Juliet. Man, was he a hoot.

"Fine? All you can say is fine after everything you gushed about her and the Cullen family like for weeks?" He said in annoyance.

"Yep."

"Wow.. teenagers." He muttered, "Can't have a proper conversation with more than a one syllable answer." Oh like he was any better.

"Excuse me? You are still a teenager, _Biers_."

"Hold on a sec, Breezy." He said with a smile in his voice, "My neighbour just walked up, she needs me." He must have covered the mike with his hand as all I could hear was a muffled sound of a female voice.

Oh of course, she needs you. Not like your little _high school friend_ way over in Forks needs you too. It's not like _I've_ needed you my whole life. It's not like _I've loved_ you since I was six...

He uncovered his hand from the phone but I didn't hear him speak. All I could hear was a long high-pitched hiss, almost like a cat. I knew the sound almost immediately. One that haunted my mind, the sound of a predator, the sound of a vampire. I had heard it come from the many of the Cullen family and my brother before that. A vampire was near Riley! "Riley, listen to me, get away from wherever you are. Now!" I gushed out, hurried to make him safe, I closed my eyes, straining to hear what was going on.

"What the.." I heard his light mutter just as a low, loud snarl came from the monster.

"Riley? Riley! Answer me, Riley!" I cried into the phone.

I heard him scream in pain.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

_**Bella PoV**_

I don't know how long had passed since my mind seemed to work again. I could remember everything now though. Every. Single. Detail. of what happened in Phoenix. All of my mistakes and all of James. I remembered how Edward had swooped in and rescued me like a common damsel in distress.

"Eh..." I heard myself choke, "Ed..."

"Bella?" Edward called out in surprise before I felt my back being lifted and something slide behind me.

"Ed...war..." I felt my eyes fluttered before I clenched them shut again, it was too bright and I didn't want to get up. I wanted to sleep, I just wanted sleep.

"Oh God, Bella, open your eyes!" His hand came to my cheek, lightly caressing my skin, a soft whisper of feeling tingled there. So that's what the pain was: I was being touched, why had it hurt so much? "Please just open your eyes."

"Edward.." I said again before I blinked hard and forced my eyelids back. I was rewarded with the sight of a blinding light which made me shut my eyes again. "Where am I? Heaven?"

He chuckled, "No, my bedroom."

Yes. Heaven.

My eyes flew open and I looked up to see Edward's smiling face. Oh God, he was beautiful. So beautiful in face that I reached up and stroked his face as his caressed mine.

"I love you."

* * *

**Only one more chapter left. O.O And it'll be one of those epilouge-eqsue chapters. You know the ones were everything is happy for majority of the characters. ****Yeah, those.**

**I just want to remind you, if you forget the previous "chapter", Forgotten has been nominated for an award and I'd be ever so grateful if you were to vote for it. *southern curtsey* **

**Also, thanks to everyone who has read/followed/favourited/reviewed this story, there are no words to describe the ways it makes me feel. *insert gushiness here***

**But wow, look how far we've come, precious readers. Look how far we've come...**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this penultimate chapter :)**

**~YMCM**


	41. Everlasting Twilight AwardAgain

Hello everyone!

I know, I know, I know...

Everyone hates these... I hate them. But this is sort of important. You know the way our little story has been nominated for an Everlasting Twilight Award for Best Angst? Yeah well, Forgotten has been nominated for Best Romance and Best Happily Ever After too.

Thank you for the people who nominated me! It is a real honour. Again, I've seen some of the other stories... and God, they're good. It's one of those things were you know you don't have a chance but you'd like to try your hardest to see what happens!

So I ask you kindly to please go to the website and vote! If not for me, then your favourite story if it is there! Again, I think we should just support the award

Here is a link to the voting page: (remember to exchange the word (dot) to an actually full stop)

http:/everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/

As always thank you for everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted this story.

And thanks to especially those who has already voted... but there isn't any harm in voting again!

~Ciara


End file.
